Adrift in Time and Skyward Bound
by turtling
Summary: Link is her appointed knight. He will do anything and everything to protect her. Always. All ways. BotW. ZeLink. Loosely based on the original storyline. Warning: contains lemon, violence, death
1. Chapter 1 - Royal Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda

* * *

 _He was running- running with all his might. His legs feel like lead and his breathing short, clipped, and it hurt his chest. He wanted to stop. But he knew that if he stopped, she dies._

 _"I'm coming, Princess." he mouthed as he willed himself to push on further._

 _The rain was coming down in torrents and the trees were giant shadows leering at him as he ran past. A scream wrenched through the heavy air and he stopped abruptly in his tracks._

 _"Princess!" He shouted back. The soft grass underneath his boots squelched as he turned in place, looking for the source of the sound. Lightning streaked across the skies, illuminating his path for a brief second. Another scream-"Princess!" he shouted louder._

 _Thunder masked what would have been the reply. Deciding, he streaked off to his left through denser trees. His hair stuck to the back of his neck as he looked around frantically, his boots making loud squelching sounds against the forest floor._

 _A guttural roaring sound echoed throughout the forest. 'Noo..' he moaned to himself as he turned left past a huge boulder while blinking the rain out of his eyes._

 _"Princess!" He shouted again. 'Answer me. Please.'_

 _His foot caught in a branch and he landed heavily on his front. Pain erupted from his right ankle as he groaned and slammed his clenched bloody fist on the ground. Grabbing fistfuls of grass, he wrenched them out of the earth in frustration._

 _'I cannot lose her. This is all my fault.'_

 _"Princess! Princeeeess!" He shouted as he tried to get back on his feet while ignoring the pain. Grasping a tree trunk for support, he hauled himself upright and gingerly put weight on his foot. "Princess, please! Tell me where you are!" He shouted into the darkness._

 _Thunder rolled through the clouds as he looked around for any signs of her._

 _Suddenly, there it was, a faint light through the trees. Willing himself, he half-walked, half-ran towards the light, flickering like a dying firefly. He was so close. Pushing through the pain, he willed the last of his strength as he burst into a small clearing and his princess was on the ground. He dropped heavily by her side, the tip of the sword at his back sinking into the wet ground as he got on his knees._

 _She was lying on her front, her legs twisted in odd angles, her fingers splayed against the grass. The faint light coming from her entire being flickered like an oil lamp being doused out by the strong wind. Her long blonde hair was muddy. Blood streaks were being washed away by the endless rain. Her white ceremonial dress was torn in places revealing deep cuts where her blood should have flowed but they were seared as if she was slashed by a burning blade. "Princess, I am here…" he said hurriedly as he took her by the shoulders and flipped her gently on his lap._

 _Cradling her head, he parted her wet hair to reveal her pained yet closed eyes. She even had bruises on her face. Her breathing was shallow._

 _Taking a restorative elixir from the pouch hanging from his belt, he fumbled with the cork of the small flask. It was not enough to cure her. But it will be enough for him to get her to safety._

 _"Princess, look at me. Take this." He whispered. All else seemed ignored. He had to save her._

 _Small fingers limply grasped his wrist that guided the small bottle to her lips. She took two sips as the small flask was emptied and the golden potion disappeared between her lips._

 _"Princess, where is he? Where did he go?" He asked her as he threw the empty flask aside. A few seconds more and his princess blearily opened her eyes of piercingly green. He often thought that she could see his soul-his deepest darkest secrets._

 _"The castle…" she breathed out as the elixir restored her to some extent._

 _He shook his head-the castle was far away. They have time, "I have to get you to safety. I'm taking you back to the village." He said as he put his arms under her knees and held her close. Grimacing and wincing from the pain in his ankle, he got back on his feet with the princess in his arms._

 _"Don't worry, Princess. I will get you to safety." He whispered into her hair as he took step after step, towards southeast._

 _"But, you're hurt?" she whispered back., her lips like feather caresses at the side of his neck Her glow was now becoming stable-no longer flickering but still faint._

 _"This is nothing." He growled as he walked faster through the forest. The trees were thinning and as he memorized the maps as part of his training, he knew they would soon reach the ancient town ruins. They could recover there before making the long journey back to the village. "Don't worry Princess. Don't be scared." He whispered._

 _"I am not worried, Link. I am with you." she whispered._

Thunder and lightning cracked through the sky outside his window, waking him up immediately like someone struck him across the face. He sat upright and stared outside. It was still a bit dark and rain was falling down in torrents. He was also covered in sweat-like he'd been running. His breathing was clipped and shallowed and his arms and legs felt heavy.

What was that dream, again? He struggled to remember but it was like keeping water in his cupped hands, fading away fast. 'It was dark… and raining…'

But too late, the dream was gone. This is not the first time. He sunk back on his sheets as he ran his fingers through his hair thinking hard. He'd had these dreams ever since he was young. Always so eventful but he could not really remember what they were. He rolled on his side and stared off into space.

Maybe if he went back to sleep, the dream would continue. He closed his eyes again and waiting for sleep to come. It was still early.

As he slowly fell back into sleep's embrace, he could see a faint glow flickering at his mind's eye. He didn't know what it was. But he was stuck in that place between sleep and wakefulness. He didn't know where it is coming from but he knew. He knew that he had to get to it. No matter what.

 _And he was running. Running again. Through the dense dark forest with the endless rain. "Princess!" he shouted as he heard a scream wrench through the pounding of the rain._

* * *

He was preparing lunch when there was a soft knock on the door. He wiped his hands on a towel hanging from one of the cabinet doors, wondering who it was. His boots made a soft pounding on the wooden floor as he crossed the small kitchen to the front door. Opening it, Ivee was outside holding her broom as she usually sweeps outside the General Store. Behind her was a red-skinned Zora named Mipha, his childhood friend.

"Heya, Link! This uhmm-girl was looking for you so I thought to bring her here myself." Ivee winked at him. Thanking her, Ivee left and Mipha stepped forward.

Mipha is a princess of the Zora. Her red fins and webbed feet were unusual and out of place for the quaint village of Hateno-not to mention her silver jewelry that adorned her body. He had known her ever since he was four when his father took him to the castle for the grand festival that was hosted in celebration of the birth of the Princess. He was brought there to perform a sword dance and everyone was amazed by his skill at such a young age. Mipha was one of the special visitors and due to his father's position in the army he was assigned to guard her that day, which was how they met.

"Link, it has been too long. I was on my way to Hyrule and I wanted to stop by. " Mipha said softly as she hugged him tightly.

"Please, Mipha. Come in." He smiled as he stepped aside to let her through. Her dominating figure towered over his meager belongings. Her red skin was a stark contrast against the wooden floors and walls.

"I apologize for barging in on you like this." Mipha said, putting a small silver drawstring bag on the floor.

"It is no trouble, Mipha. Please, sit." He pulled out a chair and let her sit. "You will be staying for lunch, yes?" He went back to his simmering beef stew and picked up a spoon to taste it.

Mipha was looking around the small living room that doubled as the dining room and kitchen. The savory smell of beef stew wafted from the cooking pot on the stove, making her anticipate what would be a delicious meal.

"You are wondering why I am here?" She asked a bit nervously.

Link did not turn around to face her but he nodded. "I guessed as much."

"So… Are you going to do it?" She asked after some time.

It took him some time to answer. More for himself not because he did not want to tell her. After ladling out portions for them both, he grabbed the loaf of bread he bought that morning and put everything on the table. He sat in the chair across Mipha.

He could see she was waiting for his answer tensely. "Yes." He said as he handed her a spoon, knowing full well the effect of his response.

There was silence as Mipha accepted it and started to eat. It was comforting. Ever since they were kids, they would often sit in silence, comfortable in each others' presence.

"I think… A part of me already knew the answer even before I came here." She said softly. Link has always been a man of few words.

"How is your family?" Link asked after a few bites. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about the current subject.

Mipha lightened up a bit. "Sidon is getting bigger every day. But he is still very shy. Papa… same old, same old."

Link chuckled. The last time he saw Sidon, he was still a baby. He knew that Mipha cared for her brother immensely.

"I met the other champions…" Mipha said after a while. Link waited for the rest of her story.

"Revali is… very confident. Daruk is very kind. Urbosa is… Intimidating." She said softly.

Mipha has always been shy and he knew that being with other people, let alone other races, where discomforting to her. But he was glad to see her out and about, even here in Hateno.

"I am sure you will do well, Mipha. You always do." He assured her.

There was a long sigh. "We are not even sure if Ganon will come back in our lifetime, but the King is right, we must be prepared."

Link didn't answer. He knew the reason Mipha was here. She was going to stop him from entering the tournament to determine the last Champion.

In two days, an enormous tournament will be held in Hyrule Castle. As prophecy decrees, there will be four Champions that will help pilot the Divine Beasts along with the Princess who is a descendant of the Goddess Hylia. She has been bestowed with powers that will enable her to seal the calamity. To fulfill the prophecy, the wielder of the sword that Seals the Darkness is necessary and yet to be found. The King has arranged for a tournament, calling all the swordsmen in the land to prove themselves worthy of the sword.

"Link, are you sure-" Mipha started.

He stood up, cutting her off. He took their now empty bowls and brought them to the sink. He began washing.

"I am sure, Mipha. It would be a disgrace to my father's memory if I do not try." He said determinedly. His father was an elite guard, a royal Knight of Hyrule, who protected the King and his family. He was a guardian and was the best swordsman in the land. He taught Link everything he knew.

"He will be very proud of you, I am sure." Mipha said after a few minutes, quite reluctantly.

He finished washing the bowls and went back to the table where Mipha was fidgeting. He knew she didn't like his decision. "Mipha… everything will be okay."

Mipha was looking at the wooden floor. Her form seems diminished. "I do not want you to get hurt." She whispered.

He shook his head and patted her hand which was on the table. "I won't get hurt, Mipha." She has always been worried for his safety. And he knew that she had feelings for him even though she never voiced them out. He didn't press but his concern for Mipha has always been as a sister and he didn't want their relationship to get strained.

She nodded.

"In two days, I will meet you in Hyrule Castle. I will compete in the tournament and I expect you to cheer for me, yes?" He said, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Mipha nodded. "Of course, Link. I will be waiting for you."

Mipha left a few more hours after a walk through Hateno village. They visited Purah and her team in the Ancient Tech Lab on top of the hill. They were doing research on the ancient Sheikah technology that is vital in defeating the calamity. Purah was ecstatic to see a Zora-let alone a Champion Zora.

* * *

It was already the early hours of the morning and the sun has not risen yet. He was packing up his bag for the long trip ahead. It will take him almost two days to travel to the castle and that will give him enough time to find an inn and be ready for the tournament. His horse, Epona, was well-rested and ready for the journey as well.

He folded another shirt and slid it into his bag. His sword which he inherited from his father was safely wrapped. He already had some food packed. If he needed any more, he could hunt. Done, he slung his bag over his shoulder and shut of his lamp. He went outside and to the side of the house where Epona was standing in his stall.

Taking a small apple from his pocket, he gave it to the horse for a quick nibble before proceeding to tie his the last bag on the saddle. Patting Epona back on the head, he went back inside the house for a quick sweep.

He stood at the doorway, feeling a little bit lost. There was a heavy silence as he looked at his made bed, the clean tables and kitchen. The windows were already locked. He felt a sudden chill but he let it go. It felt that it would be a very long time before he will be back in his home. He shook off the dreaded feeling. With nothing amiss, he went back outside and locked the front door. With a huge sigh, he steeled himself for what was ahead. Leading Epona out of his stall, he got on and his horse broke into a slow trot over the small bridge and into the village. He caught sight of Ivee with her broom. She was looking sleepy.

"Heya, Link. You are out early today?" The sun was just rising.

"Got somewhere to be." He answered softly as he steered Epona to the left towards the village entrance.

"Well then, see you!"

He didn't answer back. The chill was back.

A few minutes of riding down the road, he stopped Epona and looked back. He could just barely see his house over the hill. The house where his father trained him. Where he spent his childhood chasing butterflies and eating apples from the tree. Where he spent hot summer days swimming in the pond beside it. The village was calm and quiet in the early hours of the morning like a sleeping giant. Later that noon, the children would be running up and down the streets, maybe going up to the Ancient Tech Lab to ask Purah for sweets. He suddenly wanted to go back but knew that he couldn't. The chill wouldn't leave him alone. The feeling was lingering no matter how hard he tried to shake it. The feeling that he was never coming back.

* * *

The fastest way to the castle was through Fort Hateno, right to the Big Twin Bridge and straight until the Gatepost Town. After going round Lake Kolomo, he will reach Hyrule Garrison where he can cut through Passeri Greenbelt and reach the Sacred Grounds before nightfall the next day. He enjoyed the scenery and let Epona lead the way.

Epona was the son of his father's horse and he was very fond of him. He had him since he was a foal and they have formed a bond as close as an animal and owner could be. He chuckled at the memory of his father threatening to send Epona away when he tried to sneak him inside the house. He brushed his fingers over Epona's black mane. His horse gave an appreciative snort and trotted just a little bit faster.

The road was quite empty even though it was almost noon judging by the sun's position in the sky. He was thankful for his hood that kept the direct heat off his face. Then, rummaging around his food bag, he took out an apple and ate it slowly, savoring every bite.

The landscape was changing gradually and he could see squirrels darting in and out of the tree branches. A few rabbits watched as he trotted past. The sound of the birds singing were loud even though he couldn't see them. Flowers dotted the landscape, swift violets and blue nightshades -even a few scattered thistles and armoranths here and there.

There wasn't a lot of time to go travelling ever since his father died in the Hyrulean Civil War a few years back. The small farm he had behind the house took most of his time and sometimes he helped the guys over at the dye shop when there were a lot of customers. He also caught a few animals in the nearby Ginner and Midla woods and sold off the meat to the General Store and to the other villagers.

Sometimes small explosions can be heard from the top of the hill and the villagers would just shake their head as Purah is definitely experimenting on her Sheikah technology once again. Children would take turns daring each other to spy on the Lab but Purah's assistants would always catch them and send them back down.

He had only been to the castle once and that was when Elson, the owner of the dye shop, asked him to deliver some dye and other finished clothes to Hyrule Town.

He agreed immediately because it was such a change of scenery and he really wanted to be out in the open. He hurried off to the castle but took his time getting back. After delivering the goods, he wandered around the town square and was leisurely eating a baked apple at a corner when he heard an old woman talking.

 _"The princess is out again." The old woman was tending to her shop. She sold fruits and vegetables and Link just bought a baked apple from her._

 _He stopped mid-bite. "What do you mean?" He said curiously._

 _The old woman beckoned with her finger to the middle of the square. "Look, the castle guards are out and about."_

 _Sure enough, castle guards dressed in blue where wandering around the busy square obviously looking for someone, checking under each hood._

 _He took another bite, a hand on his hip. "This happens all the time?" He asked._

 _The old woman shrugged. "Used to. Nowadays, not so much. Maybe once a week." She chuckled. "The Princess doesn't like to get cooped up in the castle. Sometimes she comes here and I give her an apple or two. She said she likes them."_

 _He looked around him. He was kind of hoping this would be one of those days. He had never seen the princess before but he knew from all the stories that she was divinely beautiful. To even gaze at such wonder would be a blessing and a miracle to his standard life._

 _"Alas, it has been months since she has come by. The guards are getting better at catching her." The old woman sighed._

 _Resigned, he thanked the old woman and paid her five rupees for his baked apple. "Thank you, it was good." He said with a smile._

 _"Well, drop by next time when you come here again." She waved him off._

 _Just as he was about to leave, a small hooded figure dressed in white stopped in front of the stall._

 _"It's been a long time, Auntie." a musical voice said. It struck him. It was the best sound he has ever heard in his entire life. He stood rooted to the spot, unable to move, transfixed. He was sure it was the Princess._

 _"Ohhh, my dear! I thought you have forgotten me by now." The old woman was ecstatic as she grabbed a small bag and put two baked apples in it._

 _"It's just gotten harder to sneak out but I can never forget you and your baked apples."_

 _Link wanted to come closer. He wanted to see her. The hood started to slip but the Princess grabbed it before it fell off completely. In the split second, Link caught sight of her beautiful blond hair, the color of shining gold._

 _"Be careful now and don't get caught." The old woman winked and handed her the bag._

 _Curtsying, obviously for the old woman's benefit, she hurried off into the opposite direction. Before Link could make to follow her, she was lost in the crowd and he was still stuck in his place, savoring one of the most magical moments of his life._

 _Hearing the Princess's voice was a feeling like any other. It was musical that tugged at his heartstrings. He hasn't even seen her face yet his heart was thumping loudly as if he'd been running for hours. Right then and there, he made a promise to himself, to see the Princess again._

He pondered on this memory. He remembered the excellent baked apples and wondered if the old woman was still there. It has been at least 4 years after all. He was also sure that he would be able to fulfill the promise that he made to himself-to see the Princess again.

Most of the whole kingdom is pouring into the castle to watch the tournament including all the nobles and representatives from the other races - Gorons, Gerudos, Zoras, Ritos, the Sheikah and the other Hylians. Everyone would be watching the swordsmen compete. He hoped that he will be good enough.

* * *

He reached Central Square at dusk on his second day of travelling. He spent some time resting in Mabe Village before making the final leg of his journey to the castle. Guards were everywhere making sure no one is misbehaving.

He was delighted to see so many people in one place. He managed to find a room in an inn and was lucky to do so since it was the last room available. He secured Epona in the adjoining stable and walked around to find himself some dinner.

A group of Rito natives were hanging around the corner of the inn. They had swords at their belts. Link was just a bit surprised. Ritos preferred the bow but he was sure that some of them have also mastered the sword. They looked at him passively when he walked by. Gorons were huge creatures that preferred rock smashers but he could see one or two sporting swords too. Going around another corner past a group of little children playing. He saw Zoras, their skin glistening from the light of the lamps that hung in strings over their heads.

Such diversity will never be available in his hometown.

He walked around some more, drinking in the sights. Everything was bright and colorful even though it was getting dark fast. He stopped by a baker that was selling the last of his produce for the day. He got a loaf and a lump of cheese to eat with it. He continued to rip of bits of it and continued walking around, keeping an eye out for the old woman's stall, her face he could barely remember.

He watched as a small group of kids were ogling at clothes displayed outside a huge colorful stall where a Gerudo woman was announcing her wares. The clothes were flashy and is native for the Gerudos. He nodded appreciatively at the display as he walked past it. Then after turning left on the next corner, he finally saw it.

The stall was exactly the same except it wasn't. It was more worn, given the years and the old woman was older than ever. Her eyes lit up when he walked over, putting the last bit of bread in his mouth.

"I was wondering when you would show up." The old woman said as she set an apple over the fire to bake for him.

"I didn't expect you to remember me still." He chuckled.

"I am old but not forgetful." The old woman pointed a finger at him. "Of all days, it was today that I expected you to come. You are competing, noh?"

He was a bit surprised. Did he give off that vibe? "I could be here to watch." He shrugged.

"You do not fool me. I can see you have a swordsman's hands." The old woman turned the apple over to cook the other side.

He didn't say anything but he smiled at the thought. It was nice to be appreciated and not to be treated like a kid.

When the apple was done, the old woman put it in a bag for him. "I wish you luck in the tournament, boy." She said softly, holding his hand longer than usual. "And if you win, you will protect her. Yes?"

Before he could say anything, the old woman waved her hand on his with a series of complicated hand movements.

"What was that?" He asked curiously when she was done.

"My blessing." The old woman said simply.

"Your blessing? Why would you give me that?"

The old woman let out an old sigh. She sat on her stool and the light around her seemed to dim as Link stared at her. She suddenly seemed old-very old and tired.

"When I was but a young girl, I traveled far and wide as part of my Father's business. We were merchants and we sold everything there is. I have met several people on my journey and once, in an old village-but alas it is gone now, I met a fortune teller who gave me this same blessing."

He stepped closer to the stall. The noise of the square around him made it hard for him to hear the old woman's stories.

"She said that it was not my blessing to keep but my blessing to pass on. To the one that will seal the darkness."

He could not believe his ears. What was the old woman saying? That he will be the champion?

"I asked her how I would know. She simply said I will and that I should not break my mission to pass it on. After that, I kept an eye out for the one to whom I should pass the blessing to. I have waited years and years. I have grown old waiting." She sighed softly. "I have waited for several years for you to appear."

"When you first came to my stall, it was like a bell was rung somewhere and I knew what I had to do. There is no doubt that it is you. But how can I be sure? I let you leave without knowing if I will ever see you again." She held out her hands for him to hold. "I thought I had lost you forever and I have not fulfilled what I should have done. But fate has brought us back together. So please accept my blessing. It is yours."

There was a long silence. He looked into the old woman's eyes, still in disbelief. "You are saying that I will seal the darkness." It was not a question.

The old woman chuckled and squeezed his hands. "I believe that you are. The question is, do you?"

* * *

He lay on his bed at the inn. It was almost dawn but he could not sleep. After his encounter with the old woman, he walked around the square, not really drinking in the sights but lost in his thoughts. The old woman just said that he would win the tournament and be the champion that seals the darkness.

 _But how trustworthy can an old woman's words be?_

It could easily have been confusion due to old age. He should not put it to fate simply because someone told him that he could be.

Fitfully, he turned on his side and willed himself to sleep. There were a few more hours left before the tournament was about to begin. He should be resting.

After a few more minutes of wrestling thoughts, finally, he felt sleep take over and he gave in willingly.

The old woman's words were still echoing in his mind. _To the one that will seal the darkness_.

 _And he was running. Running again. Through the dense dark forest with the endless rain. "Princess!" he shouted as he heard a scream wrench through the pounding of the rain._

The innkeeper knocked on his door softly as he asked for someone to wake him up. He got up gingerly and stretched his arms over his head. Today was the day. Right now, the swordsmen were gathering at the Central Square to register for the tournament. He should be there soon as well.

He got up and washed his face from the basin on the windowsill. He put on a fresh shirt and his boots. He hung his sword on his belt and looked at himself in front of the mirror.

It was time to show the world the skills his Father taught him. He was nervous but in a confident way. He hoped that he was good enough for the tournament. He had no idea what to expect from the others and had no one to compare himself to. He wished that his father could be here to see him.

He was also excited to see the Princess finally. More excited than the tournament itself. But his anxiety over the challenges that he was to face made him queasy and put the Princess out of his mind.

Finally, taking a deep breath, he opened the door of his room and set out.

* * *

He passed the first round!

The first round was more or less a showdown of swordsmanship. He performed a series of complicated moves and a sword dance that made the crowd gasp gasp at every thrust of his sword. Half of the competition didn't make it and there was only about 10 of them left. They were asked to demonstrate a series of moves and were rated according to performance and efficiency.

He expected more participants in the tournament but he guessed that most of the visitors were just spectators.

The tournament started with a speech from the King. About the Champion that wields the Sword that Seals the Darkness and the honor of protecting the Princess. All of them bowed down to the King to pay their respects before starting with the tournament itself.

He was seated in a shade not far off the training field, eating a hurried lunch. He was finally able to see his fellow swordsmen and was confident about his skills that he could make it. He wasn't being proud. He just knew. Still, he kept an eye out for serious competition.

He looked over at the high platform where all the nobles were sitting. The King was seated in a high-backed golden chair inlaid with symbols of the sun. The seat to where the Princess should be sitting was empty. There were 4 other seats beside the Princess and he was sure it was for the other champions. They were also empty. He wondered where they are. The other nobles of the Royal Court were mingling up on the platform.

The whole place was packed with people. High seats and benches were placed around the training field so they could watch the proceedings. It was loud but he was not annoyed and at least a bit grateful. It would be advantageous as he could learn to block out sounds when in actual battle.

In the next round, they were to compete with each other in a battle until one is defeated or concedes. They were split into two groups and each group was to fight each other until only one per group was left. The last two were to fight in the last round.

He looked over at his group.

There was one Goron, two Gerudos and a Rito.

He looked over at the other group. There was another Hylian there named Aster. He was from another village called Kakariko and he was quite skillful. Link was almost sure that it would be them who would face off in the final round.

He continued eating. He was looking at 4 battles ahead of him before he got to the final round. He would need all the energy he could get.

"Where you from?" the Gerudo nudged him in his silence.

He looked over at him. The Gerudo was young, if he guessed it right. With brown skin and a long nose, Link remembered that the Gerudo was a bit fancy with the blade. "I am from Hateno village."

"Hateno? I have not heard of it." The Gerudo said.

"It is one of the Hylian settlements. It is quite far from here."

"Ahh. I have not seen so many Hylians before in my life."

"I have not seen many Gerudos before as well."

The Gerudo laughed. Her voice was deep even for a woman. Link knew that Gerudos were warriors by reputation but preferred the glaive or scimitar swords as opposed to the longsword which the Master Sword is.

"You are very skilled with the sword. I was watching you earlier." The Gerudo woman said softly as she ate her lunch.

He said nothing.

"You are the favorite to win. But I think you are very young." She continued.

He bowed his head. He has been hearing that often all throughout the competition- whispers of who the young Hylian was. Compared to Aster, he was small with blond hair and blue eyes. Who would expect him to be a swordsman?

"But that does not matter. It is the Sword who will decide."

He looked up at her. The sword will decide?

"What do you mean?" he asked her. He knew that the Sword was a legendary sword but he did not think of it as a being.

The woman looked at him in disbelief. "You do not know?"

He shook his head.

"Very well, I will explain." She patted him on the shoulder. "The Master Sword vanquishes evil. It is infused with the sacred flames by the Golden Goddesses and is blessed with Hylia's power. Legend says that only the true hero that is pure of heart and strong of body will be able to wield it. It is said that the spirit Fi sleeps eternally within the sword and is the one who chooses the warrior to whom it will serve as the true master of the sword."

"The spirit Fi?" He asks. His Father has told him stories of the Master Sword but not in this detail.

"She was brought into being by the Goddess Hylia. Her purpose is to assist the Champion that will wield the Master Sword to defeat evil."

"When you mean that the Sword decides…"

"Even if you win the tournament, the Sword still has to choose you to be its Master to become the Champion." She said simply.

He felt a bit of chill. He thought that his skills would be enough. What if the Master Sword does not choose him?

"They say that the Trial of the Master Sword is very painful." She said after a while.

He felt some fear creep into his bones. What if.

What if after all this time, the Master Sword rejects him?

A loud bell signaled the start of the second round. He got to his feet, anxiety and fear echoing in his mind.

* * *

He was out of breath.

He defeated all of his opponents in the second round. His whole body hurt. He had a bit of trouble with his Rito opponent because he was flying and out of reach. But one small mistake cost the Rito and he was able to deliver a defeating blow. The Goron was big and slow but his attacks were massive and heavy. His shield broke minutes into the battle and he was forced to fight without it. His hardest battle was with the Gerudo woman he spoke with earlier.

She was fast and very skillful. Her height and weight was his disadvantage as she was bigger and stronger. But he used his speed to dodge her attacks and was able to outsmart her. It was his longest fight and took its toll on him.

The sun was high in the sky and it burned the back of his neck. He took a long drink of water as he calmed his racing heart. He looked over to the other side of the training field where the second group was still fighting.

His guess was right. It looked like it would be him and Aster in the final round.

"I wish you luck, Link. It was an honor to fight you, today." Savan the Gerudo woman he was talking to earlier greeted him.

He nodded. "You were formidable as well, Savan. Thank you."

"I have high hopes that you will win. That other Hylian is no match for you." She smiled at him.

He shrugged. "Like you said, the Master Sword still has to choose me."

"I am sure you will do well, Link. Do not be afraid. Have faith in your skills."

"Thank you, Savan."

"I must go. I will watch from the stands." With that, Savan left, her towering figure retreating into the crowd.

Another bell signaled the end of the other group's fighting along with a huge applause. He spotted Aster with his arm held high, gesturing at the cheering crowd.

For a brief moment, their eyes met but before he could acknowledge it, the crowd quickly became silent.

It quickly became apparent what had caused it. The King was on his feet and he had his hands on the Princess's shoulders.

Link held his breath. Everything in comparison dimmed to her glowing form.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her pointed ears were visible underneath her long blond hair. A golden crown rested on her forehead. She was wearing a blue and white dress accented with gold. Her cape billowing behind her. The air around her seemed to move in slow motion as strands of her hair danced with the wind.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

When everything was deathly silent, she spoke. "I have arrived with the other Champions." She motioned to the other Champions who were already seated at their chairs. He could see Revali, Daruk, Urbosa and of course, Mipha.

"I apologize for our tardiness. I greet all the warriors who have come here to fight today. I wish you all the best." She gave a small bow, her long hair cascading like a waterfall over her shoulder.

A cheer erupted from the crowd. With a dazzling smile, the Princess took her seat beside the King and watched the proceedings.

Link could not take his eyes off her. She was every bit as he imagined and more. Her voice was the same musical he heard years ago and yet it was even more beautiful that he could remember. He felt a surge of pride and confidence in himself. Seeing the Princess made him want to win this more than ever. Damn the Master Sword, he would die for her.

A loud bell signaled the start of the third round. Taking a deep breath, he took his sword again with a shield in the other hand and walked to the middle of the field again facing the platform.

Aster was right beside him. He nodded at him and Aster did the same.

Cheers erupted from the crowd and he could hear his name being chanted. He felt a surge of pride in that and gripped his sword tighter. This was the moment he had been waiting for. It was no time to embarrass himself, especially now that the Princess is here to watch.

As he looked up at the platform, he looked at his friend, Mipha.

She had her hands clasped on her bosom, looking at him intently. When their eyes met, she nodded as if to encourage him. He gave her a small smile.

"Our last fighters are Link from Hateno -" He raised his sword and the crowd went wild. He bowed to the King and then to the Princess as was custom.

"And Aster from Kakariko!" Aster did the same.

His heart was pounding louder than the crowd's chants.

 _This is it, Link. Give it all you've got. Father, watch over me._ He thought to himself.

"They will fight until one concedes and accepts defeat." The announcement continued.

There was an applause. Giving Mipha one last look, he turned to face the Princess which made his heart skip a beat.

She was looking at him intensely. Her brow was a little furrowed. He looked away, redness erupting in his cheeks. He gave himself a small shake as he turned to face Aster.

It was the first time he has seen Aster up close. He had a broad, good-natured face with brown hair and muscular arms. He was also taller and heavier than him He took note of this as Aster is sure to land his blows heavily.

"It is an honor to fight you." They said to each other as they shook hands.

"I wish you luck, Link." Aster said in a deep voice.

"I wish you luck as well, Aster." he replied.

A bell rang in the distance signaling the start of the match.

For a long while, they stood motionless. He was waiting for Aster to make a move and he was sure that Aster was doing the same. They kept their eyes locked but nobody moved. The crowd was silent and waited with them.

When Aster did not move, he moved forward cautiously. Aster mimicked his movements and stepped back whenever he tried to close the distance between them. He recognized this to be a defensive stance. Aster seemed determined to wait him out and let him make the first move.

Very well, he could easily slip through Aster's defenses.

With a blur of motion, he jumped at Aster and slashed his ribs! He was fast but Aster was ready for his attack. He brought up his shield in time and reflexively parried his attack. He could see a glint of fear in Aster's eyes when his blade and the metal shield connected in a shower of sparks. He took this to his advantage.

He began the most complicated series of attacks that he knew. He shifted from one pose to another, combining and yet being creative in every possible way. He knew that Aster was watching him closely since the start and he wanted to surprise him with every attack he gave. But Aster seemed determine to block his every blow.

He could not keep track of how long they had been fighting. The sounds of their shields and swords clashing with each other rang throughout the field and the gasps and shouts from the crowd mingled with it. His arm burned ferociously with each stroke of his sword which became heavier every second.

The stress of the fighting and his lack of sleep was finally taking its toll on him. The fight with Savan was not an easy one and his breaths were coming out shorter and in gasps as he kept on harrassing Aster with several blows.

He could feel Aster's strength draining. With every parry, his reflexes were getting slower.

If only he could last longer.

At last, spurring on the last of his strength, he lunged and Aster was too slow to block his attack! He struck Aster at the side of his ribs which toppled him over. Hurrying, he swept the point of his sword at Aster's jawbone as he laid sprawled on the ground.

For a second, everything seemed frozen in time as his muscles trembled with exhaustion. But the crowd erupted into the largest cheer yet!

Dazed still, he held out his hand to Aster who was obviously hurt. Two other servants helped Aster off the field.

He slowly straightened as he looked up at the platform. Mipha was beaming and the King was clapping along with the other nobles.

The crowd was chanting his name, "Link! Link! Link!"

And he couldn't help it.

He smiled and breathed out into the skies. "Thank you, Father."

* * *

He was instructed not to leave the field. He stood there in the middle waiting for the proceedings to continue. They were going to bring the Master Sword out.

The King and the Princess have descended from the platform along with the other Champions. They were in front of Link and he suddenly felt small.

He was one step closer to being the true Champion but he has no idea what lies ahead. Who knows what the Master Sword will make him do? What is the final challenge? Does he have to fight someone else?

The crowd waited with bated breath and everyone else was silent. The Champions were looking at him curiously, studying him except of course, Mipha. The King's expression was unreadable and the Princess was very silent, her head bowed. He felt embarrassed and suddenly painfully aware of his poor raiment. He had a simple shirt on and his trousers had many patches. The leather of his boots were very worn and darned. His hands were callused and he was sure he smelled of sweat and dirt and the sun.

What if the King shook his hand?! He shuddered at the thought of letting royalty touch his calluses.

There was a small commotion as a group of soldiers, their suits clanging, appeared carrying a small litter with a handsome mahogany box on it.

They set the litter in front of the King. They bowed and retreated.

The box was average-sized. It had gold symbols etched on its surface that contrasted the dark mahogany wood. It was very handsome.

The King opened the box and turned it towards Link.

The crowd was silent with him as they stared at the Master Sword in reverence.

"Behold, the Sword that Seals the Darkness!" The King announced at a booming voice.

He felt a surge of anxiety burst in his chest. _What now?_

"Approach, Link. And take the sword."

He took a few steps forward. He could see it clearer now. The grip was dark purple, almost blue when the light shifted. The blade was all silver and shiny. His hand stopped a few inches away from the hilt.

"What will happen?" He asked the King.

There was no answer. The King's face was still unreadable. Was It curiosity? Disbelief?

It seemed as if his surroundings were on mute. Slowly, he touched it with the tips of his fingers. Nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath, he grasped the hilt and lifted it out of the its velvet cushions.

It happened so quickly he couldn't have prepared for it. It was as if an invisible giant hand was squeezing him tight. Pain erupted in every inch of his body as his life force was sucked out. His head was like a drawer that has been slammed wide open, his every thought and every memory was being sifted through and examined. He couldn't move and all he could do was wait until whatever being was examining him at that very moment finished.

Just as abruptly as it started, it stopped. He was sure it was only for a second but it felt like he was standing there for days.

He looked at the Master Sword. Savan was right. It didn't feel like it was a normal sword. It felt like, it was _alive_. From the tips of his fingers that was touching the hilt, he felt a faint pulse that seemed to come from the sword itself. It was also glowing a soft blue.

A cheer erupted from the crowd and the whole field was deafening. The King was beaming and clapping along with the other champions. Mipha was crying tears of joy.

He was smiling softly, looking at the sword who seemed to whisper undiscerning things to him. Looking up at the Princess, her eyes were piercingly green but she had a small smile on her lips as well.

Raising the Master Sword above his head, he turned on the spot and looked at everyone cheering for him.

The crowd was chanting his name over and over and he felt like bursting with happiness.

"Everyone, please welcome our last Champion, Link!"

* * *

He have not had the chance to speak to Mipha yet or to anyone in particular. After the excitement down at the training field, he was brought into the castle immediately and was given his own room. The servants who accompanied him kept on addressing him as 'Master Link'. He felt uncomfortable hearing it and insisted that they call him by his name but they wouldn't listen.

He was left alone for some time to dress. He was given a new shirt. It was the color of the sky, a bright blue that had the royal crest on the chest. He was also given new trousers and new boots.

After a quick shower, he put on his new clothes. Not everything has sunk in yet-like the fact that he will now be living in the castle. He was glad that he was able to tell the servants about Epona whom he left at the inn. They were going to be bring him into the royal stables.

Another thing that would take some time getting used to was his room. It was modest but he was not used to this kind of… luxury. In the middle of the room was his bed. It was at least three times bigger than his bed back home. He have not yet tested it but he was sure that it was also very soft. Excited at the thought of getting a really good night's sleep tonight, there was a also a desk and a few sheets or parchment. A bookshelf was at the corner with several books. He was surprised at this but had not yet had time to examine the titles. Books were expensive.

As he was fastening his belt, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called out. Checking that he was properly dressed, the door opened. It was the same servant from earlier.

"They are ready for you now, Master Link. I am to take you to the Sanctum."

He nodded and sheathed the Master Sword at his back. Ready, he followed the servant out.

The castle was huge and there were coats of armor at the crevices every few feet. It was also mostly adorned in the blue color of royalty with flags here and there. Several paintings adorned the walls but he couldn't really appreciate them as he struggled to follow the servant through all the turns.

"Excuse me, the Sanctum?" he asked.

"The Sanctum is also called the Throne Room. The King and the other Champions are waiting for you." The servant answered him without meeting his eyes.

They passed several closed doors and finally came to the biggest and grandest of them all.

His anxiety was back. The doors were opened for him and he stepped inside. Today is the day his life begins.

They were at the center of the Sanctum. The King was on a dais. There were several other people watching him as he took his place between Urbosa and Mipha. The Princess had her back turned to him.

Mipha gave him a smile and encouraging look as the King got up and cleared his throat. Spreading his arms, he spoke.

"Welcome, warriors! I'd like to thank you for joining me here today, and for your bravery in accepting this…fateful task."

Everyone was silent. The sword was heavy on his back and he could feel several eyes watching him. In the midst of all the other champions, he felt small. Urbosa was almost twice as tall as him.

He turned his attention back to the King.

"I officially appoint you Hyrule's Champions and bestow upon you this sacred garb."

It was then that he noticed that the other Champions were also wearing something blue and not just him. Daruk had a cape with a lizard on it in white. Revali had a scarf with a bird. Mipha's was a sash tied at a knot on her shoulder with an elephant and Urbosa's was a skirt with a camel.

"That blue is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. Those garments you now wear were all crafted by my daughter Zelda."

He felt a surge of pride in his tunic. So this was handmade by the Princess herself? He looked at her. She was standing in the middle of their half-circle looking up at the King as well.

Her long blond hair was golden in the sunlight.

Addressing the Princess directly, the King continued, "Zelda. I trust you with the task only a daughter of the royal family can fulfill. Lead our Champions, Princess. And together, protect our kingdom from the threat of Calamity Ganon."

A loud applause rang throughout the Sanctum. He looked over at Mipha and the other Champions and they were smiling.

He couldn't bring himself to smile yet so he just stood there awkwardly.

When the applause died down, The Princess turned around slowly and beckoned to him.

He hesitated at first but then remembered that he was a Champion now. Steeling his resolve, he closed the distance between them.

It was different, being this close to her. If it was possible, she was even more beautiful. She's perfect.

"Please kneel." Her voice was soft but echoed throughout the Sanctum.

He got down on one knee and bowed his head, unsure of what was happening.

"Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness…"

He felt warmth from the top of his head spread to his body and his fingers and toes. He felt something change within him, a small voice whispering undiscernible as the sword pulsed seemingly on his back.

"You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And you have proved yourself worthy off the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight… The sacred blade is forever bound to the soul of the Hero."

It was quiet in the Sanctum as the Princess continued.

"We pray for your protection… and we hope that the two of you will grow stronger together, as one."

She stopped for a second and he was about to look up when she continued-but not to him. She was addressing the sword.

"Forged in the long-distant past, the sword that seals the darkness…

Guardian of Hyrule, ancient steel, forever bound to the hero. In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bless you and your chosen hero. Over the seas of time and distance, when we need the golden power of the Goddess… Our hope rests in you, to be forever by the hero's side. Again we pray… that the two of you will grow stronger… and be together as one."

A minute passed in silenced as they all prayed and focused on the Princess' words.

"Rise, Hylian Champion Link." her soft voice whispered.

He stood up to an applause. He looked at the Princess and she was looking back at him. Their eyes met but he could not read her mind. Her eyes were so green he could get lost in them and he wouldn't mind. The Sanctum was full of people but right now, it was just her in front of him.

There was a small smile on her lips that lit up her whole face. It was witnessing perfection and he could not look away-nor did he want to. Not ever.

It was in that moment that he knew.

He knew that he was in love with the Princess.

And he will do anything.

Anything.

For her.

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - Failure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda

* * *

He was in his room, reading about the history of Hyrule. It was one of the books on his bookshelf. He did not notice time passing by as he was so engrossed in it. After the ceremony, the King asked for him. Aside from being the last Champion, he was given another task. To guard the Princess and be her appointed knight.

 _"Link. As her knight, you will serve and protect the Princess, will you not?" The King asked him gravely._

 _They were in the Library. It was majestic room with bookshelves that lined the walls from the high ceiling to the floor. There must have been thousands and thousands of books there. He had a crick in his neck trying to look everywhere all at once._

 _The King had explained that the Princess needed protection. He was to accompany her as she goes on her journeys to the other kingdoms and manage the different tasks related to defeating the calamity._

 _"Calamity Ganon threatens our very existence. Zelda will need all the protection she can get as she is the only one who can seal him away, along with you who wields the Master Sword."_

 _He nodded solemnly, understanding the graveness of the situation._

 _"I have called for Zelda to inform her of your appointment. Knowing my daughter, she will not take kindly to it. She is headstrong like her Mother but you will have to be patient with her."_

 _At that moment, there was a knock on the door from which the King called out, "Come in."_

 _Zelda came in to the library. If she was surprised that Link was there, she did not show it. She acknowledged his presence._

 _He was unsure of what to do. Does he bow? Or kneel? Is he allowed to look at her directly and meet her eyes? Her wonderful, piercing eyes? He was so awkward he ended up doing something of a bow with his right knee bent- a cross between a kneel and a bow._

 _Goddess be damned. He just embarrassed himself in front of the whole royal family-not to mention the two most important people in the whole kingdom._

 _He straightened up, redness in his cheeks as he gazed at a spot on the floor. If she was amused by it, she still didn't show it. Hmm… She must be very good at hiding her emotions, he thought._

 _"No need for such pleasantries." The King said._

 _"You called for me, Father?" Zelda said. Her voice was not soft. Nor was it loud either._

 _He looked at Zelda at the corner of his eye._

 _"As we have discussed before, you will need protection." The King started. At this, he noticed that Zelda seemed to stiffen. Otherwise, she made no protest._

 _"Link will be your appointed knight. He will be with you at all times." The King finished._

 _There was a long silence wherein he was unsure if he was already dismissed. But then does his new task start now?_

 _"Father…"_

 _"Zelda, please. Do not fight me on this. You need protection. And who else would be more suited to guard and protect you but the appointed knight himself?" The King sounded weary of the discussion. Link could sense that they have had the same argument before._

 _"When he is not training, he will be with you. And will accompany you on your other duties and travels. End of discussion."_

 _There was another moment of silence. He stole a look at the Princess but she seemed to be debating if she will rebuke the King. Deciding for the better, Link saw her let out a silent sigh._

 _"Yes, Father."_

 _"Then you are both dismissed."_

 _Zelda quickly turned around and walked towards the door. Guess it's time to start his new task._

 _Gladly._

 _He followed his Princess out the door._

* * *

He could still remember vividly the way her hair smelled. He couldn't quite describe it but he will never forget it. Ever since his Father told him the story of the Divine Beasts and the Champions, all he wanted to be was one of them. The threat of Calamity Ganon did not faze him. His Father made sure that he was well-prepared for anything and everything.

He put the book down on his table and started to get ready for bed. He was just about to remove his tunic when he heard a soft sob.

He stopped in his movements. The whole castle was deathly quiet and it must be at least midnight if not past. He was also tired so it could have been his imagination.

Shrugging, he took of his tunic and the shirt underneath. As he was about to get out of his trousers, he heard a loud sniff.

There was no mistaking it this time as he was expecting it. Without thinking, he took off for the door. It was silent in the corridor so his knocking, no matter how soft, echoed.

"Princess? Is everything alright?" He called out softly. He was not entirely sure what he was expecting. He had not even exchanged complete sentences with her yet. After the meeting with the King, he was called to meet the Captain of the Royal Army where he will join the other soldiers during training.

The sniffing stopped. He knocked again and waited. Determined to find out what was wrong.

A few minutes passed and he was starting to think that he imagined the whole thing when he decided that he would try one last knock.

A shuffling of footsteps and the door was quickly opened.

"What do you want?"

He was surprised. Her face was red and her eyes swollen. It was evident that she was crying but there was a fierceness in her that he did not expect.

"I heard -" He started.

"You heard nothing." She interrupted him.

He could not explain what he was feeling at that exact moment. "I only wanted to-"

"What? Comfort me?" Her voice was firm but he could sense the shaking beneath it.

He remembered his place. Giving a small bow, "I am sorry, Princess. I did not mean to disturb you." He started back towards his room.

"Wait."

He froze in his steps, his hand on the doorknob.

"Tomorrow, I go on my own. You are not to follow me."

He gave her a quick nod and closed the door behind him.

 _Serves you right for bothering her. Next time, leave her be._

* * *

His first morning as the Champion was not going well. He awoke to a loud banging on his door where an errand boy hurriedly explained to him. "Champion, the Princess left early this morning and the King is furious that she left you behind. You are to follow and get her back immediately."

He dressed quickly and hurried down to the castle grounds where his horse was saddled and waiting. The errand boy closely followed him from behind. As he got on, the he was handed the reins. "She is headed for the Ancient Columns past the Tabantha Great Bridge. It is far from here."

He thanked him. "I will manage. Thank you." Steering Epona towards the caste gates, he broke into a quick gallop, hurrying after his Princess.

The ride was long and the sun was hot on his back. He has not had breakfast yet but hunger was last on his mind. He figured that the Princess probably had at least two hours a head start which means she left way before sunrise.

He remembered the furious look on her face the night before and he was not eager to see it again. Only a fool would not realize that the Princess did not like him at all. In fact, she resented him. It was evident in her gaze.

 _I wonder why…_

He went past the Hyrule Ridge and could see the Tabantha Great Bridge ahead of him. After that, it was a long climb up to the Ancient Columns. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it.

Time seemed to go by slowly as his legs ached from all the uphill climbing. Epona had to rest so he was leading him by the reins as they went up the Rayne Highlands. The Ancient Columns were already in sight. He could tell that it was almost noon.

Eventually, the ground levelled. He saw the Princess's horse and tied Epona beside it. He looked up at the huge columns that surrounded him. They were obviously old and came from a long-forgotten past. Ivy covered most of them and at the middle, there was something that resembled a small village square where a shrine stood.

The shrine was majestic even though he could tell that it was ancient. It was a huge structure that seemed to be made out of stone -or was it metal? He could not tell exactly. The smooth surface was interjected with intricate carvings and it glistened under the sun.

He walked towards it when he saw the blue figure of the Princess in front of it, crouching on some sort of pedestal on a raised platform.

Steadying his beating heart, he took a cautious step as the Princess did not seem to realize that he was there. He did not want to startle her.

She was deep in thought, that he could tell. He admired the way she was so focused on what she was doing. She tinkered with a podium and a tablet in her hand.

"Hmmm. Nothing. Just as I thought." She looked up at the shrine's entrance where there were lines and lines of runes and markings. "It appears that this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword's chosen one."

He was fascinated by how she was speaking to herself. So this is what she is like when she is alone. He waited to hear more.

"But designs can always be worked around, at least I hope… How do I get inside?" She looked at the slate in her hand.

It was the first time he had seen one but has heard of it. The Sheikah Slate that was created from ancient Sheikah technology.

"I need to activate it somehow…" She whispered to herself.

A wind blew and the horses neighed. This made the Princess turn around and see him. He froze in his tracks.

Her entire form seemed to change as her brow furrowed and he glared at him. "I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort. It seems I'm the only one with a mind of my own."

He took in her words silently but he felt a slight tinge of annoyance. Did she mean that he cannot think for himself?

"I, the person in question, am fine. Regardless of the king's orders." She walked brusquely past him. "Return to the castle. And tell that to my Father please."

He watched her go to her horse and unfasten the knots. The King's orders were more important than the Princess's. He cannot ignore it.

 _Princess, you can hate me all you want but I am not leaving you alone._ He said to himself.

Following her, he was a few steps behind her when she spun around, her hair a golden blur across his face. "And stop following me!" She said loudly.

It reminded him of a toddler but he controlled his face, careful not to make the Princess think that he was laughing at her. "I have to, Princess." He said softly as she made to get on her horse. He assisted her as lightly as he could so as not to aggravate her more.

She was pouting and refused to look at him. But he sensed that she would not run off again.

Hurriedly, he got on Epona and the Princess broke into a trot. He followed her from behind. In silence.

He was hungry. Now that he found the Princess and they were on their way back to the castle, he could feel that absence of breakfast. His stomach gave off another rumble and feeling panic, he coughed to hide it.

They had just passed the Rayne Highlands and turned right towards the Tabantha Great Bridge. The sun was at its highest point and was becoming unbearable. He remembered that there was a stable he passed by earlier. Maybe he could suggest to the Princess to give the horses some rest and he could grab a quick bite to eat. Before he could say anything, the Princess motioned for him with her hand.

"There is a stable past this bridge. We will stop there." The Princess called out from in front of him. He gave mental whoops of joy.

They reached the stable where a man greeted them. "Welcome to Tabantha Stable. My name is Dabi. How can I help you, Princess?"

"The horses need water and feeding. We can rest here for a while." The Princess said. She didn't seem to mind being called royalty. Besides, it was evident in their garb. Their blue tunics had the Royal Crest on them and he was carrying a sword.

They both got off and handed the reins to the man. The Princess went inside the huge tent and he looked around.

It was not a big place but he could see a small paddock where there were some cows and a few goats. The stable itself was attached to the right side of the huge circular tent. Little children were running around and he found some other travelers who were also resting in the shade.

He bought some food from a vendor to the side and walked towards a huge tree that will give him some shade. He ate his food quietly, watching the entrance of the great tent, keeping an eye out for the Princess.

He had been riding nonstop the whole morning and his legs ached. He finished the last of his food and looked around him once more. It was such an experience to be in a place that was not his home in Hateno. The outside world was so colorful and vibrant and there are a lot more places he would be able to see as he accompanied the Princess in her journeys.

He watched the children run after some chickens while a dog came up to him and curled up beside him. The tree's leaves rustled with the wind and the heat was dissipating slowly.

The Princess came out of the tent. He watched her look around. Spotting him, she made her way towards him.

He stood up, brushing the dirt off his trousers. "Princess."

Seating herself beside him, although a few steps away, she motioned for him to sit down as well. He did albeit awkwardly.

He calmed when he sensed that she was no longer that angry. Her form seems diminished and less rigid.

"I was rude. I apologize." She said.

He shook his head. "It is of small consequence, Princess. You do not need to worry yourself about it."

"Still. I apologize. I will try to be… better." She said softly.

He did not answer.

"I know that you are just doing your job. And I do not want to get in the way of that. After all, we should work together." She said with a deep sigh.

He was grateful that she was amenable to becoming at least civil with him.

"Tomorrow, we ride for Goron City. We will leave at sunrise." She said.

"Yes, Princess." He said. "Thank you." He added softly.

"I have not been a gracious host and acted like a child. As royalty, I am taught better manners. I must remember to use them and not let my emotions get the better of me. If we are going to spend more time together from now on, I think it would be appropriate if you tell me something about you so I can come to know you better."

She looked at him. Those green eyes were on him intently and he wanted to disappear into the ground. But he caught himself and cleared his throat. "I am from Hateno Village, Princess." he started. "My Father was once a Royal Knight."

"So that is why you tried out for the tournaments?"

"Yes, Princess. He taught me everything I know."

"I was not there for most of the tournament. But from what I have seen, you are very skillful." She looked at the Master Sword that was on the grass beside him.

"Thank you, Princess." He blushed but turned away to hide it.

Only the sounds of the leaves rustling were heard for a few minutes. He played with the grass and rolled them between his fingers.

"Finally, the heat is dissipating. I would like to take a walk. You can accompany me if you wish." The Princess stood up and he hurried to follow suit. He put the Master Sword on his back and brushed the dirt off his trousers.

He followed her in silence as they took a walk around the stable. It was mostly mountains and hills around them. There were also giant mushrooms around them. Her pace was slow and steady, drinking in their surroundings.

He finally understood her. Her hostility towards him were also fueled by the high standards of being royalty. He liked her this way-calm and in her element. She was observing the different plants around her now and taking images with her Sheikah Slate.

She was also dressed similarly to him. Her skirt was gone and she was in knee-high boots. She was not wearing her tiara and replaced it with clips on either side of her head. A long braid went around her head like a band. Like the first time he saw her the day before, air around her seemed to flow in slow motion. Her golden hair swayed with the breeze and shined in the sun.

She was more animated as well when discussing her research. She seemed like a normal girl and not like the Princess at all.

Even though they had a rough start, he was hoping that they would get along in the future.

* * *

He was at the castle stables. The sun has not yet risen but he was up and ready to move-not wanting to be late for their travel to Goron City.

The King would have preferred it if Daruk was there to accompany them to but apparently, the other champions have returned to their homes to continue their trainings with their Divine Beasts.

 _That's why I was not able to catch up with Mipha. I have not yet talked to her._

The city was on the sides of Death Mountain and was a very hot place. They would have to secure a Fireproof Elixir to be able to withstand the extreme heat.

Unrolling his map, he traced a line to Goron City. Past the Rebonae Bridge, they must reach Thims Bridge by noon and then to Foothill Stable by night. Death Mountain should already be visible and from there, they continue on foot. Horses cannot be fed elixirs and will not be able to traverse the rocky mountain.

He had already planned to secure beds at the Foothill Stable. It would not be a good idea to travel through the mountain in darkness.

He tied his bags to Epona and waited for the Princess. He also made sure that her horse was ready. He sat on a stool beside the horses and waited.

The sunrise peeked over the towers of the castle and shone on his face, it woke him up. He was not exactly sleeping but he was somewhere between wakefulness and dreams. Just in time, the Princess has just arrived.

She was dressed like the day before and she had a small bag.

"Good morning, Princess." He greeted her.

"Good morning, Link." She said.

He could tell that she was not in a bad mood. He had to tiptoe around her lest she gets annoyed with him again and starts running off and leaving him behind.

When they were settled, they set off at a slow pace out of the castle grounds and past the town square. Once out of the castle town, they turned left towards Romani Plains.

The morning passed by quickly. They were not in a hurried pace but it was steady. He followed the Princess a few steps behind. Except for the greetings earlier, they did not speak. She seemed to be busy perusing her Sheikah Slate.

He did not mind. He was contented to watch over her.

The road was long and mostly empty. They've seen other towns and villages on their way but they did not stop. Only when they were near the Thims Bridge did they stop at a nearby pond to let the horses have a drink.

"Have you been to Goron City before?" The Princess asked him when they found a shade to stay under.

"Not yet, Princess." He answered. He was rummaging through his bag and took out two apples. He gave one to her.

"I have been there. Only once though. I came to ask Daruk to be the pilot of Vah Rudania."

"We would need Fireproof Elixirs, Princess." He said.

"Yes… We can get them at the Stable. How long until we reach it?" The Princess's inquiring face was so cute he had to prevent himself from blushing. Her eyebrows were quirked up and her mouth was slightly open.

Gulping, "… We should reach it by nightfall." He looked away and took an unnecessarily large bite out of his apple.

"A few more minutes until the horses have had their fill. Then we can leave." She said gazing into the distance.

He took two more apples from his bag and stood up to feed their horses. He watched the Princess out of the corner of his eye. She was studying something on her Sheikah Slate with the same inquisitive look she always has when she's absorbed in her work.

* * *

They reached Foothill Stable by nightfall. The horses were already resting and they have rented their beds. The layout of the stable inside had several beds around the circular room. It was less private that he wished as the Princess was too exposed.

They did not engage in a conversation with the other travelers and the stable was fully booked. After a hurried dinner, the Princess was safely tucked under her sheets as she studied her Sheikah Slate. Unsure of what to do and wary of the other travelers, he sat on the edge of his bed and kept watch.

"You can sleep if you are tired." The Princess said softly.

Their beds were three feet apart, his knees almost touching hers. "I will keep watch, Princess."

She said nothing but continued to study her Sheikah Slate. She was biting her thumbnail almost absent-mindedly. He looked around.

The other travelers were already sleeping. The stable owner was at his counter, talking to one of the boys who took care of the horses. The sky outside was getting darker and the air was getting cooler.

He kept guard over the Princess in silence.

Soon almost everyone was asleep. The lamps were turned low and the whole stable was dim. There were some light snores all around them. The Princess was still studying and now she had some notes strewn across her bedspread.

Wishing he had brought a book with him, he decided to go outside for a quick survey just to check if everywhere is safe. He had seen the Princess yawn a few times and he was sure that she would be sleeping soon.

"I will be back in a few minutes, Princess." he said softly.

"Hmmm." She said, not taking her eyes off her notes.

Taking his sword with him, he let himself out of the tent and into the cool night air. Not wanting to be apart from the Princess in a strange place for more than a few minutes, he briskly walked around the stable once and took a mental note of their surroundings.

The night was quiet, even the animals are asleep. The moon was high in the sky and he could hear some crickets. Death Mountain was glowing red in the distance.

He went back inside the tent. The Princess's bed was the first one on his right and she was fast asleep.

He stopped in his tracks. This was a new sight to behold. Her hair was splayed across the pillow in little tendrils. It was obvious that she fell asleep in the middle of her note-taking. He approached her cautiously and he gathered all the papers that were strewn across the bedspread. Putting them inside her bag, he reached for the Sheikah Slate and gently pried it from her fingers.

The Sheikah Slate glowed faintly and it was heavy in his hands. The screen showed a blueprint picture of big lizard-like figure with glowing red dots.

 _This must be Vah Rudania_ **,** he thought to himself. He put the Sheikah Slate also in the Princess's bag. Free from her notes, the Princess's mouth was slightly open as she breathed in deeply.

He studied her face more closely. _You are really beautiful, Princess,_ he thought to himself as he gently put away a stray strand of hair, careful not to touch and wake her up.

She shifted slightly in her sleep and he pulled back until she settled back in. He pulled the covers and tucked her in securely. Done, he went to his own bed and carefully removed the Master Sword from his bag and placed it beside him.

He took off his boots and settled under the covers. He turned to his left side so he could keep an eye on the Princess. Her form was slowly rising up and down with her breathing. It was dim but her hair was visible in the dark still.

She shifted again, the sheets rustling softly. She was now facing him.

His heart fluttered. The Princess was weighed down by the responsibilities of being the descendant of the Goddess and also the Princess of Hyrule. She has many responsibilities and he admired her strength and resilience.

Then out of nowhere, the Princess whispered his name in the dark.

He propped himself up on his elbows. "Yes, Princess?" he said softly.

There was no answer. Nor did she move.

He might have imagined it but he was sure that he didn't. Settling himself back on his pillow, his heart was beating madly.

"Link…"

There it was again. This time he was sure. She was still sleeping.

He smiled to himself. No matter what kind of dream she was having, at least he was in it.

He doesn't know what time it was but he's sure it was very late. He just fell asleep as he kept watch over his Princess who whispered his name over and over again in her sleep.

* * *

The sun was bright out when the Princess came out of the tent, ready for their trip up Death Mountain. He was already outside waiting for her. Breakfast was served by the stable owner and he bought some food from him for their trip. The Princess looked well-rested. If everything goes according to plan, they will reach Goron City around noon.

His heart fluttered at the sight of her, remembering the way she whispered his name last night. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It would not do him any good to be distracted. The road up Death Mountain was treacherous and he had to protect the Princess from random falling rocks or lava trails.

"Good morning, Princess." He greeted her.

"Good morning, Link," She said with a small smile. "Do you have the elixirs?"

He nodded. He got some from the stable owner who kept a fresh stock for the travelers going up to Death Mountain.

"We won't need it much until later. Ready?" She asked him. She unhooked her slate from her waist.

He nodded and let her lead the way.

"From here, we will make our way to Goron City. Then, we'll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible." She was studying something again on her Slate. He saw that it was the same blueprint of the lizard from the night before.

"He's figured out how to get it to move… However, it is apparent that we still have much more to learn. But to think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people. " She said excitedly, looking over her shoulder at him. "That means, we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage."

"These Divine Beasts… so much we don't know. But if we want to turn back the Calamity Ganon, they're our best hope." He understood how important the Divine Beasts were. But he was yet to see one up close. He'd only heard stories about them.

She stopped in her tracks. It was fortunate that he was alert or he could have crashed into her. When she didn't move, "Princess?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Tell me the truth. How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword on your back?"

Her voice was soft and sounded worried. He gulped. He was pretty confident in his skills but didn't want to sound boastful. Besides, it didn't seem right to voice that out at this particular situation.

"Princess, I-"

"Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it…" She continued.

He stopped. So that's why it felt alive.

"Can you hear it yet… hero?"

Silence ensued between them.

It was the first time she called him a hero. But he felt torn inside. He could feel the sadness in her voice. Did she not want him? Would she rather have someone else as her knight?

"Princess, I do not understand." He said softly, stepping closer towards her.

She turned around to face him. And there in the middle of the path, he saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. She was biting her lower lip, her hands white against the Sheikah Slate.

"I do not understand why the sight of me…" he chose his words carefully, "hurts you so." He took another step forward, he wanted to hold her, wipe her tears away. "Did I do something to displease you?"

Fighting back tears, she regained her composure. "Do not think of it… in that way."

"I do not want to be a burden. If you tell me what you need-what you want, I can help you." He said. He only wants to be of service.

She turned and started walking again. "No one can help me." She said.

And that answer broke him. For he knew that if the Princess will not let him in, he could not protect her, even from herself.

* * *

Last night, Link was in her dreams.

She could not remember it much when she woke up. It faded fast, like cupping water in her hands. She tried to remember before they trickled all away. Too late, they were gone.

But she remembered one thing, Link was there.

She looked at the back of his head. She could hear him panting slightly. They were in a particularly steep path and he was quite a few steps ahead of her, making sure it was safe. The trail was rocky but not entirely dangerous. The temperature was rising with each step they take and when they could not bear it, they drank the elixirs which provided comfort.

Her bag was getting heavy and before she could protest- for she was out of breath, Link had taken it from her and carried it. She kept silent the rest of the way. She did not mean to lose composure in front of him.

 _Of all things, Link, I do not hate you._

She said softly to herself as she watched him clear the way and remove some boulders that were blocking their path. She watched his blond hair tied back in a ponytail as it bobbed up and down from his exertions. His arms strained against a particularly big rock that he lifted and she watched him carry it to a safe distance.

"Princess, it is safe now." He called out to her.

She caught up to him. Ever since he began to take the lead, he was more careful and assisted her in every way possible. Earlier, when there was quite a climb, he offered his hand.

And with some hesitation, lest he notice her flushing, she took it.

His grip was firm and for the rest of the way, whenever there were tricky paths, he would offer it again.

She flushed at the memory of him carrying her earlier. There was quite a big gap with lava running between it and the only choice was to jump. They could not find a plank and Link offered to carry her over.

She refused, of course. But could not see any other way to which she reluctantly agreed. With her arms around him, he carried her without so much as a grunt, like she was light as a feather.

She could feel his strong shoulders and his face was up close. But before she could memorize it, he had jumped and was putting her down. Gathering her wits, they went on their way.

A nagging thought didn't leave her mind.

 _"Did I do something to displease you_?" he had asked.

She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that it was not him. It was not his fault. It was hers!

How? How can she tell Link the real reason why she'd been acting out? She tried to stop herself, be a better person. But the sight of him.

The sight of him makes her heart flutter.

And that was wrong.

For she has not time for anything else. Calamity Ganon is coming and they need all the time to prepare. Ever since she was a child, she was taught only one thing. Over and over again, responsibilities of being the descendant of the Goddess was hammered into her.

The Champions have been chosen. They are able to pilot the Divine Beasts. And Link…

Link is perfect. As a Champion, as her knight, as a swordsman, as a true owner of the Master Sword.

And here she is. Until now, she has not harnessed her powers. She cannot call upon the Goddess.

The sight of him makes her heart beat faster. But it also reminds her what she is.

A failure.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it. I have not checked it for spelling/grammar errors. I just want to upload it as fast as possible. :) Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

* * *

They arrived in Goron City just in time. Their elixirs were starting to wear off and it was getting unbearably hot. Daruk greeted them at the entrance with elixirs and refreshments.

"Glad you made it here okay, Princess." Daruk smiled sheepishly. He was a big Goron —bigger than most of them. He had a huge sledgehammer, almost as tall as Link was, on his back. His face was almost furry because of his white hair and full beard. He gave Link a clap on the back which made his knees buckle. He liked Daruk, he was approachable and very friendly towards him even though it was the first time they actually 'met'.

"I should have met you at the foot of the mountain and guided you here." Daruk said hurriedly in his deep voice. He towered over the both of them, easily twice as their height. He took their bags from them.

"The road is not without its dangers," the Princess answered, assuring him. "But not to worry, I have my knight with me."

He met Daruk's eyes which were mischievous and suggestive. The Goron clapped him on the back again. His knees might give up if he does that again.

"The right man for the job eh, Princess? Come on let's get going. Darunia is waiting for us then I can get you to some place where you can rest." Daruk led the way into the city.

He was amazed. The Gorons possess immense strength and are very competitive with each other. He could see little Goron children playing a Rolling Race. They were like small rolling boulders hitting and bumping each other. The city was alive and buzzing with talk and laughter. He could see some of them enjoying what seemed to be steaming lava in bowls.

They climbed steps and more steps. At last, at a cave overlooking the city, they entered it. In the middle of the room, the Chief Darunia was seated.

He was easily the biggest Goron —but Daruk was not far behind. But he was old. He had deep wrinkles around his face and he was sitting heavily in his chair.

"Ahh, Daruk. You have fetched our guests." Darunia was seated in his large chair hewn entirely out of rock. But everything around them seems to be carved or hewn or made from rocks.

"Chief Darunia, I bring greetings from my Father, the King." The Princess bowed and he did the same. "I have with me, the Hylian Champion and my appointed knight, Link." She gestured towards him.

He took a step forward. Darunia shifted in his seat and it sounded like a small mountain crumbling.

"Welcome, Princess. Welcome, Hylian Champion." He leaned forward, "come closer, Hylian. Let me have a look at you."

He took a step closer, suddenly feeling very small.

"Daruk told me that you very skilled with the sword," the Chief said in a slow but very deep voice.

"That he is, Chief. i saw him wield that sword like nothing I have ever seen before." Daruk said from behind them.

He bowed. "Thank you, Daruk and Chief for your compliments."

Darunia laughed. "He is polite too."

Daruk joined in laughing and he blushed. He suddenly painfully remembered the embarrassment he suffered in front of the King and Princess before. _No need for such pleasantries._

"If I may, can I take a look at the Master Sword?" Darunia held out his huge hand.

He unsheathed the Master Sword from his back and handed it to him, hilt first. It looked like a twig in the Chief's hands as he turned it over and examined it closely.

"We Gorons prefer sledgehammers for breaking rocks as is our way of life but some have adapted to using these… swords." The Chief handed the Master Sword back to him. He sheathed it on his back.

"Have confidence. You are a Champion now. Acquit yourself well and protect our Princess and Kingdom."

"Yes, Chief." He answered, swelling with pride. It was true. He must have more confidence in himself. He want back to his spot beside the Princess. He could feel Daruk's eyes on him.

"Now go and get some rest. You must be tired after your journey. Tonight, we feast."

Daruk led them back out in the open. "A quick rest, Princess? Before we go see Vah Rudania?"

"Yes please, Daruk. But only for a while I would like to see Vah Rudania before it gets dark." The Princess answered. She did seem weary.

Into another cave, Daruk led them to the inn and gave them beds. He came back a few minutes later with food. "We eat rocks and lava. But we sometimes enjoy these foods as well."

The servings could be for a small family but as he was also hungry, he ate with the Princess in small talk with Daruk who was munching on a Rock Roast. He felt at ease and at the same time excited to see the Divine Beast.

* * *

He was in awe.

They were inside Vah Rudania. The Divine Beast was a marvel to look at and it was even more majestic inside. There were contraptions and puzzles that fit together and if done correctly, will result in a different action for the Divine Beast. Terminals were located at different points of the Beast that allowed Daruk to control them from the main terminal at the middle.

He explored the place with Daruk. The Princess remained at the main terminal where she was inputting data from her Sheikah Slate.

As they explored the different the different rooms of the Divine Beast, Daruk asked for his help with one of the contraptions. A pole has slipped out and he needed Link to hold it in place while he fixed it.

The loose pole was making a grinding noise every time Vah Rudania moved. He did as Daruk asked and held the pole in place while the other end was inserted into the right port. Upon insertion, the grinding noise disappeared and the large it was connected to, turned. He watched transfixed as the gears moved in motion.

"Yeah!" Daruk exclaimed. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of controlling this Divine Beast!" He stretched his limbs. "Tell you what, sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they want to keep up with Daruk!" He jested.

He wasn't so sure if Daruk was really kidding. He followed Daruk outside at a viewing deck.

"Speaking of which, can you believe this view?" Daruk gestured to the mountain tops around them. The opening of Death Mountain spewed a consistent stream of lava. "Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains. Mighty tasty!"

He laughed. Daruk had tried to get him to eat the Rock Roast earlier. He obliged but nearly broke his teeth.

"I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!"

He agreed. Daruk is very outspoken and passionate about protecting themselves from Calamity Ganon.

"Right, little guy?" He clapped Link on his bottom.

He swore he was lifted up off the ground. Landing nimbly back on his feet, he winced as his butt started to get sore. At this, Daruk only laughed.

"Hey… by the way. Congrats on being the Princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter. No pressure!" He laughed again.

He chuckled. "Thanks, Daruk."

"Seriously though, the Princess is a strong personality—so strong she can't quite see the range of the peaks." He scratched his head. "Remember that and you'll be fine."

"Sounds like you're giving me advice on how to deal with her?" He said.

"You just have to keep on trying to get to know her. She —what the?! "

Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard. He looked up to see several huge boulders the size of small houses hurtling towards them!

Before he could react, Daruk grabbed him and crouched into a ball. With a roar, there was a loud smashing sound along with a gong-like tone as the rocks crumbled into dust around them .

"What was that?" He exclaimed as Daruk released him and surveyed the area.

"My shield." He did not elaborate further. "Alright… so what was I saying?" They got lost due to the rocks falling.

Daruk seemed worried, "That was a little strange. As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down boulders of that size…" He muttered to himself.

"Daruk?" He asked.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"Link! Daruk!" The Princess came out after them. "I heard a sound!"

She was running towards him and instinctively, he held out his arms. She stopped against his chest. "Are you okay?!" She was breathless and her face was lined with worry.

"I am okay. Daruk protected me." He looked into her piercingly green eyes as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Goddess. Daruk, what happened?"

"There were some loose rocks that fell. But my shield saved us from being crushed, Princess." He was still looking at their surroundings, watching out for anymore falling rocks.

The Princess was still holding on tightly to the front of his tunic. He took her hand in his. But she was still too flustered.

"Are you done with your research?" He asked her, attempting to calm her down.

"Uhmm-yes yes." She said distractedly, finally letting go of his tunic, her hand lingered in his before she finally let go. "I took the blueprints and put them in the Sheikah Slate."

"Daruk, can we go back now?"

"Yes, Link. I think that is safer." He went back inside to go to the main terminal and steer Vah Rudania back.

As Daruk left, the Princess looked at him and as if snapping back to her senses at how close they were to each other, her face inches away, she took several steps back.

She looked flustered. He found it just adorable and he couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Darunia prepared several dishes in honour of their guests. Not many were invited but the heads of the different Goron families were there with them.

They were seated at a low table and he was sandwiched in between Daruk and the Princess.

They've been at it for at least a few hours and he could tell it was already late. But the Gorons are not showing any signs of slowing down. He could tell though, that the Princess was tired.

During the start, she was stuck in pleasantries and was actively engaged in the conversations. The different heads of families all wanted to talk to her. During the dinner proceedings, he doubts that she ate much due to all the talking.

As for him, he was full. Once they were introduced to him, they were more interested in the Master Sword than him.

Daruk kept on feeding him the different dishes and told him stories of his first encounters with Vah Rudania and the different trials he had to go through to be named Champion.

"I was surprised when the Princess came to ask me to be the champion you know." Daruk was starting to slur his words with every drink.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…"

 _They were walking. The Princess was alongside Daruk and her two guards were a few paces behind them._

" _Ah! Count me in, tiny Princess!" She had just asked him to accept the trials of the Divine Beast and be the Goron Champion. "I'm the fearless Daruk, after all! And if Hyrule needs my help, I'll gladly lay down my life."_

 _She had thanked him profusely._

" _Not sure if it's Calamity Ganon's fault or what, but I hear monsters have been attacking people more than ever lately." He warned her. "Times like these, you shouldn't leave the castle without a horde of mighty Gorons to watch your back!."_

 _The Princess looked uneasy. "You sound like Father. He's assigning a knight to watch over me wherever I go. I hear the top contender will be the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule. He is holding a tournament to gather all the swordsmen in the land."_

"And here you are!" Daruk clapped him hard on the back and he almost spit in his drink.

"I swear, your reputation precedes you! We were late at the tournament but on the way there, people were already whispering the name 'Link'."

He blushed at this. But remembered, "Why were you late for the tournament anyway?" He asked.

At this, Daruk looked a bit uneasy and scratched his head, thinking hard. "I'm not sure if I am the right person to tell you…" He looked over Link at the Princess.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." He shrugged. "I was just curious."

At this, he felt a tug on his tunic.

He looked to his right to see the Princess clutching the hem. She looked unwell.

"Princess, is everything alright?" He whispered.

She beckoned him close and whispered back, "I need some fresh air."

He nodded and helped her up, supporting her weight. _It is too hot in here anyway._

Informing Daruk, he led the Princess outside. The other Gorons didn't seem to notice their absence.

The cool night air was a blessing. It was only now he realised that it was stiflingly hot inside the cave.

He set the Princess down on a boulder where she sat with her eyes closed and fanned her face, her breathing short.

He kneeled in front of her and asked, "how are you feeling?" Hesitantly, lest she flinch away, he took her hands in his. They were cold and clammy. "Princess?"

She breathed out and opened her eyes. He felt like she could see through his soul.

"I feel lightheaded, is all." She said softly.

"You should go to bed. Let me—" he made a move to get up but the Princess stopped him.

"No… it's okay. I want to sit here for a while." She said softly. The colour was coming back into her cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, worried that she might collapse any moment.

"I am sure. Sit." She said with a small smile.

He did. And he watched her, very much aware of her presence beside him. He waited in silence.

"I heard you ask why we were late to the tournament." She said after a while.

He faced her. She was looking better. "Yes, Princess. But—"

"It was my fault." She sighed. "I was in the Shrine of Power, praying to the Goddess, when monsters attacked me."

"Attacked you? You were alone?"

"Yes. I sneaked off in the morning of the tournament and went on my own. I thought I could make it back in time before my Father noticed that I was missing." She admitted softly. "When the other Champions arrived, the King told them that I was missing and they followed me. They arrived just in time to fend of the monsters."

"But you're okay? You're not hut?" He asked.

"I was unconscious when they found me. Mipha revived me with her powers. I asked the Champions to not speak of what happened to my Father."

"Yes, Princess." He agreed. The King would not take it lightly if he knew what happened. Besides, she was safe now.

The moon was a silver coin in the sky and the night was silent except from the deep laughter from the Gorons who were still in festivities.

It has only been a few days since he has become the Champion and he already felt like he'd been doing it his whole life. Deep inside, he knew that this is what he was destined to do. He felt an immense surge of pride in himself.

A faint pulse came from the Master Sword and he felt it reverberate throughout his mind like an echo of a droplet of water. He couldn't tell how he understood it. But he knew that this was the spirit of Fi reaching out to him. He _felt_ her speaking to him.

 _Thank you._ He whispered to himself.

"Hmm?" The Princess asked him.

"Nothing, Princess." He smiled sheepishly.

He thought about his home in Hateno. He had told no one of his plans to join the tournament. They would be looking for him soon. He chuckled at the thought of them being surprised by the empty house.

 _But news travel fast, they will know soon._

He wondered about Mipha. They have not spoken since she visited him the day before the tournament. He looked around to the Princess to ask her if they are going to Zora's Domain.

But before he could say anything, the Princess's golden head dropped on his shoulder with a soft thump. Instinctively, he held out a hand to steady it.

Her Highness was asleep. Her breathing was slow and steady, her hands loosely clasped on her lap.

He stopped at the sight of her. She smelled faintly of lavender. He adjusted slowly to accommodate her full weight. Putting an arm behind her, he shifted closer.

Her hand was wandering and it reached the front of his tunic. He watched it as it slowly grabbed the fabric.

Smiling to himself, the Princess was becoming more adorable every time she lets her guard down. She was usually stoic and prim and proper, intimidating at times, refusing help and determined to do things on her own.

"No matter how many times you refuse, I will always protect you, Princess." He said softly to her sleeping form.

Her shoulders rise with each breath and he basked in her scent. He decided to let her sleep for a while before carrying her into her room lest she wake up soon.

"She sleeping?"

He almost jumped at the sound of Daruk's voice.

"Daruk! I didn't realize that you were there." He said in a breath. _How much did he hear and see?_

"You guys were talking. I did not want to interrupt." Daruk said in a low voice. He was swaying lightly on the spot.

"Are you okay, Daruk?" He asked holding back hid laughter at the site of a Goron red in the face.

"Drunk myself to a pulp, that's what, little guy."

"Maybe you should get some rest." He said.

"I will, I will! But promise me, Link. That you will protect our Princess with all you've got, alright?" He was suddenly serious.

He nodded. "With my life."

Daruk smiled. "That's my little guy… The Princess is going through a rough time. She will need your help —our help. I will not be around to watch over the both of you so you be careful."

He turned away and looked at Death Mountain in the distance. "Calamity Ganon is coming. We have to be prepared for him."

The opening of the volcano was glowing red in the distance. He wondered what the Calamity is exactly.

"Daruk… What is the Calamity exactly?" He asked curiously. "I've been hearing about the calamity but no one I asked knows what he is or what he looks like —or if its even a he."

The Goron shifted his weight from one foot to another, his hand scratching his beard. "Calamity Ganon… is a being brought forth by malice, greed along with all the evil in the world."

The air felt chilly around them as a gust of wind blew. The Princess shifted in her sleep but did not wake up.

"Legends say that he has many forms. I do not know what he looks like either." Daruk shivered. "Probably looks like a dog."

"Wait—what? A dog?" He stammered. Did he hear the goron correctly?

"Yeaaaaah. A dog. Maybe Ganon is a massive dog monster." Daruk laughed.

"Are you afraid of dogs, Daruk?" He suppressed his laughter.

"As a kid, they used to chase me. I still panic when I see one of those critters. Let's hope Ganon is not a dog monster or we will really have a problem in our hands." Daruk said.

He laughed. _The almighty Daruk afraid of dogs?! Imagine that!_

"Well, I'll go first, Link. Try to get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow." He turned and headed towards his home.

"Good night, Daruk." He called after the Goron.

 _Hmmm. She must be really tired if she slept through all of that._

Another gust of wind blew and he shielded the Princess and held her close. _Better get going before we all catch a cold._

Shifting his weight and moving slowly so as not to wake her, he gathered the Princess in his arms and lifted her up. She murmured something too low for him to hear but buried her face in his neck.

He blushed at this, feeling warmth seep in from where their skin touched. Walking slowly, he headed to the inn to get her to bed.

The entire place was empty but the door to the Princess's room was unlocked. He lowered the Princess slowly on the bed and fixed the pillow under her head.

She was sound asleep. He pulled the covers up to her shoulder and started for the door but something stopped his tracks.

The Princess was holding on to the front of his tunic. He sighed and bit his lower lip as he gently tried to pry her fist open. But instead of loosening, the Princess let out a small whimper and pulled tighter.

He tried again but stopped when the Princess shifted in her sleep, her grip on his shirt still tight. Deciding against waking her up, he sat on the bed beside her.

The day has been long and he blinked sleep out of his eyes. He propped his head on a hand and waited for the Princess to let go.

* * *

He could tell it was already morning. He was having a good dream.

He was back in Hateno in his kitchen when…

 _He walked slowly towards her and hugged her from behind. Propping his chin on her shoulder, "are we going to eat soon?"_

 _Zelda smiled at him. "Yes yes. Now go set the dinner table."_

 _But he didn't let go. Instead he linked his arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Hmmm. Marrying you is my greatest accomplishment in life."_

 _Zelda giggled. "Really? Not defeating the Calamity?"_

 _He was sure of it. "Not defeating the Calamity… You." He whispered in her ear._

It was a very good dream and he wanted to go back to sleep to continue it. He would rather be back there playing house with the Princess instead of—

Something shifted on top of him.

Groaning internally, he blearily opened his eyes, blinking out the sunlight streaming from the window. Must be what… Almost noon? Or could be early morning. _Can't tell with all these heat._

He tried to prop himself up on his elbows to get up and out of bed but he was covered in the Princess.

Her hair was splayed everywhere. Her head was on his shoulder with her face buried in his neck. Her arm was casually over his chest, her legs intertwined with his. Her breathing was slow and steady. Her mouth was slightly open, her breath tickling his neck.

His heart stopped. He gulped.

How —in the name of the Goddess —did they end up like this?!

He stopped moving as the Princess shifted again in her sleep — not wanting to wake her up. He racked his brains to what happened last night.

He almost slapped a hand to his forehead. _Damn it._ He remembered sitting on the bed beside the Princess as he waited for her to let go.

He might have fallen asleep and then unconsciously…

They…

 _Come on, Link. You actually like this. But think about it. The Princess will think that you're taking advantage of her._

 _Right…_

 _Right…_

 _But a few more minutes?_

 _Do you really want to feel the Goddess's wrath?_

He winced as he imagined the King handing him a death sentence. Not to mention the look on the Princess's face. It would just create more awkwardness and tension between them.

 _Okay, that is not a good idea._

 _Must._

 _Get._

 _Out._

Slowly, he put his hand under her head and lifted it so he could slide is other arm from under it. When she was safely on the pillow, he lifted her arm from his chest.

Finally, he was free. Yet didn't want to be. But the important thing was that the Princess didn't wake up.

 _Besides, it's not like I did it on purpose._

Quietly, he slipped out of the room. Once he closed the door behind him, he clutched at his heart, trying to keep it in his chest lest it run away from him. Breathing heavily, he could still feel the parts of his skin, warm from her touch. He waited for his heart to slow down.

* * *

Zelda put the Sheikah Slate down. She'd been trying to study more about the Vah Ruta in preparation for their journey to Zora's Domain in two days. They haven't been able to leave because of the bad weather. This was the first day that the sun has come out.

She sighed heavily. It was almost noon but she couldn't concentrate. Annoyed, she knew what was bothering her and she tried hard not to think about it. But still…

It's been a week since they got back from Goron City. And Link has been avoiding her.

At least she thinks so…

On their way back, he didn't say much. Well, she expected that. He usually doesn't speak unless spoken to, and always has a few words to say.

But she felt as if he was distancing himself from her. He barely said four words to her aside from his usual morning greetings. He still helped and held her hand but he was quick to let go nor did he meet her eyes when he answered her questions.

She has not seen him for four days. She was always in the library studying. He's been spending his time with the other soldiers, training. Before she knew it, the days have passed.

Now…

She picked up the Slate again but she was staring at a spot on the top right of the screen. Lost in thought.

Catching herself, she put it back down. Deciding to take a walk, she went out of her room.

Before she knew it, she was near the courtyard where the guards trained on the way to the stables.

She'd been thinking about going for a ride. _But I'd have to take Link with me… and I'm not sure if I even want to see him._

She heard a loud sound from the training grounds. She crept closer.

Link was there in the middle of training with no shirt on.

He was being cheered on by some of the soldiers as he performed a series of complicated sword moves.

She stopped in her tracks and could not help but stare.

She does not know anything about fighting but there was no other word to describe what he was.

 _Beautiful_.

The air around him moved in slow motion. His face was of pure concentration. She noticed that the sword he was using was the same one he used at the tournament.

His attacks flowed like a dance, seamlessly blending from one position to another. She watched him bite his lower lip as he thrust his sword forward at an invisible opponent. She watched as he easily switched the sword between his hands and flipped backwards in the air. With a sword in hand, he looked fierce and determined and not like his usual quiet self.

The soldiers were highly impressed with his skills. Such swordsmanship has never been seen before. They applauded when he was done. Her usual Link was back. He scratched his head and sheepishly, he fend off the soldiers clapping him on the back.

It was at that moment that their eyes met. This is the first time she has looked into his blue eyes directly since Goron City. They matched the exact blue color of the royal family.

His eyes that made her feel every bit of a failure that she is but made her heart skip a beat at the same time.

She remembered her question.

 _How proficient are you wielding that sword on your back?_

Now she knows.

And the gravity of her shortcomings weighted down upon her.

No matter how hard she prayed, the Goddess will never hear her voice.

Even if she strained with her whole being, her powers will not come.

She can scream and shout at the heavens until her voice was no more but no answer will come.

Blinking back tears, she bit her lower lip, turned away and left the grounds quickly.

"Princess!" Link called out to her.

But she kept going. She didn't stop until she reached her room.

* * *

It was very late. He could tell. The castle was quiet yet he couldn't sleep at the sound of his own voice in his head. The sight of the Princess running away was fresh in his mind. He ran after her but she was quick.

Besides, it would be very unsightly for him to run after the Princess half-naked with a sword in his hand.

He let her go. And waited for her to come out of her room.

When it was time to eat, he listened behind his door as the servant brought up a tray of food for the Princess.

Despite the servant knocking and calling out her name, her door didn't budge and the tray was left outside by the door.

Last time he checked it, it was still untouched.

He groaned. What happened now that made her so upset?

Maybe it was the King? During the time he spent with the soldiers, he heard a lot of stories. Most were reluctant to tell him since he was her knight but he went out with them for drinks and even slept with them in the barracks.

The rumours about the Princess not having any powers were spreading like wildfire. And the King and the Princess were in a strenuous relationship because of this. They also said that maybe the blessing has skipped a generation. There were even speculations if she was really of royal blood. That was the one he couldn't stand.

The late Queen was also beloved by every one. She was not one to boast and was always generous and kind to the townspeople. The Princess was also being compared to her own mother.

He hated hearing these stories. He understood now why the Princess has always been so tight-lipped. But the way she held on to his tunic while she was sleeping…

He knew she needed someone. Someone to talk at least. Someone she can trust with her secrets and help her in any way she needed.

He wanted to be that person, of course.

So that is why he spent a week with the soldiers, learning everything he could about her.

And trying to settle his feelings.

The thoughts of her in his arms wouldn't leave him alone. And seeing her wouldn't help his case either. But still, he knew that she must be hurting.

And he couldn't let her feel that.

Resolved, he got out of his room and went next door, his hand poised over the door.

He remembered this scene so well. He came to check if something was wrong. But it ended with the Princess getting annoyed with him.

 _Still… You have to go see her, you know. Apologise or something, he argued with himself._

He knocked. He waited for several seconds and there was no answer. He knocked again.

 _What if she's hurt?_ He tried to shake the thought from his head.

He knocked, louder this time. Still, no answer. He pounded on the door, "Princess?"

 _Goddess be damned. She can shout at me later._

He didn't want to trust his instincts. He somehow feels that the Princess is not inside her room.

Bracing his shoulder for impact, he nudged the door hard. When it didn't budge. He kicked it down! The lock broke and the door opened with a crash. He stepped inside the room and he was right.

Her window was wide open, the curtains still in the night. A long piece of cloth, shredded from her bed covers were tied into a makeshift rope that she used to climb down.

Muttering angrily to himself, he stormed to her desk to look through her things —any clue that will pinpoint to where she has gone.

There was a book open on a page marked with a red line.

 _Spring of Courage._

Bustling through her papers, he found a map and memorised it quickly.

 _Goddess be damned. The Spring is almost day's ride away! Princess why?!_

Hurrying out the door, he grabbed his Master Sword from his room and ran all the way to the castle grounds. _I can make it if I go fast._

The men who were tending to the stables were already asleep. But he didn't need help. He saddled Epona as quickly as he can and raced off into the night.

He didn't know how much of a head start the Princess has. But he was going to come and get her as fast as he can. The night is dangerous and there are sure to be monsters lurking around.

Only the heavy footfalls of Epona can be heard as it echoed across the fields. He gripped the reins tightly.

"Come on, Epona! Faster!" He gritted his teeth.

 _Princess, I am coming._

The moon has left the sky.

There was a slight pinkish hue on the horizon and he knew that dawn was approaching. He rode as fast as Epona could carry him.

He managed to stay hidden from a group of monsters that were camped out. He had to get off Epona and tread carefully as not to wake them up. He could have slew them but he had other things in his mind. And the noise might attract others too.

He arrived at the area where the Spring of Courage will be like what he memorised on the map. He could see it in his mind's eye. Several palm trees and broken columns were scattered throughout. And there was water at his feet. Water everywhere. The entrance would be somewhere around—

"Tell me! Tell me what else I have to do!"

He jumped at the sound of her voice.

He quickly tied Epona to a nearby tree and found the cave entrance. The Princess's shouts were pained.

He cringed at the thought of her injured. And who is she talking to?!

"What is wrong with me?!"

The passageway narrowed and suddenly, a huge crevice in the rock that revealed a chamber several meters high. It opened up into the sky.

In the middle of the room was a huge statue. It was higher than the palm trees outside. Several broken columns were scattered, some half-submerged into the pool of water that came up to his waist.

"Tell me please! Please!"

The Princess was in front of the statue. Her back was to him so he could not see. But he could hear the pain and anger in her voice.

 _Princess…_

"Goddess, please!"

He could not bear it. The water was cold. And who knew how long the Princess has been standing there.

"Princess." He said in a low voice that echoed.

She turned in the spot. There was no surprise in her face.

"Link… I knew you would find me." Her voice was low and hoarse. Her eyes were swollen and her hands looked bloody.

"Princess, let's go home." He started to wade towards her. But she just turned her back again and faced the statue.

"Link… The Goddess cannot hear me." She said desperately, weakly pounding her fist at the statue's feet.

He reached her side. His heart swelled for his Princess. She was shivering and her long hair clung unto her like wet ropes of spun gold.

"Princess… Please. You're cold. I need to get you to safety."

She grasped at the front of his tunic. "But Link. She has to hear me. She has to." Her grip was weak. And he supported her by the waist.

Slowly, he tried to steer her away but she just escaped from his hold. Screaming, she launched herself at the statue's feet and pounded on it with her fists!

"Tell me! Tell me!"

Blinking back tears himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her back.

The skin on her hands has been split open and they were bleeding.

 _She must not notice that it hurts._

"Tell me please…" She was sobbing now as she let herself get dragged away. "Tell me what else I have to do.."

Hooking his arm under her knees, he carried her out of the water and out of the cold cave. He placed her beside Epona where he took some spare blankets from his bag. He tucked her in despite her weak protests at wanting to go back to the statue.

Quickly, as he kept a close watch on the Princess, he built a fire. The warmth seeped into his skin. Thankfully, there was no wind. His wet clothes stuck to him like second skin.

His Princess was still crying. Heart broken, he sat down beside her. The sun was now rising and the sky was lightening.

 _All I can do is wait for you to stop crying…_

He felt a nudge on his side. The Princess's crying was softer now. "Link."

"Princess…" He looked at her evenly. Her green eyes were sad —so sad.

Her face was still perfection. But marred by the redness in her cheeks and swollen eyes. He took one of her bloody hands and started wiping it clean.

Her body heaved with every sob. She watched him work at her hands and wrapped them in bandages from the pouch hanging on his belt.

"Link…" She whispered.

"Princess." He said simply. _You don't need to say anything else._

When he was done dressing her wounds, he gathered her in his arms, blanket and all and put her in front of him, closer to the fire. Her gaze followed his every move and he didn't mind.

"Link…"

"Princess."

He rubbed her arms and shoulders to generate heat, keep her warm. He wrung the water out of her hair. He stayed closed, their bodies touching.

 _All I can do is to keep you warm._

"Link…"

"Princess." He looked straight into her eyes. Hoping that she could see—feel—sense his sincerity.

 _You are safe with me. You are safe in my arms._ He wanted to say it out loud. So that she could understand. _You can trust me._

Her eyes were closing. He shifted himself closer as her head fell softly on his chest.

"Link…"

A tug on the front of his tunic told him that the Princess was holding on —something she always does and now he welcomes. He pulled her closer. She didn't seem to mind as she readjusted and buried her face in his neck.

"Link…" She whispered.

"Princess…" _I am here with you… You are safe now… H_ e softly kissed her forehead unbeknownst to her.

He felt her grip tighten. As if she heard him say those words.

 _All I can do for you is to keep you safe._

He embraced her tighter.

 _All I can do for you is to be here for you._

She didn't protest as he poured out his soul to her, the voice in his mind shouting for her to listen—to hear him.

 _All I can do for you is to love you._

Her breath tickled his neck. And he smiled to himself.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please leave me a review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 - Restless

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

* * *

She woke up feeling weak and very warm. She opened her eyes.

She was tucked in under a blanket, lying on a sleeping mat. It was dark but a fire was lit and she could hear the logs crackling. It casted shadows everywhere. Her whole body felt weak as she looked around and saw Link as he was cooking something over a fire.

She tried to sit up, aching all over.

"Princess." A hand stopped her and pushed her gently back down. "You have a fever. I am making some dinner. Almost done." He rearranged the wet cloth on her forehead.

Her throat was dry and she tried to speak but couldn't get any words out.

Link noticed this and he held her head as he tipped some water out of his bottle into her mouth.

The water was cool and refreshing. "How long have I been out?" She whispered.

"A day. You were restless for a while at the start but slept on."

When he was done with the soup, he ladled some on a bowl and went over to her.

"Princess… Ready to eat?" His voice was soft and comforting.

Weakly, she nodded. He helped her sit up but was too weak to support her own body. She looked at Link but could not decipher his thoughts.

He looked like he was restraining himself.

"I… need you… to…" her breaths were coming out in short gasps.

He moved so fast she couldn't comprehend. He was behind her, and was leaning on his chest.

"Let me do this." He whispered.

She couldn't protest. Slowly, he fed her. A spoonful at a time. He was so patient through all of it.

 _Link must have been taking care of me since he found me at the Spring…_ She looked at her bandaged hands.

When she was done, he gave her another drink of water and laid her back down.

"Where did you get all of these?" She whispered, watching him work. He was cleaning the bowl now.

"Epona is always well stocked. When you are stronger, I will get you home. We cannot stay here." He looked around, wary of their surroundings.

She knew his concern. The area around the Spring of Courage was dangerous. It was a miracle she arrived with no monsters around.

"I will also have to look for Aspen. I couldn't leave you." He said simply, tossing some more logs into the fire.

"I did not bring him with me."

He stopped his movements, surprise in his face.

"How did you get here?"

She gulped.

"I discovered… the Sheikah Slate has teleporting powers."

"What?"

She coughed. And he seemed to snap out of it. "You can tell me next time. For now, get some more rest."

She nodded weakly. She was in no position to argue. And boy, did she feel tired. She stayed silent at she watched Link.

He was tending to the fire beside her. "When you are able, you can change into some of my clothes, Princess."

She smiled to herself. Even in her weakened state, she found it amusing that Link had not undressed her while she was sleeping. _How noble._

"We can do it now." She whispered sitting up. The hot soup gave her enough strength. And besides, Link's cooking was leagues far better than hers.

He stood up and handed her some folded clothes. It was a simple tunic and trousers—she didn't mind. It would be better than her clothes that were still slightly damp. She was about to take off her dress when Link gave a small gasp of surprise and quickly turned around.

"I will need your help, you know." She giggled. It was no time to be modest. She really could not do this on her own.

She tried to lift her arms but sighed.

"But Princess—"

"You can close your eyes while you help me." She whispered.

Time moved too slow as he turned around and helped her out of her dress. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were firmly shut. She smiled as she held herself upright.

The air was cold on her skin as she stood in her underwear in front of Link, her arms covering her bare breasts. He was fumbling at her feet for the tunic. Finally, he got it and held it out to her—still with his eyes shut.

Slowly, she manoeuvred herself into the shirt—an arm through one arm hole and then the other. Then the neck.

When she finally put it on, Link's face was so close. The freckles on his nose were visible in the firelight. His eyelashes were long and almost feminine. His jaw was strong yet his features were still soft. His hair, always tied back in a loose ponytail was almost as golden as hers. She still has not found another word for him—beautiful.

She didn't even realise that their noses were almost touching. His lips were slightly open.

 _Link… What would it feel like… to feel those lips on mine?_

She stepped closer. Their noses touched and Link opened his eyes slowly.

They were the bluest blue she has ever seen in her life. Better than looking up into the skies.

"Princess…" he whispered.

"Link…" she answered.

 _Do I kiss him? Do I wait for him to kiss me?_

Her thoughts and a voice was speaking to her. _Kiss him._ She wants this to happen. Even through her feverish haze, she was aware. And she wanted this.

Wanted to feel something other than hurt. Something other than tired. She was so exhausted of being a failure she longed to feel something else.

A log cracked in the fire but they didn't move. Time seemed to stop as she waited for him to make his move.

 _It is okay, Link. This is not taking advantage of me._

"Princess…"

She didn't realise she said those words out loud. He moved—ever so slowly.

He brushed his lips against hers —a slight touch.

But before she could lean into his kiss, she found herself in his arms, her face buried in his chest.

"Princess. You need to put on this trousers." His voice cracked but she knew that the moment was gone and she felt crushed.

 _Help me, Link. Make me feel something else._

She blinked back tears at her humiliation. He helped her put her feet into the trousers and secured them at her waist. They were not that loose considering they were his.

He helped her back under the blanket. "Are you made at me?" He asked after a while.

"Even you… do not want me?" She whispered.

He sighed as he sat down beside her. He wouldn't meet her eyes. He didn't answer.

"So it is true. You do not—"

"It is not like that." He finally said. His voice was a bit louder than he intended. "What are you asking me to do, Princess?" She watched his hand turn into a fist.

She looked into the fire. _Make me feel something else. I want to forget that I am a failure._

But she couldn't say it out loud. If Link found out that she's a failure—.

 _When you see me for who I really am, Link… Would you leave me too?_

She held out a hand and tugged at the hem of his tunic. He looked at her. Those same blue eyes that she could spend a lifetime drowning in. She tugged harder and he leaned over her, his arm beside her head. His face close.

"What is it, Princess?" He said in a low voice.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

 _Please don't leave me alone._

"I am here." He answered. His eyes looked sad—or it must have been a trick of the firelight.

 _Make me feel something else, Link. Please._

But she knew that he wouldn't do anything to her…unless she asks for it. He was so loyal that way.

"Make me…" _Do I dare?_

"Make you?" He whispered.

"… Feel something else…" she finished.

The words hung in the air. And he seemed to be processing what she said.

Slowly, he moved closer and stroked her hair.

His tender ministrations left her sleepy. She felt her guilt and worries leave her one by one.

"Sleep, Princess. You are safe with me."

It was the last thing she heard before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

He woke her up gently. Her presence was comforting and familiar even though it has been days since he last spent time with her.

Her fever broke somewhere around dawn. He let her get a few more hours of sleep since they have a long ride ahead of them.

He didn't get much sleep. He kept watch the whole night. He was in and out of it, waking up at the slightest sound. He looked at his Princess. When she's sleeping, she seemed so peaceful.

"Princess…" He said softly.

She opened her eyes. She was still weak so he helped her sit up.

"Ready?" He handed her own clothes. He hung them out to dry.

She nodded and started to get dressed. He turned away, remembering how he helped her dress the night before. He kept his eyes closed the whole time but that didn't stop his imagination from running wild.

The sun was high in the sky but it was not yet noon. She stood at the side as he quickly rolled up the blankets and sleeping bags.

"You can ride Epona. I will walk beside you."

She shook her head. "We can use the Sheikah Slate."

He was curious about that when she mentioned it last night.

"The Sheikh Slate connects different shrines together so we can use it to teleport to the nearest shrine in the Castle." She took it out and pushed a few buttons. She showed it to him. "See… Here we are."

There was a map and a blinking dot. He recognised the location.

"And this is where we need to go." She pushed a few more buttons.

A new blinking light appeared. "Katah Chuki Shrine…" He read out loud.

"Yes. It is the nearest shrine to the Castle. Near the Quarry and West Castle Town." She sighed, avoiding his eyes.

He felt her distance herself. He could help her with this at least.

"Princess—about yesterday—"

"—Link, I am sorry."

They spoke almost at the same time.

"You go first." He said.

She took a deep breath and looked at him evenly. "I am sorry. That you have to come and get me. That I ran away, again. And that I put myself in danger. And that I got sick—"

He held out a hand to stop her. She shouldn't have to apologise. He has endless reserves of patience for her.

"Stop."

"But—"

"Stop, Princess." He suppressed laughter. He found the situation amusing. "There is no need to apologise. But if it makes you uncomfortable, I will not mention it anymore."

She bit her lip, deciding. "Alright." She said finally. "Thank you… for not asking questions." She added almost hurriedly.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. "Also, Princess… Please don't run away." He said mockingly but also seriously.

She gave him a small smile at this.

"It is dangerous and I cannot protect you. I can keep my distance if you want, but please do not run away."

 _From me_ , he added for his benefit.

"Yes…" She said almost defiantly. She still looked pale but her energy was coming back.

"Now… for this teleporting thing that you mentioned…" He gestured towards the Sheikah Slate.

She nodded. "Actually… I have not yet tested if I can take more than one person with me—let alone a horse…" She smiled awkwardly. It lit up her pale features.

"Worst case scenario, Epona and I are left here and you go back to the castle?" He raised an eyebrow, planting his hands on his hips.

"Yes. Or we might lose some limbs." She let out a laugh. A loud one.

This is the first time he heard her laugh. And it was music to his ears. He smiled at her. "You find this amusing?"

She bit her lip but her eyes showed mischief and shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Alright… alright." He resigned. "Let's try it."

"Okay, hold on to the Slate…" She instructed. He held the other end. "And then we both touch Epona…" He held Epona's nose who pawed the ground nervously.

"And then…"

"Wait!" He was anxious and uncertain. "How does it feel?" He asked. He was delving into the unknown world of ancient Sheikah technology.

"It doesn't hurt." She said simply. "We'll be fine, I hope." She smiled again.

"Okay… Don't count! Just do it!" He said nervously and closed his eyes.

"1… 2…"

"Princess, please don't—"

He felt a weird sensation. Like he was falling apart slowly. He looked at his arms but they were disappearing in strings of bright blue, flowing in the wind. He felt like he was unravelling.

But as soon as it started, it stopped. He felt himself coming back together.

He opened his eyes. They were still in the same place. He looked over at the Princess.

She seemed disappointed. Pushing a few more buttons, "hmmm… I guess it doesn't work for more than one person…"

He almost told her that she could go ahead. But judging from his calculations, it is still a long way from the Shrine to the castle. Besides, it wouldn't be good for him to leave the Princess alone.

"I guess, we have to take the long way around." She said, shrugging.

"Up the horse then," he said. He held out his arms and hesitantly put them on her waist. He helped her up Epona. She settled in, adjusting her skirts.

He took Epona's reins and started walking.

"Aren't you going to ride with me?" She asked.

He looked back at her. "It wouldn't be very comfortable for you." He shrugged.

"Nonsense. There is plenty of space." To make a point, she scooted forward and gestured behind her. "You can't walk all the way back to the Castle. It'll take us longer to get there."

Pursing her lips, "come on."

He stifled a smile. Even in her sickly state, she was still bossy. "Alright. Scoot over." He said as he got on behind her.

It wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't that bad either. Epona started off in a walk. He didn't want to tire the horse out too much.

The first hour of the ride, her Highness was pretty quiet. Mostly she studied her Slate as he steered Epona. He had to force himself to concentrate on riding.

The Princess's back was pressed upon his front and he hoped she couldn't feel his heart beating so fast it could burst out any moment.

She let out a huge yawn. "How much further do you think we are?"

"Almost halfway there, I would guess." He said. He kept a slow steady pace. He didn't want the Princess overexerting herself too much. "You can sleep, if you want."

He knew she was tired. She's been yawning for the past ten minutes.

"I'm alright." She denied.

Soon enough, her head was in danger of bobbing up and down. Chuckling to himself, he held Epona's reins with one hand and pulled her closer to him.

 _You are so stubborn._

She leaned heavily on him and he had to hold her by the waist to keep her from falling off. He tucked her head under his chin.

He pulled on the reins slightly to slow down Epona some more. At this rate they won't even reach the castle by nightfall.

But he didn't mind. The Princess was in his arms, safe and sound.

* * *

His back was already hurting. The Princess slept through the whole ride. When he stopped at a lake to let Epona drink, he checked and her fever was back. Her lips were pale. She woke up for a few bites to eat but was asleep right after. He rode as fast as he could without waking her up.

Night fell when he finally saw the castle at a distance. He had wrapped a blanket around the Princess when he noticed her shivering in the cool air.

Castle Town was quiet as it slept on. The streets were almost empty except for the occasional soldier patrolling. Since he spent time with them, he made some friends. One soldier stopped in his tracks when he passed by.

"Good evening, Master Link."

He slowed down but didn't stop. "Good evening to you too, Badek."

"You found the Princess then, Sir?" The soldier walked alongside him and signalled to the two soldiers guarding the castle gates to open them.

He bit his lip but shook his head. They've been gone for two days anyway. "How did you—"

"I was on patrol when you rode out. Looked like you were being chased by ghosts." Badek chuckled.

He scratched his head sheepishly, "well…"

"Is the Princess alright, Sir?" He inquired, gesturing to her sleeping form.

"Caught a fever. Which reminds me, can you call for a doctor?"

Badek saluted. "Yes, Sir. Will send him up to the Princess's room."

"Thanks," he bid the soldier goodbye and finally entered the castle gates. He was greeted by another soldier.

"May I take your horse, Master Link?"

He shook his head. "Not until we reach the doors, Cambo."

The soldier nodded and followed. Once at the steps leading to the front door, he got off Epona catiously and quickly took the Princess in his arms.

"I asked Badek to get a doctor, can you send him up when you see him?" He called out.

"Yes, Sir," with that, Combo led Epona away.

He adjusted the Princess in his arms who was still fast asleep. He touched his forehead with hers. Her fever was not that high but still a cause for concern.

He started up the steps. Her Highness was not at all heavy, he could do this all day. But his back was hurting from riding the whole day and he wanted a bed so bad.

He went up flights of stairs. The castle was quiet except for the soldiers posted at the corridors. He acknowledged them but mostly sped past them, anxious to put the Princess to bed.

He reached her door which was hanging off by its hinges. He gulped. The lock was still broken. What should he do? He can't let the Princess sleep in an unlocked room!

Deciding, he went next door to his room. It wouldn't be hers but at least she would have some privacy. He put her down on the bed. She stirred feverishly in her sleep. He took off her boots one by one and tucked her under the covers.

He felt her forehead again. Her mouth was slightly open, her breaths shallow.

 _Goddammit, Badek. Where is the doctor?_

He paced around the room but was greeted by a small cough from the door.

"You called for a doctor, Master Link?" He was a middle-aged man and he had some tools with him.

Beckoning to the Princess, "she has a fever. It broke around dawn this morning but it's back." He pressed his fingers to his temple.

He gave the doctor some moments to examine the Princess. "I'll call for her handmaids." He said. He went out the door and beckoned to one of the soldiers who was guarding the corridor.

"Master Link?"

"Can you please send for the Princess's handmaids?"

The soldier saluted and left in a hurry, no doubt to the maid's quarters somewhere in the castle.

A few more minutes later, four women appeared. The oldest one said, "I am Sorelia, the matron. You called for me, Master Link?"

"The Princess is in my room. She will need a change of clothes —" he racked his brains for something else he might miss. "And someone to fix her door." He gestured to the broken lock.

Sorelia nodded. "We already have someone coming in the morning for her door." She gestured to the two maids behind her. "Get the Princess some clothes."

They hurried off to her room. To the remaining one, she said, "get a basin of warm water and a some towels for the Princess."

He thanked Sorelia and followed her into the room.

"Madam Sorelia." The doctor greeted her. He was putting his tools away.

"Doctor Pitar, apologies for the late call. How is the Princess?"

"She's exhausted. She will need a lot of rest. I gave her an elixir. It will help with her recovery. I will be back in the morning to check on her progress." The Doctor bid them goodbye and left the room.

The other handmaids appeared with a change of clothes for the Princess and a basin of warm water.

"Master Link." Sorelia called out to him.

He was leaning on his desk, watching over them worriedly like a mother hen. He looked up at her.

"We will change the Princess's clothes now." She said pointedly.

He almost pouted at being sent away but took his leave. He closed the door behind him and guarded it. It didn't take them that long. When they were done, Sorelia approached him, "Master Link?"

She seemed like a nice enough woman but she looked strict at the same time. He gulped, feeling like he was about to be reprimanded.

"Thank you for bringing our Princess back." She gave him a small bow.

He tried to stop her, "there is no need to bow to me," he said hurriedly.

"Nonsense, Master Link. You are the hero after all." She said almost cheekily. "We will be back in the morning."

He nodded and went back inside the room. He strode over to the bed. She was sleeping peacefully now in her pyjamas. He stroked her hair and felt her forehead.

 _Fever seems to be going down now…_

He dragged his chair from the desk and set it beside the Princess. He kept watch over her, his elbows on his knees, his chin on his fingertips.

Her breathing was becoming steadier but he kept a silent vigil, wiping away any beads of sweat from her forehead with the washcloth.

He went back to his position when he heard her mumble something. He got off his chair and leaned over her. "Princess? You said something?"

She merely turned in her sleep, facing him. He sat back down but noticed her hand that seemed to be reaching for something, grasping at air.

Smiling to himself, he pulled his chair closer to the bed and guided her hand to the front of his tunic where she held on.

* * *

The Princess spent another two days in bed. It was the doctor's orders and the King has visited her once. His Royal Highness managed to not reprimand her for running away at the sight of the Princess bedridden and weak.

He had summoned Link to his study the morning after they arrived.

 _Sorielia called upon him as he kept watch over the sleeping Princess with a book. They managed to fix the door and she was back in her room._

 _He has not slept for the past 3 nights but he drove the sleepiness away with books and watching over her._

 _He looked over at the matron, "Hmm?" He answered absentmindedly as he rubbed his eyes awake._

" _The King summons you, Sir." She said._

 _At the mention of the King, he jumped to his feet and straightened his clothing. He took the Master Sword that was on the floor at his feet and clasped it on his back —sheath and all._

" _Yes, I will go to him. Immediately." He stopped before leaving the room, "you will watch over her, yes?" He pleaded with Sorelia, not wanting to leave the Princess alone lest she wakes up._

" _Of course, Master Link." She said with a wave. "Now go, it is not wise to keep the King waiting."_

 _He stepped out of the room and navigated through the castles to the study. He vaguely remembered where it was._

 _Approaching the wooden doors, he knocked softly._

" _Come in."_

 _He pushed the heavy doors open._

 _The King was seated behind his desk shuffling papers. After a small bow, he stood straight for the King, alert and ready._

" _I heard that Zelda has ran away again." The King sighed. He was still poring over the papers, tax-related from the looks of it._

 _He bit his lip. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for the Princess. "It was a misunderstanding, your Highness." He answered._

 _The King pursed his lips and stared at him sternly. He felt glued to the spot._

" _Thank you for bringing her back." The King said after a while, still looking at him sternly._

" _It was my fault, your Highness. I was not watching over her." He apologised with a deep bow._

" _Nonsense. Zelda has always been stubborn. But you are catching up to her."_

 _He recognised this as a compliment. "Thank you, your Highness."_

" _I understand that you were supposed to leave for Zora's Domain, yes?" The King inquired._

 _He nodded. The trip has been cancelled with the Princess being sick, of course._

" _You are to go on your own instead as a representative of the Princess and as the Hero." The King said, writing something on a piece of paper._

 _He didn't answer. He cringed at the word, 'hero'. He disliked it. He hasn't done anything to warrant such a title. His second thought was the Princess and that she didn't have someone to watch over her. But how could he refuse the King's orders?_

" _How long—" he chose his words carefully, "will I be gone, your Highness?"_

 _The King studied him closely. "How long will it take you to get there?"_

 _Zora was almost in the same direction of Goron City. But instead of going left to Ternio Trail, he must turn right towards Inogo Bridge. Alone, it wouldn't take him long._

" _I can be there in a few hours, your Highness." He said confidently._

" _Then you can leave in a few days. Zelda might be better by then. She will not pass up the opportunity to go to Zora's Domain. If not, you will go alone.." Finished writing, he rolled the piece of paper and stamped it with his seal. "Hand this over to the Zoran King."_

 _He took the scroll and slipped it in his belt._

" _Yes, your Highness."_

" _You are dismissed." The King waved him off. With a last bow, he left the room._

 _Once he was out of the study, he felt disheartened. He didn't really want to leave the Princess alone. But he understood that time is of the essence. And also, being a Champion has its responsibilities as well._

 _He didn't like being told what to do. It was irksome but can't be helped._

He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sleep has not come to him peacefully as he was always worried and watching over the Princess. The handmaids had taken to bringing him meals to her room when he entirely forgot to eat the first day. He refused them the second time but they were quick and he was also distracted.

The Princess was tossing and turning the whole night he kept watch. Desperate, he started to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. She slept peacefully after that but it left him unable to get some rest himself. Save for taking baths, he was with her the whole time.

 _I can't remember the last time I slept fully…_ Ever since he became Champion, he had not experienced even one night's full rest.

He stared at the window. Sunlight was streaming in. His arms were under his head as he laid on top of his bedspread fully clothed.

He left the Princess a few hours ago when Sorelia came to watch over her. He left reluctantly but had to agree with he middle-aged woman in the end. He was to leave for Zora's Domain today and he needed rest before leaving.

But sleeping was farthest from his mind. He lay on top of his bed, mulling things over, thinking about the Princess and the Divine Beasts— anything and everything at the same time. Even though his body ached for a full rest, his mind refused to leave him in peace.

Groaning, he swung his legs off the bed and stretched his arms over his head. The Princess has woken up a few times but was too groggy from all the sleeping she did. He just wanted her to be fine. He changed his clothes for his trip.

Just as he clasped the Master Sword on his back, there was a knock on his door. He tucked the scroll on his belt.

"Come in." He called out.

The door swung open and revealed Sorelia. "Master Link. Good morning. The Princess asks for you."

He nodded, feeling a small flame inside his chest light up. _She's finally awake_.

He entered her room cautiously just as Doctor Pitar has finished examining her.

"Good morning, Princess." He said.

She looked a lot better. She was smiling and munching on a fruit from her breakfast tray.

"Link, good morning." She said with a small smile. Her cheeks were flushed and he thought he could never see anyone this beautiful, ever.

He nodded off to the Doctor who was putting his tools back in his bag. "Good as new, Master Link."

He moved closer to the edge of her bed.

"You look like you're going somewhere?" The Princess took another apple slice from her tray. She gestured to his clothing and his sword.

"I am leaving for Zora's Domain." He said, fully knowing what the statement will do to his Princess.

Sure enough, the Princess flew out of bed and started calling for Sorelia to help her get out of her nightclothes.

"Oh no no no no," Doctor Pitar tried to push her back on the bed.

He stood the almost comical scene with his arms folded. The Princess was protesting.

"We can leave tomorrow!" She said exasperatedly when he didn't budge.

He shook his head. And took the scroll out of his belt. "Sorry, Princess. I have to take this to the Zoran King as well."

"Can't I go? Pleaaase? Pleaaase?" Her Highness was pleading with Doctor Pitar. He wondered how the doctor could refuse the Princess's pleading face. If it was him, he would have just melted.

"No, Princess. You have just recovered. It is not advisable for you to go on a long journey such as this." Doctor Pitar said sternly. With that, the doctor bid them goodbye and left.

She sulked, her lips pouting. Sorelia fussed over her, urging her to eat some more.

He took an image and stored it in his mind. That was one face he was sure, he won't be seeing in a while.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked. She didn't seem too lively anymore, more like—sad and disappointed.

"I will be back tomorrow." He shuffled his boots.

 _Don't pout on me like that. I won't be able to resist it._

"Then, Princess. I will take my leave now." He said after a while. She looked so disappointed if he stay in that room any longer he would have to whisk her away and take her to Zora's Domain by himself.

"Wait—Link"

He stopped with a foot out the door.

"Thank you."

He turned around to look at her. "For?"

"Sorelia told me everything. How you—-" she dipped her head. "carried me back and kept watch…"

He felt heat collar up his cheeks. He bowed his head so she wouldn't see. "It was my pleasure, Princess."

He left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Maybe… I should create shorter chapters. Yes?

Hope you liked this one. Please please leave me a review if you did.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5 - Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

* * *

He reached Zora's Domain around noon. It was perhaps one of the most magnificent place he has ever seen. Glistening pillars and archways of luminous stones gave the place a soft muted glow. It was all so elegant.

When he told the Zorans who were guarding the path of Ruto Mountain that he was the Hylian Champion, they escorted him to the palace immediately.

"So you are the Hylian Champion, hmmmm." King Dorephan looked at him closely. He was the biggest Zora he had laid eyes on and felt intimidated.

He was kneeling on one knee in front of the King. "Yes, your Highness. King Rhoam sends his greetings and the Princess Zelda, her apologies for not making it."

He kept his head down.

"I heard that the Princess has fallen ill," the Zoran King inquired.

He nodded. "Yes, your Highness. Although he is feeling much better when I left this morning and wishes that she is here also."

"Rise, Link. Thank you for visiting Zora's Domain."

He rose to his feet.

"Father! I heard Link—" Mipha has just come into the hall. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of him then rushed to his side. "Link! You're here. But where is Princess Zelda?"

"The Princess is sick, Mi—Princess." He changed at the last minute.

Mipha just laughed. "Nonsense, Link." She turned to face the King, "Father, I will take Link to Vah Ruta." The King waved them off.

Excitedly, Mipha took his arm and led him out of the hall.

* * *

Vah Ruta was a Divine Beast in the form of an elephant. Fitting—as it is known that elephants love the water. Mipha had shown him the different chambers inside and now, they were on the tip of Vah Ruta's trunk, overlooking the Lanyard Region. He could distantly see Death Mountain.

He had cut himself on one of the contraptions —careless, really— and Mipha insisted that she heal it for him. A glowing light was coming from her hand and small tendrils of it were being absorbed by his skin. The cut felt itchy and he wanted to scratch it but he could see it actually closing.

"I was thinking… this reminds me of the first time we just met. You were just a reckless child." She said.

He laughed. "I was not that reckless!" He defended himself.

"Yes, you were! Always getting yourself hurt at every turn!" Mipha insisted. "Every time, I would heal you just as I'm doing right now."

She continued, "I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did."

"I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then…"

He remembered countless times that they played the first time they met. He was jumping from crates at such a young age and always had bruises and scrapes. He was awed the first time Mipha healed him and had asked her to show him _this magic_ again.

The light from Mipha's hand disappeared. He looked at his arm and it was good as new. "Thank you, Mipha."

She just smiled at him. "So… if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do?" She looked worried. "We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against."

He agreed with this. But before he could say anything,"—but know this, that no matter how difficult this battle might get, if you—if anyone tries to do you harm… Then I will heal you."

He suddenly realised where this conversation was heading. But he couldn't bring it upon himself to stop Mipha.

"No matter when, or how bad the wound… I hope you know… that I will always protect you." She was staring intently at her hands on her lap. "Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young."

She looked up at him. "You know, perhaps we could spend some time together…"

He gulped, not knowing what to say.

"What I'm trying to say, Link…" She said softly, her voice barely a whisper. "Is that… I hope you know…"

"I know, Mipha…" He said softly. She seemed surprised and gasped. "I know that you have feelings for me…" He bowed his head. Should he continue?

He didn't want to ruin what friendship they had. Mipha has always been his best friend even though they lived apart and have not spent so much time together. There was something about her calmness and innocence that provided him comfort—like a sister.

He didn't say another word. The wind blew around them.

"But she is very beautiful, yes?" MIpha said quietly.

Reluctantly, slowly, he nodded as he stared at the horizon. He knew whom Mipha was referring to. _Yes, Mipha. She is. Beyond words._

Mipha sighed. "It is okay, Link. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to put you in a position…"

He felt bad for hurting Mipha. But he could not lie about his feelings.

"I saw the way you were looking at her during the tournament… It is undeniable. But still, with the threat looming, I didn't want to waste time." She said.

He nodded. "Sorry, Mipha."

"Don't worry, Link." She said with a small smile. "I still stand by what I said before, I will always protect you. Even though you're a Champion now." She said mockingly.

"Heeey. I am not as young as we were." He said, his defences up.

"Seventeen is young for a Hylian." Mipha laughed.

"The Princess is younger than me!" He said out loud.

"Also young." Mipha laughed. "But when you reach twenty or so… your species always looked older than us Zorans even though you're not."

"Mipha… I hate to break it to you… But you can't really get wrinkles when you're part fish."

* * *

She was packing her bags. After a day of rest, she refuses to stay in bed much longer. She's going to Gerudo Town to see Urbosa.

Urbosa was a very good friend of her mother. She always like hanging around her even though she is intimidating at times.

 _But Link…_

She remembered her promise to him that she would not run away anymore. But still… she can't stay around the castle much longer. Too much time has been wasted with her being sick and all. Calamity Ganon is not taking a rest either.

 _Besides, Link won't be able to enter Gerudo Town anyway._

She finished packing and grabbed the Sheikah Slate from her desk. The easiest and fastest way to get there would be to teleport to the nearest shrine which is Daqo Chisay. It was right outside the town walls.

 _Urbosa would be delighted as I haven't seen her in a while…_ she thought.

But a nagging thought still wouldn't leave her alone. Link might be furious. Although she was not sure if the man had any emotions at all.

Still… Before leaving her room, she wrote a note and slipped it under his door.

"I will be in Gerudo Town."

AAA

He rode as fast as he could without tiring Epona out. He left Zora's Domain early dawn and Mipha saw him out. Even with a early head start, he reached the castle around noon. He left the horse at the stables and hurried up to his room to get changed.

Also he wanted to see the Princess badly. After watching over her nonstop for several days, it was like he loses a limb every time she's not there.

But when he opened his bedroom door, his eyes caught a note on the floor.

Written in an elegant script that could no doubt be the Princess's, he read.

He felt a surge of annoyance. "What? You couldn't wait for me?" He grumbled as he deftly took off his clothes for a bath.

In the shower, he was still fuming for a bit as he lathered soap all over his body. Yet, he couldn't help but smile at one thing.

 _At least she left you a note. She didn't run away._

When done, he got out of the shower and started packing again. He took a look at a map to memorize where Gerudo Town is.

 _Goddess damn it._ Even at his speed, it will take him the whole day to get there. Also, Epona might get tired. He checked the map for any nearby stables to leave Epona in. Hooves and sand are not a good combination. He marked Gerudo Canyon Stable. From there he would have to continue on foot.

* * *

She arrived at Gerudo Town and felt the familiar wave of heat of the desert.

 _I should have worn something_ lighter, she thought as she rolled up her sleeves and fanned herself. The sand squished under her feet as she got her bearings and looked around. Spying the entrance to the town, she made her way to it.

Once she explained to the guards who she was, they escorted her into the town and to the Throne Room where Urbosa saw her and exploded into a big smile. She hurriedly got off her throne to meet the Princess.

"Little bird! How are you?"

Urbosa's deep and warm voice was comforting. She gave her a quick embrace.

"I am quite alright, Urbosa." She assured her.

"But where is your knight?" Urbosa looked behind her, half-expecting to see Link materialise out of nowhere.

"Well… I…" she scratched her head.

"Did you come here alone?" Urbosa crossed her arms and looked at her sternly.

She faltered. The Chief of Gerudo is quite a mother figure. She nodded slowly. "But I left him a note! He should be here soon. Besides, only one person can travel through the Sheikah Slate. Aaaand… he can't really get into Gerudo Town." She added a smile at the end to thaw Urbosa's cold stern gaze.

Finally, the Gerudo Champion releneted. "Fine, Princess. Come on, I will take you to a tour of the town myself. But first we have to get you out of those ridiculous clothes."

She looked at her clothing. She was dressed normally but she couldn't deny that she needed new ones. They were simply too hot for the desert.

"Wait a minute, Urbosa… You can't be thinking…" She gulped and looked over at some of the guards. Traditional Gerudo clothing was… very light and breathable. But also… revealing.

Urbosa steered her to her own quarters. "Of course, Princess. What else do you think?"

She can't really say it is unbecoming for a Princess. But she was not comfortable with revealing skin too much.

"Ahh… Uhmm I—" she stammered helplessly as they reached the Chief's bedroom and Urbosa herself helped her get undressed.

"No buts. You will not be walking around Gerudo Town like this. You will get heat stroke." Urbosa laughed.

She wasn't sure what was more entertaining to Urbosa —seeing her in a traditional Gerudo outfit or her stammering helplessly throughout it all.

When she was dressed, she felt the unfamiliar breeze of wind tickle her abdomen and couldn't help covering it up with her arms. Her hair has been piled up high in a ponytali much like Urbosa's. She was dressed similarly to Urbosa but in white and gold.

"See, you look beautiful." Urbosa smiled at her, thrusting her in front of a mirror.

She looked at herself reluctantly but soon gave in. She looked… different. Not like a Princess of Hyrule. And Urbosa was right… she's never seen herself as beautiful or pretty but this outfit made her feel… more like a woman.

"Thank you, Urbosa." She managed to get it out as she turned sideways and looked at herself. The sash around her waist covered most of her behind. She patted it down to make sure it stays there.

"Now let's go, little bird." Urbosa took her hand in hers and they went out of the room.

Gerudo Town was lively and filled with merchants selling their wears. The Chief was greeted enthusiastically by the townspeople and everyone looked at her curiously. They stopped at a store selling jewellery and the owner, Isha, showed her a pair of earrings made of amber that were said to increase defense.

She was looking at it curiously when she noticed that Urbosa was about to pay for them. "Urbosa, no please!"

"Nonsense, Princess. What is a small trinket to me worth if it would be a gift for you." She was already counting the rupees.

"But I cannot wear them, I do not have any piercings." She said to which Urbosa sighed.

"We can have your ears pierced if you want?" Urbosa's mouth was twitching. But she didn't give in.

"No, thank you," she said reluctantly. It would be fun… But it might hurt.

"It won't hurt, little bird." Urbosa assured her.

But she shook her head. "Maybe next time," she said with a smile.

They continued to walk through town, Urbosa showing her the different goods for sale. They also went for a drink in the pub and Urbosa let her take a sip of the highly alcoholic Noble Pursuit which was said to be the perfect drink. It was made of lots of ice and tasted

nice. Urbosa was careful not to let her have too much as it was her first time.

They took shelter under a big palm tree while she was eating a piece of fruitcake that Urbosa bought from one of the stalls.

"So, Princess. What kind of survey are we going to do today?"

She thought about it. She really wanted to see Vah Naboris and take some data.

"How is the piloting of Vah Naboris?" She asked.

Urbosa took a big bite of her watermelon slice. "We're getting along fine. Although that beast has so many secrets."

"I can help with that!" She exclaimed, showing Urbosa her Sheikah Slate. "I can take some blueprints from the terminal and then we can go through them together."

Urbosa nodded. "We can go there right after this. Have you ridden a Sand Seal before?"

She felt slightly nervous. "Not yet?"

"I can take you, little bird. Don't worry." Urbosa said.

She thanked the Gerudo Chief who is always looking after her. She finished the rest of her fruitcake in silence, watching the people stroll through the market. She enjoyed this ambiguity. In Castle Town, she couldn't go around much and the guards were always after her. Here, in Gerudo, she wasn't royalty. She was just a normal girl and even though she was introduced as the Princess of Hyrule, the people of Gerudo were not that concerned with who she is.

She couldn't help but admit that it has been refreshing. She could be normal and herself here.

When they were done eating, Urbosa led the way to the stables where they rented a Sand Seal. Securing herself and holding Urbosa by the waist, they rode through the desert towards Vah Naboris. She could see its silhouette in the distance.

Vah Naboris was a Divine Beast that was created after the camel. It bowed down on its knees to let them in when they got close. Her fingers tingled with excitement at the prospect of learning Vah Naboris's secrets as they always do when she was out exploring.

"Princess, meet Vah Naboris. Vah Naboris, meet the Princess."

They entered the familiar chambers and she went right up to the main terminal to secure the blueprints.

* * *

Night has fallen heavily and the desert went as cold as it could. He wrapped his cloak securely around his neck as the wind blew sand around him. Epona was safe at the Gerudo Canyon Stables and he continued on foot, unable to find a Sand Seal. His feet sunk into the sand with every step he took and he could find the little bastards everywhere even inside his trousers. It annoyed him endlessly.

He reached Gerudo Town but was turned away by the guards since he was a man. Men are not allowed to enter the city. But the guards told him where the Princess was and pointed to the general direction of where Vah Naboris is. They also lent him a Sand Seal that he could ride. He thanked the guards and continued on his way.

The moon was high in the sky and it was getting colder. The wind blew past his face. The Sand Seal grunted but generally did his bidding. It was very different from riding a horse but he didn't mind. When Vah Naboris was close, he saw it get own on its knees and the entrance opening.

 _Urbosa must know that I am here._

He hopped off his Sand Seal and went inside. It was dark inside but the inscriptions on the walls glowed blue so it made it easier to navigate. He went up a flight of stairs and was out on a ledge. He saw Urbosa and the Princess on a mat. He approached them quietly.

"Ah well… You certainly got here fast. I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight."

"Gerudo Chief Urbosa. Good evening." He greeted her.

"She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now…" she gestured to the Princess who was fast asleep. "So… Spill it, boy."

He looked at the intimidating Gerudo chief with her falling red hair. "—Spill what, Chief Urbosa?"

She waved her hand away. "Call me Urbosa. Spill it. Have the two of you been getting along all right?"

He gulped and stared at his feet, not knowing what to say exactly.

 _Have we been getting along all right?_ He didn't know the answer himself. The Princess was still distant with him although she talks to him more than before. He can never guess what she was thinking. One moment she's friendly, the other she's as cold as ice.

"It's okay. I know… Your silence speaks volumes." Urbosa said when he didn't answer. "She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back."

He gulped, surprised by this information. "My sword?" What does the Master Sword have to do with any of this?

"It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny."

He hung his head, finally understanding. His heart swelled at this piece of information. Something that has been missing all along —as to why she can never warm up to him. It explained why she ran away when she saw him training with the other soldiers at the courtyard. He also remembered the fierce look on her face when he tried to ask her if she was okay and why she was crying that first night. And why she didn't answer his question as to how he can help her.

He remembered her pleading cries at the Spring of Courage.

 _Tell me what else I have to do… Please…_ He blinked back tears but kept his composure. Her voice full of pain and anguish will forever haunt his mind.

It was all because of him. His presence reminded her of everything she has failed to obtain.

"Don't worry. It's not like you carry blame in any of this." Urbosa said quietly.

He shook his head. "So that's why she doesn't like… seeing me. And having me in her presence."

"It's unfortunate." Urbosa sighed. "She's put in more than enough time… Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication… She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power."

He didn't say anything, not wanting to mention the most recent encounter at the Spring of Courage. He knew it wasn't the first time.

"And she has nothing to show for it…" Urbosa sighed again deeply. "That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing… She really is… quite special. You be sure to protect her with your life."

"Yes, Urbosa." He said. It was an order he will carry out for the rest of his days. Finally understanding the Princess, he felt closer to her.

"It is quite the honour." Urbosa smiled at him.

He nodded. The task of being appointed the Princess's knight is something he will never give up on. It was more important to him than being the Hylian Champion.

"The night brings a chill…" Urbosa said after a while. "It's probably time that we take her in."

He nodded and stepped closer.

"Take her. I will lead the way back to the city." Urbosa said.

He kneeled and took the Princess from Urbosa who stood up. "I will get her things."

He nodded. The Princess's head was on his lap. And she was still asleep. He stroked her hair softly away from her face. "Princess…" He said to wake her up.

She opened her eyes blearily, blinking several times. She looked up at him.

"Link? How—what? What are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"I saw your note." He said simply. She looks so different dressed in the Gerudo outfit. Her hair was loosely tied in her ponytail and some has come undone. Her skin was milky white under the moonlight. It was an experience, seeing the princess dressed so… carefree? At sixteen, she was already a woman.

"Oh…" She looked down. Suddenly remembering what she was wearing, she tried to cover her exposed stomach with her arms. He felt his heart flutter but suppressed it quickly.

He unfastened his cloak from under his chin. "You'll get cold on the way back. Wear this."

"Thank you." She said as she wrapped it around her shoulders. "Does Urbosa know you are here?"

He nodded as they went inside the cool chamber and out of the open. Urbosa had the Princess's bag in one hand and he held out a hand for it.

"Princess, your knight has followed you all the way from Hyrule Castle." Urbosa jested, giving him a secret wink.

"Yes… I did leave him a note. I just didn't expect him to here so fast." She said.

"He gets points from me for being early." Urbosa said with a laugh as she led the way back down to where the Sand Seals were waiting.

* * *

With a very very special permission from Urbosa, he was allowed inside the Gerudo Town. The guards let him in after the Chief gave him permission. It was rare in Gerudo but not unheard of as special privileges were granted to other men before, namely King Rhoam himself. He was allowed as the appointed knight of the Princess.

Even though it was night, the town was as lively as ever. He felt out of place at being the only man since everyone, and that includes the guards —were staring at him.

"Princess, how about we enjoy this night and go out for a drink?" Urbosa suggested.

He let them lead the way, walking a few paces behind them. He kept an eye out for the Princess. It was a good thing that this place does not let any men inside or his Princess would be in trouble—and so will he. He felt for the Master Sword that was still secure on his back.

"But—" the Princess started to protest.

"You deserve a night out, little bird." Urbosa said gently as she stirred her into what looked like a tavern. Up the steps they went and Urbosa got them a table. He stayed beside the Princess in silence.

"Savaaq, Chief Urbosa! What a pleasure. The usual?" The bartender came to get their orders.

"Savaag, Furosa." Urbosa introduced them. "This is Zelda and Link."

Furosa eyed him closely. He felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze and he lowered his head. "A voe."

"But a very pretty voe, yes?" Urbosa said.

He flinched. Did Urbosa just call him pretty?

"Almost too pretty to be a voe." Furosa agreed.

The Princess laughed, a melodic tune to his ears. He kept a smile to himself. The Gerudos can make fun of him all night if the Princess was amused by it.

"So… a Noble Pursuit for you," Furosa pointed to Urbosa. "What about for our little love birds?"

He flushed and waved his hands placatingly. "We're not—"

"We're not together!" The Princess beat him to it.

Urbosa just laughed. He felt a blush come to his cheeks but he kept his composure. "For them as well. The night is young. They can have some alcohol."

The Princess looked flustered as well as he. He didn't want to drink on the job.

"But Urbosa—" the Princess interrupted as Furosa left to get their drinks.

"Nonsense, little bird." Urbosa's tone was final. "You're in Gerudo Town. Here, we drink like men as they say."

"It would be frowned —" her hands were twisting on her lap, she was obviously flustered.

"The other nobles are not here. Here, you are just Zelda. Not a Princess, alright?" Urbosa assured her. She got up to help Furosa with the drinks and they were left alone at the table.

She looked at him helplessly.

He gave her a tentative pat on the shoulder. "Urbosa is right. You can enjoy yourself tonight."

 _Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you._

She nodded. "Alright."

Urbosa came and handed them their drinks. He watched her took a tentative sip and smacked her lips.

He held his glass in his hand but didn't take a drink. Urbosa must have noticed this as she knocked back her own. "What's wrong, Link?"

He shook his head. "I—uhh… I cannot drink on the job." he said stiffly.

Urbosa laughed. "You are surrounded by the best and finest warriors of the Gerudo. You and the Princess are safe in my town."

Before he could say anything else, Urbosa took his glass and tipped it into his mouth. The Princess was laughing at the corner of his eye. He gulped the refreshing drink and wiped his mouth, staring at Urbosa sternly.

"I will vouch for you too. Tonight, YOU also get to have fun." With that, she got up to get more drinks from the bar.

They sat in silence. The Princess had her glass in her hands, taking small sips every now and then. Realising his defeat—not that he was not a match for Urbosa, he gulped the rest of his down.

"Do you like it?" The Princess asked him.

The tavern was packed and loud with the music playing. But her voice floated above the rest.

He looked at her in her Gerudo outfit. She had taken off his cloak and put it aside. The tavern was warm anyway. _Goddess damn it._ It looked like she was his own personal torture. He shrugged, struggling to keep his composure. "It is alright."

"Have you ever been drinking before?" She asked curiously as she absent-mindedly caressed the edge of her glass with the tip of her finger.

He gulped and nodded, looking out into the distance instead of her bare shoulders. "With the other soldiers."

Her mouth opened in a small O.

"But not like this." He gestured to his empty glass.

"What do you mean?" Her brows were furrowed adorably as she took another sip.

"We take shots." He said simply. The soldiers were fans of Goron Lava Rum. It was an expensive drink but very much more concentrated. HIs nights out with them at the Castle Town Tavern were very eventful— mostly ending with him taking the soldiers home.

"Shots? Like arrows?!" She looked horrified.

He almost laughed aloud. _She must be thinking of something else._ "Not that kind of shots."

Just then, Urbosa came back with a tray full of little glasses of what he could only identify as the aforementioned Goron Lava Rum —distinct because of its fiery red color.

"Now this is… very different from the Noble Pursuit, Princess. But it is quite an experience." Urbosa explained, handing the Princess one shot glass and him another.

He stared at the Princess worriedly. She watched her take a sniff, wrinkle her nose and took a very small sip of the drink where she coughed and almost gagged. Keeping his amusement to himself, he tapped her softly on the back.

"You okay, little bird?" Urbosa grinned at the Princess, her face expectant at her reaction.

"It's… not nice." The Princess answered hoarsely.

Urbosa let out a booming laugh. "A few more shots and you'll be thinking otherwise!" She looked over her shoulder to see someone calling out to her. "I'll be back. Link, you know what to do."

He looked at Urbosa blankly. Do? What? Let the Princess get drunk?

But before he could say anything, the Princess took another small sip of the rum followed by a big gulp of Noble Pursuit.

He set his own shot glass down. "Princess, I don't think you should—"

"It's alright." She said hurriedly with another sip, her face wrinkling up adorably from the alcohol. "Urbosa is right. We should have some fun sometimes."

He pursed his lips and sighed in defeat.

"You're not drinking!" The Princess tapped him on the arm.

Without another word, he took the shot glass and tipped the contents in his mouth. He drank it all in one gulp. It burned the back of his throat but he was kind of used to it. He put the shot glass back down on the table to see the Princess looking at him in awe.

"Is that how you drink it?!" She took the glass from his fingers and tipped it over, making sure it was empty.

He nodded. "Yes."

She gingerly took her own and did a rather good imitation of his movements. Before she could spit it out, she gulped and wrinkled her nose, waiting for the moment to pass.

He watched her amusedly. She was adorable in her innocence but he could see that she was eager to learn. She coughed again and he tapped her lightly on the back.

"Better?" He asked, a bit of worry laced in his tone. He caught Urbosa's eye from across the room. She gave him a nod and then turned away.

 _What. What Urbosa. You going to leave me here?!_

He gripped his empty shot glass but felt a nudge. He faced to see the Princess leaning over the table to get another shot.

"Princess, you better slow down." He said as he helped her get another round.

Before he could stop her, her quick hands gave her another shot and she coughed less this time.

She watched him expectantly-almost daringly.

 _If you really want to play this game.._ he thought savagely.

Without taking his eyes off her, he knocked back his own. "You will not win against me, you know." He warned her. He could see mischief behind her big eyes and he could sense that her movements were getting slower.

But she just laughed and took another gulp of her Noble Pursuit after her own shot. "Oh really?" Her eyebrows were raised mockingly.

He shook his head, not giving in to what she wants. "It is unwise to challenge me to a drinking game."

Her lower lip quivered and stuck out. His heart skipped a beat. He gripped the back of her seat in response but kept his composure. He felt the familiar tug of alcohol on his senses and he drove it away.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because… I have much more experience than you." He explained softly as he took her offering of another shot and drunk it in one gulp again.

She leaned in closer, her eyes wide and searching. He forced himself to be still. "But that's what I want… an experience."

She was looking at him with _those_ eyes. And her mouth was pouting. He felt himself give in. "Alright…" he said after a while.

She smiled at him. This was a rare one. The smile quickly turned into a grin. It was the first time he's seen her like this.

She leaned over the table again to get more shots from the tray but he stopped her. It didn't do much to his senses to see her sprawled all over the table. "I'll get them." He pulled the tray closer and handed her another shot.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

He nodded his assent.

"Have you ever been drunk before?"

He shook his head amusedly. "Not that I remember."

She nodded slowly. "So that's why you said I won't win against you."

"Yes." He took another shot.

"What about…" she looked a bit uneasy. "I ask you a question and you ask me one too."

He thought about it. She was giving him more than he could ask for. "Okay…" he said slowly, already thinking about his first question.

"You first." She said adjusting her seat to face him.

He thought about it, propping his chin on her fingers. "Hmm… what is your favourite color?" He thought it was lame but he really wanted to know.

"Blue." She said simply. "Like this blue…" she pointed at his tunic. "It's the exact same shade as…" Her voice trailed off absent-mindedly.

He waited for her to continue her sentence but she just took another sip of her almost empty Noble Pursuit.

"Then… your turn."

"Did you really want to be the Champion?" She asked.

Her question caught him off guard. But it was an easy one. "Yes," he said simply as he took another shot.

"Is this your first time drinking?" He guessed it was. But surely… some wine at the castle maybe? Watching her knock back drinks, it seems as she is accustomed to it already—at least her face doesn't wrinkle that much anymore. But still, he expected her to be drunk by now.

She shook her head,

 _Hmm. That explains it._

"Do you like being my knight?" She asked abruptly, she leaned in closer, close enough he could count her eyelashes.

There was a lump in his throat. She's drunk and it's certainly giving her lots of courage. He stared at her squarely in the eyes.

"Yes." After another shot, he asked, "do you dislike me as your knight?" He could feel his face numbing. He must have had what… seven now?

She was still leaning in close but her mouth was pouting as she shook her head. "No… I do not dislike you."

His heart skipped a small beat. _At least…_

"Your eyes are beautiful…" she said softly, her face close.

It wasn't a question like he was expecting. He was taken aback and he blinked several times. "Princess?"

Her finger was raised as it landed on his cheek. She was teetering on the edge of her seat trying to lean over to him. Putting a hand on her shoulders, he pushed her back down on the seat. "Princess… No more drinks for you." He said firmly, scanning the crowd for Urbosa.

Her eyes were glassy and she was drunkenly smiling now. Her hand was firmly grasping the front of his tunic like what she always does.

"Link… Will you do something for me?"

He looked at her. She's giving him those eyes again. Those eyes that he couldn't say no to. "What is it?"

"Will you get your ears pierced for me?"

He stopped looking for Urbosa and stared at the Princess. "What?" He said in disbelief, wondering where the request came from. "My ears pierced?"

She nodded _oh-so-adorably_ , biting her lower lip. "Please?"

He nodded. "Alright." He didn't think much of it. Besides, he couldn't say no to that face.

Just then, Urbosa appeared.

"So… Link. How is the getting to know?" She asked amusedly as the Princess tried to snatch his ponytail next.

He leaned out of the way and patiently put her hand back down on her lap. "She's drunk."

Urbosa laughed. "Well… Can't be helped. How about you?"

He shook his head as he mentally assessed his faculties. The familiar pull of alcohol was tugging on his nerves but it was not an uncomfortable feeling. He still had his senses with him. "I'm alright."

"What did she say?" Urbosa took a seat in front of them, watching amusedly at the Princess who was now humming softly with her eyes closed.

"Not much." He admitted.

"I brought you here to help you get to know each other." Urbosa shot at him. "Did you at least get anything?"

"She told me didn't dislike me." He said with a small smile.

"Well, that's an improvement." Urbosa said with a smile. "Come on, let's get her to bed."

The Princess did not take kindly to leaving her seat. In the end, he had to carry her out of the tavern much to Urbosa's delight. When they were outside, he put her back on her feet but the Princess didn't budge from her position. She had her arms folded, like a pouting child.

"What's wrong, little bird?" Urbosa asked as he tried to get the cloak on the Princess. He managed to fasten the clasp under her chin.

"Link promised…" She said, determinedly not looking at him.

He couldn't help but smile. "She asked if I would get my ears pierced." He explained to Urbosa who clapped her hands in delight.

"Now?" The Princess looked at them expectantly.

He stammered… He didn't expect for it to happen soon. "Now? Isn't it too late for that?"

Urbosa waved him off as she led the way. He took the Princess's hand and in defeat, followed Urbosa.

* * *

It burned.

Well… Honestly… it didn't hurt much. More like a prick. But his ears felt hot afterwards. The Princess had chosen little blue hoops for his earrings. At first he was worried that it might make him look feminine… But the Princess was so happy he didn't even care.

The Chief led them to the guest bedroom. There was only one bed but a makeshift one was beside it. When they were settled in, Urbosa left to go back to the tavern. He wrestled a naughty Princess and tucked her in. She was obviously too drunk to do anything else but she didn't want to stay in bed.

"Link…" She whispered into the darkness, finally calming down.

"Hmmm." He said, resting his head with his hands under it. He stared at the ceiling in the faint light. He wanted to turn on his right but his ears were throbbing slightly.

"Thank you."

"For?" He asked.

He didn't get an answer. Not that he didn't mind, but he didn't need one. The Princess is always weighed down by her responsibilities, it is rare to see her unwind. Tonight was an exception that he knew she needed as well.

"Link…" She whispered again.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you asleep?"

He smiled. "No."

"Do you hate me?" Her small voice was laced with worry.

"I don't hate you." He said softly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good night, Link." She said after a while.

"Good night, Princess."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 - A Thousand Times Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

* * *

For you, a thousand times over.

~Kite Runner~

* * *

The next morning, she woke up with a massive headache. She kept her eyes closed as she cradled her aching head, trying to sit up. Immediately, she felt strong hands helping her. She opened her eyes to see Link with a glass of water. The sun streaming in from the windows behind him.

"Welcome to your first hangover, Princess." He said with almost a smirk.

Her mouth felt like the devil's playground. It was dry and tasted awful. A wave of nausea hit her as she moaned. She closed her eyes and covered them with her hands. She felt the edge of the glass on her lips and she drank the cool and refreshing water greedily.

"More?"

She nodded. It helped a bit with the pounding in her head. She opened her eyes slowly to see Link going to the other end of the room refilling the glass from a pitcher. When it was full, he want back to her and handed it to her.

"If I knew… that it would feel like this the next morning…" she moaned, wanting to get back into bed.

"Well, you wanted the experience." He shrugged.

 _Damn him and his coolness._ "Why are you not as bad as I am?" She demanded, almost annoyed as to why she's the only one weak.

"I told you I do not get drunk." He said.

 _There it is again. I'm pretty sure that's a smirk. Almost._

"You'd better get dressed." He gestured to her form. Suddenly remembering what she was wearing, she gathered the sheets up to her chin with a small gasp.

He looked away but when he did, a flash of light caught his ears.

"Link?" She asked curiously.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, Princess?"

"What's that… on your ears?" It looked like small blue hoops.

"These? They're earrings. Uhmm… I got them pierced last night." He said sheepishly, his hands flying to his ears to cover them.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

At this, she was sure he's smirking. "You can't remember. But you asked me to."

Before she could say anything else, he left the room. She sat there on the bed, thinking hard.

 _What else don't I remember?_

* * *

She took another photo of the hydromelon patch with her Slate. She was outside the Gerudo Town taking pictures. She has managed to shake off Link who was following her around the market. She couldn't really face him ever since Urbosa told her the happenings of last night.

She couldn't believe that she asked Link to pierce his ears for her. Like really?! REALLY? She felt embarrassed at having used her superiority and forcing him to do it.

She pulled some weeds angrily from the small hydromelon patch and threw them to the ground. "Serves you right, _Princess_." She said out loud as she moved to the other side to take some more pictures.

Link is probably getting lost in the market by now. She managed to sneak off as she pretended to look at some prime steaks for sale and one of the guards had approached Link. Taking advantage of the distraction, she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"I just want a few minutes of alone time." She said aloud again into the desert.

She could remember Urbosa's laughing voice as they recalled what she did during her drunken phase. How Link had to carry her out of the tavern —she blushed a bit at this piece of information — and how she stomped her foot and refused to go to bed.

Link has been… very patient through it all—something that Urbosa was quick to comment on.

"Ohh… He must be wishing that he had someone else to guard because I am such a royal fool!" She pulled on another patch of weeds and threw them as hard as she could into the air. They landed softly on the sand.

"That is very unbecoming for a princess…" A low hoarse voice from behind her said.

She froze.

It was a voice unlike any she has heard before.

"That's it… Turn around slowly…"

She turned slowly on the spot, her heart pounding and her blood rushing through her ears. Biting her lip so hard, she looked at who was there.

Three tall men, dressed in red with their faces covered were surrounding her.

"What—" She took a step back, at a loss for words.

"Where's your knight, Princess?" The one in the middle drawled. He was bigger than the other two. She's read about them. This one is a Blademaster. She was fairly certain because she could see the wind cleaver on his back. They were wearing masks with the upside-down symbol of the Sheikah.

"You're… you're the Yiga Clan." She managed to say as she took one more step back. She looked around frantically towards the town. It was close… She can make it…

 _If I run…_ But her legs were resolutely still and they didn't move.

"You can't run." The one on the left said slowly, drawing a sickle from his belt and running his fingers at its edge.

She gulped.

 _Link…_ If only he could find her now… _Stupid stupid! Why did you have to sneak off?! This is exactly WHY YOU HAVE A KNIGHT._ She has to stall them!

"What do you want?!" She demanded but her voice betrayed her. They laughed at her weak attempt. Their voices were like knives to her ears.

Her knees trembled as she took another step back.

"Well… What do you think?" The Blademaster looked at his companions.

The one on the right shrugged, removing his Demon Carver from his own belt.

"Where's your knight, Princess?" The Blademaster stepped forward and she took another step backward but lost her footing.

She landed on her bottom as she blinked back tears. "Link…" she whispered, her thoughts racing.

"What's that?" The Blademaster cocked his head towards her. "You have to speak up, Princess."

She gulped. "Link…" she said louder, her heart pounding.

"Where's Link, Princess?" He was so close and she was frozen. She couldn't move. His fingers were trailing her neck and she couldn't help but whimper.

"Link… please…" she sobbed, she couldn't take her eyes of the sickle and the demon carver that his companions were waving around.

"Call him, Princess." The Blademaster mocked, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers. "Say his name." He hissed at her ear.

She wanted out. Somewhere else but here. She wanted to be back inside the town, safe inside its walls. Link! Urbosa! Anybody! Please!

"Link…" she said somewhat louder.

"Maybe… she needs some persuasion?" The one on the right said.

The Blademaster grabbed her ponytail and hauled her to her feet. She couldn't help the tears from falling. She was scared and she wanted Link. She yelped in pain as her feet dangled a few inches from the ground for a moment.

"Call him." He shook her angrily.

"Link!" She said loudly in between sobs. "Please please. Let me go. Please!"

"He can't hear you, Princess." The Blademaster hissed close to her face.

Her whole head was on fire. He was gripping her ponytail so hard and she couldn't get away. She grasped at his strong fingers. "Please let me go," she whimpered.

Just then! A flash of blue! Before she could even scramble to her feet, she looked up to see the back of Link's blue tunic and the Blademaster on the ground with blood pooling around his body slowly sinking into the sand.

"Princess." Her knight's voice was low as he stood in his stance, the Master Sword in his hand, glaring at the two remaining Yiga.

She felt a surge of hope. Link! He's here! She blinked back tears as she avoided looking at the bloody Blademaster. The tip of Link's sword was tinged with red.

"You have two seconds to run." Link said softly to the two remaining Yiga. His voice was deathly. They backtracked and fled.

Time moved slowly. But when the Yiga were gone, Link dropped to her knees in front of her with fire in his eyes. "Princess? What in the name of Din happened?" He said urgently, checking her body for bruises.

Her heart swelled at the sight of Link. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she could feel her breath coming out in gasps. She shakily held out her hands and he took them in his own. She moved closer to him, blinking out tears. "Link… I was so scared." She whispered.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked softer this time. The fire in his eyes were gone and her Link was back. HIs same blue eyes were back and he was here and she was there and she's safe and everything will be okay.

She shook her head, "I thought you weren't going to come." She cried openly. There was no point in keeping it bottled inside.

The fear when she looked at the Yiga and the pain when the Blademaster grabbed her hair came rushing in. The hopelessness and the thought that Link will not come in time crashed down on her. She thought she was going to die! She wailed and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulders.

She felt his arms circle her waist and hold her tight. She buried her face in his neck—Link… her Link is here.

She'll be okay.

She held on to him tightly, afraid to let go.

And he responded with his embrace, his thumb tracing patterns on the exposed part of her lower back. It calmed her down a bit. "I'm here, Princess…" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't let me go…" She couldn't help saying. _Keep me safe, Link. Don't let me go, please._

"Never. Never again." He whispered over and over in her ear as he let her cry it out.

* * *

When she calmed down, he carried her back into Gerudo Town where Urbosa was furious that the Princess got attacked. She sent out a hunting party for the Yiga that Link let escape and sent the Princess to bed. They were to be escorted by Urbosa herself back into Gerudo Canyon Stables the next day where Link will take Epona and ride back to the castle with the Princess.

He looked at her. She was visibly shaken by the events but she was calm now, sitting on her bed reading a book.

He remembered the fear in his heart to see the Yiga circling the Princess from afar. He ran as fast as he could and was grateful to be there on time. He remembered the tears on her face and her shaking hands and trembling body.

He remembered how at a desperate attempt for comfort, she flung herself on to him and he held her close, his protectiveness for her wiping out all rational thought.

He was so scared. He was so scared that he was going to lose her.

 _Never again…_ he thought to himself. _I am never letting you out of my sight._

He watched her flip to the next page, her tongue between her teeth. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice him staring. It was a treat to see her this peaceful and concentrated. Her passion for learning has always amazed him.

He doesn't know how long he was leaning on that window sill for when finally she snapped her book shut and looked up at him.

"Well that was a nice story." She sighed and stretched her arms, yawning.

He nodded and approached her, taking the book from her. He placed it on the desk. Its title was _Gerudo Fairy Tales_ and Urbosa had lent it to her when she asked for a book to read as a distraction.

"You don't have to watch over—" she started but stopped.

"If you feel uncomfortable, I can wait by the door." He offered. He didn't really want to. There was no way he's letting her out of his sight again even within Gerudo Town walls— even when they were surrounded by hundreds of Gerudo warriors and Urbosa herself.

"No… It's okay. You can stay." She said with a small smile.

His heart leaped. Is this a milestone that they have covered? She actually wants him to stay?

"But you might get bored, you know." She said as she got to her feet, "And stiff. I don't think that sword is easy to carry." She added.

He shook his head, his hands on his belt. _The Master Sword is a pain to carry at all times. It's very heavy, let alone the sheath that comes with it. The leather harnesses that straps it to my body also hurts,_ but he didn't say any of these out loud. "I'm alright."

"Well, with your level of physical fitness, you should be fine." She said as she opened the door and let themselves out, only to be greeted by Urbosa's guards. "But sit down once in a while," she said.

He nodded. "Yes, Princess."

* * *

He couldn't sleep that last night. He stood next to the window, looking out into the distance, daring the Yiga to try again. He was still angry at himself for letting the Princess get attacked. The scene where she was dangling a few inches above the ground by her hair kept replaying in his head. He could still feel her heaving breaths against his own when she cried.

He gripped the edge of the windowsill, his knuckles white against the stone. He hissed under his breath as he tried to control his emotions. He couldn't help a few tears fall.

 _I have to be better._

 _Better than this._

 _I have to be the best._

Suddenly, a soft voice made him turn around.

"Link?" She was obviously groggy from sleep. It was very late and she should be resting for their long trip back to the castle.

"Yes, Princess?" He took deep breaths to calm himself down but the thought of losing her wouldn't leave him alone. He leaned back on the window, hastily wiping his tears.

"Why are you not sleeping?" She yawned twice, her hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sat up.

There was no point in lying and hiding it. "I'm keeping watch," he said simply. Moonlight streamed from behind him, giving her this glow that made her golden hair shine. He bit his lip, full of emotion for his Princess —how beautiful she is, there were no words for it. It was witnessing perfection right in front of him.

 _I can't lose you…_

"Come here…" She tapped the empty space beside her. "Come here let me see you."

He couldn't refuse a direct order from her. He approached her slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want me to turn the lights on?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping she wouldn't say yes.

 _Don't look at me._

He didn't want her to see him this weak.

"It's okay. I can see you well enough." She said with a soft smile. "Now what's wrong?"

He bit his lower lip. "Nothing, Princess."

There was silence and only the sound of the wind blowing past the window. She looked at him, her face unreadable but there was something in her eyes…

"I forgot to thank you." She whispered.

He didn't say anything. She didn't need to thank him for doing something he was born to do. _I will always protect you, no matter what_.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said softly.

He didn't want to say that it was part of his job. It was more than that. He loves her. He loves her in all ways imaginable.

"You're welcome." He settled for that.

She sighed deeply. "I tried to remember the last time I felt safe."

He looked at her. Her face was upturned, looking at the ceiling. Her hands were twisting knots in the blanket.

"And I couldn't… I— I didn't know what safe was… Until you held me." She whispered. She faced him with a smile that could light up the whole world. He memorised her face, praying to the Goddesses.

 _If there is a moment that I could freeze time, this would be it_.

 _This would be it._

 _This moment._

 _This exact moment with her face, her smile._

 _Please…_

"I am glad you are here by my side, Link." She placed her hand over his.

"I am glad to be here, Princess…" he answered. At least that much, he could let her know what he really feels.

"I think we're way past that now." She said with a small laugh. "Call me Zelda, yes?"

He looked at her. Her smile was slowly turning into a grin. He nodded, agreeing. "Alright.." It would… take some getting used to…

"Alright… Zelda."

* * *

The ride back to the castle was uneventful though long. Halfway through their journey, rain fell so hard they had to take shelter.

Finding a large tree that blocked most of the raindrops, he secured Epona and led the Princess to a small hollowed-out hill with a few shrines in it.

There was nothing to do but wait for the rain to stop. He stood at the edge of the hill, keeping watch.

"See that mountain?" She said after a while.

He looked at to where she was pointing. It was very distant. But he could see the range of its peaks.

"That's Mount Lanayru." She said softly. "It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom. Lanayru's decree is very specific. It says, 'no one is allowed under the age of seventeen for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.'"

It was the first time he has heard of Lanayru's decree.

"I've prayed at the Spring of Courage and at the Spring of Power, yet neither awoke anything inside me."

He could tell that she was holding back a sob. Her voice was close to breaking.

"But maybe up there… Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one… To be honest, I have no real reason to think that will be the case." She looked at him sadly, "but there's always the chance that the next moment will change everything."

He could only feel sympathetic towards her. He knew how hard she worked to get her powers, but her efforts seem futile. "I will go with you to Mount Lanayru." It was all he could offer, wishing he could help her more.

"Yes… Thank you, Link." She said absent-mindedly.

"But, Princ—uhmm… Zel..da," he still couldn't say it out loud. He felt like he was disrespecting the royal family. "your birthday is months away. We have time." He said confidently.

"Maybe you are right…"

She seems to be getting lost in her thoughts again. And he didn't want her sad. Thinking frantically of something to distract her with, he pulled out his sword out of nowhere.

She looked a bit surprised but curiosity was on her face.

"In the meantime, I could teach you…" this is a really dumb idea but anything to keep her from getting lonely. "some moves so that you could defend yourself?" He offered.

She jumped to her feet, something he did not expect and was quite surprised. "Alright!" she clapped her hands together, looking excited.

"Alright… Have you held a sword before?" He asked as she approached him cautiously, her eyes on the Master Sword.

She shrugged. "Some…"

He handed her the hilt, "This is really heavy. Careful."

As soon as he let go, the sword dragged her down and he rushed to her side. The tip of the sword sank in the dirt. The Princess was laughing as she tried to lift it up by herself. "How do you carry this around?!"

He couldn't help but smile. "You get used to it. But we can't practice with this." He looked around for a fallen tree branch.

But the Princess shook her head. "You can help me hold it."

A lump formed in his throat. _That would require me… to get close to you._

"Come on!" she waved him over.

Trying to calm himself down, he positioned himself behind her and held her hands that were holding the hilt. He helped her lift it.

"Alright… This is not so bad." She said as he helped her do some swings.

A few tries later, she seemed to finally get the hang of it but he still had to support her from behind. The Master Sword was simply too heavy for her to carry.

"Now… Imagine there is a bokoblin in front of you…" he said, instructing her on what to do. "And then when he attacks, you move left…" using his left foot, he pushed hers softly to the left.

"Yes… Like that, and then you turn on your foot —"

But as soon as he said the word turn, the Princess spun on her heel which caught him off-guard!He slipped and fell on the ground, pulling the Princess on top of him.

She landed on his chest with a gasp—knocking the wind out of him.

He was stunned to see her face up close, he didn't even mind that his tunic was getting wet from the grass.

Time moved slowly as his vision was filled with the Princess looking down at him. The dark stormy clouds framed her otherwise perfect face. Her mouth was slightly opened in shock, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" She stammered.

It took him a while to answer as he tried to get his bearings. Her whole weight was on top of him and he took a huge breath. His hands were on her waist as he tried to keep her off the grass. He shook his head when he snapped out of staring at her. "It's alright. Careful, it's wet." He said as he helped her get up slowly.

"Sorry, Link." She said again apologetically.

"No harm done." He brushed the stray grass of his trousers as he hauled himself upright.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly,

He nodded as he waved her off. "It's alright. Really."

"Then… enought training for today." She said when she was sure he was okay. She went back to her seat earlier.

He plucked the Master Sword off the grass and wiped it clean on his trousers. He put it back in its sheath on his back and looked at the Princess.

The rain seems to be falling harder now. She looked up. "I doubt this will let up any time soon…"

"As long as you stay there, Princess, you'll be dry." He said.

"Your path seems to mirror your father's." She said suddenly.

He looked at her and nodded slowly. "Yes…"

"You've dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well."

He shrugged. Ever since he could remember, it was always what he wanted to be. That was the reason his Father trained him. So he could become a knight… and be the Champion.

"Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfil your goal is really quite admirable. I see now why you would be the chosen one." there was a look in her eyes he couldn't quite interpret.

"Princ—Zelda?"

"What if…" she looked down on the wet grass in front of her, "one day… you realise that you just weren't meant to be a fighter?"

He was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yet the only thing that the people said was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight."

Realisation dawned on him. He never thought of it that way.

He could feel sadness in her voice. "If that was the only thing that you were ever told… I wonder then… would you have chosen a different path?" She looked up at him.

He was a bit taken aback by the question. And he thought hard.

It was true that ever since, his Father had told him that he had to be the knight. That he had to train to become the Hylian Champion someday.

It was true that instead of playing around with the kids in the village, he was holding a wooden sword and hacking away at a makeshift mannequin in the backyard.

It was also true that ever since he was a child, he could only dream of becoming a knight like his Father.

But it was also true that his Father… once sat him down when he was just a little boy. And asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up.

And even though his Father gave him options—a farmer, a grocer, an innkeeper, anything but a knight… As a little boy, he would always choose the sword over his other toys.

He smiled to himself. He knew the answer to her question.

"I would still be here." He said confidently.

There was some kind of surprise on her face. It was clear she didn't expect his answer. "Really?"

He thought about it for another moment. But nodded. "Yes."

"I would have thought…"

"My Father didn't force me into this. He asked me what I wanted to be. And I told him that I wanted to be like him." He said as he squatted down beside her. "It was my choice from the start because I was so inspired by him."

She smiled. "Then even if presented with the choice again, you would still be here?"

"Right here, right now?" He asked a bit sarcastically.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Right here, right now…" he repeated and gestured around them. "On this hill, under this rain, on our way back to the castle?"

She nodded with a laugh, covering her mouth with her hand. "Yes!"

"With you? Guarding you? Protecting you?" He asked one more time.

She laughed again and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Yes, yes!"

He waited for her to calm down. He wanted her to know that out of all the places in the world, he would always choose to be by her side. He wanted her to know that he would always choose her, over and over, over everything and anything else.

He stared into her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

This is a bit short. But I hope you like it. Please give me reviews. They keep me inspired! :) Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7 - Direct Orders

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

~Thank you for your lovely reviews!

* * *

They came back from Gerudo Town a few days prior and was scheduled to go to Rito Village to visit Revali, but the nobles have stirred and the Princess was stuck in pleasantries and responsibilities of being royalty. They were questioning her competence and whether she's working hard enough to get her powers.

Ever since their trip back from Gerudo, the Princess has been more open to him and frequently tells him her worries. He prefers it this way, and he could also offer some words of comfort when she's done. But this time, the nobles have gone too far.

The luncheon was prepared by one of the lords but both he and the Princess knew it was just a way to find out how her studies were going. He spent the better part of lunch, standing and keeping guard at a corner of the room as the nobles sneaked glances at him.

"So how is Gerudo Town these days, Princess Zelda?" A middle-aged man, a name he could not remember, spoke up as he was cutting up steak.

The Princess was the image of perfection and grace as she entertained the nobles without flinching. The King was not present due to prior engagements. She looked up.

"Still very hot, Lord Regan," she said with a smile.

He could tell it was fake. Her smile did not reach her eyes. He squinted at Lord Regan. He was the one who planned all of this.

"I have not been to Gerudo Town…" This one is another noble whose name he also could not remember but whose face he will not forget. He had big eyes with a small nose and a sharp chin. He couldn't help but think that he kind of looks like an insect.

 _A dragonfly maybe… Lord Dragonfly._ He kept a laugh to himself.

"I dislike the sand. It gets everywhere." Lord Dragonfly continued with distaste etched on his insect-like features.

More mundane questions—the nobles are intent on finding out where she comes and goes. And they were all staring at him too.

Finally, it seems that the Princess has had enough. "I wonder why the lords are so keen to know my whereabouts these days." She said with a fake laugh.

He shifted in his post. He smirked when he saw the Princess's cold eyes.

It was Lord Regan who answered amidst the nervous looks from the other nobles. "Of course, Princess Zelda. We are just… concerned… And hope that you remain focused on your studies." He said in a sickly patronising voice.

He could feel their eyes on him and it dawned on him. _They think… she's… gallivanting around with me?_ His hands curled into fists.

He stole a look at the Princess who shook her head a fraction of an inch. "Are you implying that my knight is a distraction, my lords?" She asked, her voice as cold as ice.

The lords laughed nervously and shook their heads. Forks froze in midair. They shrank back and he felt a surge of pride in his Princess. She was not one to back down.

"Of course not… Princess Zelda. We are merely… curious… that perhaps the… the—Hylian Champion Link has other matters he should attend as well as train—" Lord Regan was looking down the table, grasping for words.

There was silence as the Princess suddenly stood up, her hands were fists beside her. "I assure you, my lords, that the Champion cannot be equaled in swordsmanship. As well as Link is my appointed knight, assigned by my Father. Where I go, he goes." She said stiffly.

"Yes, of course, Princess Zelda!" Lord Regan hurriedly said as he tried to placate her, "we are not questioning the hero's abilities or the King's assign—"

"Thank you for lunch, my lords. I have matters I need to attend to." She said with a small bow.

She left the room and he followed closely behind her. Before the doors closed, he heard the nobles bickering amongst themselves.

He followed her back to her study in the west side of the castle where she kicked open her door and stood in the middle of the room.

He knew she wanted to let her frustrations out so he grabbed a cushion off one of the seats and handed it to her. She looked at him, her brows furrowed.

"Scream." He said, nudging it against her arm.

She took the pillow from him and he stepped aside with his hands behind his back, giving her space.

Her screams were muffled by the pillow. And he let her. He waited until she was done—her voice hoarse now. He poured a glass of water from the desk and handed it to her.

"Better?" He asked.

She nodded weakly, spent. "I hate them" she whispered hoarsely as she took the glass from him.

It was not his place to say anything. But he could see why. He held a hand out for the empty glass and put it down. He turned to see the Princess looking out the window.

He went to his usual post of guarding by the door. He was fuming internally at what the nobles have done. Do they not realise how much work she puts in her research—her studies—her praying?

Her hand was under her chin as she stared at the window. Time passed by and he didn't mind, content to see her calm and peaceful. He knew she was thinking heavily about what the nobles said to her.

It was wrong of them to interpret their closeness as flirting. Alright… Fine. HE had feelings FOR HER. But he is careful and determined not to show it. Besides, that is not the point. It was his job to be by her side. Surely the nobles are not stupid enough to think otherwise.

"Oh… Look!" She said out of the blue and beckoned him to come closer.

He snapped out of his thoughts and went to her side. She was pointing at something out the window and he looked.

The Guardians were out.

The excavation for the ancient Sheikah relics were proving fruitful. The Guardians were self-guided weapons built by the Sheikah to fight Calamity Ganon. They were huge robots with metal legs and claws that shoot devastating lasers from their single eye.

The Princess has been helping understand and control them with the use of the Sheikah Slate.

In her excitement, she went out of the study and looked down on the soldiers and Sheikahs training the Guardians below. He followed closely, glad to see her smiling.

She looked at the scene below fondly, "Incredible! We're at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we'll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts!" She looked at him with a big smile.

"Yes, Zelda." He said simply. Glad that she's already feeling better. Her passion for learning always comes through.

"And should Ganon ever show itself again, we'll be well positioned to defend ourselves." She said confidently.

"What are you doing out here, Zelda?" A loud voice interrupted them.

He turned to see the King. Hurriedly, he dropped down on his knee and bowed his head.

"Father… I…" the Princess stammered at the King's sudden appearance. "I was assessing the results of the experiments with the Guardians. Those pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the—"

"I know that." King Rhoam said. "They are essential to Hyrule's future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them."

"Yes, Fath—"

"However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom."

Words struck him like blows. And he knew that the Princess would be hurting too. But he couldn't do anything and stayed there, kneeling— listening to the tense conversation between father and daughter.

"Let me ask you once more…" the King continued, "when will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?"

He could hear the pain in the Princess's answer, "I'm doing everything I can. I'll have you know that I just recently returned from the Spring of Courage… where I offered every once of my prayers to the Goddess."

He remembered that night where he found her freezing and crying at the Spring. He struggled not to close his fists. He wanted to speak out to the King.

 _She's been trying, King Rhoam._

"And now you are here wasting your time." The King snapped. He saw the Princess's feet take a startled step back. "You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training! You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away."

"I already am." she answered softly. "But Father… don't you see—there's nothing more I can do!" She said exasperatedly. "My hope is… my hope is that you… that you'll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can…"

"No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty!" The King's voice was getting louder. "As the King, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training!"

There was silence. He didn't move a muscle but could see a part of the happenings through his fringe. The Kind had turned away—not looking at the Princess.

"Do you know the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment, whispering amongst themselves… that you are heir to a throne of nothing. Nothing but failure."

He heard the Princess sniff. It took every ounce of his self-control to not stand up and take her in his arms. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt and in pain.

"It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father… I understand…"

Moments passed and he looked up to see the King walking away. He got back on his feet and approached the Princess slowly who had tears running silently down her face. She stood there, frozen, not even bothering to wipe them away.

He could feel her pain and sadness. And he couldn't stand to see her broken like this. "Zelda?" He asked after a few moments. The soldiers and Sheikah researchers downstairs heard the King's loud voice and were now looking up towards them.

He had to get her to move. It wouldn't be fair for everyone to see her break down like this.

She had stopped sniffing and was wiping her tears away. "Yes?" She answered weakly.

"Let's go back inside, okay?"

She nodded and followed him into her study. He closed the door behind them and approach the Princess who was sitting on the long bench beside her bookcase.

She had her face in her hands and her shoulders were heaving in a silent cry.

Not knowing what else he could do, he sat down beside her and patted her on the shoulder. "Zelda…"

Before he could say a word, she moved and buried her face in his neck.

"Link—what am… I… what am I supposed to do?" She cried out in between sobs.

He felt her tears seep into his tunic as he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. He bit his lower lip, mind racing for what he could do for his Princess—anything to make her feel better.

But there was nothing. There was nothing he could say that will make her feel less anguished. She had the right to be mad and angry and sad after what happened.

Her fingernails were digging through his shirt as she grasped his tunic tightly and cried on his shoulder. Her cries were daggers to his heart.

"Zelda…" he murmured against her hair.

He held her tight—held her close. He remembered what she said about him being her safe place. And that was all he could offer.

 _Here in my arms, Princess, you are safe._

 _Nothing can harm you._

 _I will protect you._

"No one understands!" She cried loudly.

"I do." He said as he stroked her hair. "I understand you. I am here, Zelda."

 _Believe me… I understand you._

"I only have you, Link…" she whispered between her sobs.

"As you always will." He said simply, stroking her hair and tracing patterns on her arm. It always seemed to calm her down.

"Promise?" She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and swollen.

Her face was so close. He longed to touch her cheeks, wipe away her tears with his fingers, kiss her until she forgets everything and remembers that she is loved and not a failure.

But he kept still.

And he nodded. "I promise."

And she buried her face back in his neck, still crying softly.

The Princess has been stuck in the castle ever since they got back from Gerudo Town. Even he felt suffocated by all the pleasantries and processes in the castle. And that's when he finally got an idea.

"Zelda?" He tested.

"Hmm?" She murmured somewhere below his chin.

"Want to come with me?" He said, hoping that it'll peak her interest.

Slowly, she straightened up. Her dress had tear stains on the front and her tiara was askew. She looked adorably flustered with her red cheeks and nose. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Where…?" She asked softly, her eyes a bit squinty.

"Just trust me." He said with a small smile.

She seemed to be thinking about it and then nodded. "Okay…"

"But I think you should get out of your dress." He gestured to her long gown. She was exceptionally beautiful when adorned with jewellery that matched her perfection, but he preferred her in her trousers and her braids with her Sheikah Slate and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Okay…" Her voice was small, not entirely sure if he was being serious.

"Come on." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

And she took it. Hesitantly at first. He helped her up on her feet.

"You'll love it, I promise." He said with a smile as he led the way out of the study.

* * *

They were in the middle of a field, surrounded by flowers. And the Princess was beaming at the beauty around her.

Her Sheikah Slate was in her her hand as she knelt down beside the flowers and took pictures. He sat beside her, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her enjoy herself.

When she changed into her usual outdoor clothes, he led her to the stables to where Epona was waiting, saddled and ready. After helping her get on, he hoisted himself up behind her and rode out of the castle and out of town.

The field he brought her was something he remembered passing by on his way to the tournament before. It was full of different varieties of flowers and he knew that she would love it.

Sure enough, when they arrived, she squealed in delight and she couldn't wait to get off Epona.

He was proud of himself for thinking about this place. He kept a smile to himself as he leaned back and relaxed.

"Oh! And another!" He looked at her as she focused the Slate on a patch of blue flowers. "The flowers we have in Hyrule aren't just beautiful… they're also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things."

She sat down on her heels and checked the pictures that she already have.

"Thank you, Link. For bringing me here." She said, looking back at him over her shoulder.

He nodded. "You're welcome."

 _It's worth seeing your smiling face,_ he thought.

"This one here is called the silent princess…" She pointed to the most beautiful flower he has ever seen. It was dainty with blue-white petals. "Despite our efforts, we can't get them to grow domestically yet." She went down on all fours to come closer to the flower.

He did the same behind her, leaning in. It really was quite a sight. He's seen this before but never really paid attention to it.

"The princess can only thrive out here in the wild." She explained as she touched its leaves. "All that we can hope, is that the species will be strong enough to prosper, on its own."

"Why is it called the silent princess?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know the origin of the name… But it's my favorite. Somehow it reminds me… of me." She said softly.

Suddenly, a flash of green darting across the grass caught his eye. Apparently, he's not the only one because suddenly, the

But her eyes weren't on him. She seems to be tracking something in the grass. Suddenly, she pounced!

"Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!" She said excitedly, grabbing something from the ground and straightening up.

Curiously, he padded towards her , "what is it?"

"I don't believe it, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very very potent effects under the proper circumstances." She approached him on her knees hurriedly, her hands cupped.

She opened her hands to reveal…

A frog.

A slimy green frog with yellow eyes and orange feet.

He couldn't help but lean away. "Uhmm… a frog?"

"Research from the castle shows ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities!" She said excitedly, inspecting it closely.

"Aug—augment? Augment what exactly?" He stammered.

"We wouldn't be in a controlled environment out here and with your level of physical fitness…" she looked at him with a curious expression.

He started to back away, noticing the look on her face. Uh-oh… "Zelda—"

She thrust the frog in his face, "you'd be a perfect candidate for the study! Go on, taste it!"

"WHAT?!" He couldn't help but exclaim. Does the Princess really expect him to what—just swallow it whole or bite its leg off?

Her grin was so wide but she was in full researcher mode and he could see the excitement in her face. "Uhmm.. Zelda—taste it?" He raised his eyebrows at her as she continued to approach him and thrusted the frog closer to his face.

It was hard to step back while kneeling so eventually she cornered him and he couldn't move. He raised his hands to placate her.

"Just one lick will do!" She said excitedly.

He stared at her face then at the frog. Then back at her. She was looking at him expectantly. How could he refuse that face.

 _But still… It's a frog._

With no signs of her backing down, he gave in unwillingly. "Fine…" he sighed.

She turned the frog slowly on her gloved hand to expose its back to him. He felt disgusted with what he was about to do _but here goes nothing…_

He stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes. He felt the back of the frog touch his tongue slightly and he quickly pulled away, wanting to retch and gag as the frog's slimy and earthy essence filled his mouth.

And the Princess was laughing gleefully at his reaction. "Ohhhh! This should be interesting!" She took out her Sheikah Slate and took a picture of the frog and made some notes as he tried to swallow again and again to get rid of the frog's taste in his mouth.

"With your physique… we should be able to see some changes soon. So tell me if you feel something, alright?" She said, leaning towards him and inspecting him closely.

"I am so glad that you brought me out here! Who knew we would be able to catch a hot-footed frog today." She said as she felt his pulse and started taking notes.

"I didn't know I'd be licking frogs today." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

And she looked at him with the same green eyes that had the power to make him say yes to anything. Her face was lit up in a smile that he wished he could see forever.

"Are you mad at me?" She mocked him on all fours as she prodded him on the arm with her finger.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes yes yes." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You'd rather I licked it?!" She giggled.

"We could have taken it back with us!" He said as he gestured to the frog who was sitting innocently on the grass a few feet away from them.

She slapped him playfully on the arm as she settled beside him and made some more notes on her Slate, "Ahh but that wouldn't be twice as fun." She said with a smile.

* * *

They went back to the castle when it started to get dark. He didn't really feel any effects from the frog except a raised heartbeat. But when the Princess checked his pulse and held his hands while she inspected him closely, he wasn't quite sure if the fast heartbeat was because of the frog or her closeness. The Princess has concluded that it's either the frog had to be cooked or he just didn't lick it enough.

Once Epona was returned safely to the stables, he followed her back up in her study where Sorelia was waiting with her dinner. Leaving her safe with her handmaids, he went down to the barracks to where the other soldiers greeted him enthusiastically.

He got himself a seat between Badek and Ronn and helped himself to a baked potato.

"So… Master Link? We were just discussing the Princess!" Ronn nudged him with his elbow as he put a forkful of potato in his mouth.

He raised his eyebrows in question as he chewed. "Hmm?" He grunted.

"Well… there are some guys here who think she is insaaaanely beautiful." Ronn said with a laugh pointing at Badek who balked.

He was confused. "And you don't?" He demanded.

The other soldiers laughed. "You in for it now, Ronn!" They gleefully mocked him.

He glared at Ronn, "You sayin' my Princess ain't pretty?!" He said in a loud voice for the benefit of the other soldiers.

Ronn backed away. "Oh come on, hero!"

He grabbed his spoon and hit Ronn on the forehead with it.

The other soldiers were laughing hard. But Ronn had a come back, "You said she was cold as ice!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. But we're better now." He said with a slight hint of smugness.

"Spill it, hero!" Badek nudged him from the other side.

He ate some more potatoes and shook his head. "I ain't sharing!"

Another soldier named Tye spoke from along the table. "Give us all the juicy details!"

Ronn leaned close to him, "so the rumours are true then?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Which one?"

The soldiers looked uneasy and didn't look at him directly. He looked around the table. He had a sinking feeling he knew what the rumour was. But he had to confirm it for himself. "Spit it out!" He nudged Ronn.

"Well… Rumours say that you and the Princess are a thing." Ronn said quickly, taking a huge gulp of beer then patting him on the back, he almost spit his potatoes out. "But we thought we should ask you. Benefit of the doubt for the hero and all…" The table was silent and everyone stopped eating, waiting for him to answer.

He nodded gravely. "I've heard about this one." He pointed his spoon towards the soldiers who were listening attentively. "The Princess and I are not a thing." He said finally.

And there was a collective sigh of relief all throughout the dinner table.

"But it is true that she is insanely beautiful." He added as he reached for a hunk of bread. "It's only Ronn here who thinks otherwise." He added glaring at the soldier in question.

Ronn threw his arms in an act of surrender. "I got a wife," he added.

"Alright, you're saved then." Badek said as he put his utensils down. "Cigarette, Link?"

He nodded as he took one last spoonful of food and followed Badek out the barracks.

"So you and the Princess huh?" Badek asked as he took a cigarette from Badek and leaned on the wall, lighting it with a match. The night was cool and the moon was out. He only had a couple more minutes before he goes back to the Princess.

He shrugged, "told you the rumours are not true." He said stiffly.

"Naaah. I meant to say, that you two are getting along better now."

He stopped. He liked Badek. He was one of the soldiers he could really talk to. And times like these, sometimes he needs people to talk to. He took a huge drag off the cigarette. Normally he doesn't smoke but hanging out with the soldiers, he had to join in even though most of them were several years older than him.

"You getting any sleep?" Badek asked after a while.

He stared off into space as he shook his head absent-mindedly, "some…" he answered. The attack by the Yiga just confirmed his fears about the Princess's safety.

"Being the appointed knight is harder than being the Hylian Champion?" Badek said with a chuckle.

"It's… no contest." He shrugged. Even he couldn't determine which line he should stand on. Reading about the history of Hyrule, he learned some things that he couldn't wrap his head around. Like the fact that the Calamity Ganon is a being that resurrects about every thousand years or so… And that he was the reincarnation of some hero destined to wield the Sword that Seals the Darkness… And that in some old life, he and the Princess already met.

This part he read while he was watching over the Princess when she was sick. It was in one of her books. And he didn't really like the idea of being told what to do and all this destiny crap. He was just himself. Just Link. And if he manages to take down Calamity Ganon with just being himself, then great. So far, he's been successful at tuning that out. But Badek's question brought it all back.

"Looking at you… One wouldn't believe you're just a kid." Badek said with a grin at him.

He punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't you give me that hero crap too." He sighed.

"Go on and finish that cigarette, hero." Badek laughed at him. "The Princess is waiting for you."

He threw the butt on the ground and crushed it with his boot. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Yeah… Time to go back. Thanks, Badek."

Badek was taking out another cigarette and waved him off. "Bye, Link."

He hurried back into the castle and up the stairs to the Princess's study. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He knocked again. "Princess?"

Just then, the door opened and Sorelia came out with her dinner tray. "Good evening, Master Link."

"Hi, Sorelia. Is the Princess decent?" He asked.

"Yes, you can come in."

"Thanks," he slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him to see the Princess sitting on the windowsill, a wine glass in her hand.

"Hi, Link." She said softly, not looking at him.

"Goodevening, Princ—Zelda…" He said from his position by the door.

"Would you like some wine, too? Sorelia sneaked it out for me." She gestured to the bottle on the table.

He shook his head, "not while I'm on watch."

She pursed her lips, "Link…" she said almost sternly.

"You sitting on the windowsill is making me nervous." He tried to change the topic. It was true anyway. He was across the room and if she falls, he might not make it in time to catch her.

"Don't be silly, Link. I'll be fine." She said taking another huge gulp, draining her glass.

Not taking no for an answer, he strode towards her and stood by the window, his hands behind him, "then I'll keep watch from here. Just in case." He said with a wink.

She smiled at him from above her glass. "Refill, please?"

He nodded and took it from her. Refilling it, "what's the occasion?" He brought the glass back to her.

"Nothing…" She said softly.

"Maybe we can transfer to the desk." He suggested, still determined to get her off the windowsill.

She cocked her head at him. "Why?"

He racked his brains. _'so you don't die?!' s_ eems inappropriate. "For the greater good."

She laughed. "I am a Princess of Hyrule, there is no greater good than me." She said smugly.

He didn't expect such a response and he couldn't contain his laughter. He laughed aloud but stopped abruptly, trying to keep his composure, slightly embarrassed for his outburst. The Princess could be sassy if she wanted to be.

"It's the first time I've heard you laugh." She said with a smile, draining her next glass.

He cleared his throat, "I… I am not sure what you mean."

"You're always so… calm and… reserved." She said thoughtfully, staring out the window.

He hung his head. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Tell me about your mother." She said softly, "you never speak of her."

He shrugged. "She died giving birth to me."

She gasped, "I —am sorry… For asking out of the blue. I am sorry for your loss…" she said, holding him by the arm.

He waved it off. "Frankly, I do not remember her, only stories that my Father has told me." He said simply.

"Still… I am sorry for bringing it up." She said.

* * *

Time passed by in silence. She continued drinking. The wine's bitter taste was numbing her mouth. She had asked Sorelia to sneak it out of her. When Link left for dinner… she felt alone. And remembered her Father's words. She knew it was wrong for her to succumb to sadness but… she longed for the same freedom she experienced back in Gerudo.

She longed for more moments with Link in the fields. She longed for… moments where she can just be herself. And not be at the mercy of the nobles, with whispers hounding her every step. Where she doesn't have to search for her powers…

Where she doesn't have to be a failure.

Link… He sees her for who she is. And she will forever be grateful to him. Her heart warms at the sight of him. He sees her not as royalty, not as someone who is above him in rank. Well yes… she's still the Princess. But… he was not a knight bred in the castle. He was someone from far away—outside the castle walls. He was someone who had a mind of his own and she envied his freedom.

She looked at his profile. He was a man of a few words but very deep thoughts. It took a near-death experience for her to finally warm up to him.

She remembered his patience… His persistence and his loyalty. Even after all her harsh words and treatment of him, at how she resented him —he stayed. He stayed through all of it.

His arms were folded were folded across his chest as he leaned casually on the wall. His blond hair shone brightly from the lamplight. He was still wearing the earrings she chose for him… His low ponytail kept his long hair from his face.

She knew she liked him. She knew it was inappropriate and she didn't have time for it. But she couldn't deny it anymore. She remembered when he saved her in the Spring of Courage. How he took care of her and nursed her back to health. How he… helped her get into dry clothes. How he closed his eyes shut to give her privacy…

And how his face was so close… she could count his freckles… his eyelashes… And how badly she wanted to kiss him.

More out of curiosity then… But now…

 _What would it feel like to kiss you?_

She remembered how he brushed his lips against hers slightly. She knew he was holding back. And she appreciated it then. She was in a feverish haze and was't thinking straight. But now…

Everytime he looked at her with those intense eyes… She felt this longing… That maybe she could have played the feverish card better and just kissed him when she had the chance.

 _Or you could just be honest with him, you know,_ a little voice in her head said. _Go on… ask him to_ _kiss you._

She groaned inwardly. She longed to be a normal teenager… experience the thrills of being a normal girl… flirt… fall in love. People say that being royalty gives you everything you need in life. She scoffed at this. She'd never felt so trapped.

She gathered her courage. It would be worth a try.

 _Pretend you're drunk._

 _But I'm not!_ She retorted to herself.

 _He might give you one if you ask nicely._

She gulped. Just for once… can she have this? Feel something else… Feel something other than being herself.

"Link?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He seems to snap out of his senses. He looked over at her.

She stopped in his gaze… His eyes were intense and it seemed to be combing through here. The words were stuck in her throat. She closed and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Is everything okay?" He stepped closer, concern lined his face.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Yes… I am okay."

"Maybe it is time you get off the windowsill." He said.

She shook her head. The night air was cool against her skin. She kind of liked it. Besides… with him here, nothing bad will come to her.

He went back to his pose. Her thoughts drifted back to how she rushed to her side when she was unable to speak. She longed for his strong hands to hold her again… just like how he held her close when she was attacked by the Yiga or when she was crying.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" She blurted out suddenly before she could change her mind.

The question seemed to have taken him by surprise as it took a moment for him to look at her. There was a slight confusion on his face.

She waited with bated breath for his answer.

Slowly… he nodded. She felt a pang deep in her gut at his admission as she bit her lower lip.

"Once. It was more of a surprise. She kissed me out of nowhere." He said quickly… almost apologetically.

Her heart skipped a beat. _So you didn't want it…_

"Why do you ask, Zelda?"

Getting him to call her by her name was one of her greatest ideas. It made him… more expressive. He was one of the very few people who calls her by her name and not by her title. Although he still sticks to her title when other people are present. Which is just to be expected.

She shrugged. "Curious, is all…" she took another sip of her wine. It was almost empty. She drained it.

"Another refill?"

He was always watching out for her. She nodded and handed the empty glass to him. He returned it full and she took another sip.

"Have you…" she gulped as she continued, "ever fallen in love before?"

She saw him flinch before pursing his lips. She felt her cheeks heat up with redness when he nodded slowly.

 _Goddess damn it… Now I have to hear about her._

"Yes." He said softly. His low voice sent shivers across her skin but she couldn't keep the jealousy and annoyance at bay.

"Who…" _No… I don't want to know who…_ "—when was this?"

He shrugged and looked at her with his intense eyes. "Just recently…"

She racked her brains. Did he ever meet anyone while they were in Gerudo? No! She was with with the whole time. He doesn't have the time to meet other—Or was it…

An inkling… She got an inkling… The only time Link went away without her was… when he went to Zora's Domain.

So is it…

"Is it Mipha?" Her voice was so small she didn't instantly regretted saying anything.

She felt a surge of relief as his reaction. He snapped and looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. "No!" He burst out.

She bit her lower lip. He really was adorable. "Alright." She said simply.

But still… who is she?

 _Is it… me?_

She felt a chill up her spine as she tried not to think about it. But still… she's the only girl Link has been around with recently. Unless… he likes men. She shuddered at the thought. She looked at his profile again. He was obviously deep in thought. Perhaps, wondering at how strange her line of questioning is.

"Why are you asking this?" He said suddenly.

She shook her head, unwilling to answer.

"There must be a reason. Just be honest." He said, shifting his weight from one boot to another.

 _I told you… just be honest with him._

"I wanted to know." She said, looking down at her glass. The night blew a soft breeze. "How it feels to…"

 _Should I continue?_ She asked herself.

 _Yes._

"to kiss someone."

There. She said it. It was up to him to make something out of it.

But he didn't move. Nor did he answer. And she realised that Link respected her too much… To do anything that she wouldn't ask him to do.

She gulped the rest of her wine down as she faced the inside of her room, Link on her right side. "Kiss me." She said, her voice almost a whisper.

* * *

He stood there, frozen.

He was sure he heard her right. She asked him to kiss her. But can he really be sure?

"Zelda, I—"

"Kiss me." She said again.

He heard her right the first time. He looked at her, her face was expectant. He took a step closer to her. Are you really asking me to do this? She must be drunk more than I thought.

"For once… I want to be kissed. Please?"

 _You do not know what you are asking of me…_

He was standing in front of her now. "Zelda… Do you know what you are asking me to do?"

He had to be sure. This was a direct order from his Princess and he couldn't refuse. But still… Unusual. He understood her desire to be normal… To experience the things a normal teenager would have. But to ask him to kiss her… was something that he should not agree to. She was the Princess and he was supposed to protect her—even from himself.

She looked up at him. Her green eyes were full of emotion. And he knew she was not asking him lightly. "Yes…" she breathed out.

With his heart beating fast, he planted his hands on either side of her and leaned closer. Her eyes never left his. He had to make sure she knew what she was getting into. He had to make sure…

"Do you not want me?" She whispered.

He remembered her asking this before… At the Spring of Courage. He thought she forgot about everything that happened… And he wasn't the kind to bring it up anyway.

"Far from it." He answered in a low voice.

"Then please…" She breathed out.

Time moved slowly as he braced himself. She didn't need to plead. But still… He knew that there was no going back after this. How else could he refuse when she had asked her plainly what she wanted… When even he himself wanted it. He wanted so much to give in…

Slowly, he cupped her face with his hands. She leaned into them. His thumb brushed against her porcelain cheek. He memorised the look on her face, her cheeks flushed. Her lips red and stained with wine—inviting him to come closer.

He leaned in, taking his time… Giving her every opportunity to pull away—to change her mind. To slap him out of his damn mind.

* * *

Impatiently, she linked her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His lips were pressed upon her own.

The warmth from his lips was different. It was comforting. They were soft yet firm as it gently brushed over hers. She could still feel him restraining but _that's alright—just make me feel something else_.

Exhilarated, she felt him open his mouth a little, taking her lower lip between his. She felt his teeth as it softly bit her, tasting it. She sighed in contentment as she felt all her worries disappear one by one with every stroke of his lips on hers. She was afraid she was being impulsive. That he wouldn't give in. Still…

He tasted like—there were no words for it.

He puller her close against his body, a hand on her lower back. His mouth never leaving hers, he kissed her softly… thoroughly. He pulled back slightly to trace her lips with the tip of his tongue before he capturing her lips once again. She could taste wine and mint and she couldn't resist—couldn't resist nipping at his lips the way he did with hers.

So this is what kissing felt like. She'd always been worried about the technicalities of kissing—like where do noses go. But Link was holding her by the nape, his fingers buried in her hair as he angled her head, his mouth over hers.

She felt warm heat pooling around her lower body and she slid one of her hands from the back of his neck to his chest, grasping at the fabric, pulling him closer. He was lean yet muscular. She could feel the hard planes of his chest as she roamed and explored with her hand. Getting greedy… always wanting more, she felt him.

His chest… his abdomen… His chiseled waist until she reached the band of his trousers. His hand caught her wrist before she could go any lower.

"Zelda…" he breathed out, as he pulled away. His forehead was pressed against hers as he looked at her directly with his intense gaze. His blue eyes were fathoms deep and she panted, unable to gather her thoughts.

He was still close… _More…_

"Why'd..—you stop?" She asked, confused. His lips were within her reach and she wanted more. More of kissing. _Kiss me again, Link…_

"We have to stop." His voice cracked and she knew he was lying.

"I don't want to stop…" she said hurriedly as she tried to pull him close again. But he resisted, his grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"I might lose control…" He whispered, not meeting her eyes.

She froze but the feeling of being wanton didn't leave her. Her body was still singing praises of his kiss, her lips will forever feel their absence. She wanted more… More kisses. Just kisses.

For now.

She gulped. "What do you mean?"

He was staring at the hand that held hers. And she suddenly realised what he meant. She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologise."

Slowly, she raised her wandering hand and put it back around his neck. "If I promise…—not to wander… would you kiss me again?"

He looked at her. His eyes were wide and his lips were a bit swollen from all her biting. His free hand cupped her face, tracing patterns on her cheek with his thumb. His other hand was still on her lower back, supporting her so she does not fall out of the window.

She waited with bated breath for his reply. _Please Link… More._

"Yes."

This time it was him who pulled her close. And felt herself melt against his arms as he kissed her over and over again.

* * *

I think it's time they kiss. I mean… Come on. Don't you?

Please leave me a review. Hope you like it!


	8. Chapter 8 - Distraction

truBlack, thank you for your review. I honestly cannot answer your question right now. I am still debating as to whether I should go with the original story plot where he has to go to sleep for a century or just swing it and defeat Ganon immediately. I think you're concern is that it'll all be over quickly. No worries! I still have some few tricks up my sleeve! :) As to where their relationship is going… read on! Thank you as well for your compliments regarding the level of angst. I know exactly what you mean so I tried to create something that was less about politics and just concentrated on who were important—which is Link and Zelda, of course. I am honoured that you favourited my story. 3

CherryxIcedxKisses, nice catch! That was a little bit I just haaaad to slip in! :)

For everyone, don't hate on me for what you're about to read. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

* * *

 _She was running. Her legs feel like lead and her breathing was short, clipped and every intake of air hurt her chest. She wanted to stop. But she knows that when does, she dies. She looked around frantically as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the forest around her for a split second. Her voice was caught in her throat as she tried to call out for him—anything._

 _Thunder roared, startling her for a split second as she looked stopped and froze in her tracks._

" _Princess!" Her head whipped around. There it was! That was him! That was his voice!_

 _The rain was falling in torrents, her long hair hung like limp ropes around her face. She brushed them out of the way as she tried to locate the source of the shout. "Link!" But thunder roared again drowning her out._

 _Her ceremonial gown was in tatters. And she was covered in mud. She had wounds all over her body which left searing pains everywhere._

 _She started running again. Anywhere. Anywhere but here! She was exhausted and hurt and just wanted to stop… But must… go on…._

" _Link!" She called out again through the forest. Her throat hurt. She was dizzy. The world was spinning around her as she felt her energy wane._

 _She stopped in her tracks when she heard a growl behind her._

 _She froze. The rain was dropping like bullets. Lightning flashed again. Terror reigned in her heart as it pounded, trying to escape her chest._

" _Link?" She whispered._

 _Before she could turn around and look, a blade slashed across her back! Pain erupted throughout her body as unable to stand, she fell forwards and landed on the grass. A dark figure hovered above her, its menacing growl filled her ears as it came close to her face. She closed her eyes, whimpering. "Link!" She whispered in panic. "Link!"_

" _You can't defeat me… I'll be waiting for you… in the castle…"_

 _She shuddered at the voice that was like nails on a chalkboard. She whimpered in pain as her vision clouded. "Please… Don't.." She croaked. She felt his fingers caressing her cheek. She wanted to flinch away but she couldn't move as the figure pinned her to the ground. She groaned in pain as stars exploded across her eyelids. She knew she was dying._

" _You're too late." The dark figure whispered in her ear. It sent shivers against her spine. A rush of wind blew past her face as the dark figure sped away, soaring into the night through the rain._

 _Bullets of water pounded on her as she tried to hang on. Her breaths were short and her chest was tight—so tight. She tried to get up… to move…_

 _Link…_

 _But she couldn't. She couldn't move. All is lost… Everything is lost. Everybody… It's her fault. It didn't matter if she got up now. She had no strength left. She had failed. Her tears flowed as she sobbed soundlessly. She gripped the grass in her hands, anything… anything to hold on to._

 _Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. So this is what dying feels like… It feels like a dream… Everything just seems to be out of focus… Her vision was getting darker… She felt like going to sleep. A very deep sleep. She tried to stay awake… But dying was easy…_

 _Dying is easier… It is easier to let go than to live. Than to live through all of it again… She'd be free. Free from every pain and disappointment… She could just die right now… And it'll be like going to sleep after a long day… She couldn't feel her wounds anymore as the pain numbed everything away._

 _She was cold and the rain was never-ending. Her body shuddered as she tried to hold on. To hang on. Link will come… He will always find her. He always finds her. He will not stop until he finds her…_

 _He…_

 _Link…_

 _Link will come for her._

 _But death is calling…_

 _Link… Hurry…._

 _But death is luring her in… How can she resist the sweet temptation of being free…_

 _Link… Keep me safe… You promised…._

 _But death was stronger. She tried… she really tried… Her entire world went black._

She snapped her eyes open, gasping for breath. The dream left her panting. She tried to remember it. But it was fading away fast. She could remember flashes—the forest—the pain—the dark figure—the grass… dying…

She screwed her eyes to remember… but it was gone. So fast.

 _Is it a vision? Of what will soon come?_ She hoped not. It was too… No… She can't remember. She waited until her heart stopped pounding… and tried to turn her body sideways—to get comfortable.

But stopped.

An arm was draped across her waist. And when she faced left, Link's closed eyes met hers. And she remembered…

Earlier that night… She had asked him to kiss her. And he responded beautifully. In ways she never expected. She knew she was asking for too much. But still… she wants just this one night. Just one.

But Link kissing her… It was such an experience. A part of her was hoping that she was the one he liked. That he had feelings for her—even just for a bit.

 _Her lips were tingling from all his kissing. From the windowsill, she managed to steer him towards the bed. And as she laid back down, Link hovered over her as he kissed her like she asked. He propped himself on his elbow and cupped her face with the other. He was ever so gentle._

" _Zelda…" he breathed out as he pulled away for a while, his breathing laboured. It took her a second before she realised that her hand had been wandering again. He grasped her wrist and returned it to the pillow beside her head._

" _Sorry…" she whispered as she grasped his shoulder instead. She pulled him close again, eager for his lips on hers._

And he obliged. Always obliged. She doesn't remember how exactly they ended up sleeping together. She didn't even get the chance to change out of her dress.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep… Like he was so tired. _He probably is. Come to think of it… He's always watching over me. Sleeps after I dismiss him and is up by the time I am… How does he sleep?_ She couldn't help but wonder.

His breathing was steady and she blushed at his closeness. His mouth was close to her shoulder and his hair was so silky-looking, she dared to touch it. He didn't even flinch when she ran a finger across his fringe. He looked every bit of his seventeen years but still… There was a maturity lined in his face that no one can deny. He has experienced too much for his age.

 _You must be so tired of guarding me…_

She tried to get off the bed, with the intention of changing into her pajamas. The heavy fabric of her gown was stiff and not meant for sleeping in. But when she tried to move, he shifted in his sleep, the arm across her waist pulled her in closer.

She tried again. This time, he pulled harder with a soft groan.

Deciding against waking him up, she laid back down against her pillows, facing him. Moonlight streamed from the window and illuminated his face just enough. Just enough for her to come closer and kiss him lightly on his mouth.

His eyes fluttered open when she pulled away slowly. He had a dreamy look on his face as he smiled and pulled her flushed against his body. He nuzzled her cheeks as he inhaled her scent. "Hmmm…"

He was warm and sweet and she let herself succumb to his advances. His steady breaths told her he was still sleeping. And she didn't mind being this close, enveloped in his arms, his breaths tickling her ear. She felt the familiar pull of sleep tug at her and she let it.

But before she could fall back into her dreams, she felt a twinge of guilt. She knew this wouldn't last. She knew that sooner or later… everything had to go back to the way it was. He was a distraction. A distraction she could not afford to have.

 _And she was running. Running again through the forest. Lightning flashed across the sky as she knew she was going to die._

* * *

Something stirred beside her and it woke her up. Opening her eyes blearily… she saw Link sitting on the edge of her bed as he laced up his boots. She watched him silently as he stood up and entered her bathroom. He came out with a fresh face, his fringe slightly damp. He pulled his hair out of his ponytail.

She propped her head under her hand, yawning. He must have heard her shift when he spun around, the hair tie between his teeth as he gathered his hair. His eyebrows were raised. His gaze was intense—searching her.

She didn't know what to say. The situation was quite… awkward. _How do we go from here, Link? Say something…_

When he was done, he straightened his tunic and went back towards the bed —her heart skipped a beat— but he picked up the Master Sword that was leaning on the bedside table. He clasped it back on his back. Silence passed between them as he stared into her eyes.

It was a full minute before he inhaled significantly. She watched him, unable to speak, as he scratched his head and sighed. "Good morning, Princess. Sorelia will be here soon."

Her heart sank. She's back to being the Princess now…

 _Maybe this is for the better…_

 _You should have said something… You know how loyal he is. Give him a sign._

She remembered the guilt she felt. And internally scolded herself. _He's giving you an out. This is your chance. Take it._

She nodded as he went back to his position by the door, his hands behind him. His head was bowed and she couldn't see his eyes.

Defeated and disappointed, she got out of bed and into her bathroom where she almost slammed the door behind her.

 _Why in the name of the Goddess are you angry?_

 _Nothing._

 _Because you wanted him to make a move? And then what?_

 _Nothing._

 _Last night was a one-time thing. You should be ashamed that you asked your knight to kiss you. He did it because you practically ordered him to. If he refuses, that would be directly disobeying you._

 _But he said… that he wanted me._

 _And tell the Princess straight to her face that he didn't?_

She stared at herself angrily at her mirror as she ran a brush through her hair.

 _So what now?_

 _You know what happens. Nothing. Nothing happens. Nothing can happen. Focus on what you need to do. Last night was your release. Your reprieve. You have to concentrate. The Calamity. Hyrule. Ganon. The King. The Divine Beasts. The Champions._

 _Her Champion… Her knight…_

 _No! THE CHAMPIONS. Focus on what you need to do, Zelda. You know he is a distraction. You have no time for this._

 _But I need to know…_

 _Need to know what? If he enjoyed it? If he would have done it even if you didn't ask? If he liked you? If he would do it again?_

 _I can't tell if he is protecting me because he needs to… because its his job. Or because he likes me. It's a thin line…_

 _Does it matter? Does it really matter? What will knowing that accomplish? In the end he would still be doing his job as your knight. He will never leave your side. He will always be there._

 _I feel like I am taking advantage of him._

 _Of course you are. You ordered him to kiss you. And you didn't let him go._

 _I just wanted…_

 _You know the consequences of your actions. You know the awkwardness is inevitable. You know this. And yet you did it anyway._

 _I don't regret it. Does he regret it?_

She touched a finger to her lips, remembering how his felt.

 _You want more._

 _Yes, I do._

 _Do you love him?_

She stared at her pale face as she put her brush softly down. Slowly she unclasped the fastenings of her gown as Sorelia will be in any moment now to help her with her bath.

She didn't want to answer her own question. She was unsure. She heard the door outside open and Sorelia's voice greeting Link and dismissing him. She opened the bathroom door and let the matron in.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda." Sorelia's voice was unusually cheerful. She didn't answer. Absent-mindedly, she let Sorelia take off the rest of her clothes and steer her into the tub.

"You must have been so tired last night, Princess. You didn't even get out of your dress." Sorelia said.

She nodded listlessly as she sat in the middle of the tub and Sorelia scrubbed her clean. Her thoughts were in disarray.

 _I like him. He is attractive. That is undeniable. I like him. But he is also my constant companion ever since he was knighted. So that is to be expected. But love… This isn't love. Last night was a desperate move for normalcy. Focus, Zelda. He is giving you an out._

But still, she couldn't shake off the guilt that she took advantage of him.

Soon enough, the bath was over and Sorelia helped her into a new gown. Her hair brushed and dried. Her tiara was on her head and Sorelia helped her into her shoes.

She came out of the bathroom, determined to make the situation less awkward.

Link was back in his post but she noticed that he was also freshly showered. The little hairs on the back of his neck were damp and stuck to his nape.

His eyes were so blue… But unreadable. Her stoic Link was back.

Determined to take the out he was giving her, he nodded to her knight as she passed towards her desk. Sorelia was still bustling around. She glanced at her bed. Just this morning, Link was still in it. But now… the sheets have been changed and everything was clean and in order. Even the bottle of wine and glass last night was gone. There was no evidence left. Nothing to remember it by except the feel of his skin—

"Will you eat breakfast in the dining hall, Princess Zelda?" Sorelia called out behind her. "Or should I bring it here?"

She nodded as she pretended to shift some papers on her desk. "Yes. I will go down."

"Then I take my leave, Princess."

She nodded.

The door closed and she could actually feel the air getting heavy. Wanting to get out of the situation—escape it, she stood up, and walked towards the door. Link was one step ahead of her and placed a hand on the doorknob, ready to open it. But she stopped him. He was standing stiff beside her as she took a deep breath. She couldn't stand it. She had to know. She had to say something.

"About last night…" She breathed out.

"I am sorry. I hope you don't think I took advantage of you." He said.

She shook her head. "It was me. I ordered you to—" she stopped. She couldn't continue. She looked up at him. He was staring at a spot above her head. He was determined not to look at her.

She had to ask. She had to know.

"Do you regret it?" She whispered.

And his blue eyes pierced hers. Last night's tryst flashed as she remembered his hands, his lips, his breath, his body, his skin, his chest—

He shook his head a fraction of an inch to the left but otherwise said nothing. He stepped closer… too close. She couldn't move—didn't want to move. He was an inch away… She closed her eyes and felt him press his lips on her forehead. It was brief—too brief.

"I will always be at your service." He said as he backed up. Without another word, he opened the door for her.

 _So that's how it is… It all comes down to duties…_

She stepped out into the corridor, Link following her closely from behind.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair. Her Father was conversing with the different ministers and she was mostly left alone. Link was standing guard near the door. He had avoided her eyes and frankly… she was grateful for it. She didn't know how to act around him. The guilt was bubbling underneath the surface, ready to attack whenever she had a moment to spare.

Which is what was happening right now. Her mind was blank.

The conversation with the ministers seemed to be finished as they left the Dining Hall one by one. Soon, it was just her and the King.

"Zelda…"

"Yes, Father?" She speared a tomato with her fork and chewed on it carefully.

"When will you be leaving for Rito Village?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow, Father. We need to make some preparations."

"Very well." With a final look, the King left the table.

She hung her head as she ate another cherry tomato. She sneaked a look at Link who was still in his corner. He was staring straight ahead with his hands on the pommel of the sword between his legs.

She put her fork down and didn't realise that she was staring off into space.

"Princess…"

She almost jumped at Link's hand on her shoulder. "Link!" She gasped, flustered.

Looking around the dining hall which was empty except for both of them, he pulled the chair beside her and sat down. "You're not eating." He said simply, pointing to her plate.

"I just don't have…"

"An appetite?" He inquired, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She looked at him. He was acting… normal. She was grateful for him. She just had to get herself up to speed.

"Do not…" he exhaled, "feel guilty."

Her fork hovered in the air. _So you know… What else do you know…_

"You do not have to worry about me, Zelda. I can take care of myself. It is you I am worried about." He said simply, staring straight ahead of him.

There was a commotion behind them. She turned to see the servants arriving to clear the table. She motioned for them to leave. They backtracked and closed the door of the hall behind them.

"Thank you, Link." It was all she could say. He was far more than she could ask for. His understanding and patience for her knew no boundaries.

"Anytime." He got back on his feet and pushed the chair back in. "Now eat." He said with a hint of smugness.

"You don't have to worry about me you know." She said as she picked up her bread and tore it into small pieces.

She thought he heard him chuckle as he went back to his post by the door. "I am always worried about you."

"Job hazard?" She looked back at him as he rotated his arm, stretching.

"Hmmmm…" He had a small smile on his face as he shrugged. "You can say that."

* * *

"Please instruct a courier to deliver a message from me to Revali of Rito Village. Link and I will be arriving in a few days to check the status of the Divine Beast and pay respect to Elder Teban. He is yet to meet to Hylian Champion." She gestured to Link who was walking a few paces behind them.

Sorelia nodded and left quickly.

They were in a corridor on their way to the castle grounds. Breakfast was a significantly more cheerful affair than how it started. She motioned for Link to walk alongside her. He hurried up a few steps and synced with hers.

"Yes, Princess?" He inquired.

She shook her head. "You should really stop calling me Princess."

He averted his gaze. "Not in public."

"And why not?" She demanded as they rounded a corridor. The servants they passed bowing to them.

"You know why." He coughed, lowering his voice.

"Am I not allowed to talk to my knight now?" She found the situation funny. Link always prefers to address her by her title except when it's just the two of them.

He shrugged. "You are but—"

"Then call me Zelda." She stifled a laugh. She knew he wouldn't give in to this.

He was shaking his head. "I think not… Princess." He hissed with a slight smirk on his face.

"I can order you to." She said defiantly, going down the stairs to the main hall. Link's boots tapped the marble flooring with a nice clicking sound.

He seemed to be thinking about it. "That's actually a good idea."

"I thought I already did when I asked you to do it."

She was sure he's practically struggling not to laugh. "You didn't specify when."

"Ahhh. The 'when'…" She nodded slowly. "I'll be more careful about loopholes from now on." She continued walking out the door. They were now near the courtyard where the other soldiers were.

"That you should, Princess. If I may ask, where are we going?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "I actually don't know. I don't have anything scheduled for today."

He hooked his hands on his hips. "Well… What do you want to do?"

She thought about it. Her schedule was mostly clear the rest of the day. She was planning a trip to the Spring of Courage again… But she had this desire to do something—anything. Something that it out of her ordinary.

"Where did you say you come from?" She asked as she started walking—this time towards the soldier's barracks.

"Hateno Village, Princess."

She was curious… About his life from before.

 _What about…_

 _He wouldn't be on board with that idea. Besides, you don't know how far it is._

"Why do you ask, Princess?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said hurriedly, dismissing the thought.

They went around the courtyard. The last time she was here, Link was training. That was the night she ran away to the Spring of Courage.

"It's quite a ride. If we leave now and ride hard, we can get there by nightfall." He said knowingly, one of his eyebrows twitching.

She felt the corners of her mouth pull up into a smile.

"It would be a fruitful journey as well as you can visit Purah and go to her Ancient Lab." He cocked his head at her.

She felt giddy. He had read her mind. She tried to keep herself from showing any excitement. "Well… if you put it that way."

"But it will be far. Farther than Death Mountain." He warned her.

They reached the barracks where upon sight of her, the soldiers dropped down to their knees. She waved them off "At ease, please." They continued on their way, now backtracking towards the castle again.

"Farther than Death Mountain?" She gasped, resuming their conversation.

He nodded. "It took us almost two days to get to Death Mountain. There is no hurry. We can take it slow."

She nodded. "Revali will not be expecting us so soon. I think it would be beneficial for us to go to Hateno Village."

"I think so too, Princess."

"It would be a good consolation for you to visit your hometown, as well." She said.

Link nodded gravely. "Yes, Princess. How kind of you to mention that."

"Well…" she sighed dramatically, hurrying up the castle steps. "Such a bother but I guess we do have to go to Hateno after all."

"Then… Time to pack up, Princess." He said in a hushed voice as a group of ministers passed them by the corrider. They stopped and gave the Princess a small bow. Some of them gave them beady little stares.

They hurried up the stairs to their adjacent rooms. She found the whole situation funny yet exciting. She lingered outside her door, "See you in fifteen, yes?" She called out to Link before he closed his.

He stuck his head out at the side. "I'll be ready in five." He said with a smile.

Link was actually smiling. They have reached a whole new level of comfortability with each other that she felt assured with his presence. It was clear to her now, that Link will always be—unconditionally and irrevocably— dedicated to her as her knight. And that he will do anything and everything she asks him to.

Even if that included asking for favours that are not part of his job description. He may like her or even love her in the future. But she's sure that his duty will always come first.

She was expecting awkwardness from what happened last night. But from how he handled this morning… just made it easier to talk about. As if it happened between friends and there were no hard feelings.

As she packed some clothes and a few personal items, a nagging thought appeared.

She'd be alone with Link… for endless hours at a time. She felt giddy but nervous at the same time.

 _I have to be more in control. No more asking for kisses._

* * *

Dressed in her traveling gear, she slung her pack over her shoulder and hooked the Sheikah Slate on her belt. Checking for last minute items she might have missed and finding none, she left her room and closed the door behind her to see Link standing beside it.

"Done?" He said.

"Where you waiting long?" She said apologetically. It took a longer time that she first intended when she tried to put her clips on by herself. Sorelia always did them for her so she had to redo it at least twice to get it perfect.

He shook his head. "Not that long." He said as he held out a hand for her pack.

"I can carry —"

But before she could say anything more, he reached out and pulled the straps down from her shoulder and slung them over his own.

"I sent a message ahead to the stables to get the horses ready."

"That's great." She said as managed to keep the spring out of her step. _Hateno, here we go!_ She always felt such excitement when it's time to leave and go out for an adventure.

"But there seems to be a problem." He said in a low voice.

They passed the same group of ministers earlier —maybe on their way back from a meeting. They paid their respects to her but stared Link down. She glanced to see at his reaction but found none.

"What is it?" She asked when they were clear of the ministers.

"If I got it right, Aspen is somewhat sick today. But we'll know for sure when we get there."

They reached the stables where the stable master met them with a grave face, confirming Link's statement from earlier.

"Princess Zelda, Master Link, apologies but Aspen is not at all well today." He said with a deep bow.

She motioned for him to straighten up, worried about her horse. "What do you mean?"

The stable master was fidgeting. "It started with one horse and Aspen was in the same stable. But most of the horses now have —what we humans call a common cold."

She gasped, almost finding the situation comical. "I didn't know that horses can get colds?"

The stable master apologised quickly, "they are on the mend. But we do not recommend taking him out so soon."

Her face fell. "Does that mean we cannot leave?"

Link put a hand on her shoulder, "not necessarily." He faced the stable master, "what about mine? Epona?"

"Epona luckily was in another stable and is in perfect condition."

"Then I can take you, Princess."

She thought about it. Being in such close proximity…

 _If you don't agree, you wouldn't get to go to Hateno,_ the thought annoyed her. _Besides, just stay in control and all will be fine._

He was waiting for her answer as well as the stable master. She nodded slowly. "If that is not such a burden to Epona, then."

Link motioned for the stable master to bring Epona out, handing him their packs. He turned to face her, "Epona can take it. He's used to carrying heavier loads than you and me. Besides, it was Epona who took us back from the spring, remember?"

She shook her head. "I was mostly unconscious that time." She said with a small laugh.

"Ahh yesss… I remember." He said.

Epona came out of the stable, saddled and ready, his hoof pawing the ground. She watched Link approach, taking an apple from his pocket and feeding it to his horse. "Ready, Princess?" He called out.

She approached Epona and rubbed his nose. Link was on her side now his hands hesitating in front of her. "A lift-up?" He said.

She nodded.

His hands were on her waist, grasping her tightly as she was lifted into the air and she clambered on Epona's back. His hands sent shivers down her spine, triggering memories from the night before.

"I would have thought that you're going to ride sidesaddle." He chuckled as he hoisted himself behind her, his breath almost tickling her ear.

She shook her head. "Maybe in a dress. But I come prepared."

"Anything else you need, Princess Zelda and Master Link?" The stable master asked when they were ready.

She shook her head. "All is good. Thank you."

"Have a pleasant journey, Princess Zelda and Master Link." He retreated back into the stables.

"Comfortable?" Link's low voice came from somewhere behind her. He was so… close.

She shifted in her seat. Her whole back was pressed upon his chest and his arms were around her waist as he grasped the reins. She kept her hands on the saddle's horn instead where their packs hung.

She nodded. "Hmm."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Digging his heels into Epona's side, the horse started off to a trot outside the stables and outside the castle.

The sun was getting to the middle of the sky as she looked up. It'll be too hot to ride soon. "Are we stopping somewhere by noon?"

She felt him nod behind her. "Yes. We can find a nearby stable or a big tree."

"How long until we get there?"

He was quiet, thinking for a minute. "With Aspen, I was expecting by nightfall. But with Epona alone, maybe around midnight."

"Wouldn't it be easier to stop by somewhere and just continue in the morning?" She wondered aloud.

Link steered them outside of the castle grounds and into castle town. The people saw them and bowed their heads. Many children were running past and the market was already busy.

"It would. But if I can't find a safe place to stay, I wouldn't recommend it. You can sleep in the saddle, I can steer." He said in a low voice.

They passed the streets of Castle Town and soon were out of the gates. The endless fields and grasses in front of them. A comfortable silence fell around them with only the sound of Epona's hooves on the path and some birds overhead.

"How will you sleep then?" She asked after a while. It had been one of the questions that's been plaguing her. He's always awake and ready.

"I can manage." He answered.

"But I've been thinking. You sleep after I do and wake up even earlier than me. Because in the mornings, you've already had your breakfast, yes?"

"Hmm. Yes."

"How long do you sleep then?" She asked, bewildered.

"About four to five hours maybe. It really depends on how early you dismiss me at night."

She thought about it and felt a twinge of guilt. There were moments when she spent so much time at the library and just stopped when it's way past midnight.

"Do you not sleep in?"

He heard him give a low laugh. "Of course not. I wake up before dawn every day so I can train at the barracks before I come to you."

"What?! Every single day?" She gasped aloud.

"Every. Single. Day." He confirmed, nodding his head at her as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Even when I dismiss you past midnight?"

He had a smug look on his face, "even then."

"Do you… train with the other soldiers?" She asked in awe, curious about what else he does when he's not following her around.

"Usually on my own during at dawn."

"Then what about breakfast?" She asked. She didn't know if the cooks were even awake by that time.

"I go directly to the kitchens. I've already made some friends there." He said.

"Then for dinner…?"

"I go to the barracks usually and have dinner with the other soldiers while you have your evening bath." He said with a low chuckle. "You have lots of questions today, Princess."

"Zelda." She said immediately, reminding him.

"Apologies, Zelda." He corrected himself.

"It's just exciting to be out. And I've never been to any of the Hylian settlements." She said as she tapped her fingers on the saddle's horn.

"About me, I mean."

She pursed her lips, "I never knew what else you do aside from… guarding me all the time."

"When you have princess stuff to do, I go to the library sometimes. But mostly I spend time at the barracks."

She smiled to herself. Even though she had so many questions, he'd been answering all of them. This is their longest conversation to date and it was kind of surprising. He'd never been as vocal before.

They've reached some sort of forest now and the trees were thick overhead. Epona suddenly stopped, pawing at the ground nervously, refusing to go on.

She felt him stiffen behind her. "Zelda. I need you to hold on tight." He said in a low voice.

She suddenly felt nervous. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"There are monsters nearby. Hold on tight." She felt his arm circle her waist. Her mind was racing as she felt scared. In panic, she grabbed the hand around her waist. He intertwined her fingers with his as he pulled her closer to his body, her back pressed against his chest. She could feel his breath in her ear.

"Don't fall." He said roughly as he gripped the reins tight and dug his heels at Epona's side.

Epona bolted into a gallop! His hooves pounded on the path and sent dust flying as Link leaned forward, tucking her in his body. "Close your eyes!" He whispered in her ear as she squeezed her legs together, afraid that she might fall off. Following him, she shut her eyes tight as she heard a mixture of hooves and howling around her.

"Link!" She couldn't help but shout as a loud roar and several growls erupted around them.

"Don't look!" Link said aloud in her ear as she his other hand handing him the reins. "Hold on to the reins!"

Her heart was racing as she blindly took it from him.

"Just hold them!" He said roughly.

"Why?!" She shouted frantically, wanting to open her eyes but not really. Blood was rushing through her veins she felt dizzy. The sounds were getting closer. "Link!"

She heard the unmistakeable sound of a sword being drawn.

"Go straight. Don't look." He whispered in her ear. She gripped the hand holding his tighter.

"I'm scared!" She answered back.

"Go straight, Zelda. They're close. Don't look."

The howling and growling were coming closer. It was a sound she'd heard once before when she ran away to the spring on the day of the tournament. Still, it managed to send shivers all over her body, raising the hairs on her arms.

"Link, I'm scared!" She said again. She could hear the wind rushing past her face. The growling and howling were even closer now.

"I'm here. You're safe." He said in her ear.

In a split second, he held her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. There was a loud swish as she knew the sword found its mark.

She was biting her lip so hard she could taste blood. She knew she was safe. Link will protect her. But still, the howling didn't stop! She heard him grunt and groan as he fought the monsters while galloping past them. And she held his hand. The hand with his fingers intertwined with hers. She held it so tight she didn't want to let go.

Again and again, she heard the sword swish through the air, finding its mark. It didn't seem to end.

* * *

See you next chapter, guys! :) Please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9 - Safe Place

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

* * *

They were under the shade of a large tree, finally out of the forest. She had calmed down a bit and was munching on an apple. Now that the danger has passed, she was more curious about how he was able to fight them off on horseback.

"It's not so hard. We were going very fast and they really couldn't quite catch up." He said. He put the sword back in its sheath. He had just finished wiping it clean.

"Weren't you scared?" She asked.

He sat down beside her and took the apple she offered. He bit into it loudly as he shook his head. When they got out of the forest, she still couldn't open her eyes and she was shaking like a leaf. Link had to steer Epona to a nearby tree and get her off the horse and calm her down.

"It would have been easier if I had a bow." He said thoughtfully. Epona was grazing and eating some grass not so far off.

"Can you do archery as well?" She asked curiously. It seems that there is nothing he can't do.

He thought about it. She could see his eyebrows knitted together. "Yes. I can also work with different kinds of weapons."

She turned to face him. "Really? Like what?"

He counted it off with his fingers. "Axes, clubs, scythes, carvers, spears, claymores… all sorts really."

"We have bows in the castle." She said, "why didn't you get one?"

He shook his head. "The sword is okay. It was just thinking that a bow would have been more convenient earlier. It's easier to shoot them from afar."

"You did fine with the Master Sword." She said, gesturing to the sword lying on the grass between them.

"I didn't want them to get too close."

She could tell it's already noon. The sun was high in the sky and the heat was starting to get to her. She took the Sheikah Slate from her belt and saw that the forest they just passed through was called the Forest of Time.

Hateno Village was a small spot on the screen that seemed almost too far.

"We can wait for the heat to die down. Then we can go on." He said, his elbows on his knees. "Do you want to take a nap?" He asked.

She shook her head even though she knew that the heat and the gentle breeze made her drowsy. "I'll be okay."

"You have some time. I can keep watch." He approached Epona and took the sleeping mat from one of the packs.

Before she could protest, he laid it out on the grass beside him. "Go on." He said.

"Fine…" she said as she brushed the grass off her trousers and sat on the mat.

"You'll be safe. Don't worry."

"Between the two of us, you're the one who needs a nap." She said, remembering their previous conversation. She settled on the mat and turned on her side, facing him.

"I'm okay, Zelda." He smiled as he shook his head. "Go on."

"Alright. But just for a little while. We have to get going soon."

He nodded as he scooted in a little bit closer, moving the Master Sword to his left. He didn't say anything more. He was staring off into space, a faraway look on his face. The gentle breeze made his hair sway around him.

"So this morning… You also woke up to train?" She asked softly.

He flinched slightly. He wasn't expecting a question about it. He nodded slowly. "Yes."

"But… when I woke up you were there beside me?"

"I came back to you." He said simply, playing with a blade of grass between his feet.

 _Oh… So he knowingly came back… Even after… Does that mean…_

"What does it mean for us, Link?" She asked him. Finally.

He sighed and gazed at her. There was something in his eyes that made her think… that they could run away. It wouldn't work but wouldn't it be fun to try? It made her feel reckless as looked at his half-open mouth, his lips, his eyes, his face…

"I am always at your service, Zelda." He said in a low voice.

It was the same thing that he told her this morning. But what does that mean?!

Her confusion must have shown on her face because he said, "it means, that… No matter what you ask of me, or how many times you do, I will do it. No questions asked… You don't have to worry… about the consequences or any of the things that come after because… I am always… in all ways at your service. There is nothing you can do to me that will make me leave."

Is this his confession? Should she…

"Is it because of you're my knight or is it because you like me?" She asked in a small voice. His blue eyes were so intense, she couldn't look away.

He stretched and laid on the grass beside her, his arms tucked under his head. He stared at the leafy canopy of the big tree. "Does it matter? Either way I will still be here."

She nodded… slowly. Yes. It doesn't matter. She would have preferred the latter. Him doing things because he wanted to not because he was ordered to. But she understood their differences. She was the Princess of Hyrule. There were some lines that should not be crossed.

"Do not feel guilty about what happened last night." He said. "I do not regret it."

"Alright…" she said softly.

"I know that you needed to feel being… young. It is normal to be curious."

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He looked at her with a smirk and she realised he was almost—almost making fun of her.

"You do not get to lord it all over me!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

He shrugged, laughing softly. "Alright, I won't!"

"Besides! It's not like—"

"It was your first time?" He teased, a smirk on his face.

She stopped and swallowed her words. It was her first time. "What if it was!" She snapped.

"Then it was an honor, Princess, to be your first kiss."

"It's not exactly my first…" She said abruptly, She didn't want to seem too inexperienced in front of him but it was exactly like that. "It's just my first time to be kissed… like that. No pressure!" She added quickly, resulting into him breaking into a smile.

He nodded. "I hope it was up to your standards." He jested.

"It was alriiiight." She teased him.

"Hey!" He broke out into a laugh. "I'm not the greatest kisser in Hyrule but I'll have you know that I did my best!"

The laughter died down. It was… a relief that they could talk about it without any awkwardness. In fact, it just made them closer.

"Zelda?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Is it true that we are reincarnations of previous heroes?"

She sat up in her mat. This was a different story entirely. "What do you mean?"

"When you were sick and I was watching over you, I read one of your books. It's about the history of Hyrule…"

She remembered that book.

"And it says that… Calamity Ganon is the evil incarnate that returns in an attempt to take over the world.. every few thousand years or so…"

This was old news to her. Ever since she was a child, it was her duty to know all of this. The last appearance of Ganon was about ten thousand years ago and has already faded into legend. Not all people of Hyrule are aware of his existence.

"And that… I… was chosen by the goddesses to be the vessel for the soul of the original Hero."

She nodded. "I didn't know that you are not aware…"

He cleared his throat. "I do not… mind. If that is true. But I don't like the idea… That someone other than me is in charge of my destiny."

"Does that mean that—"

"I am the Hylian Champion. I am not doing it because I am destined to… but because I wanted to. And that I worked hard for it."

She admired is humility. And his reasoning. It was a different approach to facing one's destiny. All her life... She was told what to do, what to be, what she will be.

"I understand what you are going through. I know how hard you work and how dedicated you are. I just want you to know that you can trust me. And if you need an out… an outlet or a release or anything really… I'm here."

Touched, she couldn't contain her emotions at how grateful she is for his support. "You know… You just might be my best friend ever."

He chuckled and grinned at her. "Well, thank you."

"But really. Thank you, Link." _For everything…_

He waved it off and shook his hand. "It's nothing."

She yawned. The het was lulling her to sleep along with the different birds overhead. Epona was now drinking from a nearby pond.

"Go to sleep." He said softly.

"Alright… But just for a while." She stretched her legs and curled up into a ball.

* * *

She opened her eyes, rubbing sleep out of them. The day was cool and noon has passed. She must have been asleep for what… an hour at least?

She turned to her left to see a wall of blue tunic. She looked up.

Her head was laying on Link's lap. As he was sitting with his back to the tree's trunk, his closed eyes, bowed head and steady breathing told her he was also sleeping. He seemed so… peaceful yet tired at the same time. She should have insisted that he take a nap himself.

"Link…" she whispered.

He opened his eyes slowly, "Hey. You're awake." He yawned widely as she got up.

"How did I…" she was sure that she was sleeping on the mat earlier.

"You were tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable." He rubbed his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "I thought you needed a pillow."

"Thank you…" she said shyly. He was really always looking out for her. The nap was refreshing.

She got on her knees and started rolling the sleeping mat. When she was done, Link approached her, leading Epona by the reins. He helped her put the mat back in the pack.

"Ready?" He said, holding out his hands to give her a boost.

She nodded as he lifted her up on Epona's back. He hoisted himself behind her again.

"You okay?" He said in a low voice before steering Epona back towards the path. "Hungry?"

She shook her head. "I'm still good to go. But if we pass by a stable, we should also stop by."

He nodded, "there should be one further in. Dueling Peaks Stable. And we will also be passing by Fort Hateno."

She'd heard of Fort Hateno. It was a fortress built to protect the neighbouring settlements with over a few hundred soldiers gathered and stationed. She'd never been to see it but the King had ordered the decree to have it built when she was young.

"I haven't seen it." She said simply.

"It's not such a big place but it's heavily fortified. You can meet the captain too. A new batch of soldiers were dispatched to Fort Hateno."

"Alright. We can spare some minutes there, of course."

"It would also be good for the soldiers' morale to see royalty." He said.

She scoffed. "We both know they'd be more excited to see you more than me."

He chuckled. "Ohhh, I don't know, Zelda. It's been a long time since such beauty has graced their presence."

She shook her head. "I am but one of the many nobles that we have. Besides, most soldiers would be intimidated to hear that the Hero and Hylian Champion would be coming to visit."

"Imagine their reactions when we show up unannounced." He teased.

"I think they would be very much surprised. When do we reach the fortress?" She asked.

"Hmmm… By nightfall maybe. But if we stop by at the stables first, then even later."

"If you're not hungry, we can skip the stables." She said. Anxious and now interested to see Fort Hateno.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you." He said simply.

"We do have a nice stock of fruits here. I'll be fine. Don't worry too much."

"Last time, on our way back from the Spring, you told me you were okay." He said sternly, "but you ended up having your fever back. Apologies if I am cannot keep myself from worrying."

She laughed. "Alright, Mr. Knight. Sorry. But I will tell you if I do need to eat, okay?" She said with a smile, looking over her shoulder at him.

He bit his lip. "Don't give me those puppy dog eyes."

"I am not giving you puppy dog eyes!" She exclaimed.

"Fine. Just tell me when you need to eat, promise?"

"I promise."

A few moments of silence descended upon them as Epona turned left when they met a fork.

"Did you sleep enough?" She asked. A few hours of sleep that morning a short nap… surely that wasn't enough.

She heard him cough softly behind her. "I'm okay."

"Here you are accusing me of not being truthful when you're the one hiding things from me." She scoffed.

"But I really am okay, Zelda." He said.

"You could sleep in the saddle, you know. I can steer from here." She said firmly as she reached out and tried to pry the reins from his fingers.

"I swear, I am still okay." He insisted, refusing to let go.

She didn't believe him but when she tried to pry the reins off his gloved fingers again, it was to no avail. "Fine." She pouted. There are times when he's wiling to do anything and everything but sometimes, he could get really get on her nerves.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked after a while with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She crossed her arms and refused to answer. She was seething. He's always dodging questions when it comes to his health and feelings.

"Princess…" He said in a low voice,

She felt a prod on her arm. "Heyy."

She was still annoyed when his hand uncrossed her arms and gave her the reins. Silently celebrating her mini triumph. She felt another prod at her arm.

"Still mad?"

She shook her head. "Just let me take over things once in a while."

He gave a chuckle and put his hands on his knees on either side of her instead.

"And you can take a nap there when you want to. We still have a long way to go. I'm assuming that Epona knows the way home?"

"Yes." Even though he's saying something else, she could detect a hint of exhaustion from his voice.

The scenery changed and dusk was drawing near. They were still on the path and have not met any other travellers yet. _This must not be a busy time of the year._ Soon enough, she felt a weight on her left shoulder. She turned to see Link's forehead resting on it. She smiled to herself and pulled on Epona's reins slightly.

"Come on, Epona. Slow down a bit. Your master needs rest." She said softly.

* * *

Night had fallen when she suddenly felt Link stirring from behind her. He had slept a few good hours that she started to wonder how he could stay on the horse's back for long periods of time.

 _He must really be exhausted, able to sleep anywhere at anytime._

"Zelda…" He said thickly.

"Heyy. How was your sleep?" She said cheerfully. According to the Sheikah Slate, Fort Hateno should be within their sights soon.

"You didn't wake me up." He said softly, his long fingers taking the reins from her hands. She let him and grasped the saddle's horn instead.

"You were sleeping so soundly. Besides, nothing happened." She assured him.

"Still. You shouldn't have let me sleep for so long." He said. She could hear him yawning behind her as he adjusted the reins in his hands.

"I was just about to wake you up in a few minutes anyway," she stretched her arms in front of her. Her back was starting to ache anyway and her bottom was starting to get sore.

"We should stop for a while." He said steering Epona on to the side and pulling on the reins. He got off first then extended his hands to carefully catch her by the waist. She grasped him by the shoulders and was set down on the ground.

She stretched her back. Link was leaning on her for a long time and she didn't move much so as not to wake him up. She rotated her arms too and jumped a few times.

She watched Link who was also doing the same.

Approaching Epona, she took her water bottle from her pack and took a long drink. Afterwards, she handed it off to Link too. "Here."

He took it gratefully and splashed a bit on his face.

"We're almost there." She said, walking around a few paces. Her legs were almost numb from all the riding.

"We didn't stop at the stable, aren't you hungry?" He asked worriedly, putting the water bottle back in the bag.

"I wasn't back then. But now I am." She said sheepishly. "But we're almost at Fort Hateno so we can have something to eat there."

"Alright." He said as he stretch his legs and patted Epona on the nose. "Let's get there quickly so we can have some food into you." He approached her and she almost flinched when he extended his hands towards her neck.

But he was just fastening her cloak securely.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he checked and rubbed her arms.

The night brought a chill but instead of shivers down her spine, her cheeks heated up at his close proximity. Thank the goddesses it's night.

He reached out to put her hood over her head. "Can't have you catching a cold." He said more to himself than to her.

She felt warm despite the night chill. _He's so… protective and caring._ It triggered memories of how he caressed her the night before. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "I'm ready." She said softly, can't quite catching her voice.

He nodded and helped her back up on Epona. When he was back behind her, he dug his heels into Epona and they rode of into the night, faster than their previous pace now that Link was awake.

"Hang on for a while, okay?" He said.

He was still worried about her being hungry. But she was sure he was too.

"I'm going to go fast. Hold on, okay?" He said in a low voice.

She nodded as she felt his arm circle her waist again to keep her in place. She felt the familiar heat rushing to her cheeks but she kept her composure With one hand, she held onto his forearm that was holding the reins.

"Hang on." He said roughly before breaking Epona out into a gallop.

Fort Hateno was in sight. It was a long wall against the forest with several on the walls, casting light through the trees. They stopped in front of the gates where a soldier peeked out from the walkway.

"Name yourself!"

Pulling down her hood, "It is I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule with the Hylian Champion, Link of Hateno." She said loudly. It might be dark and she'd be unrecognisable but her long blond hair is as famous as she is.

The soldier seemed startled to learn that the Princess herself was outside the fortress's gates and yelled loudly for someone to open them. Link steered Epona inside the gates where they were met with several soldiers, sneaking looks at them.

Extending her hands to his shoulders, he helped her down from Epona and she brushed off her trousers. _Time to get your princess on_ , she said as her stomach grumbled.

"Princess Zelda, Master Link," the same soldier who called from the top of the wall came down to greet them.

Link bowed to his fellow soldier and extended his hand. The soldier was in awe and shook it enthusiastically. "I am Lieutenant Sho, Master Link. It is an honour to meet you. The captain has been informed of your arrival. He will be here shortly."

She can sense Link's impatience so she took over. "Thank you, Lietutenant Sho."

Within a few minutes that the soldiers took their packs from Epona and led the horse to a stable, the captain appeared. He was a large man with a burly build, looking perfectly capable of leading Fort Hateno.

"Princess Zelda, I am Captain Zyle. Apologies, we were not informed of your arrival." He said apologetically in a deep voice.

She waved it off, "This is a spontaneous visit and we did not inform anyone that we are coming." She gestured to Link who was standing still beside her, "this is my knight and the Hylian Champion, Link."

"Master Link." The captain shook Link's hand as well. "We have heard so much about your knight, Princess. It is an honour to have both of you here. Welcome to Fort Hateno!"

"Thank you, Captain Zyle." Link said along with her.

"Please allow me to offer you food and refreshments as I am sure you are tired after your journey." They followed the captain to the keep, the soldiers kneeling when they passed.

The keep was warm and Link helped her remove her cloak and hung it by the door. The dining area was similar to the ones in the barracks and the captain was already apologising to her for the meagre adornments. Food were brought and set on the table. Beef stew and bread with a plate of sliced fresh apples.

"We could have prepared a more—"

"This is fine, thank you, Captain Zyle." She said, taking a spoon and eating. Warmth filled her body all throughout as she took another bite. Link was also eating silently beside her.

"What brings you to Hateno, Princess?"

Zyle was a cheerful man and was very likeable. But he was somewhat cold towards Link, she noticed. He was also on the handsome side but she couldn't quite guess his age. She swallowed her food carefully. "We are on our way to Hateno village to visit Link's hometown and go to Purah's ancient lab.

The captain nodded knowingly. "Ahh yes… the lab. But I wouldn't recommend going any further, Princess. There are news of a horde of moblins running around. I have sent some of my best men to eradicate the creatures and am yet to receive any word of their success."

She did not like this news. More monsters showing up mean that Ganon is stirring.

"I will take your advice into consideration, Captain, but I'm afraid we are on a very tight schedule." She said.

Zyle gave her a calculating look. She didn't back down. "If you insist, Princess, I would like for some of my men to accompany you to Hateno itself."

She smiled to herself. "My knight is more than capable of providing me protection, Captain. Your offer is appreciated but otherwise unnecessary."

She watched Zyle give Link a once-over. "Forgive me, Princess. We have heard several stories about your knight and how accomplished he is but if…" he addressed Link directly, "Master Link would spar with me, I would very much be honoured to experience it for myself."

She kept a smile to herself as Link straightened up and put his spoon down. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I'd be happy to spar with you." He said in a low voice.

Zyle clapped his hands together, "Great! After dinner then. Please excuse me as I prepare and have your rooms ready."

Before he was out of the door, he stopped in his tracks, "Will you be staying in the barracks with the other soldiers, Master Link?"

She flinched. In such an unfamiliar place… Surrounded by men—even though they are sworn soldiers of Hyrule—

She felt Link's hand brush against her knee under the table. She looked up at him and he was staring at Zyle, a calculating look on his face. "I will stand guard outside the Princess's room."

She felt a surge of relief sweep through her as Zyle nodded albeit reluctantly, "Alright, Master Link." He gave her a deep bow, "Then I will leave first, Princess Zelda."

They were left alone and she had eaten her fill. Link was drinking deeply from his glass. The food was a welcome treat after a day of riding. And it was such a good idea of Link to suggest stopping here in Hateno.

"Might as well get that sparring over with." Link sighed as he stretched his arms over his head.

She turned her body to face him. "What is it with men and their swords." She scoffed. "Is that a good idea? I mean, you don't have to do it you know."

"When the soldiers see me, they see an unworthy teenager wielding the Master Sword." He said as he wiped his hands clean. "Even though in Castle Town, they saw me at the tournament, I still had to earn my place for them to accept me."

She wondered about how… he earned his place. But still, what do they think he is? The Master Sword wouldn't have chosen him in the first place if he wasn't meant to receive it. Her annoyance must have shown on her face because he chuckled, "it is no trouble, Zel—Princess."

She could put a stop to this. As the Princess, they have no choice but to listen to her. But she understood its importance to Link. For the others to respect him, he has to show what he is capable of.

"But Lieutenant Sho… earlier… He seemed enthusiastic about meeting you." She reasoned out as she got up from the table and proceeded towards the exit.

"Sometimes my reputation precedes me and I do have some fans." He said with a glint in his eye.

She laughed aloud, "Alright, Mr. Knight, go and show them that you are the Hylian Champion. I have no doubts about this."

* * *

The fight was… Actually boring for her.

In the middle of the square, Captain Zyle who was almost twice as wide as Link was panting as he gripped the handle of his sword in his right. His shield was already lying broken, some distance to his left. Her eyes landed on Link. He was standing straight, almost casually, with his sword in his left hand.

She smiled to herself. Her knight has been holding back all this time. She knew that he fought with his right. She shifted in her seat that they brought out for her. The other soldiers were gathered around the enclosure, watching the fight closely. Link could have finished this within the first few minutes… but she finally understood what he was doing. It would not be a good boost to the soldiers' morale if their Captain was defeated so easily.

The night has fallen heavily now and the fireflies are out. The clashing of swords rang throughout the night as her eyes wandered through the encampment. Fort Hateno was well built. Her Father also dispatched some Guardians here. She was glad to see their blue eyes twinkling in the distance as they patrolled the edges of the fortress.

The soldiers who weren't on duty were otherwise watching the fight and mingling around campfires. When they passed her seat, they would kneel and pay their respects. She wished they didn't do. She would prefer that they go on with their own activities. But such was being royalty and even though how many times she told them not to do it, they refused and kept on kneeling.

A loud applause brought her attention back towards the match. It seemed to be over as Link walked towards the captain and helped him up on his feet. The crowd slowly dispersed.

"That was the most excellent swordsmanship I've ever seen. it was an honour to be defeated by the Hylian Champion." Captain Zyle brushed the dust off his trousers and handed off their weapons to a servant.

Link's face was still serious as she got up from her seat. "I hope that my knight has performed admirably, Captain Zyle."

The Captain was laughing, his voice booming. "I was wrong to doubt the Hero, Princess Zelda." He turned to Link and bowed deeply, "I apologise, Master Link."

She watched as Link blushed slightly and scratched his head, unsure of how to react.

"No harm meant, Captain Zyle." She took over for him cheerfully.

"I have never seen a swordsman fight left-handed!" Zyle said in awe.

At this, she saw Link avert his eyes. She's not one to brag but she wanted the captain to know, and all of the other soldiers who were eavesdropping in on their conversation, just how capable her knight is. It would surely stop the nasty teenager rumours about him.

"You should have realised he was holding back, Captain." She said with a laugh when Link looked at her sharply. "The Hero is right-handed, you see."

At this, Zyle's jaw dropped. "You mean—you mean… You mean he was—" He looked at Link, confusion on his face.

Link bowed slightly, "apologies, Captain. It was not my wish to mislead you."

It took a few moments for Zyle to collect himself. But he cleared his throat and extended his hand towards Link. "You have mine and the whole of Fort Hateno's respect, Master Link. It is a blessing to be in your presence. May the Goddesses watch over you."

She watched as Link shook his hand. The other soldiers who pretended not to be watching seemed to see her knight in a whole new light.

 _So this is how… you earn your place._

"Well, the night is not getting any younger. I will escort you to your room, Princess. But I apologise that we do not have handmaidens to attend to you." She followed the captain back towards the keep, Link following her closely from behind.

The room was small but clean. And she was grateful for the bed. There was a small desk with a lit lamp and a bathroom. Their packs were in a corner. She was grateful as she wanted to take a quick shower before bed. Bidding them a good night, the captain left them on their own, taking the stationed guards with him.

"Will you be standing guard outside the whole night, Link?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking out her hair clips and unbraiding her hair.

He was checking the room for any dangers and looking out the window. "Yes," He said in a low voice.

Worry filled her again as she watched him go around the room again. "But you need some sleep."

He looked back at her from the other window. "I'll get some sleep when I'm tired." Suspicion was on her face so he added quickly, "I promise."

Relenting, she nodded slowly. "Alright… Then go wash up first." She pointed to the bathroom but he shook his head.

"You go first."

Knowing that he wouldn't give in, she nodded and took her pack from the floor.

She came out, fresh, rubbing a towel to dry her hair. Link was standing beside the window, looking out.

It triggered some memories. Just last night… moonlight washed over them as he kissed her tenderly over and over again. She turned away, heading to the desk instead. She coughed to let him know she was done.

"I will be quick," he said softly as he grabbed his own pack from the floor. He entered the bathroom and she was left alone.

They have provided her a small brush and a mirror. Absent-mindedly, she brushed her hair slowly. It was still a little damp but soon enough, it was almost dry for bed.

Link came out of the bathroom freshly-showered several minutes later. He was dressed in a simple linen shirt. His blue tunic was washed and hung damp from his hand. He hung it on a hook at the back of the door to dry.

"I will be outside, Princess." He said.

 _No… don't leave._ Before he could open the door, she called out, "Link!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking back at her. His expression was unreadable. "Yes, Zelda?"

She fidgeted in her sleep. "Can you… stay…here instead?"

He lowered his hand from the doorknob. "It would not be a good idea if the soldiers see that I am inside your room."

"Then…"

"But I can stay until you fall asleep." He added softly.

She nodded and put down her brush. She went towards the bed and put the covers around her as Link stationed on her windowsill, looking out. The Master Sword was propped up against the wall beside him.

"Good night, Link."

"Sleep well, Zelda."

As she turned on her side facing him, the memories of last night washed over her again. She closed her eyes but the images were vivid in her mind's eye.

She may not be able to have more of him. But she had these memories to remind her how his hands brushed against her cheek, cupping her face. As his soft yet firm lips tasted hers. His tongue teasing her over and over again. Groaning inwardly, she shifted her position and pulled the covers up to her neck. She looked over at Link who was still staring out the window. He seemed… to be thinking about something and has not heard her.

Sighing contentedly as she tried to get comfortable, she closed her eyes again. The images were back. But she didn't drive them away. He kissed her endlessly in her mind as she lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

 _She was running… She knew if she stopped, she would die._

She sat up quickly, blood rushing to her head as she panted, clutching her chest. _It was a dream,_ she told herself repeatedly. _Just a dream… You're okay… you're safe._ But her heart wouldn't stop racing. She glanced around the room to see it empty. Afraid to be by herself, she got out of bed. Her breathing was still irregular as she tried to catch it.

 _Link…_

She got to the door and opened it. But Link was nowhere in sight.

 _Where is he?!_

Grabbing her cloak and putting it around her shoulders to guard against the night air, she traipsed down the stairs, passing a few guards who gave her confused looks.

"Princess? Do you need anything?" One of them approached her. She was skittish and she jumped slightly. The guard backtracked a few paces away from her. "Master Link was summoned by the captain a few minutes before. I will get him for you." The guard said hurriedly as she slumped against the wall.

She was getting dizzy. It was that dream. The same dream. It was fading fast but —the forest, the grass—the pain—the dark figure—Link missing—

She clutched at her heart, forcing it to slow down to no avail. Black dots were swimming across her vision as she tried desperately to hold on to anything.

One of the other guards stationed at the corridor fanned her face. "May I escort you back to your room, Princess?"

She shook her head… _Link… Link I need you…_ Her knees gave way beneath her and she slumped to the floor.

"Princess!" The guard exclaimed, rushing to her side.

She grasped at his arm. "Link…" she said hoarsely, her breath stuck in her throat, her chest in pain. "Please… Link…"

There were loud footsteps as Link appeared and dropped to his knees beside her. "Princess! What's wrong?! What happened?" His voice was full of worry as she watched him weakly motion to Zyle. "Check her room, Captain!"

Captain Zyle rushed up the stairs to check if everything was okay. "There's no one here!" He called out.

She felt so weak… unable to move. _Link is here. It was just a dream… Breathe…_

"Princess, tell me what happened," he said in a low voice. His hands cupped her cheek as he lifted her head to face him. "Princess? Did something hurt you?"

She swallowed a thick lump in her throat. The sight of him calmed her down a bit. But her heart was still racing. "A dream…" she whispered softly.

"Let's get you back to your room." He said, putting a hand under her arm but she couldn't stand up. Just then, she felt his hands slip under her knees, the other caressing her back. She was lifted into the air and she snuggled at his neck, desperate for comfort—for safety.

Link carried her back up the stairs into her room where Captain Zyle watched anxiously. "Is there anything she needs? A doctor?"

But she shook her head weakly as her knight set her down on the bed. But she didn't let go of her arms around his neck.

"She'll be fine, Captain. Leave us, please." Link said.

The captain bowed and left the room, "I will stand guard outside."

When the door was closed, Link faced her again, brushing her hair away from her face. She looked at him, her breathing steadier now. There was a tenderness in his eyes she had seen only once before.

"Zelda… Tell me, please…" he cupped her face, his thumb brushing her cheek gently. "What happened?"

And she gulped… cleared her throat… "I had a dream… that we failed… and everything was lost… and we were separated…" unable to contain it any longer, she buried her face in his neck and sobbed softly.

His fingers drew small circles on her back as he reached and gathered her in his arms, pulling her on his lap. Just like how held her back when she was attacked by the Yiga. She curled up into a ball as he pulled her closer, his warmth enveloping her, whispering in her ear, "I am here, Zelda… Beside you. I will never leave you…"

The exhaustion from the ride… the dream… her fear and worries all weighed down upon her as she sobbed. She knew she was getting his shirt wet but he didn't seem to mind as he kept on whispering comfort to her.

* * *

She wouldn't stop crying… As her heaving form was gathered in his lap, he buried her face in her hair. "Zelda… I'm here." He whispered. But she didn't seem to be listening. Or was too much in anguish to listen. "Zelda…" he whispered again. Instead of calming her down, she sobbed louder.

Her tears were flowing down his neck and onto his chest as he rubbed her lower back. Her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled herself closer to her.

"I'm here… I'm your safe place… Remember?" He whispered again.

Hearing the word 'safe', she looked up at him slowly. Her eyes were rimmed red in the moonlight, swollen. And her lips were parted invitingly so. "Safe… place…" she said softly.

He took her cheek in his hand and wiped away her tears. These moments, he only wanted to help her… to bring all the sadness out of her… _I will do anything for you, Princess…_

"Yes. Safe place remember?" He whispered.

Her green eyes searched his. She was so close… "You are… my safe place." She said softly.

He nodded slowly, pulling her closer. Her arms tightened around his neck as her body pressed against his chest. He hoped she couldn't feel his heart pounding.

"It was just a dream…" he whispered. But she was leaning in… closer and closer.

And he couldn't stop himself. He wanted her so bad but if she was offering herself up to him like this… _How can I resist?_

Grasping the back of her neck, intertwining his fingers in her hair… taking a deep breath…

 _I promised myself that I will not do this to you anymore, Zelda… But if this is what I have to do… to remind you… To assure you…_

He brushed his lips against her forehead. When she didn't pull away, he moved down to her eyes that fluttered close. His heart was beating wildly as he gave her every opportunity to stop him. As he planted feathery kisses on her wet cheeks, she waited for her to stop him. Instead, she felt her arms tighten some more, pulling him closer.

He kissed her earlobe, down to her jaw. He heard her moan… softly… almost inaudible. He traveled down the side of her neck, sucking on her skin lightly. She smelled of lavender and he inhaled deep breaths as he pulled back to look at her.

Her eyes were wide and searching… Inviting… Taking another deep breath… Unable to stop himself. He pressed his lips against hers. Slowly, he kissed her. Willing her to respond.

When she did… When she finally did, he took a deep breath and pulled back slightly but his princess just pulled him back. Her kisses were hungrier, more forceful.

Weak against her advances, he gave in. Kissing her back with the same fervour she displayed. Her tears had stopped and she was moaning softly in his mouth. It took all of his self control to not push her down on the bed and ravage her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Captain Zyle's voice was heard, "Master Link. Is everything alright?"

He pulled away from the Princess who was panting softly, her fingers on her lips. Slowly, he put her down on the bed and went to the door, cursing but grateful at the same time for the captain's distraction. He opened the door and peered out. Several soldiers were now stationed outside the room along with the Captain himself.

"Is there something the Princess needs?"

There was no hatred that matched the way he felt for this man in front of him but he was equally grateful at the same time. Without him knocking, he might have already done something to the Princess that he would regret. He shook his head. "The Princess is fine. I appreciate the watch but I will stay here inside with her if that is alright."

He could tell that the captain did not wholly agree to this. After all, it is highly unusual and inappropriate. But he stared him down.

At last, the captain nodded. "Yes, Master Link. Then we will stay here and keep watch."

Thanking them, he closed the door. He faced the room to see the Princess unmoving. He approached her carefully and sat down beside her.

She was still a bundle of nerves…

 _Whatever her dream was… must have been so frightening… to reduce her to this…_

When he sat down, she looked up at him. There were new tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered thickly.

Reaching out, he wiped her tears away. "That one was my fault, Zelda." He said apologetically. "I should not have taken advantage of your vulnerability."

But her long golden hair swayed as she shook her head. "I am grateful… for the distraction."

 _Perhaps, it would be better not to talk about it._ "Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

She nodded slowly but shifted towards the wall. "Stay here with me…" She said softly. It was not a request.

He settled on the bed beside her, his back against the headboard. Knowing what the Princess needed, he held out his arms for her again. Adorably, she clambered back up on his lap and he pulled her close again.

She buried her face in his neck as he stroked her hair slowly.

"Go to sleep, Zelda…" he whispered, inhaling her lavender scent as she got comfortable, her arms around his waist.

"You are my safe place…" she whispered softly somewhere below his chin.

"Yes, Zelda. I am your safe place…" he answered as he held her, protecting her from all the evils of the world.

* * *

That was a quick update, ja? Leave me some reviews. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10 - Compromises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Legend of Zelda.

I have to find a place to put my explicit content in. We can't have it here on . *wink.

Also thank you for your reviews. I seem to have most of you all hot and bothered. Aha! Hopefully, we will have more to come. Let's see, okay?

* * *

He woke up. Abruptly, as if someone shouted in his ear. Years of training has led to this. He always wakes up, no matter how tired or exhausted, a few hours before dawn. Opening his eyes and yawning, he kept still.

The Princess's face was buried in the crook of his neck. Her arm was circling his waist, the other hand grasping the front of his shirt. She was using his arm as a pillow. Her breath was tickling his neck.

He recalled the events of the night before. How she could barely breathe out of fear of that dream where she failed and everything was lost. He cursed at himself then.

He shouldn't have left her alone. He shouldn't have left the room. He should have just listened to her. _Damn proprieties and manners!_ He promised himself that he will never let her out of his sight when she got attacked by the Yiga and he broke his own promise.

Add to that that he took advantage of her last night. Kissing her when she didn't even ask for it. She was vulnerable and he let his emotions get the best of him.

The Princess shifted in his arms. He kept still as she stretched her legs then bringing up one over his. It was dangerously close to his groin and he held in his breath, hoping she wouldn't hit anything. Or move any further.

There was a sizeable bulge against his trousers and it was painfully uncomfortable. The Princess's proximity was not really helping himself calm down. He groaned inwardly, cussing himself out. During his training, he had endless reserves of self-control but Zelda…

 _Goddess be damned, Zelda… You unravel me._

Which brought him back to why he is awake at so early in the morning. It was time for training. But he didn't want to leave her alone. Maybe just do a few squats here in the room instead so he could still keep an eye on her.

 _But how do I get out of this…_ Sampling, he tried to move his arm out from under her head…

But she shifted. And her eyes fluttered open. He held his breath. _Damn it._

She blinked her eyes up at him, her small pink tongue licking her lower lip as she stretched. "Link?" She whispered.

 _Damn it…_ "Sorry, I woke you up."

She looked around the room, her body was still pressed to his and she didn't make any indication of moving away. "Is it…" she yawned, "time for your training?" She said softly as she sat up groggily.

He shook his head, grasping the covers and pulling it back up until his waist. "It's alright. You can go back to sleep." He held out his arms for her again, coaxing her back to lie down.

She rubbed her eyes, looking back at him. "But… your training…" she whispered, worry in her voice.

He shook his head and sat up beside her, rubbing her shoulders slowly.

"I can always do that later. I don't want to leave you here alone." _You can be so stubborn sometimes._

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Alright…" her voice was barely a whisper. She let him pull her back to bed, her head back on his arm, his arms around her.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his heart pounding.

In response, he felt her hand cross his abdomen circle his waist. It sent shivers up his spine but he kept still — in control.

"You stayed." She said in a small voice. "I thought you would have left… that it's not a good idea —"

"I won't let you out my sight again." He said firmly. He stroked her hair. "Go back to sleep, Princess."

"Zelda." She rebuked him softly.

He almost laughed at her sass. But he just smiled, "Zelda." He corrected himself.

A few more minutes and her steady breathing told him that she was back asleep. _Might as well get some too._

* * *

Dawn approached. He'd been awake for the last few minutes and was stretching his arms over his head. The Princess was still asleep under the covers. He didn't want to leave her alone but he really needed to pee.

Done, he came out of the bathroom and she was still tucked in under the covers, her breathing steady. Deciding to get some breakfast or at least check on the soldiers guarding outside, he opened the door and stuck his head out.

Captain Zyle was outside, leaning on the wall, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, good morning." He said softly.

The captain almost jumped in his place but composed himself. "Good morning, Master Link. How is the Princess?"

He stepped outside the room but kept the door opened a few inches so he could still see. "She's fine now."

The captain puffed on his cigarette and offered him one. He took it and put it between his lips. "What was last night about, if I may ask, Master Link?"

He shook his head as he took a long drag and puffed out the smoke. "Please call me Link."

The captain nodded. "Alright, Link."

He rested his back against the wall. "She had a nightmare. Hence a panic attack."

"If you do not mind me saying, Link… There are rumours…"

He's heard all about them and chose the most obvious one, "that the Princess and I are a thing?"

The captain shifted his weight on his other foot. "Among others. I'd like you to know that I do not believe them."

"The Princess has had several attempts on her life. She is strong… but also under a lot of stress. When you add them all up, it eventually breaks you." He explained. None of which he said was untrue.

Zyle nodded. "You didn't have to explain."

"But that is why you mentioned the rumours. I noticed that you did not approve so much when I told you that I'd be staying inside the room with her." He gave a low laugh.

"It is a highly unusual request. One that I did not expect the Princess herself to approve of."

He kept silent. There was no need for him to explain further.

"I will have someone bring up breakfast for you and the Princess so that it'll be ready when she wakes."

"Very much appreciated, Captain." He said.

"I don't know much about you, Link. But I can tell that you're a good person." There was a knowing look in the captain's eyes. One that he knew very well. "You are suited as the Hero and Hylian Champion."

"Thank you, Captain." He smiled sheepishly.

"I look at you and I see a boy. But you are wiser than your years. May the Goddesses always be with you, Link."

* * *

They reached Hateno at noon, just when the sun was highest in the sky. It was a good thing to as it was starting to get hot.

Zyle was able to find an extra horse in the barracks and lent it to him. The Princess was safely on Epona's back as they rode side by side, discussing the weather and childhood experiences. Anything but what transpired during the night and that morning.

Hateno was built on the side of a mountain and the road was quite uphill. His house was quite far from the centre of the village.

He remembered when he left. He had the sinking feeling that he would never see it again but was glad that that was not the case. Epona must be feeling the excitement too as he sped up a little bit on the familiar path back home.

A few children were running around. He recognised most of them but were too far to call out. Once inside the village entrance, he steered towards the right, Epona following closely from behind.

His house seemed lonely but otherwise inviting. His heart leaped at the sight of it but was slightly disappointed to see that the grass was unkempt and were overrun by weeds. They had debated whether to stay at an inn or at his house. But the Princess won in the end. She wanted to find out what he was hiding.

Nothing.

But since the house has already been vacant for a few months, it'd be dirty. He would have preferred if he had more time to clean and get everything in order.

"This is nice." The Princess commented when he helped her get off Epona. There was a small pond under a large tree beside the house and she was peering into it, the Sheikah Slate in her hand, as he put the horses in the stable.

When he was done, he took advantage of her being distracted for a while to check around the house. Everything seems to be in order except his garden with vegetables in the backyard was nonexistent. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. It was dark so he rushed to open the windows to let the sunlight and air come in. A slight layer of dust filled the room, nothing a wiping down and sweeping can't handle. Water was still running as he tested out a faucet. _Good._ Everything was just as he left it months ago.

He went back outside to fetch the Princess. This was Hateno, no monsters have been sighted inside the village walls. But still… Just to be on the safe side. He approached her as she was taking a picture of the small fish in the pond.

"Ready?"

She took one last picture and straightened up, hooking the Sheikah Slate on her belt. "Yes." She said with a smile as she followed him into the house.

He instantly felt slightly embarrassed. The Princess was used to big rooms and luxury and opulence. But he'd never heard of her complain about sleeping on the ground, camping, staying at inns or stables.

He held in his breath, like he was waiting for her verdict as she walked around the small dining area and looked up towards the second floor where his bedroom was. "I'll need to do a little bit of cleaning so if you can—"

"I can help!" She said enthusiastically as she looked around for cleaning supplies.

He shook his head with a laugh. "Oh nooo. YOU are going to sit down and rest and—"

"I'm trespassing into your home and should be allowed to help—"

"It's not trespassing if you were invited." He said abruptly with a smile. Her stubbornness was amusing and adorable. He knew he would give in sooner or later but still.

"I kind forced you into it." She cocked her head to the side with a grin. Clapping her hands together, she started opening doors in search of cleaning supplies. "So…"

Resigned. He went to the broom closet and took out what they needed. He handed her a clean rag, "the Princess can start wiping down the surfaces."

With the floor swept, surfaces wiped, house aired, bed made, horses fed, the Princess collapsed on a chair, wiping her brow. He gave her some fresh clean water to drink which she took gratefully.

An hour or so may have passed. The heat was beginning to die down and he was feeling the beginnings of hunger. The big breakfast that Captain Zyle gave them that morning was almost spent.

"Ready for a late lunch?" He asked. "I have no food here so we'd have to go to the store and get some ingredients." He was not sure if it'd be a good idea for the Princess to be seen in the village. She might cause a commotion. But it really can't be helped. Her long golden hair was unmistakeable.

She nodded, "but I would like to change my clothes first."

While the Princess was in the bathroom, he went up the stairs to his bedroom to get changed himself.

They bought some meat and a few spices. The Princess was a welcomed immediately by the villagers. They were happy to see Link as well, the news of being Hylian Champion reached them weeks before. Most of them had expressed their pride and awe but albeit in a conservative way, wary of the royal presence.

Ivee, the daughter of Chork who runs the General Store was so thrilled, she couldn't stop gushing about the Princess who was already red in the face. When they got back to the house, he insisted that she take a nap while he got some food ready.

* * *

He led the way up the hill towards Purah's laboratory at the top of the mountain. It was a slow climb as the Princess kept on stopping to admire the different flowers of the countryside. He let her do it as he was content to follow her around.

"Link! Link!" She called out. He hurried over to her as she crouched under a tree. He peered over her shoulder.

"It's a Hylian mushroom!" She exclaimed as she took a picture with her slate.

He put his fingers to his chin. "That is very tasty when cooked, you know."

She looked at him her face expectant. He knew what was coming next. "Yes… Yes… I will make some for dinner." He sighed exaggeratedly as he continued walking, the Princess following him, the big mushroom already in her bag.

He had never met Purah before—maybe when he was a child. He'd only ever heard of her and she never leaves the Ancient Tech Lab. She is a Sheikah that researches and experiments with the Sheikah Technology. He expected an old woman but the woman who opened the door was entirely different.

Purah was a tall elegant woman with long black hair tied into pigtails. She had big round glasses that perched on top of her nose. She was unusually childish for her age which he guessed must be around thirty or so.

"So! This is the Hylian Champion that has everyone's underwear in a twist." Her hands were on her waist and Purah ignored the Pricness completely.

He blushed, not knowing what to say and instead scratched the back of his head. "Good afternoon, Miss Purah. My name is Link. This is—"

She shot a look at the Princess and burst into a big smile. "Princess Zelda, I know. We're friends. But you." She pointed a long finger at him and he backed up a few steps. Her eyes were intimidating. "You I don't know about." She sighed as the Princess laughed. "Alright, well you better get in."

They were introduced to Symin, her assistant who mostly stayed at the back of the laboratory. There was a pedestal much like the ones that can be found in the different shrines with a slot for what he assumed was the Sheikah Slate.

Symin brought them tea and they sat around a low table with Purah bustling over the Princess and gushing over her. But the researcher kept on shooting him some dark curious looks.

While they were discussing the Sheikah Slate and its different features, he stayed silent on his seat, munching on a piece of banana.

"You, Link."

He snapped to attention. "Yes, Miss Purah?" He addressed the researcher.

"Did you grow up here in Hateno?"

He nodded slowly as he chewed. "I was born here."

"How come I haven't seen you before like those little brats who come here looking for candy?" She said, propping her chin on her hands as she stared at him intently.

He almost shrugged but stopped himself in time as she might take it as disrespect. He was never really a sociable kid when he was young. And since he was training most of the time, he didn't get to play as much as he liked. There was always a garden to tend to, a floor to sweep, the stables to clean and other chores. "I don't really play outside when I was young."

Purah raised an eyebrow.

"But I have heard of you growing up. Just never had the chance to really go up the mountain and explore." He added quickly.

She seemed to be satisfied with his answer as her attention was brought back to the Princess who was now looking at several photographs related to Sheikah technology.

Left to his devices, he got up from the table and gathered all the dirty plates. He took them to the sink to start washing them. He found Symin dozing off in a corner. Removing his gloves and setting them aside, he put some soap on a sponge and started. The conversation of Purah and the Princess, he listened to as much as he can. Otherwise, the dull task of washing the dishes took over.

"So the King assigned you this knight?"

"Yes. He never leaves my side."

"I've heard about something like that but I didn't know that it was a… boy."

He cringed slightly and felt a twinge of annoyance at being called a boy. But that was to be expected. He let it go and picked up the next dirty plate.

"He is very skilled, Purah. And also very kind." He smiled at the Princess's words. At least he has one person on his side.

"Tut tut. Fine. I am the easy sister, remember. He hasn't been to see Impa yet."

"We have no immediate plans of going to Kakariko Village. It was actually Link's idea to go to Hateno."

"Really?"

"Well… I kind of planted the idea and he egged me on." The Princess said with a giggle. "Ohh how I missed talking to you, Purah. You should return to the castle and continue your research there."

"It would be too tedious. And also, I don't want the King monitoring my experiments." Purah scoffed. "Remember when I first gave you the Sheikah Slate? He almost had me imprisoned!"

There was laughter at the table from this as he rinsed the suds off the plates.

"Alright. Then if time permits it, Link and I will come back."

"I can see what you mean by skilled, Princess. He washes dishes thoroughly." Purah teased.

"Say, Purah. I forgot to ask if the teleportation of the Sheikah Slate can take more than one person?"

Purah seemed to be thinking of an answer. "Have you tried it?"

"With Link and a horse." The Princess answered sheepishly.

"And?"

"It didn't work."

"Hmmm. I don't know if we can tweak it to accommodate more than one person. But as far as I've read and known, it can only take one. I would advise you not to try it again." Purah warned.

"I thought the worse case scenario is that we would end up with missing limbs!"

He remembered that conversation very well. He trusted the Princess so much he never displayed the appropriate reaction to losing limbs. He laughed to himself at the absurdity of the situation.

"Only one working Sheikah Slate has been unearthed and discovered. That one's yours. I have some broken ones but still, I'll look into it."

"Thank you, Purah!"

"Anytime, Princess. Any suitors lately?"

His hands froze in midair at the bluntness of Purah's question.

"What do you mean, Purah?"

"No other countries asking for your hand? No little lords fawning over you trying to please you?" Purah teased.

He flinched. He knew that some marriages were for political gain. But he could never imagined] the King forcing the Princess into something like that. Also, if she had any suitors, he would have noticed or seen them already.

"None so far. My Father stopped all courting when the threat of the Calamity is nearing." He spent so much time with her, he can already tell what she is feeling. There was a trace of relief but also some fear in her voice. "He said I should concentrate on getting my powers first. Marriage will come after."

Purah made a pursing sound. "But do you see anyone you like?"

He heard the Princess gasp. He eagerly anticipated what she has to hear. Nervous though at the same time.

"Purah! Why are you asking me that?"

"What! I just wanted to know if Hyrule is going to have a prince soon!"

There was laughter. He looked over at Symin who was still fast asleep.

"But, Princess. How are you going to find someone that you like if your knight is always there to watch you."

It was said in a whisper but his heightened senses caught it. He didn't know how to feel about it.

"I don't think the Goddess will approve of me falling in love when I should be concentrating on my sealing powers." The Princess answered in a small voice.

"Ha! Goddess be damned!" Purah exclaimed.

The sudden outburst made him jump.

"The goddesses are not prudes, Zelda." She said as a matter of fact. "They descended upon the chaos to create the land of Hyrule. You know this."

"Yes. Din created the material realm, Nayru the realm of law and order, and Farore created all life forms."

"Yes. And then they departed to leave the…?"

"The triforce. In Hylia's hands."

"And then?"

He had read about this but has not really paid attention to it. It was different, hearing it from the Princess himself. It was like she was reciting something she has memorised long ago.

"Then Demise descended upon the world. Goddess Hylia, unable to use the Triforce, abandoned her powers and divinity in order to be reincarnated as a mortal. She was the first… Zelda."

He stopped rinsing the plates and turned around to look at the Princess, her head bowed not he table as she continued to recite.

"Growing up, she found her hero, the first Link." She glanced at him. And he felt an ancient pull in his body as he felt the Master Sword pulse on his back.

"To defeat the Demon King, Zelda… imprisoned herself to keep him sealed. She blessed the Master Sword with the power of the Goddesses. But Hylia knew… that out of his love for her, the chosen hero will throw himself headfirst into any danger if it meant saving her."

The Master Sword pulsed again on his back, as if confirming what the Princess was saying.

"When Link recovered the Triforce, he prayed to the Goddesses for the destruction of the Demon King and rushed to awaken Zelda." She inhaled deeply and continued. "As a manifestation of the Demon King's hatred for the Goddesses, Ganon is born. And so… the cycle continues."

There was a silence as he absorbed what has been said. The books he read were verbose. But this was the gist. The gist of all of it. Of why it is happening.

"You see now, Zelda. The Goddesses are not prudes. They created us out of love and they expect us to love. The first Zelda loved and chose the first Link for them to defeat Demise."

 _Does that mean… is she implying that…_

"Am I supposed to love Link?"

"I didn't say that. It was just to emphasise that you are allowed to love, Zelda. Anyone you choose. The Goddesses will not withhold the sealing power from you if you do."

"Did the previous Zeldas and Links end up together?" The Princess asked after a while.

Purah alternated looking at them with a curious expression on her face. He turned away and went back to finish rinsing the dishes. "I do not know. There are no stories of their lives after. Only of how they saved Hyrule. Impa might know but I… I do not know."

He dried his hands on a towel and slipped quietly out the backdoor. Walking around the lab, he thought about all that he heard.

* * *

When they got back to the house, they didn't discuss their pasts. It was an awkward discussion to have, knowing that they loved each other from a past life. That he has always loved her.

From the first Link to the second Link… to the third Link. Until him.

His love for her was what always drove him to save her and the land time and time again. History was right. He will dive headfirst into any danger if it meant keeping her safe. That is exactly what he feels right now.

Dinner was the Hylian Mushroom she picked up earlier. He made it into stir fry and cooked some rice. He watched amused as she ate with gusto. After dinner, he went outside for a while as she tended to the horses. The Princess was left on the dining table as she looked over the pictures that Purah gave to her on the slate.

After feeding the horses, he went back inside and secured the front door. Next would be to set up his sleeping roll on the floor.

"What time do you prefer to leave, Zelda?" He called out as he got some extra blankets from a cabinet and placed them on a chair.

She was munching on apple slices when she looked up, her cheek puffed up.

He shrugged. "Morning is fine. We can reach Fort Hateno by lunch ad drop off the extra horse."

She nodded. "Alright then."

She went back to her Slate as he unrolled the sleeping mat and placed it on the floor.

"What's that for?"

He stopped and looked at her. "This is where I'll be sleeping." He said.

She put her chin on her hand. "The bed is big enough for the two of us, Link."

He scratched his head. _Yes. But that doesn't mean I can just jump in and bunk with you._

"We've slept together before. I don't think that would be an issue…" she said with a slight smile on her lips.

He nodded slowly. "Alright…" he rolled the sleeping mat and put it away.

"Have you thought about what Purah said earlier?" She asked. He sighed and walked towards her, leaning on the edge of the table.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Me too…" she whispered as she put the Sheikah Slate down and rubbed her eyes.

"It's getting late, Zelda. You should be in bed." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "We've had a long day. And an even longer one tomorrow."

Slowly, she stood up, yawning. Gingerly, he held the small of her back and led her up the stairs into bed.

"We have no handmaids here so you'll have to make do with me." He said softly. "I can lend you a shirt to sleep in?" He offered.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, please."

He opened a drawer and took one out. It was old but very comfortable. He handed it to her and turned around.

"I'm done…" she said after a while. He turned around to see his shirt hanging loosely off her shoulders. He gulped at the sight but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

When she was tucked in on the far left of the bed, near the wall, he stood up to turn of the lamp. But before he could move, something pulled him back.

He turned to see the Princess holding on to the edge of his shirt. _Here we go…_

"Yes, Zelda?"

She tugged again and he dropped on one knee on the bed, leaning closer. "Is there something you need?"

She nodded slowly as she beckoned him closer.

"I will sleep beside you, don't worry." He said, guessing at what she wanted. "I just have to finish cleaning downstairs."

Reluctantly, she nodded and let him go.

Quickly, so as to get back to her side, he cleared the plates and dumped them on the sink. _I'll wash them tomorrow_. Then hurriedly, he extinguished all the other lamps and went to the bathroom to have a quick wash.

As soon as he was done, he hurried back up the stairs. "Zelda?" He called out.

She was sitting on the bed. The only lamp lit in the whole house was the one beside her, casting a low glow, creating shadows. She was looking out the window. At his call, she turned and looked at him, holding out her hand.

Nervously, he stepped closer and grasped it, sitting on the bed in front of her.

"I asked Purah about the previous Zeldas and Links… because I am confused." She said softly as he traced patterns on the back of her hand.

He nodded. He guessed as much. Questions like that were too specific for just random information.

"What we've been doing… It makes me feel… hot." She admitted, biting her lower lip. "And I like it. It's an experience I've never had before… like I said."

He nodded. Not sure where she was getting at.

"If it's alright… You.. make me feel things. And I…"

He knew what she wanted. And there was no point beating around the bush about it. He wanted it too. He wanted it too so bad.

"Just ask." He said, moving in closer.

Slowly, in the light of the lamp, she looked up at him. Her mouth slightly open in anticipation. Her small pink tongue licked her lower lip.

"Kiss me again, Link."

* * *

Her lips were swollen from his kisses and all sense of restraint or self-control has left him. She was sighing and moaning in his mouth, he couldn't help but let his hands wander all over her body as she arched her back, pushing herself towards him.

The shirt he lent her was loose around the neck and was already falling off one shoulder. With his hands on her lower back, he pulled her closer on his lap. Her hands were searching. One was intertwined with his nape, almost pulling the loose locks of his hair. She was biting his lip and he almost winced in reply but welcome the pain.

He traced his tongue on her lower lip as she moaned his name softly, under her breath, almost inaudible. Locking lips with hers, he managed to make her moan at the back of her throat.

It made him harder if that was even possible at this state.

His mind was clouded with pleasure. Maybe it was the night. Maybe it was the pressure. Maybe it was the feeling of exhilaration, of being out of the castle. Maybe it was the freedom. Maybe it was her. Her lips and body and the way she reacts when he kissed her almost too roughly.

When she opened her mouth slightly, angling her head towards the other way, he took the chance and slipped his tongue inside, tasting her from within. She tasted of the goddess, of angels, of the heavens and perfection. He released all his energy and desire into kissing her, savouring each moment. She was intoxicating, a drug he's happy to let take over him.

Momentarily lifting her, he put her down on the bed. Taking her face in his hands, "Zel—da.." He breathed out before kissing her again, stifling her gasps. Her eyes were half-closed in the lamplight. The only sounds he could hear were her panting and moaning. It filled his ears and encouraged him more. He hovered over her, one arm beside her head as held her by the waist to stop her from squirming. Her legs were all over the place. She was grasping the front of his shirt, trying to pull him closer. But he didn't want her burdened by his whole weight.

"Link…" she whispered under breath as he kissed his way down to the side of her jaw and on her neck, licking and biting. She smelled of the usual lavender with a hint of cotton. She smelled of home… his home.

"Link…" with unnecessary strength, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled down. With his weight on top, she wrapped her legs around his waist as it spurned him on even more,

He suckled at the skin where her neck joined her shoulder, making a mark. And he moved a bit further up, tucking her earlobe between his teeth as he answered her back, "Zel-da…" He kissed the top of her exposed shoulder, glancing at her flushed face, her eyes firmly closed in pleasure. He bit her softly as she arched her back and called out his name.

He felt proud at himself for driving her to the edge of sanity. He sat up between her legs and memorised the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Her hair was in disarray, golden strands littering the pillow. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was looking at him, her eyes glistening, her mouth slightly open, her pink tongue tracing the outline of her lower lip.

Her hands reached out for him. "Link…" she whispered under his breath.

He was very much aroused and he knew she could feel it. The aching bulge in his trousers grazed her thigh every time she squirmed. Her shirt rode up and his fingers were touching her bare skin. Although the night was cool, the parts where her skin touched his was very warm. She was smooth as porcelain.

He got down on his hand and knees, hovering above her as he brushed his lips on her eyelids, her forehead, anywhere but her lips. He let his hand trace the contour of her waist, dipping down on her navel as he reached the waistband of her bottoms.

There was a sharp intake of breath as he waited. Waited for a sign. permission. Anything. But all he received in response was her own hand, taking his and guiding it slowly, letting him pull her bottoms down slowly. Once free of the garment, her legs were milky white and miles long and he ached to touch every inch.

With a hand on her thigh, he kissed her again. Her lips were Goddess-be-damned soft on his own. She was helpless under him as he continued to kiss her senseless. His hand followed the trail up her ribcage, taking in as much of the exposed skin as was available, getting greedy. He could feel the bottom swell of her breasts. He was less than an inch away.

"Link… More…"

 _Can I really give you more, Zelda? Would you not regret it?_

As he kissed her down from her neck to her chest, her moans filling his ears, his hand hovered over her left breast, hesitating. The voice in his head was finally catching up to him and worming its way out the haze in his thoughts as he let his emotions control him.

The Princess… although it was clear that she wanted and is enjoying this… is not thinking straight right now. Just as he is.

 _Once you do this, Link. There is no going back._

As blood rushed to his head, he grasped on the remaining self-control that he had as hard as he can and pulled away.

He pressed his forehead against hers, cupping her cheek, willing her to look at him. "Zelda." He spoke hoarsely, trying to calm his beating heart.

She was trapped in the throes of pleasure and took her a moment to realise that his lips were no longer on her skin. Her hands were getting demanding as it tried to pull him closer. She opened her eyes blearily, confusion on her face. "Link?" She whispered under her breath.

As he pressed their foreheads together, he gazed into her eyes. He could swim in her emerald pools for the rest of his life. But he held on to his restraint, even though her bare leg was grazing the side of his.

"Link?" She asked again as she tried to reach up and kiss him.

As much as it pained him to resist, he avoided her lips. "Zelda." He said firmer this time. "We… we can't… I have to—I have to stop."

Time seemed to be frozen as he watched her slowly realise and grasp the situation. When he had calmed down a fraction, he pulled away sitting up, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath as she sat up too in front of him, covering herself with the blanket.

They were still trying to catch up with their own breathing when he inched closer and cupped her face, letting her look up into his eyes.

"You did nothing to apologise for."

Golden strands covered her face as she bowed her head again, shaking it. "I keep on doing this to you, Link." She said

He could hear the sadness in her voice and he didn't want her to start crying now.

"I don't mind…" He said softly. "If you want kisses, Zelda… I can give them to you. But… we can't go any further than that."

"I shouldn't be asking in the first place." She said, biting her lower lip, looking away.

He shook his head. "If there is anything you want… I will do anything and everything… in my power to give them to you." He inched closer and gathered her in his arms. "You don't have to hide anything from me. You'll be safe here." To stress his point, he pulled her in his lap. She didn't resist as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. "But I cannot give you… what you were asking me earlier."

"Why…" Her small voice was muffled by his shirt as she buried her face in his neck.

"Zelda… Even though I am your knight first, I am also a man. There are… moments when, trust me, I would like to give you what you want. But… Things… like that… you do them with… someone you love." Not to mention, what are the effects? The consequences? What if they couldn't stop themselves, continued and worse, she got pregnant. "

He will definitely be hanged. Or beheaded. And publicly executed. He quite liked having his head on his shoulders. He quite liked being alive and breathing. "And you… do not love—I am your knight, your soldier.

Also… what if… the Goddesses do not grant her the sealing powers when she is… not as pure as before. That particular question was bugging him.

"So only kisses?" Her small voice asked him. Her lips were tickling his skin as it started to ignite the same feelings that ravaged him earlier.

But he kept his control. "I will kiss you thoroughly if that is what you need. I will kiss you all night if I have to." He said with a smile.

 _But please do not ask me for more. I don't know if I can stop myself next time._

"Will you also hold me while I sleep?" She asked, looking up. Her lips were dangerously close again.

He didn't mind that. He loved sleeping with her in his arms. He loved everything that he does with her. But as her knight… he had crossed enough lines. And he didn't want to cross them further.

"As long as we only sleep." He winked at her.

She nodded slowly, her hand reaching up behind his neck. "Then kiss me. " She said softly. "Kiss me again until I fall asleep."

But before she could lock lips with him again, he released himself from her grasp and grabbed her bottoms that were discarded before from the floor. He could see how red the Princess got as he took one slender foot and helped her put them on. When she was dressed, she was hugged her knees, embarrassed to even look at him.

He sat in front of her. She was so cute and adorable to be shy about this now.

"Where were we?" He asked her with a lazy smile as he cupped her face, turning her to face him. She avoided his eyes. "Ahhh… I was about to kiss you, yes?" He crawled on all fours, forcing her on the bed as she fell with a small gasp. Emboldened, before she could say anything, he captured her lips in his.

As she slowly responded, he kept the pace. Circling his arm around her waist, he turned her over and landed on the bed. Her hands were on his chest as he planted her on top of him, her legs in between his. There was surprise in her eyes.

Slowly, he threaded his fingers at the back of her neck and pulled her closer.

* * *

Hmmm. For some reason, Link reminds me of Kirito from Sword Art Online and vice-versa. I am re-watching the series now. Anyway, tell me what you think. See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11 - Rito Village

Update~~Story is now up in AO3. It has the same title. More explicit scenes will be uploaded there. I will inform you if there are any changes between this version and that version. :)

Okay okayy. Sorry about being a tease. Well, not really. *wink! Time to go to Rito Village! This is the part I've been dreading to write since I don't like Revali much. He's cocky and annoying. For me, his only redeeming quality is that he can fly. Hmmm.

Thank you for your reviews. I may not have time to reply to each of them, but know that I appreciate them very much. My heart flutters when I read what you have for me. So thank you and please keep on cheering me on!

If you have any suggestions… scenes you'd like too see them in (except the obvious bed scenes, you don't have to tell me, I know I know.), please tell me then maybe I can squeeze them in.

Also, I listened to the song suggested by one of the reviewers, Fires and Flames by Tinashe. It was a good one! Listen to that too!

If you are interested to which songs I listen to while writing the stories, let me know and I can answer in the next chapter's intro! I do get some inspiration from songs. Like right now, I am listening to **The Blower's Daughter** by **Damien Rice.** There's these lines: " **No hero in her sky** " and " **Did I say that I loathe you? Did I say that I want to leave it all behind?** ". It's striking me a lot soo… maybe, just maybe, we'll have something along the lines of that. Also listening to **Kiss Me Slowly** by **Parachute**. It's what's causing all these kisses ugh!

Enough babbling. Let's do this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of feet pattering across the floor. He opened his eyes and looked around, a bit confused at his surroundings. His hands grasped an empty place beside him. He sat up to see the Princess disappear into the bathroom.

 _Ahh… Yes. I slept here last night._

He peered out the open window. The moon was almost at the horizon, signalling dawn. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned widely.

"Oh you're awake…" a soft voice said. He looked to see the Princess come back from the bathroom with her bare feet.

After dropping the extra horse at Fort Hateno and a quick lunch provided by Captain Zyle who has become his fast friend, he took Epona and rode fast with the Princess. They arrived a little past midnight and they went straight off to bed. After changing and freshening up in his room, he went to the Princess's room to fulfil his promise of holding her while she sleeps.

It was an unusual agreement. One that he doesn't really mind. But still… unusual. He could tell that it wasn't doing anything good for his feelings for her. But the Princess… Now that their mini vacation was over, he felt her tense up again. And he wanted her to feel calm and focus on getting her powers.

Although all it seems to be doing is giving her a lot of exercise and training when it comes to kissing. But it was doing good for training his self-control though.

So last night, when he was changed for bed, he arrived at the Princess's room to see her already tucked under the covers. Her eyes were almost closed as she struggled to stay awake.

" _Hey… You could have slept already." He said softly as he got under the covers with her and settled down._

 _She moved closer as he extended his left arm. She wrapped her arm across his waist and buried her face in his neck. "I wanted to make sure you'll still come…" she said under her breath._

 _He chuckled. "I promised you, didn't I?"_

" _Don't leave me alone." She whispered, almost as a scolding. He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head._

" _I'm not going anywhere."_

"I heard you… Leave the bed." He said as he swung his legs off and stretched his back.

She approached him with a glass of water which he took gratefully.

"Sorry. I had to go to the bathroom. Are you leaving for training?"

He shook his head. "I can do my exercises here if you don't mind. I don't really want to leave you alone until Sorelia arrives. You can go back to sleep." He quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up and went back out to see the Princess sitting on the head of the bed.

"We'll be leaving soon for Rito should get some more sleep." He said.

"I don't feel sleepy now. In a while, maybe. Please, don't let me stop you from training."

He nodded as he picked up the Master Sword that was propped up against the bedside table, unsheathing it. Stepping to the middle of the room, he performed some basic stretches and standard moves for warm-up. He couldn't really train here due to the confined space. But it was enough. When he was done and he was panting already a bit, he put the sword down and did some squats.

Just in time, the sun was starting to rise.

After his exercises, he looked back at the Princess who was watching him intently.

"Have you been watching me all this time?" He said bewildered and now slightly embarrassed.

She nodded, her chin on her knees. "I wasn't sleepy."

He scratched the back of his head. He was sweaty and he needed to take a shower. Just in time, there was a knock on the door and he scrambled to the side of it as if he was guarding it the whole time.

"Good morning, Princess Zelda and Master Link." Sorelia opened the door softly, on time as always.

"Good morning. I will then take my leave, Princess." He said with a bow.

Zelda got off the bed then and nodded. "See you later, Link."

* * *

He was right. As soon as they left for Rito Village, the Princess was so sleepy she could barely stand on her own two feet.

He could understand what she was feeling though. It seems as if they've been riding nonstop these past few days and his whole body ached. But after copious amounts of coffee at breakfast, he was good to go.

The Princess though, once they were out of Castle Town, he had to transfer her on Epona and let her lean on him so she could get some more sleep.

"I told you to get some more sleep." He half-scolded her when she finally squirmed on his chest and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't rub it in." She yawned as she opened her eyes. "Do we have water?"

He nodded as he handed her the reins and reached for the water bottle at one of the packs. "It's almost noon so we'll reach the Tabantha stable by then."

She nodded as she took a long drink and put it back in the pack.

"I can go back on Aspen you know." She said after a while.

He thought about it. "Let me pull over for a bit." He said as he steered Epona towards the side of the road. He got off Epona and helped her down. After untying Aspen from Epona, he held her by the waist and lifted her up on her horse's back.

They then continued on their way.

"Have you met Revali before?" She asked after a while.

He shook his head. "I haven't talked to him yet." He could remember the large Rito that was present during the tournament. He was distracted by the Princess and Mipha so he didn't get a much closer look at the other Champions then.

"Revali is a handful. Be careful."

"What do you mean a handful?"

"He can be… a bit hard to deal with." She added.

He shrugged. He had several experiences with difficult people. Mostly his fellow soldiers. As he was young, he always had to demonstrate his skills such as what happened before at Fort Hateno. Even as how he proved himself in the castle barracks.

"Did the soldiers at the castle treat you differently at first?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Even though they've watched you at the tournament?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

He nodded again. "They said that just because I won a tournament doesn't mean I get to be a knight as easy as that."

"How can they—"

"You forget, Princess. That I am was not trained with them. I am an outsider who outranks them all. I am your appointed knight and they have to answer to a seventeen year old." He said with just a little bit of smugness.

Just a little bit.

She nodded, her finger to her cheek as she thought about it. "I get it now. While there are some who are curious to meet you…"

"Most of them are uneasy about how to treat me. Some are just downright rude. But I do not hold that against them."

"That's… smart."

"Honestly, Zelda. I do not care what they think of me as long as I know I am doing my job." He added, more as an advice to her as well.

He knew she'd been thinking about the rumours again. When they fetched the horses from the stables, there was a group of townspeople walking by who realised too late that the Princess was in their midst. He was sure she heard what they were talking about…

But she pretended not to hear it.

They reached Tabantha Stable a little after noon. It was a good thing too as the heat was just getting unbearable. He handed the horses off to the caretaker and they slipped inside the cool tent to rest and have some lunch.

The stable was barely full. There was only one other traveler in it who was fast asleep on one of the beds.

"You should get some more sleep while we wait." The Princess said after they ate.

He shook his head. "Not while you're here."

She looked slightly offended. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean, not while we're here in public and you'll be alone with no one else to watch you." He said firmly.

"Aren't you tired? You barely slept you know."

He shook his head and raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"What about… I stay beside you while you're sleeping?"

He blinked. "How…"

Getting up from the table, she walked towards a bed and sat in the middle of it. "Come on!" She beckoned to him.

Confused, he approached her, "how are we doing this again?"

Impatiently, she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed. He landed with a soft plump as she forced his head down her lap.

Stiff and frozen, unable to move, he looked up at her, "Zelda—what?"

"Oh shut up, Link. And just go to sleep." She snapped as she took the Sheikah Slate from her belt and powered it up.

He has not moved from his place, as tense as he was. His head was on her lap and he could feel his heart trying to get out from his chest.

Suddenly, the Princess grabbed his arm and flung it across her knees. "As Princess of Hyrule, I order you to take a nap." She hissed.

He chuckled lowly. "That's not fair."

He felt her slap him playfully across the shoulder as he shifted his weight and finally settled in. Her thigh was soft under his head and his heart fluttered all the while.

"Go on or you'll be punished."

He really was feeling a little bit sleepy. But there was no way he's going to sleep on the job on his own accord. "Fine." He said softly, amused by her stubbornness.

"This way, if ever something happens to me, you'll wake up immediately." She said in a singsong voice as she pushed buttons on her Sheikah Slate.

"What if someone sees?" He said softly as he yawned, giving in to her antics.

"Someone told me that I should not care about what others think." She said firmly.

He laughed and couldn't help but grin as he remembered their earlier conversation. "You win this time. Wake me up soon."

As he waited for sleep to finally take him, he felt the Princess's hand on his nape, gently scratching the hairs not he back of his head. It sent shivers up his spine as she continued to stroke his hair.

It sent delicious tendrils of pleasure all over his body as he felt calm and relaxed. _No wonder she always fall asleep immediately when I do this to her at night._ Sighing, he closed his eyes, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her legs tighter.

* * *

Rito Village was located in the middle of Lake Totori and can be access by a bridge from Rito Stable.

Night has fallen and the moon was high in the sky. "It would be better, I think, if we continue on to Rito Village tomorrow morning." He said as he dismounted Epona and helped her off Aspen.

It was mostly his fault that they were late. When he woke up after his 'nap', the sun was almost setting. And the Princess was fast asleep beside him. His head was just under her outstretched arm, his arm flung across her stomach.

"All this traveling is making us weary, Link." She said with a smile as she led the way into Rito Stable.

He nodded. But that wasn't quite true. The nights he spent with the Princess, no matter how short, were some of the best hours of quality sleep he got. When he slept away from her, it was always fitful, almost always never relaxed. He kept alert and worried over if she was really safe. But with her in his arms, he was sure. He was sure that she's protected and safe.

The stable was empty except for both of them.

"No one seems to be travelling these days." She commented on after they ate a dinner of wild greens.

While she sat on the edge of her bed, he went down on one knee in front of her to help her remove her boots which earned him a playful slap on the head.

"Honestly, Link! I can do this myself!" She snapped as she tried to twist her leg away.

But he held her still. "The faster you get out of your shoes, the sooner you go to sleep." He said quickly as he removed her boots one by one. When he was done, he stood up, "then the sooner you can rest." He said with a smile.

She nodded. "Alriiiight alriiiight". As she lifted the covers and went under them.

He undid his boots and got into bed himself.

Soon enough, the keeper of the stable came in and seeing them on their beds, he extinguished the lamps and they were in darkness.

"Link?"

The Princess's voice was soft from his left.

He turned on his side. Her hair can be seen faintly in the dark even though his eyes has not adjusted much yet. "Yes?"

"Nothing…"

He knew there was something bothering her. "I'll wait until you fall asleep…"

"Are you sleepy?"

Forgetting that he was nearly indiscernible in the dark, he shook his head. "I blame the nap earlier."

She laughed softly. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep too."

"Still, it's a good thing that you got some more sleep in."

She sighed in the dark. "I've been sleeping since we left the castle, Link."

"It's the heat. And you are tired. We've been to several places in a short period of time." He said as he put his arms under his head and gazed at the ceiling of his four-poster bed.

He wished they were back in Hateno. In his village, the threat of the calamity was far away. It was like they were in a bubble. And they could spend days… or months there. Just… living together.

He will cook for her. And they will go on grocery trips to the store. And she can start tending to the garden at the backyard… He kept on imagining the endless possibilities… Even though he knew they were far-fetched, there was a small part of him who hoped. Hoped that maybe… After all of these, when the calamity has been defeated, maybe… he had a chance.

But he remembered Purah's words. That there would be others who would be vying for the Princess's hand.

And who was he to compete?

A knight.

Just a knight.

All he could offer her was a small house back in Hateno. Compared to the lords and nobles and princes who could give her anything and everything she could ever want. Things that would complement her beauty. They could give her the life she's used to…

He was so deep in his thoughts, it was almost too late when he noticed that his sheets were lifted and a small figure with long blonde hair tucked herself in, her head resting on his arm, her hand crawling across his abdomen as it circled his waist.

"Zelda?" He whispered.

She didn't say anything. And it was okay. He didn't need words. Even if she didn't say anything, he knew. Reaching out, he pulled on the strings that held the four-poster's curtains opened. They were in complete darkness as the heavy curtains dropped around them.

Slowly, he reached out blindly as he touched her ear… And let his fingers trace down to her jaw. He heard her sharp intake of breath but he didn't stop as he pushed his fingers through her hair at the back of her neck. The hand on his waist gripped him tightly, almost painfully, as her nails dug into his skin. Tilting her face upwards, he felt her breath before he tasted it.

She tasted of the fresh apples she ate earlier after dinner. The sweetness lingered on her lips as he brushed his over hers as tenderly as he could. He opened his mouth when she did, teasing the tip of her tongue with his.

The hand that was on his waist came up to his chest and past the neckline of his shirt. Her fingers sent tiny electric tendrils as it touched his bare skin, tracing circles on his collarbone.

He kissed her carefully, tenderly, so as not to further heighten the arousal that was swirling inside him. But her wandering fingers were not doing him any good. Panting slightly as he pulled away from her nape and grasped the hand with errant fingers on his chest.

She whimpered against his lips and he pulled away hesitantly. "Zelda… behave." He said huskily.

He couldn't see it in the darkness but he knew she was pouting. "I am behaved."

He tightened his grip on her hand as he chuckled. "Stop… tickling me." Releasing her hand, he threaded his fingers back into her hair as he pulled her closer again. Every particle of his brain was drunk on the fact that her lips were pressed against his.

He kept the slow pace. But he could tell she was getting impatient. Her kisses were hungrier and more desperate. Her fingers were back on his collarbone. He smiled against her lips as he pulled away to give his pounding heart some space.

Sliding his hand towards her waist, he circled it around her and with a small gasp, flipped her over so she was on top of him. His eyes have finally adjusted in the darkness and he could faintly make out the outline of her face.

He traced his fingers down her jaw and rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"Was I not behaving again?" She whispered.

He shook his head as he savoured the moment. "No…"

He could tell she was a bit confused. "Then why—"

He pecked her swiftly on the lips, cutting her off.

"Link?"

"I just need a minute…"

"Oh…" she said knowingly.

Evidence of his arousal was safe as he pulled her just a little bit higher so she wasn't on top of it too. It cleared his mind a bit but she was directly hovering over him, so…close. Inches away as she waited for him to calm down. He threaded his fingers through her hair again, the golden strands soft and silky against his skin. Slowly, he pulled her head down and let it rest agains this shoulder.

"You okay there?" He asked in a soft voice.

She nodded slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight.

"Your minute is over." She said softly after a few moments.

And he bit his lower lip to keep himself from bursting out loud. He growled playfully as he flipped her and she landed on the bed with a soft thump. She was giggling at his reaction as he settled himself on top of her, one arm beside her head. Before she could say anything else, he crushed his lips against hers, muffling her giggling.

"Impatient little princess." He whispered against her lips for a second before he kissed her again.

* * *

The Divine Beast Vah Medoh was a giant bird perched on top of Rito Village. It was a magnificent creature and he was in awe when he saw it that morning as they made their way up several flights of stairs to reach the Rito Chief Kaneli who welcomed them with open arms.

Landing his eyes on Revali, he felt an insane amount of dislike towards the Rito who was shooting him dark looks.

Leaving the Princess reluctantly to discuss political matters with the chief, he walked around and ended up on a overhanging deck with the Rito symbol painted on the floor. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew around him and he whipped his head towards the railings to see…

 _That damn bird._

Revali did a few somersaults in the air before landing nimbly on the railings. He crossed his wings over his chest.

"Impressive, I know." He said haughtily.

He didn't say a word but managed to keep his face passive.

"Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky. Yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar. It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito." The bird continued, "With proper utilisation of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon."

So this is what the Princess has warned him about.

Revali jumped off the railings and started walking around him, eyeing him beadily.

"Now then, my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note… But let's not—pardon me for being so blunt—let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all of the Rito." He gestured around them with his feathery fingers.

"Yet despite these truths… " Revali's voice has dropped an octave. "It seems that I have been tapped to merely assist you."

He felt a small surge of pride within him. It is true. In the fight against Ganon, the other Champions will be piloting the Divine Beasts. And he will be facing Ganon himself. It doesn't matter if Revali can fly or if he's really skilled with the bow, he will be inside Vah Medoh.

"All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back. I mean… it's just asinine. Unless…" Revali looked at him from the corner of his eye. "you can prove me wrong?"

Annoyed, he took the Master Sword from its sheath and handed the hilt to Revali. "You can try it if you want." He was getting fed up of being underestimated because of his looks.

But Revali took a few steps back. He could tell that the bird did not expect him to retaliate.

"Maybe we should just settle this one one one." He added as he grasped the hilt of the Master Sword when Revali didn't take it.

The bird seems to have recovered from his shock. "But where…? Oh. I know!" He turned and pointed to Vah Medoh. "How about up there?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Scared of the ground, Revali?" He couldn't help but sneer. This Rito had wings that gave him an advantage. If he could fly, he wouldn't be saying no.

"Pardon me. I forgot that you have no way to make it up to the Divine Beast on your own." Revali seems to have had enough of him.

Which was good because right now he's itching to slice his damn beak off.

With another strong gust of wind, he shielded his eyes from Revali as he soared into the sky.

"Goodluck sealing the darkness!" Revali called out to him.

And he was left alone on the deck. Just like how he wanted it to be. The arrival of Revali disturbed him.

The other Champions have been at least friendly with him. Urbosa is… intimidating. Mipha is kind. Daruk is friendly. But this Revali… it annoyed him to lengths he cannot even describe.

 _Should have challenged him to an archery competition or something_. He gripped the Master Sword and returned it to its sheath. Approaching the edge of the deck, he held on to the railings to admire the view instead.

He could see the top of Rito Stable. Mountains lined the horizon as he barely made out the different ranges. Hyrule Castle was a small point in the distance, no bigger than his fingernail.

Seeing everything from up here just put things into perspective as he continued to rid himself of the annoyance. What Revali thinks of him is not important. He is entitled to his own opinions. What's important is defeating the calamity and protecting the Princess.

The rest of the day was spent wandering around Rito village. Heights didn't make him uncomfortable but it wasn't pleasant to be so high up all the time. The wind was strong and he was glad he managed to secure the Princess in her cloak before leaving her alone with Chief Kaneli.

But now the Princess was inside Vah Medoh. Revali had flown her there and since the bird was right that he had no way to get up there by himself, he was left alone on the ground, waiting for them to come back.

Grudgingly, he acknowledged Revali's skill or he wouldn't be the Rito Champion. So he felt a bit secure about leaving the Princess in his care. Even so, he would be hell bent on proving to the Princess that he was better than him.

He met several Ritos on his way around the village. But most of them didn't pay much attention to him. It suited him just fine as he went back up the deck and sat on the edge, his legs dangling in the air as he waited for his Princess to come back.

* * *

"Hey, Mister." He looked down beside him to see the smallest Rito looking at him adorably with big round eyes.

He smiled at the little girl that was evident because of her small bow. "Hi."

"Where are your wings?" She said in a small voice as she pointed her wing at him.

"I am not a Rito like you. I am a Hylian." He said softly as he turned to face her and crossed his legs in front of him.

"So that's why your mouth looks funny." She said as pointed to his face this time.

He laughed. He's seen this little Rito earlier playing tag with her sisters.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Tulin." She said simply as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "What about you?"

"You can call me Link."

"Okay, Link!" She raised her little wings and gave him a high five.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. The sun was starting to set and he looked around the skies for any sign of the Princess.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"A Princess."

"What's a Princess?"

He thought about it a bit before answering… "someone who is of royalty. Here, it would be the daughter of Chief Kaneli." He said.

"But the Chief doesn't have any daughters." She said.

He nodded. "Yes, it was just an example."

"But why are you waiting for a princess here? We have no princesses here."

"The Princess I'm waiting for is someone who came here with me." He explained.

"So she doesn't have wings either?"

He nodded. "She looks like me too."

"Is she your wife?"

He was taken aback by the little girl's question and he shook his head frantically as he felt his cheeks heat up. "What —no!"

"My Dad waits for my mom all the time. Because they're married." She said as she raised a finger as if she was lecturing him. "So is the princess your wife?"

It took him a moment to answer. But slowly, he shook his head. "No, she's not my wife."

"But she will be?" She asked him hopefully. Her round eyes staring at him.

And he shrugged. "I don't know."

Tulin put her wings on her little waist. "You've have a lot of practice waiting, Mister. I'm sure she will marry you someday."

He laughed as he patted her on the head. "Alright, Tulin. I hope so."

"My Mom said she liked Dad because he was very patient with her." And she shook her head. "But I don't know what patient is."

"It means that you are able to wait without getting… annoyed." He tried to explain it more but he couldn't find the words. "Kind of like what I am doing now."

"So you are patient and the princess will like you like my Mom likes my Dad?" She asked in a high voice.

He shrugged again. "If it works that way, then yes."

Soon enough, there was a voice ringing from around them.

"Tuliiiiin!"

Tulin flinched. "Got to go, Mister. Mom is looking for me."

And he nodded. "Alright."

"See you around, Mister Link!" She ran towards the voice but paused to wave back at him.

When he was left alone, he stared back into the skies. He recalled his conversation with Tulin. _If it works that way, then yes._ He scanned the skies again, waiting once more for his Princess to come back. Patiently.

* * *

See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 - This Lifetime

I would have to apologise for my grammatical errors and mistakes. English is not my first language. :( I admit that I can do a little more spellchecking and grammar checking but sometimes the ideas are flowing and I just want to release the stories as fast as I can! Please bear with me, will work harder next time!

Hi, Rocko! Send me a message and maybe we can work something out!

Hey Trublack! Don't worry about Symin. I think I know now which direction the story is going to go. :P

Songs for this chapter is **She Is Love** by **Parachute** and **Out of my League** by **Stephen Speaks** _._

Don't hate me for what's coming next.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"So how was Vah Medoh?" They were in bed, the Princess back in his arms, the curtains around so as not to be seen by the other traveler. They were in their usual position, his arm around her as she nestled her head on his shoulder.

Chief Kaneli had served them dinner and they went back down to Rito Stable after. Revali was being his haughty self. It amazed him how the Princess could spend an entire meal with the bird beside her as he bragged about his accomplishments and skills. He was sitting on the Princess's left side and he stayed silent unless asked directly.

She sighed as she made herself comfortable beside him. "It was alright. Revali seems to have figured out most of how to operate the Divine Beast."

"He has a big mou—beak." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"I can tell that you don't like him. I did warn you."

He nodded. "Yes. But I thought it wouldn't be so bad. I've never met someone who's so… full of it."

She giggled from somewhere below his chin. She was twisting and turning the fabric of his shirt on his chest. It was fast becoming frayed.

"If he'd already figured out everything, then what took you so long." He asked as he played with her hair in turn.

"He wanted to show me every inch of Vah Medoh."

"How can you stand him?" He asked in awe.

It took her a moment to answer. "There are some worse people in the Castle… Like the ministers and the other nobles who look down on me. Revali is a handful. But he is not the worst."

He kept silent as he recalled the incident during breakfast where the nobles tried to get information about her.

"Did he say anything to you?" She asked, looking up at him. Her eyes were round in the darkness.

"Nothing of importance." There was no need to tell her how Revali treated him. It wasn't important anyway. Her attention was back on his shirt as she continued to play with it.

"Do you like the bow that the Chief gave you?"

She was referring to the Great Eagle Bow that the Rito Chief, Kaneli, bestowed upon him during dinner. He accepted it gratefully and secretly rejoiced at the look on Revali's face. As the Chief has announced, it was a _gift to the Hylian Champion who deserves the best weapons the Rito can provide._ He recognised the flared tips that resembled gold wings and the dark blue limbs. It was the exact same bow that Revali had.

Of course, the bird did not approve. But he didn't dare show his disapproval in front of the Chief and the Princess.

"It was very kind of the chief to gift me one."

"It's the same one that Revali has, yes?" She said, "he told me all about his bow while we were in Vah Medoh."

"It is a handsome bow. Better than the ones in the castle."

The chief also gave them both Snowquill sets. They were clothes meant for cold climates fit for Hylians. The Ritos didn't really wear clothes as their feathers keep them warm. It will be very helpful if they encounter snow or go to very cold places.

"Tomorrow… Can we take a different path going back to the castle?"

He knew she didn't want to go back as soon as possible. The only other path he knew would be through the Tabantha Tundra. If memory serves him correctly, there would be at least two stables that they can rest in: the Snowfield Stable and the Serenne Stable. He relayed this to the Princess. "There would also be snow, so we can wear our Snowquills." He said.

It seemed to perk her up as she nodded vigorously. "Alright then." She said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. Sometimes, it takes little to make her happy. She settled back on his shoulder as she yawned. His fingers resumed to playing with her hair.

"Now that we've visited all the Divine Beasts, what's next?" He was wondering about where they would go after.

"The Springs again."

He could tell from the tone of her voice that it was a place she didn't want to go to. He didn't blame her. He remembers explicitly how the last visit went.

"Your birthday will be in three months… so we can't go to the Spring of Wisdom yet."

"So we either go back to the Spring of Courage or the Spring of Power."

"Alright then. But first let's get you back to the castle."

There was silence as he stared at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. When Tulin left him alone to go home earlier, it took at least another thirty minutes before Revali returned with the Princess on his back. The bird did not even acknowledge his presence when they landed on the deck where he was waiting. He didn't mind. He was just glad to see the Princess again. Her hair was windswept and her cheeks were red. He could tell she was cold so he rubbed her arms immediately, bring warmth back into her body. Revali glared at him but he didn't give a damn.

"Link?"

He was pulled out from his thoughts. "Hmm?"

"You're making me sleepy." She said softly. She was referring to him playing with her hair.

He let out a low laugh, "that's kind of the point."

She inhaled deeply as she propped herself up on her elbow, looking into his eyes. "Good night then…"

He cupped her cheek and left a lingering kiss on her lips. "Good night, Zelda." He pulled her back on his shoulder and picked up the golden strands again. Her arm was wrapped across his abdomen, holding him tight. As soon as he heard her steady breathing, he went to sleep too.

* * *

"You are dismissed, Link."

He gave the King another bow and left the room. But before closing the door behind him, he heard the King say, "how goes your praying, Zelda?"

He gulped. They got back from Rito Village after taking a longer route through the Tabantha Tundra. It was definitely a better choice as they got to play throwing snowballs at each other. They spent the night together at Serenne Stable.

When they got back to the castle, the King had sent for the Princess immediately early in the morning.

" _Zelda… I have to go." He nudged her awake but she didn't budge. He woke up earlier for training but went back to bed when the Princess wouldn't stop shifting her in her sleep. It made him blush that she was now so accustomed to having him by her side, she couldn't fall asleep without being in his arms._

 _But Sorelia was arriving soon. And the Princess wouldn't let him go._

" _Zelda…" He tried to remove the arm that was wrapped around his waist but she blearily opened her eyes and just held on tighter with a whimper. "Five more minutes, Link…" she breathed out._

 _He couldn't help but laugh a little at the Princess's stubbornness. But he really needed to get out of bed before Sorelia discovered him with the Princess.._

 _After a few more nudging, finally with a sigh of relief, the Princess let him go. "I hate you." She scowled as he quickly put on his boots and strapped the Master Sword on his back. Hurrying over to his usual position, he bit his lower lip as he tried to suppress his laughter. The Princess was sitting up on the bed, her hair in disarray, a scowl on her face._

 _He raised his hands to placate her, "Sorelia will be here any minute!"_

 _She rolled her eyes at him as she sighed and flopped back on the bed, disappearing in the bundle of sheets and pillows._

 _Sure enough, if he'd been a minute later, Sorelia knocked on the door._

 _He opened it and greeted the matron. "Good morning, Princess Zelda. Good morning, Master Link."_

 _And that was his cue to leave._

But when the Princess came out of her room, dressed in her royal gown and jewels, he knew something was up. And the fact that she didn't meet her eyes on their way up to the King's study was also disturbing. But it was not his place to ask so he stayed silent.

In front of the King were the usual standard questions about how the trip went: the meeting with Purah and with Rito Chief Kaneli. The Princess did not mention the detour through Tabantha Tundra. As they moved on to more political topics, he was dismissed.

Curious as to how the conversation inside was going, he stood by the door, straining to hear any part of it. But the castle doors and walls were thick and it was futile. And since he was dismissed, he had to go.

 _She will call for me when she's done…_

With nothing else to do, he decided to take the time and get some breakfast at the barracks. But when he got there, a sight greeted him.

There were other soldiers dressed in green roaming around the barracks, unknown faces he didn't recognise. Spotting Badek at the dining hall, he grabbed a plate of food and sat down beside him. His fellow soldier greeted and patted him on the back.

"Nice of you to drop by, Link. Did you just get back?" Badek asked in between mouthfuls. He nodded. "Where did you go this time?"

"To Hateno Ancient Tech Lab. Then on to Rito Village." He said. He was still worried about what was happening to the Princess. He then spotted a small group of green-clad soldiers a few tables away from them.

"I've heard about Rito Village. It's on top of a mountain or something?" Badek asked curiously.

He nodded. "It was cold. But they gave us Snowquill sets." He said slightly bragging.

Badek groaned in jealousy. "I've heard about those! They rarely make those for Hylians!"

He nodded as she chewed. "And the Chief gave me a Great Eagle Bow."

Badek's jaw dropped as he moaned in envy, "I've never even touched one… Even the Rito Champion Revali has one!"

He waved his hand, "i can show it to you later. I left it in my room."

Badek looked excited. "Great! And let me shoot a few arrows, neh?"

"Yes yes of course." He said with a laugh. He continued eating as other soldiers joined them for breakfast. Ronn sat on his other side as he greeted them. "Morning. Just got off night duty." He grumbled. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Hey, Ronn. This should cheer you up. Link got a Great Eagle Bow from the Ritos." Badek leaned over him excitedly.

He was suddenly assaulted by Ronn who grabbed his arm and shook it. His food went flying into the air. He brushed the soldier off slightly annoyed as his sausage smacked him on the forehead. "Yes yes yes!" He said hurriedly so that Ronn would let him go. "You and Badek can try it out later."

Ronn gave a womanly squeal, significantly more cheerful than before and started eating with gusto. Suddenly, there was a loud laugh from the table where the green-clad soldiers were sitting. He eyed them. "Where did the green soldiers come from?" He pointed to the group in front of them.

Badek shifted in his seat. "They arrived yesterday. They're from Lurelin."

"I heard they were in the tavern last night and almost drank the whole stock." Ronn said in a low voice.

"And they've been picking duels with the other soldiers since they arrived. It was a blessing that Captain Zeke stopped it." Badek agreed.

He shifted in his seat. He didn't like the looks of the green soldiers one bit. "But what are they here for?"

Badek looked at him somewhat curiously. "They came here with Lord Numar."

All he knew about Lurelin Village is that it was located south of Hateno on the beach. But he's never heard of Lord Numar. Badek must have seen the confusion on his face and explained further, "Lord Numar is the leader of Lurelin Village."

A sense of dread filled him as his utensil froze in midair, the pieces fitting together. He remembered Purah's words. But the Princess said that the King… stopped everything. And wait—he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to his own daughter. Still, the thought wouldn't leave him alone. It was just too… fitting.

Her face when she came out of her room. How she was dressed in her gown and jewels when normally, she is dressed in her usual royal clothes. How her hair was different and carefully braided. How she wouldn't look him in the eye, her expression somber as they went up to the study…

He refused to believe it. He needed to hear it from Badek.

"He is here for the Princess's hand."

* * *

What Badek told him, he didn't take it to heart. He refused to believe it. If it was…

 _She would have told me, right?_

 _Why would she? It's not like you two have a relationship. You keep her company at night because she can't sleep._

 _But she told me that she liked it._

 _Who wouldn't? Still, doesn't mean that she's entitled to tell you._

 _But what if it's true?_

 _If she's going to get married?_

 _Yes… Where will that leave me?_

 _You'll still be her knight._

 _But I don't want…_

 _Your arrangement to end?_

 _Yes._

 _She's the Princess, Link…_

 _I know._

 _She doesn't love you the way you love her. You provide comfort to her. You are her safety net. You know this. We've talked about this._

 _I just didn't expect…_

 _That what?_

 _That it will all end so soon. The trip to Hateno… the snowball fight. The nights at the stables. Holding her in my arms. Kissing her…_

 _The Princess might have rejected it._

 _Do you think?_

 _She might have rejected the proposal. She could, you know. Then there'll still be a chance._

 _A chance for what? For us?_

 _Yes._

But is he worth the chance? He remembered the same fear that troubled him before. How he was just a knight with nothing to offer her. Lord Numar… Could probably give her everything she could ask for.

And so he waited for the Princess to summon him. But the day is almost over, and no call came. He spent some time at the archery with Ronn and Badek. Afterwards, he went back to his room to freshen up and even tried to eavesdrop on the Princess's door if she was in her room but to no avail. He even tried to hunt down Sorelia or any of her other handmaidens but it would be suspicious if he started asking questions.

The library was also empty. And she wasn't in the dining hall. He peeked into the Sanctum but it was only the King with his ministers. Defeated, he went back to the barracks for dinner where Ronn and Badek were waiting for him.

"No guard duties for you tonight?" Badek asked.

He was in a bad mood and didn't want to talk to anybody. He'd been searching all day and he couldn't find the Princess. He was mostly annoyed at not being summoned either. He was supposed to stay by her side at all times!

Still, he looked forward to bed time. If he couldn't find her during the day, he'll see her at night when he comes over to sleep.

He shook his head in annoyance. "You seem to be in a bad mood." Ronn commented when he didn't answer. He saw Badek shaking his head at Ronn at the corner of his eye. He didn't mind as he ate dinner in silence. When he was done, he grabbed his sword and headed out, tapping Badek on his shoulder.

He breathed in the cool night air just as Badek handed him a cigarette.

"You're in love with the Princess."

It took him a while to answer as he lighted his cigarette. "How did you know?" He asked as he let out a puff of smoke.

"Your face went white when I told you what Lord Numar is here for." Badek said. "And you're in a bad mood now, so I guess she didn't summon you at all today."

He shuffled the dirt with the toe of his boot, avoiding Badek's eyes.

"She really didn't tell you?"

He shook his head slowly. "I think she just found out this morning. I was dismissed from her presence when the King talked to her about it."

"Can I ask… if there is something happening between the two of you?" Badek's tone was patient. He debated whether to tell his friend… but he couldn't… he needed to…tell someone. anyone. Just one.

"We've kissed a few—several times… and we sleep together." He said in a low voice, looking around just in case there were other people listening.

Badek didn't give a hint of disapproval if he had any. He just put his hands on his hips. "But you don't have a relationship?"

"It started when she panicked. And it was a way to calm her down… And then it started to become a thing…" He bit his lower lip. He would choke if he said anything else as the memories of the previous nights came rushing back.

 _I just want her back…_

"You know… that there is a slim chance you'll end up together, right?"

"You don't have to say it. I know."

"Is she in love with you too?"

His heart sank. He knew the answer but saying it out loud… would be irrevocable. Like confirming it. And he hoped… there was a small part of him who hoped that maybe… somehow she did too.

"Between the two of us… it was always me who held her tighter. Who kissed her longer. I was hoping that… by doing that she would learn to love me." He said… he didn't care if he sounded broken. He was just… so tired of having no one to talk to. And here was Badek… asking the right questions.

"If you're looking for her… She'll be in the garden with Lord Numar. They went out for a ride earlier so that's why you couldn't find her.

 _That explains it._

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

He thought about it. There has been a lot of opportunities for him to tell her his true feelings. But he didn't. He didn't expect a suitor to cut in front of the line.

"I don't know. I'm just a knight, Badek. I have nothing to offer her."

He felt Badek's hand on his shoulder and he looked up at his friend who was gazing at him intently. "Link. You are the Hero, the Hylian Champion."

He shook his head, "I am not being dramatic, Badek. Hero or not, I have nothing. A small house in Hateno? She's been living in this." He gestured to the castle around them. "I cannot give her the life she deserves. And if she loves me, I'd rather she does, not because I'm the hero or the champion… I have no land, no army. Compared to Lord Numar, I am nothing."

Badek nodded gravely, "I understand."

He threw the spent cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it with the heel of his boot.

"Go, Link. She's in the garden. Go to her." Badek nudged him from behind.

And to finally settle his feelings… or confirm if it was true and see this Lord Numar for himself, he nodded and set off for the garden.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as he took careful steps around the courtyard. The garden was on the other side of the castle and it will take him some time to get there.

 _Should I tell her how I feel?_

 _Just… assess the moment first. And check if it's time._

He arrived at the garden several minutes later. It was a huge expanse of land with benches and a big fountain in the middle. It didn't take long for him to find the Princess, her long golden hair was glowing in the moonlight.

But she wasn't alone.

It could only be Lord Numar who was by her side. He has never judged a person's looks before but Lord Numar was not… bad-looking. He stopped in his tracks, hidden in the shadows as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

The Princess was sitting on a bench, her hands on her lap. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could see her lips moving. Lord Numar was sitting beside her, his elbows on his knees as he listened intently to what she was saying.

His heart fell when slowly… slowly, Lord Numar raised his arm behind her it wrapped itself around his Princess's shoulders. His hands balled into fists as he watched the lord give her a slight squeeze then kneel on the ground in front of the Princess.

 _No…_

 _No…_

 _Nooo please…_

He didn't even realise that he was whispering under his breath in a silent plea to the goddesses to stop this from happening. _Goddess Hylia, please… No…_

The Princess has not moved. He didn't want to see what happens next but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her head was bowed, her fingers twitching in her lap.

 _I cannot watch this. I have to stop her._

 _Stop. Don't move. Stay here._

 _But!_

 _Stop. Don't do anything rash._

 _But still, Zelda will—_

And he watched her extend her hand.

And he was crying silently, his chest heaving with sobs as Lord Numar put a ring glinting in the moonlight on the Princess's finger.

The world stood still as the stars witnessed his imperfections. His heart broke again and again with every tear he shed.

* * *

He lay in bed in his own room that night. What he saw in the garden was still fresh in his mind. It was only thanks to Badek who followed him from the barracks, that he was able to save himself from detection.

Badek led him to his home in Castle Town and gave him a strong drink— several in fact. After that, he made his way back to the castle on his own and into his room where he lay on top of his bed, fully clothed in the darkness.

The scene of Lord Numar putting the ring on her finger kept replaying over and over again in his mind. He couldn't shake it off. His eyes already stung from all the crying and he had no tears left. The Princess has not called for him the whole day.

 _She's done with me. She doesn't need me to keep her safe anymore._

He knew he was being dramatic. But he just could not… deal. Just this once. He wanted to let himself fall apart. He can pick up the pieces tomorrow. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Is he still her appointed knight? Tomorrow… what will happen tomorrow? Will she summon him then?

Time passed slowly as he stared at the ceiling. He had no energy left. It was so human of him to not to be able to control himself. He saw a line and he crossed it. And now that he did, there was no going back. He just wanted her back in his arms. She didn't even have to love him. He wouldn't even ask for it. He'll take what he can get.

 _Are you thinking of me too?_

Unable to even fall asleep, he finally decided to get himself out this darkness; he got out of bed and stripped himself off his shirt. He removed his boots as well. Not even knowing what time it was except it was very late, he propped the Master Sword on his bedside table and stood in the middle of the room, staring off into the distance as he recalled the way she felt under his fingers.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door creak open.

"Link?"

 _Now I'm hearing her voice…_

"Link?"

 _That's not a hallucination, Link. Look._

And he turned towards the door to see the Princess in her bare feet and night gown, closing the door behind her. Words choked in his throat as he bit his lip and swallowed hard. Thank the Goddess his room was so dark. She wouldn't see how much of a mess he was right now. "Wha—"

"I couldn't sleep." She said softly.

He didn't know how to act. He was half-naked in his room, drunk from his bout with Badek after seeing her accept a proposal from Lord Numar. Slowly, she made his way towards him, her feet silent on the floor. He stood frozen as she looked up at him and her hands on his shoulders.

"Were you drinking?"

He didn't want her to see him like this. It wouldn't be any different as confessing his true feelings to her. Her presence has snapped him back to reality and he grasped her wrists, putting her hands down back to her sides. He could see the disappointment in her face when he stepped back and picked up the discarded shirt on the floor. He pulled it over his head. "What is it, Princess?"

"Zelda." She said softly.

But he shook his head. It was time… to stop playing this game.

"Princess. Do you need me for something?" Every word stabbed him in the heart. He knew what she needed. She said so herself when she came in. She couldn't sleep and she needed… him.

"So…" her voice was barely a whisper. "You know…"

He shouldn't be acting like he was betrayed. Gathering his remaining self-control and pride, he kept his composure.

"Lord Numar…"

 _Don't say his name in front of me._

"You don't have to explain, Princess. I understand." He said. It was true. He understood her predicament. He was wrong to hope for something else, for something more. This was his fault. What he was feeling is his fault. All his.

There was silence as she made several attempts at opening her mouth but no words came out. All he wanted was to hold her close and hug her tight but he couldn't. She was in his room, practically asking for it. But if he was to settle his own feelings, he should stop crossing lines.

"Princess, is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked in a low voice.

She was hesitating… but she nodded her head slowly. It felt like heaven and earth descended upon him. He knew what she wanted. He knew what she was asking for.

 _Do I risk it? One last time?_

 _Stop it. This won't make things easier._

 _At least let me say goodbye._

There was a blur of white nightgown and golden strands and the next thing he knew her lips where on his as she kissed him with such intensity his knees almost gave way. But he held her by the hips as she clung to him with her arms around his neck. Lifting her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he set off towards the bed.

"Link, I need… to tell—you… something—" she said in between kisses as she knotted her fingers in his hair almost painfully.

He responded with equal fervour, kissing her words away, all sense of self-control and restraint lost as he tasted her tongue with his own. He lowered her on the bed as he hovered over her, his hand on her neck where his lips soon followed after. He kissed her down to her jaw, nipping and biting lightly as he inhaled her scent and committing it to memory. He wanted to remember everything as he ran his hands down her ribcage to her waist.

"Link!" She gasped as he sucked almost too forcefully at a spot on her neck.

It was enough to call his attention. He snapped and pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

Her hand was caressing his cheek as he tried to catch his breath. Her emerald green eyes wide and searching. The tips of their noses touched as he fought to calm his racing heart. He didn't expect the Princess to jump him.

"Lord Nu—"

"Shh." He pressed his thumb against her lips. "Don't say his name. I know."

"But I didn't—"

"I saw." Two words and he bit his lower lip to stop the tears from falling. But no. _I refuse to fall apart in front you._

Her fingers caressed his collarbone as he inhaled sharply, her touch leaving fiery trails. "I'm sorry." She whispered. But he shook his head as he memorised the path her fingers took from his cheek down to his neck and down to his chest. "What are you apologising for?"

"I don't know." She said under her breath.

He got off of her and laid down on the bed beside her. He held out an arm open as she snuggled beside him. Her warmth was welcoming, something he'd been looking for the whole day. He missed her so.

"We can't keep doing this, Princess." He said more to himself than to her. _Especially now…_

"Call me Zelda." There was a hint of pleading in her voice. But he needed to start saying no. Not just for her, but for him as well. "I just… Please?" He felt her hand on his cheek as she forced him to look at her. She had these eyes that could read through to his soul.

"Princess—"

"I have lost my freedom, Link. I don't want to lose you too. You're the only one I could trust." She whispered.

In response, he held her tightly as he turned on his side to face her, their foreheads pressed close together, the tips of their noses almost touching.

"The lord has an army. And Father wants to join forces in preparation for the Calamity. But for that to happen, he asked for my hand." She said in a small voice. "It is not what I want… but it is something the Princess must do." He held her close to his chest as tears flowed and she started to sob.

He wished he could do more. But there was none. He couldn't see a way out of it. He never expected the King to do this… But for saving the kingdom of Hyrule from the threat of Calamity Ganon… He could understand… He didn't like it… but he could understand why.

"You are the only one who understands me right now. You have seen me in all my faults… and yet you're still here." Her bottom lip was quivering and he let her cry it out. His Princess needed him and all he could think of was staying away to save himself.

 _How selfish you are._

"I do not know him…" she breathed out.

He stroked her hair softly. When he was young, he always thought that being royalty meant you can do anything you want. But there are some things even princesses cannot get out of. He pitied her and wished he could drain her of all her sadness.

"I am engaged… we cannot keep doing this…" she echoed his words earlier.

"You have to go back to your room. Let me take you." He said softly and started to get up but stopped when she pulled him back.

"I'll go. But… please just let me stay here for a while." She whispered. So he laid back down beside her, stroking her hair as he waited patiently. "I'm afraid of tomorrow, Link."

He caressed her cheek, pulling her to look up at him. "Tell me." Her voice was small and hoarse.

"I have no powers. The Goddesses do not hear me. Tomorrow I go back to the Springs and Lord Numar has requested Father if he can come with me."

He flinched slightly. That's his job.

"And Father said yes. For us to get to know each other more." She sniffed, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "I am a failure, Link. And my freedom… my only freedom… the only one I had left… I do not want to marry Lord Numar."

He pressed his lips against her forehead again as he blinked back tears as well. His Princess was in pain and there is nothing he can do to alleviate it. If only… if only he could bring her back into the fields, surrounded by flowers and sunshine.

"This fate… It has trapped me in ways unimaginable." She whispered, desperation in her voice. "I didn't choose to be born as the princess. I did not ask for this… I wish… I wish—"

"I have never been a religious person, Zelda… But I believe that they… the gods and goddesses or whoever is orchestrating all of this… they do not give us problems we cannot solve. And apparently, they think you can do this. So I know you can." He said, trying to keep his voice steady.

But she shook her head, "I don't know what else I am supposed to do, Link." She buried her face in his neck as he felt her tears wet his shirt and his skin.

 _If I could ask the Goddesses for you, Zelda, I will._

"Shh… We'll figure it out." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

He could no longer count the number of times she had cried in his arms. But he knew that all those moments, he wished he could take her place. He would endure all the pain, fear and worries that plagued her.

"Stay with me, Link." Her voice was barely a whisper as she pulled herself away and looked into his eyes. And he let her. He stared at her emerald green eyes as if it was the only thing holding him to earth. He could never imagine what she's going through. The way her light and fears mixed under her skin has turned into a blackhole that was constantly pulling him in. She was his gravity and no one could ever love her as much as he did at that very moment. And he didn't want to let go. He will never let her go.

"I will always be with you, Zelda." He answered as he leaned and kissed her.

And he knew. There was no settling his feelings. There was no forgetting. There was no moving on. He will love her until the end of his days even if she married someone else. Even if she wasn't his.

She was out of his league but still… She is love. And she is all he needs.

* * *

That morning was one of his worsts. After making sure the coast was clear, he picked up the sleeping Princess from his bed and brought her back to her room. And he sat there by her side for Goddess-knows how long; his feet wouldn't budge.

But when the sun peeked out from the horizon, he knew he had to leave. He knew his time was up. After giving her one final kiss on the forehead as she slept, he hurried back to his room lest Sorelia catches him in tears.

Locked in his room, he collapsed on his bed that still smelled of her scent. As he cried silently, he gathered all the love that he had for the Princess and locked them all up, deep inside him. He had to be strong. Stronger than before.

He had always refused the idea of him having past lives. It was something he could not wrap his mind around. But he hoped. At that moment, he hoped as he prayed to the Goddesses and Gods and every heavenly being that existed… that if he really was a reincarnated hero… he offered up everything that he had, all that he is, that maybe… someday… the future Links and Zeldas will love each other mutually and freely. That they will end up together.

If not in this lifetime, he prayed that she loved him in the next. And the next. And the next after that.

He prayed that if he was hopeless in this life, let the other Links have a chance.

 _Please… For me. Please…_

He has never known such pain as saying goodbye like he did last night. It was one-sided sure but it was the end. He could never hold her or kiss her again.

And so he prayed earnestly, desperately, pleading to every being who could hear him.

 _If not in this lifetime, then the next. Let them be together. Together forever._

* * *

See you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 - My Gift to You

Sorry for the last chapter. I cannot stand the thought of sadness. We already have enough of that tin the world.

Let me fix all your broken hearts. Don't forget to leave me a review, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"So how was last night?" Badek asked.

He leaned against the cold stone wall with his arms crossed. He grunted.

"That bad, huh?"

He shook his head. "She came over. Around midnight." He breathed out. Badek seemed impressed with surprise on his face, "Honestly, I didn't expect that." He let out a low whistle. "She really came over to your room?"

He nodded. "She was distraught. Kept on saying that she didn't want to marry Lord Numar."

Badek shrugged. "Well… She could have said no."

He shook his head, "knowing her… Nahh. She'll do it if its for Hyrule."

"But still. If I was Prince, I wouldn't agree to it." Badek said with a scowl.

"That's how selfless she is." He said with a small smile.

"Well, what happened this morning?"

"I brought her back to her room when she fell asleep." He said as he went to Badek's side and looked out the window too.

Guardians were prowling the grounds, being led by the Sheikah researchers. It was a flashback to the memory where after being scolded by the King, he brought her to the field of flowers. That was the first night… Their first kiss… the way she melted in his arms when he gave her what she asked for—what she wanted. She was soft and pliant as he crushed her to his ches—

"Do you think the Princess likes you too?" Badek asked, bringing him back to reality.

He thought about it. There was a part of him that believed it. "I think she likes me. But she doesn't know that she does. Or something."

"She wouldn't ask you to kiss her if she wasn't at least a bit attracted."

He blushed at Badek's words and he couldn't help grinning. "I can hope, yeah."

"Trust me, Link. There are feelings there. She might just be in denial or just haven't realised it yet. But there is."

"Alright, alright. But still too late." He said sadly. The thought that the Princess liked him was enough to fill his heart with warmth. But under the current circumstances… even if she did, everything was too late.

"Where is the Princess, anyway?" Badek asked after a while. He had taken out his cigarettes and handed one to Link.

He shrugged. "With the King. They had meetings with the ministers."

"That's going to take all day." His friend commented.

He had no idea about how politics actually worked. "Why?"

"Along with the army, our little Lord friend is also bringing in some money. It's quite a sizeable amount from what I've heard so they had to talk about it."

He frowned. _Goddess damn it. Rub it in my face, will you?_ "I haven't seen her since this morning." He said.

"Well, you probably won't until they're done. But hey, Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night, did you get to tell her how you feel?"

He shook his head. It was one of the things he regretted and debated whether to tell her. But last night, he kept on chickening out.

Badek hit him on the arm and he groaned in pain as he clutched the sore spot. "Ow!" He yelped.

"You had nothing to lose, Link. That was your chance. You told me yourself, you have nothing. So you have nothing to lose. Why didn't you?" Badek said in a hushed whisper.

He shook his head as he rubbed the sore spot. "I don't know, okay? I chickened out."

Badek was looking at him with a grimace. "You know for the Hylian Champion, you are a coward."

He laughed weakly. "I can face any opponent but this thing… I couldn't do it last night."

That earned him another beating from Badek who was laughing openly now. "This might be my only chance to beat up the Hero!"

When Badek finally let him go, he was sore all over and they were both catching their breaths. "You shouldn't have beaten me up. I am already hurt you know."

But his friend just laughed at him.

* * *

Three months passed. It was the worst months of his life. He was no longer the Princess's appointed knight.

He could remember the day he was dismissed from her presence like it was yesterday. He was called by the King into his study and he had come hurriedly.

 _You are dismissed from being the Princess's appointed knight to give you more time and training as the Hylian Champion._

It echoed on his mind every time he caught a glimpse of his Princess who seemed miles and miles away from him.

Lord Numar has practically moved in to the castle when he replaced him, hounding the Princess's footsteps. When she came out to do her praying at the springs, she was accompanied by a full company of green-clad soldiers with her handmaids and the lord himself.

It became a Goddess-damned field trip.

He could count on one hand the number of encounters they had. He still guarded her door nightly but as a normal soldier and not as her knight. He still stayed in the same bedroom beside her as his status of Hylian Champion was still intact, but otherwise, he stayed in the barracks.

And so he spent more and more time with his fellow soldiers, barely sleeping in his room. Badek kept him company faithfully along with Ron. He joined them most of the times for clearing parties as they went to forests and got rid of monsters who were being sighted more than usual.

He must have slain hundreds of Bokoblins and Moblins by now. He killed dozens of Lizalfos but nothing. Nothing could fill the emptiness he felt in his heart. He was the Hylian Champion who was just waiting for the Calamity to appear.

His Princess… When he sees her, she was silent and sullen. And she wouldn't even meet his eyes anymore. Her days are filled with endless tutelage from the ministers as they prepared her for royal duties.

And when she speaks, her voice was hollow.

Her cheekiness and vivaciousness has been stripped away. He could swear that she has also lost weight. He has not seen here with a Sheikah Slate for several weeks now even though she frequented the springs at least a few times a week.

And he wanted to be by her side.

But not once. Not once did she ask for him. And it filled him with such desperation, he was out drinking with Badek and the other soldiers almost every night then. It was like all they went through together was meaningless. Just a mere memory.

He always prided himself in knowing that he knew the Princess best. And he likes to think that still. He knew that she was ignoring him because she wanted to concentrate on getting her powers and being the dutiful Princess of Hyrule. But he knew that she was feeling trapped in a life she did not ask for.

He used to hoped that every knock on his door would reveal her figure but that moment never came. He could not help feeling used and angry. For the first few weeks, he repeated the same prayer of the future Links and Zeldas ending up together. But he didn't even know if anybody was listening. So he gave up.

He gave up on praying and just went on with his boring life of clearing forests and fighting off monsters and night duties. He exhausted himself beyond what he is usually used to just so when he collapsed on his bed, he had no time to think about her or her eyes or her lips or skin.

He became sullen and irritable. Moody and prone to temper. The soldiers have taken to not talking to him when he entered the barracks in a bad mood. But during the later parts… He had spent so much energy being angry, he didn't have enough strength to continue. And so he withdrew inside himself.

Countless times, Badek had to shake him to get back to reality. He was always staring off into space or looking out into the distance. Badek has tried to cheer him up. And he was grateful for his friend's efforts. But he just simply didn't want to… feel anymore.

It's both a blessing and curse to feel everything so deeply and yet feel nothing at the same time.

* * *

It was a week before the Princess's birthday. As the start of the traditional week-long celebration of her coming of age, there was a feast tonight.

He had just finished his bath after a hurried breakfast in the barracks. He was just getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see a green-clad soldier with a sneer on his face.

"Master Link?" The soldier asked in a rather high-pitched voice that was irksome.

"Yes?" He asked as he dried his hair with a towel, not even bothering with greetings.

"Lord Numar requests for your presence at the library." He said with a hesitant bow, unsure of how the Hylian Champion should be addressed.

He nodded. "I will come."

Then the soldier left to leave him to finish dressing. He hurried to the library when he was done and saw Lord Numar up close for the first time as he pored over a large tome.

His skin was the colour of honey or caramel. And his black hair was slightly long and wavy. He had a broad good-natured face and a slightly muscular frame. When Link entered the room, he looked up and grinned.

"Ahh! The Hylian Champion that I have heard so much about." He stood up and met him halfway, grabbing his hand to shake it. "A pleasure, a pleasure to have you."

He has been introduced to the Lord Numar before but his presence was just evidence of how much he had lost. And he avoided him as much as he could. He needed no reminder of the Princess's fate and his.

He was slightly taken aback but Lord Numar pushed him into a chair where cups of tea were waiting for both of them. He waved a hand to one of the green-clad soldiers who were guarding the doors. They nodded and left the library to give them privacy.

"Please have some tea." He pointed to the cup in front of him. He sat stiffly on the edge of his chair, waiting for the lord who was lounging casually on his armchair, chin on his intertwined fingers as he was scrutinised from head to toe. He didn't touch the tea.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet you, Link." He said with a friendly smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Numar." He said, inclining his head. He was uncomfortable. Aside from the Princess, this is the only noble that has been casual with him. It was unexpected… He kind of hoped that Lord Numar was as annoying as Revali so he could hate him in peace.

"Oh, please! Call me Numar. All this 'Lord' business is taxing." He waved it off jovially. "I have heard about your… I do not mean to offend you, pardon me—but I have heard of how young you are. The Princess told me so many things about you and I must say, you are not what I expected."

He found it strange that his age is now an issue, three months later. He couldn't tell if the Lord was mocking him. But he could sense no hostility from the noble and he let it slide. He didn't say anything though. He knew what was coming next.

"What were you expecting, Lor—Numar?" He caught himself just in time.

"Relaaax, Link. You look so stiff." He said with a laugh as he leaned forward. "Lurelin is at the bottom of Hyrule. So news travel a little slow. But I was updated during my time here. I have heard stories about your unparalleled skills and wish to see them in action. As the Princess's appointed knight, please forgive me, I would like to know for myself about your capabilities as the Hylian Champion." He shifted in his seat as he took a sip from his own cup. "A sparring, perhaps? Something we can show on tonight's feast?"

It was a reasonable request, one that he will not back down from. If the duel happened a few weeks before, it would have been a different story. He'd be itching to find out the skills of the person who took his knight's job from under his feet. But right now, he just didn't care. "As you wish, Lord Numar." He accepted.

The lord clapped his hands in delight. "I must say I am excited. The way the Princess spoke about you truly got me curious."

He tried not to think too much about it —about her, really. But if it is true… then the Princess still speaks of him from time to time.

"I hope that I can satisfy your curiosity."

"I have no doubt about it, Link! That's settled then! Tonight then, yes? Or do you have something better to do?" The lord took another sip. "Now let's talk as friends. How old are you?"

"Seventeen." He slowly took his cup out of the saucer and took a sip. It was very hot and nearly scalded his tongue.

"One would say that you are around your twenties! Still, I am thirty, Link. We are not so far from each other."

 _Thirty?! The Princess is sixteen for Goddess's sake! How can the King do this?!_ He fought to keep his face passive.

"I first met Princess Zelda when she was a very young and I was not yet the Lord of Lurelin. But ever since, her beauty is unparalleled—the kind of beauty that can move mountains, empty oceans—you get what I mean." He chuckled sheepishly. "I heard that the King is looking to expand his army in preparation for the calamity. And I found the chance to see the Princess again."

He didn't say anything. He did not ask for an explanation but was still glad to hear it.

"At first, I was here to offer the King my army as he is my King after all. But when I arrived, the Princess was not here. She was out with you on one of her little adventures."

The Lord had these… hand gestures when he explained things. He found it… distracting so he stared at a spot on his chin instead. His mind was drifting but he fought to keep his concentration. Not having any sleep at all was not helping.

"At first, it worried me that the Princess is with you. I mean, two teenagers in close proximity with each other… something is bound to happen." The lord seemed to be waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Lord Numar cleared his throat. "Tell me, Link. Do you find the Princess beautiful as well?"

The question was easy enough. "Yes."

Lord Numar nodded at his answer, there was a hint of suspicion on his face. But when he didn't elaborate anymore, he shook his head. "I saw paintings of her beauty all around the castle. And I found myself falling in love with her. So I asked the King for his permission." He looked at Link intently. "I am pleased that he approved."

"It is perhaps too late, but I congratulate you on your engagement, Lord Numar." He said in a steady voice.

The lord smiled. "Thank you, Link. I hope that you do not take into offence that I am now the Princess's appointed knight."

 _As well as her fiancé. You took everything from me._ But he shook his head. "No offence taken, Lord Numar."

"Link, Link… Your youth… is wasted away. Look at me. I am thirty now. The demanding responsibilities of running a little town takes the goodness out of life. We are trapped by our professions. Do you ever wish that you are just out there in the world instead of here in the castle?"

He begged to disagree. Being a knight did not trap him in anyway. It was what he wanted to do and found pleasure in it. He found the Princess and she is worth it. He never regretted being a knight. It has caused him pain beyond he never expected he could endure. But it also brought him the Princess.

"No, Lord Numar." He cleared his throat.

He seemed surprised by his answer. "Really? Even without the calamity, you would still choose to be a swordsman?"

He nodded without hesitating.

"Well… As for me, I long for the openness of the ocean. I have invited the Princess to see Lurelin, you know. But it is very far from here. And also… with the threat of the Calamity, I doubt she will ever leave."

 _Maybe you should go back on your own._

"Well, Link. Thank you for indulging me a bit of your time today. I look forward to our duel tonight."

And he took his leave from Lord Numar with a bow.

* * *

He spent the rest of the days with the soldiers, practicing archery in the ranges with Badek and Ronn. When the sky started to darken, he went back up to his room to prepare.

After a quick shower, he put on his linen shirt and the Champions tunic over it. It was the same tunic that the Princess made with her hands. It's been a long time since he has worn it… As he fingered the material, he remembered their nights together. He felt the familiar pull of sadness tug at his heart strings. And before he could succumb to them, he waved them away. Determined to not break down tonight.

Dressed and ready, he looked out the window to see that night has already fallen. The feast would be starting soon at the town square, the same place where the tournament was held.

It was quite a walk but he relished the cool night air. Badek met him on the entrance of the castle and they went together.

"Are you nervous?" Badek asked.

He shook his head.

"You know, Link…I am worried about you."

He knew that Badek has been trying to have this conversation with him for weeks now. He managed to avoid most of them but tonight, his mind is strangely blank.

"It's been months. You are not yourself. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The lights of the town square greeted them. There were several paper lanterns lining the streets. Kids were running about. There was a smell of baked apples in the air and the festive talk of the people around them. The atmosphere was too… cheerful for his liking.

"It's like you lost your… will to live." Badek commented as they continued to where the duel will be held.

"Don't worry, my friend. I will be fine." He said monotonously.

They reached the same wide enclosure where he won the Master Sword. It brought him memories of when he first laid eyes on her… Her long golden hair… How he knew that he would love her forever.

His fellow soldiers greeted him on his arrival and he smiled listlessly to pats on the back and shoulders. But before he could enter the enclosure, Badek pulled him roughly to the side.

"Link. You do know what you are doing right?" Badek asked him.

He looked into he good-natured face of his friend and nodded. "Yes, Badek. I am fine."

"Concentrate, Link. Focus. A mistake will cost you your life."

But he wasn't listening. He just wanted to get it over with. And before Badek could say another word, he pulled himself free and stepped inside the enclosure just as a bell was rung.

"Tonight! Lord Numar of Lurelin, appointed knight of Princess Zelda, along with the Hylian Champion, Link, will showcase their skills in honour of the start of the Princess's birthday!" An announcer shouted above the crowd who has fallen silent.

He tried to search himself for anything… Any motivation. Nothing. His friend Badek was right. As he stood there, he realised that he was not himself. But no matter. Everything he could ever want has already been taken from him.

The Princess was gone. And she is never coming back to him. She will never be back in his arms. She was the only thing he ever wanted in this life. And she is out of his reach. If only…

A push from behind him startled him. His name was being called. And he walked towards the middle of the yard where Lord Numar was already waiting. He stood beside him and he looked up.

It was the same platform from when the tournament was held. And the Princess was glowing tonight. She looked so beautiful, it was almost painful to look at her.

 _Zelda… have you been eating? You lost some weight you know. And you certainly need more sleep. You have bags under your eyes. Stop hitting me! I was kidding! How are our Divine Beasts? How are you? Do you miss me? I miss you a lot, you know. Even Epona misses you. Are you not sleeping well these days? Come here, I will keep you safe._

Her hair was braided elaborately today. And she was in a gown of white. She looked so beautiful as she talked to the King, a small smile on her face. It hurt his heart to look at her so he turned away and stared straight ahead instead. But seeing her… It's been so long since he did. And it awakened the sleeping feelings inside him that he so carefully tucked inside.

After the announcements, the whole world went silent around him as it does when he prepares himself for battle. He could not hear the announcer's words. He could not hear Lord Numar as they bowed to each other and then towards the platform where the King and the Princess were watching.

As the match started and Lord Numar got into position, his mind was elsewhere.

It was back in her room, a hand on the small of her back as he held her so she will not fall out the window. She was sighing into his lips as she asked him to kiss her.

It was back on her bed as he fought to calm his racing heart, her hands wandering the planes of his chest and abdomen as he sucked at her lower lip, making her whisper his name.

It was back in his room on that last night. When her long creamy legs were wrapped around his waist and he was tasting her breath.

* * *

A sharp clang of metal on metal woke him up! And he snapped to attention to see that Lord Numar has pounced on him, locking swords with him. He gritted his teeth as he pushed with all his might. The lord backed up and so did he as he fought to keep his concentration.

He could hear Badek screaming from behind him amidst the shouts and cheers, "Focus, Link! Focus!"

Gathering all that was remaining of his concentration, he steeled himself for the next blow. Her lips were still on his mind and he tried to push it away.

The lord pounced on him again and his reflexes were faster this time! He swerved to his right just in time but narrowly avoided the follow-up swing of the sword.

He cursed under his breath. This was not him. This was not him fighting.

 _Goddess damn it, LinK! Pull yourself together!_

 _Link… kiss me._

 _Stop it! Don't think about it!_

His opponent lunged, narrowly missing stomach as he jumped and flipped backwards.

 _If I promise not to wander… would you kiss me again?_

 _Focus, Link! Focus!_

He blinked furiously as he focused on what was in front of him. Lord Numar had a longsword, almost the same length and build as the Master Sword. It would be quite a reach. I have to step back—

 _More…_

 _Go away._ He winced internally.

"What's wrong, Hero? I hope you are not going easy on me." Lord Numar said with a sneer.

He shook his head and gripped the Master Sword tighter in his hand as he inhaled deeply to clear his head.

The next attack was easier to predict. His movements were sluggish and his arms didn't seem to want to follow his mind, but he managed to block the attack which was aimed at his side. He leaped back, breathing heavily.

 _Focus, Link. Anticipate his moves. You can see them._

 _I never knew what safe was… until you—_

 _Focus, Link._

This time it was him who attacked first. He summoned forth his self-control and unleashed a continuous onslaught of blows at Lord Numar who surprisingly managed to dodge and block all of it. He flowed from one position to another.

 _Faster, Link. Faster! You can go faster. Faster!_

 _Link… I don't want to lose you too._

 _Faster, Link!_

With a grunt, he delivered the last of his attack and leapt backwards. His breathing was heavy after such an offensive move. But he was not the only one. The lord looked surprised at the sudden turn-around of events. His brow was furrowed and he was staring at Link with a furious gaze.

With a yell, they both leaped forward and their swords met again.

Amidst the fighting, Lord Numar was highly skilled. He was certainly the best he has ever fought before.

But he…refuses…to… give… up!

With massive effort, he somersaulted into the air, avoiding a deadly slash by Lord Numar's blade. As he landed on his feet, pain erupted on his side and he dropped on his knees as he clutched at it.

His vision swam in front of him as he felt warm sticky wetness on his fingers. He looked down to see blood seeping into his Champion's tunic. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself back on his feet amidst the spectator's gasps.

 _I thought… I dodged that…_

At the sight of blood, Lord Numar dropped his guard and retreated, "perhaps we should stop, Link."

But he shook his head. Rage was building inside him, threatening to erupt. This man. THIS MAN. This man took the Princess from him. He does not… get to walk away…

He growled under his breath. "Do not turn your back on me, Lord Numar." He hissed. Ignoring the searing pain on his side, he pounced!

With every blow and swing he delivered, he channeled every ounce of his pent-up frustration and desperation! He began the most complex series of positions he has ever known, improvising with every turn! He kept up a barrage of attacks until the lord was overwhelmed! He didn't stop until his opponent was on his back… the point of his sword at his neck.

The crowd erupted around him. And he released his opponent, sheathing the Master Sword.

He felt… a sense of peace within him. Without his anger… he felt more… like himself. His side was still smarting as he helped the lord up on his feet.

"And the winner is… Link!"

He could hear Badek shouting himself hoarse as for the first time in several weeks… he felt like himself. He looked up at the platform.

The Princess… she had worry lined in her face. And she was looking at him directly. For the first time in a long time… Green met blue… and he smiled as he wallowed in the depths of her emerald orbs. Granted she was several feet away, but she was here now. And he was here now. And they _see_ each other.

He smiled at her and she nodded at him, blinking back tears.

As the King stood up on his feet, he got down on one knee and bowed his head. Lord Numar did the same beside him. The crowd silenced itself.

"That was excellent, Lord Numar, Link. Thank you. Please rise."

He got back up on his feet. His side was aching badly and he didn't want to ruin his Champion's tunic more. There was already a large slash on the cloth. His wound was long… But he could tell that it was not that deep.

The King waved his hand as a sign of dismissing him but Lord Numar spoke up.

"If I may, your Highness."

The crowd hushed again at his voice.

"What is it?" King Rhoam asked.

"It is our honour and pleasure that you have graced us with your presence. As another gift to my fiancee, the Princess, I have a proposition to make."

His curiosity was peaked. He looked at his opponent at the corner of his eye.

"How about a bet?"

He could not deny that he was surprised. _A bet?_

"Interesting. What do you propose?" The King has sat back down heavily in his chair. The crowd waited with bated breath. He was stunned. Is this some sort of tournament or competition now?

"On the eve of the Princess's birthday, a trial by combat for the title of Hylian Champion."

His head whipped around to face the lord. _Just what do you think you are getting at?!_

"I think it would be fitting, that as the Princess's appointed knight and fiancé, I am the Hylian Champion as well." He added. "I would like to be given the chance to try."

He stared at the lord incredulously. And it dawned on him. That this showcase was a trap. To test his skills… and present this proposition to the King. But it has been unheard of! Once a Champion has been chosen… he or she remains to be the Champion!

 _Ahh… but that is not the case. It is the Master Sword who decides._

He could feel the sword pulsing on his back. It has become a part of him… And he will fight to the death for it.

He looked over at the Princess. There was a flash of panic in her eyes so minute no one but himself would have noticed it. But he did. He noticed it. He knew it. He has seen it before. He knew her more than anybody.

Feeling a little bit of panic himself, he looked over at King Rhoam who was staring intently at Lord Numar. The King was obviously thinking about it. "And what if Link wins?"

All eyes turned to him. He felt an insurmountable amount of dislike towards Lord Numar who was smiling at him. _You fake. First my Princess… then as her knight. Now you want to be Hylian Champion. Must you take that as well?_

"Tell me, Link. Is there anything else you want in this world?"

 _The Princess._

"Perhaps… a mansion? Land? Treasures? Lordship? Titles?… All of them?" The lord counted them off in his fingers.

His hands balled into fists. _Fool. You think I want money? Fame?_

He was staring straight ahead at the Princess. Her fingers where twisted into knots as she nervously frayed the handkerchief on her lap. He knew that look in her eyes. He knew she needed him to be beside her. He was her safe place. Without him, she would feel even more trapped in the life she so desperately wanted to escape.

He took a huge breath. It was time to crawl out of the hole he'd been digging himself in. It was evident in the Princess that she needed saving.

And even though he was no longer her appointed knight… He vowed to protect her from all the evils of the world. And he will not rest until he has done that.

He had to save her.

And save himself in the process too.

With this realisation, he felt the familiar pulsing of the Master Sword on his back. And he knew what he had to do. It crept into he recesses of his mind, clearing all doubt and fear. It was a welcomed presence, one he has not felt for a long time—like a long lost friend.

So he shook his head, "No, my Lord."

But Lord Numar did not stop. He leaned closer, "are you sure, Link? There is nothing we can offer you? Just think of it as a gift to the Princess."

"I do not want riches, my Lord." He said steadily.

"What is it then, Link?" This time, it was not the lord who asked but the King. He looked up at the platform. He felt the familiar tugging of the Master Sword. Tendrils of exhilaration and clarity spread throughout his body as he straightened up. It filled him with courage… to continue and voice out what he knew he had to do.

He knew what he wanted.

He knew the ultimate gift he could ever give to the Princess.

 _On your birthday, Zelda… I give you back your freedom in the only way I know how._

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked at the Princess directly. "I ask to be reinstated as the Princess's appointed knight."

"Is that it?" Lord Numar snapped, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

But he shook his head, never taking his eyes of her beautiful face he could spend lifetimes looking at. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. It spoke of pain and entrapment and desperation. It spoke of her sleepless nights he knew she spent crying until she fell asleep. Beneath her strong facade, he knew she was crumbling.

 _I promised to you that I will always be at your service, Zelda. I will never leave your side. Forgive me if I've been gone for so long…_

 _Let me save you. Let me save us._

 _On your birthday, my gift to you is me._

He took a deep breath and said in a loud voice, "and I ask for the Princess's hand in marriage."

* * *

Told you. :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Always and All Ways

First, thank you for your reviews. You guys are wonderful. 3 Second, I think I outdid myself. Now I don't know what to write. Hahahahha. Kidding. Not really.

Apologies for the late update. I had a lot of work to do.

But now, let's work on getting them back together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

The whole square went quiet with his words. HIs voice echoed through the crowds. He could hear his own heartbeat over the silence.

After the initial shock, Lord Numar stirred beside him and he could hear whispers throughout the crowd. But he stood there, determined and confident, looking into his Princess's emerald eyes that were wide and searching. Her lips formed a small O, her hands covering her mouth.

He glanced over at the King who was watching him intently. His heart pounded faster than ever but the pulsing of the Master Sword on his back gave him courage. He knew what he was doing is right.

The Princess will never refuse the engagement to Lord Numar herself. He had to step up and break it off himself. To save her. And to save him.

"Is this what you are asking for?" The King's voice was steady as he dropped to his knee and bowed his head towards his Royal Highness. "To be the appointed knight… and her hand in marriage?"

"Yes, King Rhoam." He answered earnestly. There was no backing down now. The whispers from the crowd got louder. He ignored all of them.

He held his breath as he waited. Badek is right. He had nothing to lose. The most the King could do was refuse. But…

He had to try.

He had to!

The Master Sword pulsed harder, giving him strength. He could sense Lord Numar's agitation. This was a risky move on his part. _I have already defeated him once. Another win and he loses everything he has gained so far._

He couldn't help but smirk as he kept his head bowed. It was time to get his life back on track. Three months of wallowing in misery… He will not spend another second in that hole.

"Then let it be as agreed."

He turned up to look at the King. King Rhoam was gazing at him intently with a curious expression on his face. He could not decipher it. He could not believe his ears. The King… has agreed to his request

King Rhoam stood up and addressed the crowd. "On the day before Princess Zelda's birthday, the final duel for Hylian Championship and the Princess's hand in marriage will commence between Lord Numar of Lurelin and Link, Hylian Champion of Hateno."

He could not believe his ears. He was hopeful for this… but to actually hear it… He stood up from his kneel and bowed to the King with Lord Numar doing the same stiffly beside him.

 _Princess… just wait a little bit longer._

 _I'm coming for you._

* * *

"I didn't expect the King to say yes." Badek was beside him, puffing on a cigarette. They were back at the barracks having just finished dinner and he was considerably in a lighter mood. His fellow soldiers were mostly impressed by his guts to ask for the Princess's hand. "But I knew you'd pull through."

He nodded sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Thanks to you, Badek. Thank you for watching out for me these past months."

Badek shrugged. "No worries, Link. Or should I say future prince?" He let out a loud guffaw and Link went red.

"Stop it!"

"Oh come on, Link. You haven't thought up to that point, yes?" Badek was still laughing. "If you marry the Princess, you'll be the Prince."

He balked. He was so fixated on getting the Princess for himself, he hasn't thought about the consequences. But… It all adds up. And… He wouldn't mind. As long as she's his.

"How's your wound?" Badek asked.

He was referring to the gash at his side that Link received during his momentary distraction earlier at the match. He shook his head. It was already cleaned and bandaged by Doctor Pitar. A clean wound, he said.

"It's alright."

"How do you think the Princess will react to this?"

He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms in front of him. "Frankly, Badek, I don't know."

"Well, you know her better than anyone. Do you think she'll get angry?"

He shrugged. "Hopefully not."

"What are your plans exactly, Link?"

He looked up at the night sky. The stars were brighter tonight than usual. "I asked for her hand in marriage… Just so I can save her from Lord Numar. If she doesn't want me either, that's fine with me. What's important is she's safe from the lord."

"That was the goal, yes?"

He nodded. "And also to be her knight again."

"You won't lose, Link. It was stupid of Lord Numar to challenge you again. He is no match for you."

That bugged him too. It was evident from the first match that Lord Numar could not defeat him. He was worried that maybe… the man is planning something he could not see yet. Nevertheless, he knew he could not be beaten in battle. There was no way the man could bring him down.

"Unless he sprouts wings or something in a span of four days. I see no other outcome for this match." Badek said thoughtfully. "Are you going to be on training? I'm no match for you but I can be your sparring partner if you want."

"Thanks, Badek. Tomorrow at dawn, yes?"

Badek nodded. "Yeah. I'll say something to the missus."

He'd met Badek's wife around three months ago when Badek brought him home after the proposal. She was a nice lady, heavily pregnant too.

"Say hi to Sara for me. And the baby too." He said.

Badek chuckled. "That baby's going to come out soon. But yes, I will."

There was another silence as Badek lit another cigarette, offering him one again. He took it gingerly between his fingers.

"Ronn and the other guys are planning something tonight. The after-party, you know. You coming?" Badek asked.

He was finally feeling himself again. He nodded, "Sure."

"Great. Let me do my last round then let's go to the tavern together."

* * *

The tavern was noisy and crowded. But Ronn and the guys had a booth for them with about four other people.

"Damn Bai couldn't leave his post. So it's just us." Ronn said as he scooted over to give Link some space.

He nodded and took a large mug of beer that Ronn handed to him. He chugged it much to the delight of his friends.

"Yeah! That's how the Hylian Champion drinks, neh?!" Ronn clapped him hard on the back. He waved his hand at the bartender for another drink.

The night went on as eventful as it could be. He played with the soldiers a few games of pool. And there were some bets going around the tavern regarding the outcome of the final battle. Link was grateful for the support around him and it seemed as if the night could not go any better.

His fellow soldiers were glad that he was being himself again. For the past months, he was hard to be around with. But he's grateful that they did not ask questions. The flow of conversation was going well and now they reached the topic of Lord Numar's men.

It was loud in the tavern so they really could not be overhead. But still, they spoke in hushed voices. He mainly listened.

"I hope you win, Link. If you do, then the Numar party will leave, right?" One of the soldiers, Lenni, asked.

He nodded. "I guess so."

"Good. Because I heard from Morn that they've been getting cocky. Sooner you finish him off, the sooner they leave."

"Cocky?"

"Like, challenging everyone to duels. Since the lord is the appointed knight, that kind of boosted their ego." Lenni whispered.

He shrugged. "I haven't heard of any rumours like that."

"Well, that's because you've been out of it lately. But trust me."

He nodded. "Then what happened?"

Lenni shrugged and so did the other soldiers. "All of it was hushed up. But there's a steady stream of patients for Doctor Pitar."

"But I thought the Captain stopped all duels?" He wondered aloud. If he remembered correctly, Badek did say something about that. But Badek was nodding thoughtfully behind him. "These aren't known to the Captain."

He frowned, feeling unusually responsible for all that has been happening. If Lord Numar's men are really challenging everyone to secret and underground duels, that's not a good thing. If it was merely a show of camaraderie or some sort of training, that would be all right. But these… sound different. He cursed silently for his absence. _I should have paid more attention._

The night lasted long. Soon enough, he had a fairly nice buzz from the drinks. He headed back to the castle after dropping off a drunk Badek and saying hi to his waiting pregnant wife. He took his time going back, crossing the small bridge up to the castle gates, walking leisurely.

The moon was high in the sky and the breeze was cool. Castle town has seemed to tire of the early festivities—ready to start again tomorrow. The silence of the night enveloped him on his way back to his room. Once he got to the corridor, he stopped before going in, his eyes on the Princess's room beside his.

His heart was pounding.

He missed her.

He missed her so.

Not because he wanted to hold her and kiss her and love her… but because he just… simply missed her: her presence, the way she laughed and giggled at his jokes, the small wrinkle on her forehead and the way her eyebrows slant when she's concentrating on her Sheikah Slate. He missed her passion for learning and research, her cheerfulness when it came to meeting friends like Urbosa, her excitement at seeing a rare flower or a jumping frog.

He missed hounding her every step, taking care of her, making sure she doesn't slip or fall when they cross dangerous paths. He missed the way her golden hair swayed in the playful hands of the wind as she rode atop Aspen on one of their trips. He missed how she was so prim and proper in front of other people but with him… She trusted him enough to show him her true feelings— her faults, all her insecurities. And that was one thing he will forever be grateful for.

And yes… He missed being by her side, granting her every wish and request. He missed her soft lips and wandering hands. The way her hands wandered and her fingers knotted in his hair as he kissed her deeply.

It seemed to be a long time ago when he gave up on praying for the future Links and Zeldas… He offered up a silent apology to all the gods and goddesses he'd insulted as he smiled sheepishly at himself.

 _Maybe the gods and goddesses wanted you try on your own, Link._

He wanted to speak to her… Just hear her say his name again. But he knew that he had to stay away… Just for a while even. If the Princess wanted to talk about what he did today, she would have called for him.

He knew she'd be thinking it over. She needs more… time.

And time was something he could give. As much as she wants. As much as she needs.

So he noiselessly opened the door to his room and went to bed, exhausted and fuzzy. Tonight might just be one of the better rests he'd had in months.

He did not notice the dark figures waiting behind his door.

* * *

Last night… was certainly something she did not expect. When she saw him at the duel…Link… He looked different. Thinner… He had a faraway look in his eyes and he looked… lost, unsure of what he's supposed to do.

She confirmed that he was not himself when the match started. His moves were sluggish and sloppy. Although he was obviously more skilled than Lord Numar, he was distracted. She'd seen enough of him fighting to know that there was something wrong.

And she knew what it was.

The day they returned from Rito Village… Everything happened so fast she was going through her days monotonously. She was summoned immediately by her Father and Lord Numar was waiting.

She wanted to disagree with everything. But her Father… stressed that it was for the good of the kingdom… And it was her duty as a Princess to do everything in her power and serve the country.

And she felt so much guilt about how lax she was being with her praying… About asking Link to take them through another road just so she can get out of the castle longer. Not to mention… all the nights she spent with him.

Her feelings were conflicted. She knew she felt… something for Link… She learned to trust him with her secrets… And he has been a dependable friend. And he was her safe place.

It's true.

With him, she felt safe. Like nothing could harm her. There were moments when his brow would be a little furrowed and he would be staring off into the distance… It was those moments when she knew he's thinking about something and doesn't know she's staring.

He was a solid presence beside her and he was the only friend she had. Well… the only one who knew her inside and out. He had seen her cry her eyes out and have a panic attack and be her most vulnerable self and yet—he stayed throughout it all.

These past three months have been hell. The day she met Lord Numar, Link was dismissed as her appointed knight. Her Father has agreed to Lord Numar replacing him instead. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She'd been on autopilot ever since.

The thought of losing her one and only confidant was heart-wrenching that she _craved_ him more. She wanted more of him as much as she could get. So she visited him that last night. For old time's sake.

When she entered his room that night… It was the first time she felt at ease the whole day. Lord Numar was… not unkind. But he was proud and boastful and—maybe she's just blowing it out of proportion but… He was not Link. He was pushy and kept on pressing her for information about the shrines and the Divine Beasts.

Needless to say, she didn't share much. But Lord Numar rarely left her side. As both her fiancé and appointed knight, he was privy to her tutelage from the ministers. He was also quick to 'help' her with her studies or interrupt the lesson when he felt like he had something to share.

She neither hated nor liked him. It was more of an… indifference. She has resigned herself to the fact that this was her life as a Princess and she had to do what is best for her kingdom.

But last night… Link changed everything.

After the fight, she gazed into his blue eyes that she has not seen for so long. She knew he felt her reaching out to him. All the countless days she laid awake on her bed, unable to sleep… All those times she crossed him in the corridors as he silently carried out his watch.

She had managed to stay away from him ever since. It was probably one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. But that moment at the town square… when their eyes met, she couldn't help but _see_ him.

 _Hey, Link. You seem thinner than usual? That was sloppy fighting! Don't be distracted, you're better than this! Have you been sleeping well? I sometimes hear you come into your room almost very late. Are they working you too hard in the barracks? Can you be my knight again? Can you make me feel safe again?_

The turnaround of the events were certainly unexpected. When Lord Numar asked for a chance to be the Hylian Champion, she knew it was a lost cause. There has never been more than one Hero in a lifetime. Once the Hero has been chosen… The sword will not answer to another master.

But she didn't speak up. If Lord Numar attempts to take the Master Sword for his own and fails… it meant death. And she could not understand why her Father said yes. He knew this for a fact as well. It was not widely known but the history books never mentioned the sword changing hands.

But she could guess.

When Link asked for her hand, King Rhoam shifted ever so slightly in his seat. And when she stared at his reaction from the corner of her eye, he had a look of someone who was impressed and curious at the same time. Link was undeniably the better fighter. There was no need for another match. But why the King agreed… she could only guess.

As for her, her heart sang at Link's words.

The promise of being free from Lord Numar and having him back as her sole confidant was enough to make her feel the emotions she has kept suppressed for so long.

Link… always looking out for her, always knowing her best interests at heart… She knew that he did it to save her from her engagement. He did not forget what she said that last night… About not wanting to marry Lord Numar. And she will forever be grateful for him.

The engagement to Link… although still subject to approval by the King himself once he wins, sent warm tendrils throughout her body. It is certainly a much better match than with the lord.

He may not love her. But she knew… that he will always be at her service.

And that was her plan this morning… As she brushed her hair while waiting for Sorelia. She had just taken a bath and was already dressed. Her hair was to be braided and then… she will come looking for Link.

To thank him.

For saving her once more.

As she dragged the brush through her long hair, she gasped aloud when the door behind her suddenly flew open! She was so surprised to see Sorelia looking white as a sheet.

"Sorelia? What happened? It looks like you've seen a ghost!" She managed to keep her voice steady but she was feeling nervous deep inside. Sorelia almost always never lets anything faze her.

"Princess… the…" she stammered.

She was getting more impatient. Her heart was pounding in her chest. An unspoken fear has gripped her and she hoped to the Goddesses that it was not what she was dreading.

"What is it?" She whispered.

"Link… was attacked last night in his room. And he is in critical condition."

The news hit her like a boulder as she sat there frozen—unable to think. "Wha—what… Say it again. Slowly."

"Link… He was found this morning with several grave wounds… Princess…" Sorelia was fidgeting. "It was the Yiga Clan…"

In a flash she remembered the red-clad figures that sometimes haunt her dreams. They were the ones who tried to kidnap her back in Gerudo… The ones who are trying to resurrect Ganon…

She stood up shakily… There was only one thing that is important now. Link. She had to see him.

Now.

"Take me to him."

Sorelia nodded and led the way.

* * *

He was in the infirmary of the castle. She stood outside the room where Doctor Pitar was tending to his wounds. She was in a daze—not really registering what was happening around her.

The King has been informed and the castle has doubled its security. He was furious at how the Yiga clan got inside the castle undetected. But they are highly skilled in spying and disguises.

There was a soldier standing guard on the door who introduced himself as Badek. It seems… that he is a friend of Link's. He looked agitated as well but kept his composure as she paced the corridor, waiting for news about Link's condition.

It was Badek who found him. They were supposed to have a sparring session at dawn, to prepare for the duel at the end of the week… But when Link did not show up, his friend came up to his room.

" _It is rare for him… to not make his appointments." Badek said hoarsely. She nodded. Link was always on time._

" _We were drinking last night. And I was more drunk than him. He… He must have a lot to drink too… And wasn't able to…" He cleared his throat. "We found evidence of a struggle. And a carver was left behind. That told us that it was the Yiga Clan. We do not know how many there are."_

" _And?" She asked softly, hoping her voice would not betray her. She had to stay strong this time. No more crying. Link is not here to wipe her tears away._

" _We finished drinking around midnight. And he went back after taking me home, Princess. I waited for him at the barracks like we agreed a few hours before dawn. But when he didn't show up… I knew something was wrong. I thought he was just too drunk! So I came up to his room and knocked but there was no answer."_

 _Her heart was beating madly against her chest. Link… Why didn't I hear anything at all last night? Why didn't you call out for me?_

" _So I decided to open the door…" Badek exhaled deeply._

" _Was he conscious… when you found him?" She asked._

 _Badek shook his head. "In and out of it. He was… covered in blood. I carried him as fast as I could to here."_

 _There was silence as she felt such pain and anger at herself. How could you not notice anything?! Didn't you even hear a sword being drawn?_

" _We found the Master Sword under the bed. Still sheathed. We are thinking… that it is what they are after." Badek added. "Or he would have used it against them."_

" _Could he still have… defended himself?" She chose her words carefully._

 _Badek nodded. "But he was drunk, Princess. And when you are outnumbered…"_

 _She's never known Link to fail._

" _Why would they attack Link and not me?" She wondered aloud._

 _Badek shook his head. "They could have mistaken the room… Or it's really Link they are after."_

 _She hung her head… Link… is the Hylian Champion with the sword that seals the darkness. She… is a descendant of Goddess Hylia… she has no powers. She is useless._

 _And it dawned on her…_

 _That because she has not harnessed her powers yet… They tried to get Link instead. She shuddered at the thought._

The door opened and Doctor Pitar came out. She stood up from her seat immediately, waiting with bated breath along with Badek.

"How is he?" She demanded.

"He lost a lot of blood… I fixed him up as best as I could but Princess…" Doctor Pitar cleared his throat. "His wounds are very deep… and he is very weak…"

She shook her head, raising a hand to stop him. "What about elixirs? Do they not work?"

"I gave him a restorative elixir but it can only… take you so far. The blades used on him were signed with poison that hinders the healing process. They will not close… I have tried everything I know… We should prepare for the worst."

"If only… I found him earlier… I am sorry, Princess." Badek apologised.

But she shook her head. There has to be a way. A way to… cure him. To heal him. Completely. She went through all her studies mentally. All the medicines, the cures… but nothing could bring him back from the brink of death! In a world of Goddesses and magic and powers—there had to be something! And then it hit her.

"How long does he have?" She asked quickly.

 _Hold on for me, Link._

Doctor Pitar thought about it, "If he lives through the night, we might have a chance."

 _That is enough._ Inhaling deeply, she calmed herself down and looked at Badek who was waiting for her answer.

"What do we do, Princess?"

She was sure this would work. They were bound to arrive for her birthday anyway. She refuses to get ready for the worst. She turned to Doctor Pitar. "Keep him alive as long as you can."

"Badek, take Link's horse and go to Zora's Domain. It is important that you… Tell no one of this." She ordered him. If there are spies within the castle… they must not know what she is about to do. The soldier straightened up at her command, "Yes, Princess."

"Tell them I sent you. Tell them that Link needs help and bring Mipha back here as fast as you can."

* * *

She cancelled all her meetings that day. She stayed beside Link as she kept watch over him. Doctor Pitar checked in frequently. When Link's room has been cleaned and restored, he was transferred from the infirmary.

Urbosa was seated next to her, looking grim. She has been updated with the news about the engagement… The match… Link's proposal... everything.

" _My warriors are yours, King Rhoam. Your security has been breached. I would advise you to take what I am offering." Urbosa said firmly._

 _They were in the King's study. She had taken Urbosa immediately to her Father when she arrived at noon._

" _Thank you, Chief Urbosa. That is very generous of you." He looked like he aged ten more years. The investigation was still ongoing with Lord Numar leading it. Castle Town is now being searched thoroughly. He suspected the festivities of the Princess's birthday has attracted the cover and camouflage they desired._

" _I would of course, be protecting the Princess while I am here. Let this… Lord Numar continue his investigation." Urbosa added._

 _The King nodded. She was grateful for Urbosa taking charge._

Which is how she found herself in Link's room with the Gerudo Chief. Urbosa's warriors were stationed outside the room and will be guarding it around the clock.

She recounted what Badek had told her to Urbosa.

"Mipha will come. I am sure of it." She said firmly.

Link was on the bed, feverish and ghostly—still unconcsious. She held his limp hand in hers, drawing triangles on his palm. He had bandages all over his body.

"How far is Zora's Domain from here?"

Last time… It took Link half a day to get there. She hoped that Badek will not take too long.

"I should have gone myself… I can take the Sheikah Slate and—"

"Nonsense, Little Bird. You are not leaving my sight." Urbosa snapped at her. "And besides, you can't take Mipha with you."

"Mipha could take it and I could ride back—"

"Contrary to what you are thinking, your life is more important than Link's. And he knows that."

"He is just as important as you or me, Urbosa. You know this." She said softly.

There was a short silence as Urbosa shifted beside her. "Link would say the same. You know this too."

 _Yes… he would say the same. He would always put me first…_

She looked at the Master Sword that was lying beside Link. Badek's words echoed in her head. _We think it is what they are after…_

"Mipha will come. Have faith, Princess."

She nodded at Urbosa who patted her on the back.

"I just don't understand… at how he can be defeated…"

Urbosa thought about it. "Link... is the best swordsman in the land. Even under the influence of alcohol, he could have defeated all of them. There is something missing here. He would not have given in so easily."

She agreed. The whole situation was fishy.

"If Revali arrives soon, we can have him meet up with Mipha if ever needed. Daruk will also be here with his horde of mighty Gorons. Revali will bring his forces as well along with the Zoras of course. It is stupid for the Yiga to attempt this." Urbosa said gruffly.

She agreed to this. It was not the best time to attack Link. "If only he wakes up… he can tell us who his attackers were."

"Do not worry, little bird. Link will not give up. And we should have faith in him."

* * *

The night brought forth her worst fears. He had a high fever and Doctor Pitar never left his side, tending to him.

She could only pray by his bedside and hope for the best.

"Fight it, Link… fight it." She whispered. "Come back to us… Come back to me."

He hand was very hot in hers but she didn't let go. Urbosa stayed by her side dutifully, keeping watch.

She wondered where Mipha is now. What was taking her so long?!

She stayed with him all night. Just like how he watches over her when she's the one who's sick, she returned the favor. When Doctor Pitar left to get more medicine, she took over wiping his forehead with the cloth.

"Princess… You should get some sleep. I will take over." Urbosa said gently.

But she shook her head. "I am fine, Urbosa."

Urbosa cleared her throat behind her. She was being stubborn, yes. But… Urbosa will understand. Link was important. Not just to her but for the country as well. He was he wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness, the Hylian Champion, the Hero. They cannot lose him.

She was fixated on him as she repeatedly wet the cloth and put it over his forehead in an attempt to bring the fever down.

"Can Mipha heal him?" She asked, worry in her voice. All the waiting had her agitated. She expected Badek to be back by now but there were no news. Link's bandages were changed earlier and she saw his wounds much to her horror. Gaping flesh that refused to close, seared as if by a burning blade.

"If she can't, I do not know who will, Princess." Urbosa admitted. "But we must trust the Goddesses. They do not give us problems we cannot solve."

She smiled a little at Urbosa's words.

"What's the matter, little bird?"

"Link… he said something like that to me before. That the gods and goddesses… do not give us problems we cannot solve."

Urbosa sat down heavily beside her. "He is right. I believe this too. He will make it, Princess."

She nodded slowly, praying again in her head.

 _Do not let me lose him again. Please. Save him. Give us more time. Mipha will be here soon. Please give us more time._

* * *

That morning, she found herself lying on a makeshift cot beside Link's bed. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly to find Urbosa talking to Doctor Pitar. Link… was looking calmer.

"You're up." Urbosa said with a smile. "His fever has gone down."

"Good morning, Princess. I have developed an antidote to counteract the effects of the poison. If it works, his wounds will start to close and he will have a much better chance." Doctor Pitar explained.

She nodded as she got off her cot and rushed to Link's side again. "Are you going to try it now?"

"When we change his bandages, yes." The doctor answered.

"Is Mipha here yet?" She asked loudly. But Urbosa shook her head. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of worry. Something must have happened… They needed Revali. But she doesn't know when he will arrive.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. It was Urbosa, smiling. "Our prayers have been heard. He lived through the night. Now go wash up first, I will watch over him."

She was reluctant to leave his side… But Sorelia has just come in to take her to her bath. So slowly… she let go of his hand and nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know you will be. Seva will escort you." Urbosa pointed to a Gerudo warrior standing just beside Sorelia.

She nodded. "Then I will go. Please…. Keep him safe." She added.

Urbosa nodded and gave her a little push. "Go on." So she followed Sorelia out the door, Seva following close behind.

* * *

Revali and Daruk had arrived.

She dismissed everyone including Doctor Pitar. What they were about to discuss was confidential and important. Badek stood silently among them.

"Tell us, Badek." She motioned for him to speak. Badek arrived just a few minutes before from Zora's Domain.

"I rode as fast as I could, Princess. I arrived in Zora's Domain at noon and informed them of your request." Badek reported. "Lady Mipha insisted that she will arrive here faster if she swam. So I was ordered to go ahead."

Mipha would surely arrive here first. But where was she?

She looked over at Revali. "I do not presume to order you around, Revali, but—"

"I will fly and watch over the rivers. Something must have happened that delayed her arrival." Revali answered.

She did not expect him to comply immediately. But she was grateful for him. She nodded, "please check the Zora River, Hylia River, everywhere."

Revali nodded as he unfolded his wings and stretched his back. "As you wish, Princess Zelda."

Daruk stepped up. He was so big his head almost brushed the ceiling. "What about me, Princess?"

"Urbosa's soldiers are now helping man the gates. Please, watch the docks for any sign of Mipha. The spies in the castle must know what her powers are and what she is about to do." She said gravely, realising what must have happened.

"Is there any news about the investigation?" Revali asked.

She shook her head. "We received a report from Lord Numar that an inn in Castle Town was used as a base by the Yiga. Various weapons were found but the poison and attackers… nowhere to be seen."

"I am curious about this Lord Numar. Can we trust him?" Revali asked, raising a feathered finger.

She nodded. "I believe so. He is from Lurelin… an old friend of my Father's. He has given us an army and the King does not trust anyone lightly."

Revali cocked his head to the side. "Then if that's it… I will now go search the skies."

She nodded, grateful for her Champions help.

Revali left the room but Daruk lingered a bit. "I liked him a lot, you know, Princess." He said gruffly as he swung his large arms around. "We must get Mipha to him quickly."

Urbosa nodded. "We must find her soon."

"Did the antidote Doctor Pitar made, work?" She asked.

But Urbosa shook her head. "We thought at first… But no."

Her heart sank at the news. Finding Mipha was more urgent than ever!

"I will go and watch the castle docks, Princess. I will bring Mipha here safely."

She nodded as Daruk gave her a small bow and squeezed out the door. When he left, Urbosa sat down beside her again. "What about you, little bird?"

"I will stay here, Urbosa." She said softly as she plucked a stray hair from Link's face.

"And I with you."

She continued her silent vigil beside him. He was looking a little less pale if possible but his hands were still very warm. "Where is Doctor Pitar?"

Urbosa arranged the covers around his body. "When the antidote didn't work, he went off to try again."

She nodded gravely.

"You care for him, Princess." It was not a question.

Urbosa was her mother's best friend and in a way… a mother figure to her too. She was trustworthy. Before Link came along, it was Urbosa to whom she sometimes confided in. She nodded slowly.

"You love him?"

She shook her head. "I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean… I don't know if what I am feeling is love or just attachment. He cares for me… He has watched over me this past months and has seen everything that I am. He knows…" She adjusted her seat but kept her eyes on Link. "It is a bit selfish of me, I think…"

"Selfish? How come?"

"Because right now, I am praying that he lives not so we could defeat Calamity Ganon but because I do not want to lose him. I don't want to lose someone who sees me for who I am and not because I am a Princess or a descendant of Goddess Hylia. We shared so much together… I cannot bear the thought of going through all of this without him by my side."

"If that is not love, I don't know what is." Urbosa said shortly.

And she looked up at the Gerudo chief.

"Us Gerudos, we leave Gerudo Town in search of mates—granted, we do not have men inside our walls. But what you said, little bird… I don't think that's being selfish at all."

"It is! He has a higher purpose in life. He is the wielder of the Sword that Seals the Darkness. As a Princess, Hyrule comes first! And you, as the Gerudo Champion, defeating Canon comes first, yes? It is selfish of me to wish him back just for me. The whole land needs him."

Urbosa nodded impatiently. "But as Zelda. As you. Just you. What comes first?"

She shook her head. It was impossible. "There is no just 'me'. This is who I am: a Princess and the Goddess-descendant of Hylia. My sole purpose in life is to seal the calamity away. Nothing else comes first."

"You think you are brought only to this world just for this?"

She sighed. "Isn't that the reason why Link and I are reincarnated over and over again through time. It is not to live normal human lives. We are brought here to defeat the calamity. Then we die. Then we get reborn again."

"But little bird—"

"Even if I seal the calamity away… I am no longer the Goddess-descendant but I am still the Princess. Hyrule comes first." She added.

She had thought about long ago. She had already accepted her fate.

"But Link asked for your hand in marriage." Urbosa noted.

"He did it to save me from Lord Numar. He is not selfish to ask for it on his own accord."

"But doesn't that mean that he also has feelings for you?" Urbosa pressed on.

She shrugged. "I asked him before… And he said it is because he is always at my service. Because he is my knight. Because he is sworn to protect me. He is doing it… not because he has feelings for me but because it is his job."

"He is proposing to you out of duty?"

She nodded slightly. "I guess as much. I have not had the chance to ask him why."

* * *

There was a heavy weight pulling him back. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't follow him. The world was dark around him but he could feel that he was… on his bed.

" _Make a noise and I come into the next room… and slice her pretty neck, yes?"_

The dark figures! The Yiga!

How did they get inside the castle?!

He tried to move again. He must warn the others! The Princess! She needed him!

" _Shhhh, Hero. Give us the Master Sword so that we could kill you in peace."_

Did they find it? He kept it hidden beneath the bed, propped up against the wall before he went out drinking with the guys. He didn't want to lose it in the tavern or while he was drunk.

 _Another slice of the blade on his arm. It stung. It was painful but he kept his mouth shut._

After collapsing on the bed when he came into his room… he could tell that something was wrong. The shadows were moving. But there was no way… it could be the alcohol tricking him. But when the shadows grabbed his arm, he fought. But the largest shadow of them all spoke softly. _"We do not want to harm the Princess now, do we?"_

And so… he let them tie him to a chair. He counted 7 in all. If he had his sword in his hands… this would be easy. But too risky.

 _Give them what they want so that the Princess is kept safe._

 _If it comes to that, I will haunt each and every one of them down._

 _But they could hurt the Princess. Don't do anything rash._

They tortured him for information about the Master Sword and the Divine Beasts. The Yiga Clan swore to eliminate all who stand against Ganon. Shunned by society several hundred years ago for their technological advancements, they fostered a hatred towards the kingdom that shunned them. They now strive to resurrect Ganon and bring him back to life. And now… they are seeking information as to how prepared Hyrule is for his return.

 _His mind was swimming in pain and every inch of his body stung. He knew he was losing blood, he could feel it. But he must keep their attention on him. They must not go to the Princess._

 _When they didn't get any information… They left him bleeding all over. They went out of the window one by one. He managed to untie himself and crawl on the floor… But the pain was too much and he couldn't think. He could literally feel his life force trickling out of him._

 _His last thought was the Princess before he succumbed to darkness._

And now… He could tell that he was not yet out of the woods. Something… was holding his hand, drawing… are those… triangles?

There were sounds around him. But sleep was pulling him back in. He could not understand them. They come in like… garbled and deep…

 _Princess, is that you? I want to tell you that I love you. Stay here with me._

He tried in vain to open his eyes. He wanted to let them know he was his body was not listening. And all he could only do was let the sleep take him back in its warm embrace.

* * *

The door opened and Mipha came rushing in. She stood up to meet the Zora who looked exhausted.

It was nearly dawn. Link has been battling a high fever again, weaker than ever. She was desperate for Mipha's arrival. Daruk squeezed in behind her followed by Revali who locked the door.

"Mipha! We were waiting for you!" She gasped in relief. Mipha is here! She could heal Link! He could be saved!

"How bad is it?" The Zora asked, wasting no time. She brought Mipha to Link's bedside.

"He has several wounds, Mipha. And a poison we do not know yet that keeps the wounds from closing." Urbosa said.

Mipha positioned herself atop the bed beside Link, putting her hand on his forehead.

"Can you do it?" She asked Mipha directly, desperation in her voice.

As the Zoran assessed Link's injuries, she waited with bated breath at her verdict. Relief engulfed her when she nodded. "It will take long… But I believe we can do it."

She nodded, moving back and giving Mipha her space. She watched as she extended her hand above his forehead first and closed her eyes. A soft white light came out of her palm and seemed to be absorbed by Link's skin. Small tendrils of light disappeared into it.

For the first time in days… she felt enormous relief. She looked over at Revali and Daruk.

"I found Mipha hiding out near Inogo Bridge. A band of monsters and a Lynel was blocking her path." Revali answered to her inquisitive stare as they all watched Mipha healing Link.

"When I managed to distract the monsters, she swam as fast as she could and I met her back at the docks."

"I personally escorted Mipha once she came to the docks. No one is stupid enough to attack her while she's with me." Daruk said gruffly.

"Thank you, Revali and Daruk. You have saved Link's life." She gave them a small bow in gratitude.

Urbosa gave her a squeeze, reassuringly, telling her that everything will now be okay.

* * *

Soon the lamp were extinguished and their only source of light was Mipha's Grace. She moved from one wound to another, the stubborn skin seamlessly joining when the light touched it.

They waited in silence as the Zoran worked hard.

The sun had risen and moved high into the middle of the sky before with a final loud sigh of relief, Mipha brought her hand down… And leaned back, panting slightly.

"Is it over? Is it done?" She asked immediately, rushing to Mipha's side. She had spent a considerable amount of her life force to heal Link. Revali rushed to get her some water.

Mipha nodded weakly. "I can only heal the wounds… He… would have to do the rest."

"But healing the wounds are the best we could do." Urbosa said. "It is what is keeping him from recovering. With this… it won't be long before he wakes up."

"He better wake up." Daruk shifted from his corner. He was sitting on the floor taking a nap.

She moved to Link's side and wiped his forehead again with the cloth. _Hey, Link… We're all here for you. Wake up._

"Now we can get some food." Urbosa said commandingly. But she waved them off. "You go. I will stay here with Link."

"I will have some food brought up here for you, Princess." Revali offered.

She was surprised at Revali's change of personality. She nodded gratefully, "thank you Revali."

"Make that two, Revali. I will stay and watch over the Princess." Urbosa said.

The other champions nodded and left the room one by one. Mipha lingered.

"Aren't you hungry, Mipha?" Urbosa asked.

The small Zoran nodded. "Princess… Thank you for thinking of me. I am honoured to help Link…"

She smiled at her. "You were our last hope, Mipha. Thank you for coming here as soon as you can."

"I…Link… We have known each other for a long time. I have been healing his wounds since he was a small boy. And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Mipha."

With a small bow, she turned to follow Revali and Daruk who was waiting for her outside.

"Feeling better now?" Urbosa asked her when the door closed.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Urbosa." She whispered.

"He will wake up, Princess. Give him some time."

She nodded. If Link could wait for her endlessly, so could she.

* * *

Night had fallen again. The Champions were still with her. She was grateful for their presence. After leaving Link in Urbosa's care, she brought them earlier to meet the King.

Her Father thanked the champions for bringing Mipha safely and for Mipha's help. But he seemed out of sorts, distracted by the investigation. The festivities of her week-long celebration has come to a halt due to the Yiga still hiding in their midst. She didn't mind. She could not bear the thought of celebrating anything with Link still unconscious.

And now they were back at their silent vigil, waiting for him to wake up. Cots were brought in for Revali and Mipha. Even Urbosa was fast asleep on an armchair. Daruk was in his usual corner, snoring softly like the tumble of falling rocks.

And she was there, still drawing triangles in his palm, praying silently that he opens his eyes.

Time passed by slowly. Or not. She did not notice. His fever was gone and color was back in his cheeks. She hoped this meant that he will wake up soon. She was tired… and exhausted. But it was nothing compared to what Link has gone through for her. And she wanted to be by his side. She wanted to be there when he wakes up.

 _Please let me see your eyes again, Link._

Sleep was pulling her in. Grasping his hand tightly in hers, she laid her head beside it, still looking at his face.

"Link… We're all here for you. Please wake up." She whispered over and over again.

* * *

He opened his eyes and the canopy of his four-poster bed. It took him a while to adjust. His body felt… warm. But he could no longer feel the stinging pain of his wounds. Slowly, he propped himself on his elbows and sat up.

He was surprised to see the sleeping figures of Revali, Daruk, Mipha and Urbosa scattered around his room. It was a sight he never expected to see in his lifetime.

He tried to stretch his arms but the Princess…

Her golden hair was splayed on the bed, her mouth slightly open as she breathed steadily. He fixed a stray lock of hair away from her face, smiling to himself. She's safe. And she's right here beside him. His hand was enclosed in hers tightly.

Mipha… Mipha must have healed his wounds. He smiled at the sleeping Zoran beside Revali. Mipha… his friend had come to save him from certain death.

"You're awake." Urbosa's soft deep voice said.

He nodded. "Have you all been watching me this whole time?" His throat was parched and dry. Urbosa noticed this and poured him a glass of water. He drank it all.

"You owe us drinks after this." Urbosa yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. "The Princess… will be glad to see you." She said simply, a rare smile on her face.

"She should not be stressing herself over me like this." He said worriedly. The Princess had bags under her eyes. And she looked exhausted.

"Why won't you tell her that you love her?"

The question should have come as a surprise. But knowing how outspoken Urbosa was… it was not unexpected.

"I will." He said simply. He had nothing to lose. Even if the Princess rejected him… He would still continue on loving her. Always. All ways.

"You should wake her up." Urbosa said, gesturing to the sleeping Princess's form.

He nodded slowly.

"I can get them out of here. You can have some privacy." Urbosa said with a smirk.

"But the attackers—" he stared. Urbosa silenced him with a finger in the air. "We can talk about that later." She pointed to the Princess, "she comes first."

Urbosa woke up the Champions one by one, explaining that they had to give the Princess and Link some privacy. With a smile and a silent wave, they left the room one by one.

When the door closed behind Urbosa, he ran his fingers through her hair. Slowly, she stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes. When she did, there was a shock of surprise on her face but she recovered from it quickly.

"Link!" She gasped as she flung herself in his arms.

And he caught her with a chuckle. It's been a long time since she was this close… And he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I was so worried!"

He could tell that tears were coming. But he wanted this to be a happy moment. She was safe. And that was all that he wanted. While he was being tortured… the only thing he feared was that he could die. He was not afraid to die. But he wanted more to live. He will not be able to protect her from death.

"I am here now." He said huskily. He held the small of her back as she straddled his hips, arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder. She pulled back staring at him. Her emerald eyes were glistening in the moonlight. It's been… so long since.

"I sent for Mipha as fast as I could but we could not find the attackers yet and the blade they used had some sort of poiso—"

She was rambling and he cupped her cheek, she leaned into it automatically. He pressed a thumb on her lips, silencing her. "Zelda… I have something to say to you."

She stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide and searching.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

If it was up to him, he would have woken her up with kisses. But… he was a gentleman. And he didn't know if she would accept it—being engaged and all. He held in his breath as he waited for her answer.

Slowly she nodded. And he wasted no time closing the distance between them. Her lips were as soft as he rememebered—even better. She sighed into his mouth as he held the back of her head, angling her just right.

He pulled her closer to his body, her legs on either side of him. Pushing past her lips, he dipped his tongue slowly, tasting her as it met with her own. He poured the last three months in that kiss. It left them panting… and breathing heavily as he pulled away reluctantly, hesitantly.

He had to tell her. It was now or never.

"What is it… that you wanted to… tell me?" She whispered, her forehead pressed against his own as she tried to catch her breath along with his.

"I wanted to tell you why I asked for your hand…" he answered back. His heart was pounding. He didn't know how she will react. But he had an inkling… that now is the right time to tell her.

She nodded. "I also want to know why… Why did you do it?"

And he took a deep breath. Urbosa was right. Badek was right. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He took her chin in his hand and stared into her emerald depths.

"Zelda…"

"Yes?" She whispered. Her eyes were wide and expressive and he wanted to spend the rest of his life in them.

"I say this… without hope or agenda…" he started. "But I just need to…"

"What is it?"

Her lips were so close it was distracting him. He wanted to kiss her for a lifetime. But he steeled himself and stared at her perfection. He pulled her closer if it was possible.

"I love you."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ohhh, Link. I love you too. — me.

Tell me what you think. :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Not Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

AAA

"I love you…" He held in his breath.

Her eyes were still wide and searching. When she didn't answer… He got nervous and cleared his throat. "I don't—expect you to… love me back— I just wanted to tell y—"

Her soft lips pressed upon his own again. And his racing heart beat even faster. _Does this mean… What—what does this mean?_

He followed her lead. She was kissing him slowly unlike earlier. That was full of longing and desperation and need. This… This was assurance and acceptance. She pulled away slowly and he reached out for her cheek. He ghosted his thumb over her lower lip as she looked at him with eyes that were so pure and out of this world —it was incomparable to anything he has ever seen before. Unable to resist, he kissed her swiftly, a small lingering kiss. "I just wanted you to know…" He whispered.

Damn the Goddesses. Damn the Calamity. If they're going to die anyway, he might as well confess everything to her.

"I think… I already knew. But there was a part of me that thought… you were doing all of these just because I ordered you to." She said under her breath. Her fingers were tracing patterns on his nape, sending tendrils of electricity all throughout his body.

He shook his head. "I just… didn't want to put you in a position. And now… I don't expect you to feel the same—"

"I love you too." She whispered, her voice small.

His world stopped, his ears ringing. _Did she… Did she just say—that… Did I hear…_ "Say it again." He whispered almost urgently. And she gave him a smile that could melt a thousand glaciers. Her eyes were twinkling as she touched his cheek. Her hand was warm and everything had fallen away. It was only the Princess who was holding him, keeping him grounded. There was an invisible line holding him in place that was connected to her. Only her.

"I love you, Link." She whispered. He heard it right the first time.

He could not contain the happiness he felt all he did was gather her into his arms, holding her as tight as he could. It was like he was a dam filled to the brim and he just burst. He wanted to shout and jump and announce it to world! "Zelda…" He breathed out. His heart was pounding hard against his chest as he could not believe his ears. He asked for a chance and the Goddesses gave him so much more. He's sure as hell won't waste it.

"I love you, Zelda." He whispered against her hair. He'd never felt so happy in his life. Everything… Everything he'd been through. Everything he had to to get to this… Everything led to this moment.

"As I love you, Link."

In all the daze that was the past few months… He never expected to hear these words. Not in this lifetime. He'd never expected to be so lucky. He had resigned himself to misery and despair at having lost his Princess but here she was, back in his arms again.

"I missed you so…" her voice was a little muffled.

 _You are mine, Zelda. I will never let you go again._

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back to you." He whispered apologetically. But she briefly shook her head. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."

She didn't need to apologize. But it was nice to hear that she missed him too. He wasn't the only one pining for her. Indulging himself, he angled his head and planted feathery kisses on the side of her neck up to her jaw. He continued his path to her cheeks, brushing his lips on her closed eyelids, her eyelashes tickling his skin. He pressed his forehead against hers as he gulped, still unable to believe the audacity of it all.

"Zelda?" He whispered huskily.

"Hmmm?"

"I missed you more." And just because he could… He captured her lips again, tasting her with the promise of a lifetime.

AAA

"I think we should keep your recovery a secret." Urbosa said. It was past midnight but they took advantage of the cover of darkness to have their meeting. No time like the present.

Daruk nodded, agreeing to the plan.

He sat up straighter on the bed. He had just taken a bath, feeling better than ever. Mipha did a great job, there were hardly any scars. Daruk sneaked off to the kitchen to grab some food for them and he sat in the middle of his bed with the Princess close to him. The Master Sword was beside him glinting in the moonlight.

"Wouldn't it be better to reveal myself? To lure them out?" He wondered munching on a piece of chicken. He felt a hand on his knee and he looked up to see the worried face of his Princess.

His Zelda…

"What is it?" He asked her softly. He could concern on her face. And he knew where it was coming from. The mere mentioning of revealing his recovery would put him in danger again. But she just shook her head.

"That's another way to put it." Revali nodded. But Urbosa and Daruk spoke up.

He took their momentary distraction to lean closer to Zelda who was clutching the hem of his shirt. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you… in danger." She whispered.

He took the hand clutching his shirt and threaded his fingers through hers. Giving her a reassuring squeeze, he gave her a small smile. "I won't be. We'll be prepared."

But he could tell she was not convinced.

"What else did they say, Link? Is that all?" Mipha asked him from the armchair. All eyes turned on him.

He shuddered at the thought of recalling what happened to him. It was… the stuff of nightmares.

 _He was hauled to what seems to be a chair. He could not see anything as his vision blurred from time to time. His hands were tied behind him so tight; it was painful. He counted seven. There were seven of them. But they had the Yiga masks on, the one with the upside down Sheikah symbol._

 _One moment he was lying on the bed, the next a hand was clamped on his mouth. Before he could struggle and free himself, two of them grabbed each of his leg and one on each of his arm. He couldn't move, their grips were steel against his wrists and ankle. Then one of them pressed a piece of cloth that smelled strangely of something alcoholic. He held his breath but couldn't last long without air. The scent filled his nostrils with the substance. It permeated the corners of his brain, giving him a massive headache, making his vision swim._

 _He was in and out of it but the moments he was aware of what was happening, he saw the dark figures moving about the room, opening drawers and noiselessly looking through cabinets._

 _They were moving slowly, carefully. They obviously did not want to attract attention. The substance he inhaled left a cloying annoying feeling in his body, making him less attentive. He was unable to focus._

 _He could not tell how long he's been in and out of consciousness. But he felt a sharp pain on the top of his head. His vision was blurring and unbarring constantly. He screwed his eyes to concentrate. It was hard to grasp his lost thoughts. It was holding water in his cupped hands but he couldn't… Just couldn't… Stop them from trickling away._

" _Where's the Master Sword, Link?"_

 _It was under his bed, propped beside the wall at the corner. One of the figures have already peeked under the bed. And if he didn't find it… There's no chance they would. He smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about." He slurred his words._

 _The large figure was whispering in his ear. His voice was raspy like a snake. The hand clutching the top of his hair tightened and he winced in discomfort. It hurt but the pain was detached and delayed._

 _He tried to say something but he can't grasp his voice. "Who… who are you?" He demanded. But the large figure hit him round the head. He grunted at the force and pain. His vision split as he could almost feel his brain throbbing._

" _You know who we are. We have met before." His attacker sneered. His eyes were heavy-lidded as he fought to keep them open._

" _Yi—" he said aloud but a hand clamped across his mouth before he could get the words out._

" _The Princess… is in the room next to yours. If you make noise… I will come to her room and slice her pretty neck, yes?"_

 _The mention of the Princess put things into perspective. He nodded albeit reluctantly. His hands were numb from being tied._

" _Understood?"_

 _He nodded more frantically. Anything. He will do anything to keep the Princess safe._

 _The other figures have approached him. They were so close. "Now that we've come to an understanding… Point. Point to where the Master Sword is…"_

 _I can't… Maybe… I can pull of being too drugged…_

 _He rolled his head and slurred his words on purpose. "What… sword?"_

 _One of the figures nudged the largest one—obviously the leader. "Maybe we gave him too much?" But the leader shook his head. "We gave him enough. He's faking it." The leader withdrew a long thin blade from his belt._

 _He was mesmerised by it. The light struck it in places and it gleamed. His heart pounded. He knew what was coming next. He hoped... He hoped that he had enough strength to get through it. He gritted his teeth._

" _See. He knows." The leader whispered as he tried to tug his hands free. "Gag him." Before he could protest, a wad of cloth was stuck in his mouth and tied behind his head. He couldn't make a sound. He was mesmerised by the blade, knowing what is coming._

 _The sleeves of his shirt were split open at the shoulders by the tip of the thin blade. He grimaced and prepared himself mentally for what was about to happen. It would hurt… But he cannot make a sound._

 _Their faces were covered but he could imagine his attackers to be sneering at him, making fun of his helplessness. Damned cowards! But he knew… he knew that if he kept up his end of the deal and not make any noise, the Princess will stay safe. The Yiga… are bloodthirsty. He hoped to the Goddesses that they know how to keep their word._

 _He watched, transfixed, as the point of the blade pricked the skin just above his elbow. He bit hard on his gag as the figure pulled the blade across it. Blood spurted out. He knew the wound was deep. He grunted and managed to stay afloat the pain as it came in waves and waves. The figure did it twice more, close together._

 _At this rate… he would lose so much blood he will die._

 _His head was spinning, he could feel his life force trickling out of him, getting weaker by the minute. The leader was back to whispering hurried questions in his ear. About the Divine Beasts… their progress. The other Champions. What can they do? Do they have powers as well?_

 _But the blade… he knew it was dipped into some poison. He'd had several cuts and bruises before… But these wounds felt different. He could feel his senses drifting away with every cut on his body._

 _They made cuts on his arms, his thighs. The leader was careful enough not to cut too deep or else he will bleed faster before he could answer any questions._

 _Always the same. What are Revali's powers? What are Mipha's powers? Are the Divine Beasts fully functional? How about the Guardians? What is wrong with the Princess? Is she just hiding her seal? Where is the Master Sword? Where is it? Where is it?_

 _He just kept on saying that he doesn't know. That the leader should just go away. But his head was rolling and he was losing consciousness again and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold on but he couldn't… He wouldn't…_

 _He had to keep them occupied. There was no way he could… let them get to the Princess. But his vision was failing. Dark spots littered his vision and he was in so much pain he could barely move. He couldn't even answer their questions anymore._

 _Finally… When it had just started to feel like they wouldn't stop, the leader put the blade back in its sheath on his belt. He was so weak… He didn't have the energy to even breath a sigh of relief._

" _He's dying. We have to go."_

" _But… We don't have the Master Sword yet." One of the figures protested._

 _But the leader shook his head. "He won't last much longer. Let's go."_

 _And he watched them get out of his window one by one. The leader was right… He's not going to last any longer. He knew he was dying. But the Princess…_

 _The calamity._

 _Ganon._

 _The Champions._

 _The Princess._

 _Zelda._

 _He can't die yet. He's not allowed to die yet. He can't… He has to stay alive. He hasn't… told her how much he loves her. He can't… He's not yet done. He has so much to live for._

 _He can't die like this. Not like this. Not like this… Not like this on the floor, bleeding to death. Not like this._

 _The bonds on his wrists were loosened from all his struggling. He managed to… get one hand out. Fumbling with the knots, he freed his other hand. Then slowly… painfully, his ankles._

 _It was hard. Blood was dripping everywhere. When he was free… He tried to stand up. But his wounds were too great. And he fell on his knees…_

 _Tears were starting to fall. He couldn't contain it anymore. They mingled with his blood on the floor. He knew he was going to die. But he couldn't just… give up. He crawled… on his stomach. Towards the door._

 _Just one more step._

 _One more._

 _One more._

 _Don't give up, Link._

 _She's waiting for you._

 _Don't._

 _But his strength was failing. He had… no energy left…_

 _He was dying. He was dying and the Princess… she doesn't know._

" _Zel—da…" He croaked. But it was too soft. He couldn't get it to come out louder than he needed it to. "Zel…da…" it came out as a whisper._

 _He laid his head on the bloody floor. "Zelda… I love you…" He whispered._

 _He closed his eyes. Not because he was giving up… but because he needed to… take a rest. Just for a while. Just for a little while. He will try again when he wakes up. The feel of her lips on his filled his thoughts. Zelda… She's worth living for. He loved the feel of her hair on his fingers… She… She is everything to him. And he will never see her again._

 _The last thing he remembers before he lost consciousness was her face smiling up at him as he held her close to his body… and the sound of the door opening._

That was when… Badek saved him. He recounted the events to the other Champions. Zelda… stayed by his side, holding on to his arm the whole while. She cringed at the mention of the blade. But he was quick to pass over that topic. He didn't want her more worried than she is. What was important is that he's here now. She didn't need such a descriptive statement of how he was tortured. To think that it happened only in the next room to hers, she must be feeling so much guilt about not being able to hear anything.

He shook his head at Mipha's question. "I've told you everything that I can remember. If we're keeping my recovery a secret, can we at least tell Badek that I'm okay?" He asked.

Urbosa nodded and so did Zelda.

"But I think it is still a better idea to reveal it. They will be… stupid to try again. With all the Gerudos, Gorons, Ritos and Zorans guarding the castle and the city. Plus… we're all here. I'll be fine."

There was a moment while they all considered this. There was no denying it. All of them combined… Zelda is safer than ever. Hyrule is the safest place right now.

"I still… do not trust this Lord Numar. We should launch an investigation of our own." Revali said. Everybody agreed. And Daruk offered to do it. Revali was quick to volunteer as well.

"We have to go and act as normal as we could. Princess… I will stay with you. Link as well." Urbosa nodded at him. But he shook his head. "If we have to act normal, I have to go back to the barracks and spend time with the solders."

Zelda gasped beside him. "No."

He shook his head. "I am better now. And they will not do this to me again."

But Urbosa nodded. "He's right. He was drugged when that happened. We won't let them catch us off-guard again."

He felt his Princess shift uncomfortable beside him. She agreed… reluctantly. When they were done, Urbosa led them out so they could all get some rest, promising to get ready for their meeting with the King that morning.

They all filed out of Link's room one by one after saying goodnight. He gave Mipha a quick hug, thanking her for saving his life. The Zoran blushed and shook her head. "I promised you didn't I."

And he nodded. He remembered their last meeting atop Vah Ruta. Revali… was still difficult, only giving him a short nod. But Daruk was several levels of happy and gave him a bone-crushing hug that made him call out to Mipha playfully.

Urbosa was the last to leave. "Keep her safe, yes?" The Princess was sitting on top of his bed, obviously tired and exhausted.

He nodded, reassuring her. "With my life, Urbosa. You know that."

The Gerudo Chief gave him a wink and closed the door behind her. He walked back towards his bed and got under the covers. Zelda was already there. She has changed into her nightgown.

"You're back to sleeping with me now?" He asked playfully.

She nodded slowly. "Is that okay?" And he gathered her in his arms, smelling her hair. He pulled her close. It felt… like nothing has changed. Like the past three months never happened. They were just back to where they belonged.

"What about the duel with Lord Numar?" Zelda asked. "You're not doing that anymore, right?"

He'd been thinking about it. But he shook his head. "I have to do it still." He knew she was going to protest. But… he made a promise. "I have to do it. For your hand, remember?"

"But…"

"Let me. I made a promise. And I won't lose." He whispered. "I won't lose you ever again." He swore on everything that he is. "Let me make this official, okay?"

She was looking up at him and nodded slowly, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Link."

He kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "I love you, Zelda. You have no idea how happy you are making me right now." He moved down to her lips, giving her a quick kiss before pulling away. His hand was on her neck, his thumb under her chin as he tilted her face upwards.

"It was Urbosa. She made me realize… How I really felt for you." She said softly.

"Oh?" He wasn't surprised. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really. She asked if I liked you… And… looking back… I knew that I had feelings for you. I just… didn't know that…" she sighed. "I guess I was in denial for a long time… And… Also I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Well… thank you. For telling me."

She smiled at him. He swore he could melt at this very moment. "Thank you for telling me too."

"Just… promise me you'll win." Her voice was stern and it made him chuckle.

"I promise." He cupped her face, bringing her closer to him. "Zelda… I love you."

And her answer was pressed upon his lips, as he breathed in her sighs and tasted her tongue. Her hand started their familiar path on his chest down to his abdomen. It stopped when it reached the waistband of his trousers. He smiled against her lips as he pushed her lightly.

She was lying on the bed as he hovered above her, never breaking their kiss. One arm beside her head to support his weight, he let his right arm trace a line down the side of her neck down to her chest… and boldly down the middle of her breasts.

She gasped in his mouth but he silenced her with his. He would never… do anything that she didn't want to. But just tonight… Hearing her say that she loves him back was giving him the confidence to explore her body the way he always wanted to. He kissed her thoroughly as he drew small circles on her waist, eliciting small whimpers of ticklish pleasure tumbling out of her mouth. He angled her head and started kissing her down to her jawline, nibbling on her earlobe.

She moaned softly against his ear, "Link…" she breathed out. It was music to his ears and only spurned him to go further. "Zelda…" he murmured against her skin before sucking on a particular spot on her neck. Her hands were deliciously knotted against the hair on the back of his neck as it pulled him closer, almost crushing him against her neck. He continued his assault on her skin, inhaling her scent as he nipped and sucked down to her collarbone.

"Link…" she whispered.

He pulled back, his gaze half-lidded. "Yes?"

He knew she felt the same. Her eyes were glistening in the moonlight with heavy lids. He knew she felt the tendrils of pleasure as he kissed and sucked at her neck and collarbone while he traced patterns on her waist through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

He let his hand wander downwards, towards her thigh. He went past the hem of her nightgown and touched her creamy skin. When his fingers made contact, he heard her sharp intake of breath so he stopped, frozen. He pulled away to look into her eyes. She was calling him earlier but she didn't say what was on her mind.

"Yes?" He repeated in a low voice.

Desire was pooling in his lower belly but he has more self-control than this. Her eyes were locked in his, her mouth slightly open begging to be kissed. And so he did. Using his free hand, he went back to her face and held her as he pushed past her lips with his tongue, tasting her from within. It was neither aggressive nor rough. It was passionate… slow and delicious.

"Tell me… what you want." He almost growled against her lips. He fought to keep the pace. He wanted to ravish her. But no… Not tonight.

"Link…" she breathed out as an answer. Her hand came up to the wrist that was holding her neck. He let her guide him… down to her chest… down to her waist, back to his earlier position at her thigh. Just—teasingly past the hem. "Touch me."

It was an order he was too happy to comply. He let his palm fall flat against her skin and gave her a tender squeeze. That was just her thigh but she arched her back when he did. And he smiled against her lips at the thought of making his Princess, his Zelda… this vulnerable to his kisses and touch.

Her hand was knotted back at his hair, the other on his shoulder with her nails digging into his skin. He gave her another tender squeeze at the thigh before gradually inching higher, going past her hem until he reached the edge of her underwear.

He did not expect what was coming next. Zelda pulled him close suddenly and he lost his balance, landing heavily on her body. The evidence of his desire and arousal pressed hard against her core. He looked at her almost in alarm but stopped when she saw she had her eyes closed. She was biting her lower lip and he unravelled at the sight of her feeling him. Feeling all of him.

"Zelda…" he called her name. If they kept this up… He wouldn't be able to stop past a certain point. "Zeldaaa…" he growled against her chin.

But instead of answering him, her legs came up and wrapped themselves around his waist, pushing him further. And he groaned deliriously. The pressure was… unmistakably… mind-blowing. And he inhaled sharply as his Princess pulled her in closer, granting herself the friction she did not know she wanted and needed.

"Zeldaa… Can you hear me?" He tried again, his voice hoarse.

She looked at him almost lazily, confusion on her face. "Link…" she said breathily, lost in the throes of pleasure.

He took advantage of her momentary distraction to pull away, just a little bit, to clear his head. "You…" How do you say it?

"That's… the first time… I felt _you…_ " She breathed, almost in awe.

And he nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I… it—It felt… wonderful." She said with a seductive smile as her legs tried to pull him in closer again.

But he resisted. "I need to know… How far…"

His free hand that was earlier wandering around her thigh was back on her cheek, tracing her cheek. He will never do anything she wasn't ready for. He needed to know. He loved her too much to hurt her. His question seemed to snap her back into her senses as he watched her gulp and assess the their position. He knew she would say yes to everything. But he knew just the right amount of pleasure he could give her. And he proceeded to do what he can with his fingers.

As stiff as she was from her orgasm, she melted into his arms as she relaxed and came down from her high. Her eyes were almost closed in exhaustion. He pulled his fingers out with a small pop and brought it to his lips. With his eyes still on hers, he licked them clean. Her mouth was half-open as she watched him do this. When he was done, he gathered her in his arms and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, smiling at what had just occurred.

He wanted to know if she felt the same. He knew. But he wanted to hear her say it. "Did you… like that?" He whispered almost shyly.

She turned to look at him. His arousal was still evident and was pressed upon her thigh. He did not make any move to hide it. "Yes… But I thought…"

But he shook his head. "Not tonight, Zelda. You need rest."

But she squirmed in his arms. "At least… let me return the—" She stopped mid-sentence. He chuckled and gave her a series of light kisses on the lips. "Next time."

She's been watching over him, exhausted and tired. He knew that she was in denial about how tired she really is. But he will not push her tonight.

"Link…" her voice was soft and warm from somewhere below his chin.

"Hmmm?" He said. He was finally relaxing. The almost painful itch of his erection was loosening as he took steady breaths.

"Where did you…"

He grinned against her hair. His Princess really was the curious kind. "The soldiers… often talk about this. I do not participate… But I do take notes."

"Oh…" she answered sleepily. "I thought it's because…"

"You are my first, Zelda." He knew it was what was bothering her. "Sleep, my love."

It was… the first time he had used an endearment. He liked it. It was an affirmation of how bonded they were. And it's fitting. She is love. Zelda seemed to think so too as she snuggled closer at his words.

He could sense that dawn was fast approaching. On a normal day, he would be getting up for his training. But not tonight. Tonight, he belonged to her and she his.

"Don't go…" she whispered sleepily.

Planting a kiss on her forehead, he's never felt so much happiness. "Never."

Her voice was soft against his chest. "I love you, Link."

AAA

Author's Note:

This chapter might seem short. It's because I cut some parts of to make it safe for FF. Please visit my page on AO3 if you want to read the full version. Don't forget to leave me a review, okay?


	16. Chapter 16 - Disguises

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

It was morning and he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes blearily, half-asleep and confusedly looked around. He was surprised to see Sorelia's face around his bed. He froze in place.

"Sore—"

"Good morning, Master Link. I am here for the princess." She gestured towards the bed. And that was when he realised that Zelda was lying beside him. She was spooned against his chest, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He froze and bit his lower lip as he looked up at Sorelia.

"Uhmm—" Slowly, he tried to remove his arm from the Princess's waist but she stirred in her sleep, wincing. He cursed inwardly for getting caught by the matron. But when he looked up at Sorelia's face, she had a small smile on her face.

"No worries, Master Link. If the Princess won't wake, I can come at a later time."

He nodded hesitantly. "Uhmm… Thanks?" He was so red in the face and didn't know what to expect. Sorelia gave him a little bow and started to leave the room. His breath was caught in his throat but he had to—

"Soreila?"

She turned on the spot, an inquisitve look on her face.

"Yes, Master Link? Anything else I can help you with?"

"Uhmm… About the Princess…" His face was heated. He didn't know what to say as he kept himself propped up on his elbow.

Surprisingly, and with a sigh of relief on his part, Sorelia nodded with a small smile. "This will be kept a secret, Master Link."

He nodded in gratitude. "Thank you, Sorelia."

"Then please call for me when she is awake."

He nodded again and flopped down on the bed as soon as Soreila closed the door behind her. He couldn't resist the urge to chuckle aloud at what just happened. HIs heart was still pounding from nervousness at being caught by the matron.

A stirring caught his attention. Zelda slipped on to her other side and snuggled close to his shoulder, an arm across his waist. He stared at the perfection in front of him as he pulled a few stray hair strands from her sleeping face. Her breathing was steady, her mouth slightly open as her chest heaved up and down in sync with her breaths.

Last night… they shared something wonderful. It filled him with a sense of almost lazy excitement and warmth whenever he remembered how she moaned his name over and over again. He smiled against her forehead as he kissed her. He still could not believe… that she was back in his arms. He held her close to his chest.

He knew they didn't have much time left in the morning and that she would have to wake up soon. They had an early meeting with the King and Urbosa would be dropping by soon as well. But he just wanted… to freeze time right now. At this very moment, he was not worried about the Yiga or the calamity. The sun was streaming from the windows and she was sighing into his chest. He could stay like this for the rest of his life.

"Zelda…" he whispered as he stroked her hair away from her face, kissing her forehead, her eyes and her nose. "Zelda, my love." He whispered against her skin.

She stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes slowly. A slow lazy smile lit up his features at the sight of her emerald eyes locking with his gaze. "Link…" she breathed out.

Unable to resist, he pressed his forehead against hers. "hey you, my little Princess."

She yawned like a little bird and buried her face under his cheek. He smiled. "Zelda… we need to get up." But the Princess whimpered. The last time she was stubborn like this was… the last morning they spent together. It was painful to remember but he brushed it off quickly. The past didn't matter now.

"Zeldaa…" He couldn't help but give a low laugh as she just held on closer to him.

"How long did we sleep for?" She winced somewhere near his ear.

He thought about it… Only a few hours. It's no wonder she was still so tired.

"Sorelia caught us in bed together." He said softly.

But Zelda just sighed. "I trust Sorelia. She won't tell."

He nodded slowly. "But she's coming back to get you dressed and ready."

That loosened Zelda's hold on him. He hated that she'll be apart from her. But the plan was to act normal. So he needed to be down by the barracks soon. He sat up and held her hands, pulling her to a sitting position as well.

He watched as his golden goddess rubbed her eyes sleepily. One strap of her nightgown had fallen and hung loosely on her arm. Delicately, he put it back into place as she gave him a smile that was better than sunrise.

"How are you feeling?" He couldn't help but ask. Now that he's better, she would be back at her studies.

She yawned widely. "I'll be okay." She said thickly as he helped her get on her feet. He stretched his arms above his head and his back too. Even with a few hours of sleep… It was one of the best he'd had in a long time.

"Will you really be going to the barracks?" She asked in a small voice as he brought her a glass of water.

He nodded. "That's the plan. But we have to meet up with your Father first. Also, get some news about the investigation."

"You really can't remember their faces?"

He shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed. "They were wearing masks…" And the voices… were like nails on a chalkboard. He doubts he's heard of them before.

But Zelda approached him and he held out his arms to her. She was a vision in her nightgown, her long hair flowing behind her. He didn't stand up but merely wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead on her stomach. He felt her fingers through his hair. It calmed him.

"Be safe with Urbosa today, okay?" He said softly.

The duel was tomorrow. And he just wanted to get it over with and go back to her side. But to catch the Yiga, they had to follow the plan. And since Revali was already leading a secret investigation… They were bound to have answers soon. But still…

Sure enough, there was another knock on the door. And he reluctantly let her go

"Come in." He called out.

It was Sorelia with Urbosa following closely behind. "Right on time, little bird." Urbosa said, giving Link a curt nod.

He stood up and greeted the Gerudo Chief who has become… his matchmaker as well. He smiled at Urbosa who gave him a wink. "She'll be safe with me today."

He nodded. He could trust Urbosa with all his heart. "Do not let her out of your sight." He said in a mock stern voice but the Gerudo laughed. "You can bet your life on it."

He relaxed knowing that Zelda was in safe hands. He looked at his Princess who was still sleepy on her feet. A bath would wake her up. Him too.

So with a brief brush of his fingers against her hand, he watched her leave. "See you at the King's study in an hour." Urbosa called before closing the door.

He waved his hand in acknowledgement and hauled himself to the bathroom.

* * *

Badek was glad to see him back, thumping him hard on the back. After a hurried breakfast, he pulled his friend to a quiet place to explain what happened even though he needed to get back quickly to the King.

"Goddesses… I thought you died!" Badek exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Well, I'm here now. Thank you, Badek. You saved my life."

"You owe me drinks for the rest of my life."

He ndoded. "Yes yes…"

"I wasn't aware that the Zora Champion had that kind of power." Badek said after a while. He didn't say anything. It was not public knowledge—the Champions powers: Revali's Gale, Mipha's Grace, Daruk's Protection and Urbosa's Fury… He knew about Mipha's before. Revali's too when he was showing off back in Rito Village. And also Daruk's when he protected them from the falling rocks.

"But I'll keep it a secret. I'm just glad you're alive and well"

He thanked his friend again. "Listen… Revali would be heading a secret investigation. I might need you to gather intel about Lord Numar's investigation, okay?"

Badek nodded. "No problem. Let me handle that. I know for a fact that his soldiers have taken over the guarding of castle town. The weapons used… they confiscated them at the inn."

He nodded. He would go back to the castle to check on that later.

"Are you still doing the duel tomorrow?"

He bit his lip, "of course."

"Shouldn't that be cancelled now or something? Because of the ivnestigation?"

He shook his head. "No way. I have to win the Princess's hand."

And Badek was looking at him with a smirk. "I saw how she was worried about you when you were at the infirmary. Was there an improvement between you two?"

And he backed away from Badek who was laughing openly now. "Oh come on, Link! Tell me some good news!"

But he shook his head as he made his way back to the castle. "I have to meet the other Champions. I will tell you when I will tell you."

"You won't escape me next time!"

* * *

They were in the King's study. The King looked more exhausted than usual but he was glad to see Link's recovery. They have moved on to discussing the results of Lord Numar's investigation who was right now still among is soldiers looking for clues and any leads. So far, they haven't found anything new aside from the weapons at the inn.

"Then I will continue guarding the Princess until the duel tomorrow." Urbosa said.

He looked at the King who nodded. "If there is nothing more to discuss, you can leave. Link, stay."

One by one, the Champions left along with the Princess and he was left alone with the King. He knew… that the King meant to talk about the duel… It would be better to start. "Your Highness—"

"Link. I knew that there is something between the Princess and you."

He managed to keep his eye contact with the King. But he was shaking inside.

"I was not surprised to hear of your request during the first match." The King looked at him almost sternly. But he had a feeling he will not be reprimanded. "Lord Numar… has no chance at becoming the Hylian Champion."

He was confused. "Then why—?"

"The sword has chosen you to be its true master and that allegiance will not change until your next reincarnation. There can only be one true Hero. I only agreed… because I suspected him of foul play."

"Foul play, your Highness?"

"He was being suspicious. He has no need to become the Champion, has already lost to you, and yet continues to seek it. It was… irksome. And also, I wanted to see how the true Hero would react. And you have risen beyond my expectations. You have grown… Link."

He felt a blush pepper his cheeks as he bowed his head in gratitude at the compliment. "Thank you, your Highness."

"When I dismissed you of being the Princess's appointed knight… I was a bit disappointed that you let it happen. But you are starting to stand up on your own. Better late than never."

"Lord Numar… I have known him since he was young. But his actions have become suspicious as of late. I am exercising caution against him and that is why I have agreed to let Urbosa watch over my daughter until you regain your status as her knight." The King took a sheaf of papers and shuffled them in his hands, looking over at them. "As for the issue of you asking for her hand…"

He looked up at the King again, his heart pounding. Will he agree to it? Will he say yes? Will the King refuse him?!

"I cannot say… that this was unexpected. But I am not surprised. Two teenagers in close proximity with each other… I am not refusing Zelda the normalcy of being a teenager and a woman. She has worked hard to be where she is now. And as a Princess, she has a lot of responsibilities to her kingdom… I am sure that you understand this. I am not…"

He held his breath.

"Refusing your request for Zelda's hand. But I do not think… that you need reminding of how grave and serious our plight with Calamity Ganon is."

And he exhaled without giving too much away. But his heart was bursting inside. Yes yes yes. Of course, Ganon will come first. But… that paled in comparison to the fact that the King… just said yes to their engagement—to him.

* * *

The rest of the day, he spent it with Badek getting some training in. The green-clad soldiers of Lurelin were mostly absent from the barracks, no doubt with Lord Numar and his investigation. Daruk stopped by the barracks to train with him but after the Goron's relentless pounding with his sledgehammer, his arms burned and a pile of dented shields were heaped in a corner.

Daruk clapped him hard on the back adding to his list of sore body parts. "Great sparring, Link!" He laughed out loud, his voice booming through the courtyard. He rubbed his shoulder as he nodded. "Thanks, Daruk."

Badek rushed over with a handful of other soldiers to take care of the spent weapons. He stretched his arms over his head as he sheathed the Master Sword again. Their sparring was more of a pounding, with him defending himself. Gorons were slow but Daruk was an exception. He was quite fast and his blows were massive. It took all of his strength to defend himself from the sledgehammer. He winced internally as he knew his body would be sore in the morning.

"I might have been a little bit hard on you, Link. Sorry about that, knowing that you have a duel tomorrow." Daruk said sheepishly as he scratched his white beard.

But he shook his head. "I wouldn't like it if you went easy on me," he said with a laugh.

But that just earned him another hard pat on the back from the Goron and he bit his lip to prevent a groan from escaping. "That's my maaaan, Link!"

Daruk rumbled off to the other end of the courtyard where a few of his Goron soldiers were waiting. Badek came over. "That was more of like a beating."

"He did help me with my defenses." He winced as he followed Badek into the barracks where dinner was waiting. His left shoulder was smarting. It was the one that held the shield. Normally, he didn't use shields but fighting a Goron with a sledgehammer almost as big as him called for the occasion.

"Well, let's get you some dinner then rest. What time is the duel tomorrow?"

"Noon." He said as they reached the hall and grabbed seats. Ronn came over with food for them. They took their seats and he pulled the bowl in front of him and started to eat.

"I haven't seen the _greenies_ lately." Ronn said in a low voice.

He looked around. Sure enough, the telltale signs of their green cloaks and armor where nowhere to be seen.

"Must be patrolling Castle Town still." Badek said.

He looked over at his friend and nudged him ever so slightly with his elbow. "News?"

"Only that they haven't found anything else. Maybe the Yiga skipped town. This place is swarming with soldiers now." Ronn remarked as he took a swig of his drink.

He shrugged.

Ever since he went out this morning and met his fellow soldiers, he had a sense of foreboding that something… or someone was watching him. But when he looked around, he was surrounded by friends and no one seemed suspicious. Later that day, he chalked it up to nervousness. He was still a little twitchy.

And whenever he was idle, he remembered… the way he was tortured. And he didn't want to relive any of it. It was possible that the Yiga did leave. But the thought of them escaping gave him such fury. He promised to himself that he will hunt them down.

After dinner, he went back up to his room. The sparring with Daruk left him filthy and he wanted a quick bath before he look for the Princess, wherever she is.

The thought of the Princess sent his heartbeat skipping. He longed to tell her the good news about what her Father said. But a bigger part of him wanted to keep it as a secret, wanting to surprise her.

He reached his room as he nodded at the Gerudo soldiers that Urbosa had stationed outside of his room and Zelda's. As he surveyed his room, making sure everything was safe, he closed the door behind him and locked it. He entered his bathroom and stripped, taking the Master Sword and leaning it on the sink, somewhere within his reach.

He stood under the shower and opened the tap. Water streamed down in torrents and was a refreshing feeling on his shoulders. Grabbing some soap, he started to clean himself. As he rubbed his hair vigorously, rinsing it under the steady stream of water, he thought he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

Hurrying, he rinsed the last of the suds and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around him. Another one went to his hair. Taking the Master Sword from where it was, he grabbed it and stepped out of the bathroom.

He stepped out into his empty room, keeping an ear out should the visitor knock again. But there was none. Gabbing a fresh pair of clothes, he pulled on his underwear then his trousers. Proceeding to dry his hair with the towel, he flinched when the door burst open!

His reflexes were on point when he suddenly grabbed the Master Sword from its place on the bed and unsheathed it as fast as lightning only to point it at—

Zelda.

He exhaled a huge sigh of relief as he put the sword back in its sheath and leaned it against his bed. She relaxed and took a tentative step.

"I should have knocked first, yes?" She said in a small voice.

But he shook his head and held out his arms to her. She approached him cautiously and she melted into his arms as he pulled her close to his chest. "Sorry, I pulled a sword on you. I thought I heard a knock when I was still in the bath."

Her arms snaked around his waist and he smiled against her hair. All the exhaustions of the day floated away as his Princess came to save his day. "Where is Urbosa?" He whispered.

"Outside." Her small voice came up from somewhere below his chin.

"Have you had your dinner?" And he felt her nod. It was just then that he realized… he was naked from waist up. "Uhmm… Zelda, let me put on a shirt first."

But she just pulled away a bit and looked at his chest. He faltered under her gaze, painfully aware of the numerous scars that littered his chest and abdomen. Her eyes wandered followed by her fingers, tracing a gash that stretched at least two inches near his shoulder.

"Where's this from?"

He raised his eyebrows as he thought hard. Most of them, he got from being careless during the forest raids with the other soldiers. About a month ago… A Bokoblin did that to him while he was absent-mindedly and distractedly fighting a Moblin. He was caught off-guard. Badek gave him such a hard time after that.

He'd never been conscious of his scars but right now… Zelda could see everything. And he wished he was less… marked. But the way she was looking at him. It was like… she was almost mesmerized.

"Last month. A Bokoblin." He said.

Her fingers traced downwards down to just under his left nipple. "And this?"

"That's… from a Moblin. It had a spear."

"These are all from… the forest raids?"

He nodded, a little bit surprised that she knew. They didn't talk about what he did for the past three months. "How did you…"

"I always knew where you are." She said softly as her fingers found another scar. "What about this one?"

Her fingers were tracing his skin lightly, making him slightly ticklish. It was… distracting. "That one… uhhh. I was cutting wood behind my house. And the log burst. It—"

But she was moving on to the next. She came up to the scar on his side. It healed well, barely a mark. Although he just got it in the past week, it closed up thanks to Mipha.

"This is where Lord Numar…"

"I was distracted." He apologised.

Her hands ghosted over his nipples, making him inhale sharply as they traveled to his right arm. The marks from the torture were still slightly visible, criss-crossed lines, mixing the old with the new. His scars were a reminder that no matter how strong or skilled he was, there will always be times when he will get hurt.

"I didn't know… that you were this…"

He felt a sudden wave of embarrasment. "I am sorry that you had to see these, Zelda. Let me—"

"Do not apologize. It shows how brave you are." She said with a small smile. But he could see some sadness in her eyes. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into it, her eyes still wide and searching.

"Then why are you sad."

"Because you got hurt." She whispered.

And he leaned over, kissing her on the forehead. "These scars remind me that I am human. They keep me grounded." He pulled away looking her in the eyes. "I would rather get hurt than you, Zelda."

And she smiled. "I wish we were in another time where no one has to get hurt."

And he chuckled, remembering his past prayers to the future Links and Zeldas. "Maybe in another lifetime."

"I should let you get dressed." She said, her cheeks lightly red as she pulled away.

And he did so, hurriedly. Their last night's tryst resurfaced and it wasn't helping that she was running her hands all over his torso. "So… what did you do today?"

She sighed as she sat down on his bed. "I was with the Minister of Trade. He was teaching me about the imports. But that's not interesting at all. What about you?"

He shrugged as he continued to dry his hair. It was still damp and he wanted to put it up into its usual ponytail. "I was down at the barracks. Badek and Daruk helped me train a bit. For tomorrow."

"Oh… I see."

He could see that she was fidgeting. He knew something was bothering her. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly as he sat down beside her, the mattress sinking due to their weight.

"I wanted to ask… why did Father hold you up after this morning's meeting?"

 _Oh…_

He chuckled as he rubbed the towel on his hair. He reaaaally wanted to keep it a secret. "About the duel tomorrow."

Zelda got on her knees up on the bed and positioned herself behind him. He felt warm and fuzzy when her hands took over his and she dried his hair for him. He relaxed against her chest.

"Did he say anything… about the engagement?"

It took him a while and he nodded. "Yes…"

There was worry laced in her voice. "What… did he say?"

"That he will think about it."

"So… he didn't reject it?"

His hair was damp but on its way to drying. So he took her hands and pulled her into his lap. He discarded the towel and threw it on to the floor. "No," he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against her ear. He could tell she was happy with the smile on her face.

"As long as he didn't say no." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The unbelievable feeling was back. They've gone from strangers to friends… And now, she was his. And he was hers. Never would he have expected his imaginations and dreams to come true.

"I was just about to come and find you after my bath. But you came here instead. Are you done with your day?" He asked as he brushed off a stray strand of hair from her face. Zelda was this… figure of grace and class and strength. But here in his arms… she was herself—vulnerable, adorable and in love. It made him realise how privileged he was that he gets to see her this way. That she trusted him enough to see her this way.

She nodded in response to her question. "Yes. Unless Revali comes back with news about the investigation…"

He nodded as admired her in the light. "Alright, then."

"Also, you need your rest for the duel tomorrow."

He nodded again. The soreness that Daruk inflicted on him were more prominent now. "After the duel… what's next?"

Her lips were pursed as she thought about it. "Afterwards, as the eve of my birthday, we gather at the Sanctum where I will be presented with gifts."

His heart was pounding madly in his chest. He'd been thinking about what to get her. And so far, he's come up with nothing. But he tried to hid it with a smile. "And then?"

"And then… in the morning, we go to Lanayru."

He remembered their conversation up the hill, on their way back from Gerudo Town. _Lanayru's decree is very specific. It says no one is allowed under the age of seventeen for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain._

"What about the previous springs for the past months?" He asked, worried.

She shook her lovely head, sadness on her face. "Still no change."

"Then… as I promised, I will go with you to Mount Lanayru, my love." He said as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ohhh.. but what if Lord Numar wins tomorrow." She mocked as she gave him an exaggerated sigh.

He chuckled. "I will not let that happen." He inhaled the scent of her hair as he committed it to memory. "I will never let you go again." He couldn't help but add.

And she looked up at him with her wide emerald eyes and he wished that time would stop at this very moment.

But time was fickle, and there was a knock on the door. Zelda gave a surprised shriek and almost toppled off his lap but he held her by the waist. Gently, he put her down on the bed and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, lovebirds." Came the deep voice of Urbosa.

"Come in." He called out, scratching his head. He was reminded that his hair was still untied as he looked around for the tie.

The door opened and the Gerudo woman walked in. "I just came to check upon my little bird. Is there anything else you need?"

But Zelda shook her head. "Thank you for today, Urbosa."

"My pleasure. By this time tomorrow, Link will be back to being your appointed knight and then we can all sleep in peace." Urbosa sighed. "Well then, good night. My guards will be outside. See you in the morning."

"Thank you for today, Urbosa." He added just before Urbosa closed the door.

She stopped in her tracks and gave him a little wave. "Good luck tomorrow, Link." She then gestured to Zelda who was still on his bed. "Try… not to make too much noise. The castle walls are thin, you know."

With a laugh, Urbosa left them red in the face.

He grinned at Zelda who was frozen on the bed. "You mean she…" She was pale in the face.

He nodded as he spied the tie and kept it between his teeth as he gathered his hair. He watched as Zelda went red with embarrassment and covered her face with a pillow. Chuckling to himself, he got down on his knees and crawled towards her. He tried to pry the pillow off her face.

"How long will you hide under there?" He said huskily. She was too adorable for his own good. And the mention of their… activities last night made him remember how much he liked hearing her moan his name.

"Until the earth swallows me whole." Her voice was muffled by the pillow and he laughed softly. "That might take a while… Urbosa will not tell anyone." He assured her.

Just then, a slap came out of nowhere and hit him round the head! He was so much in shock, he froze there, his mouth hanging open.

"It's your fault!" She said from behind her pillow and he couldn't help but laugh in disbelief.

"What?"

"If you—! If you hadn't—!" She came out of her hiding place so red in the face and so adorable he couldn't help but kiss her to stop the words from coming out. He pressed his lips to hers hard. When she stopped struggling, he started to suck on her lower lip and she started to calm down.

A few seconds later, he withdrew and smiled. "I am deeply sorry if I caused you to… moan loudly last night." He said under his breath. _And I would gladly do it to you again and again and again._

She was still blushing profusely but at least she had stopped hitting him. "Are you mad at me?" He asked, forcing himself not to smile.

"Was I really being too loud?" She asked in a small voice.

And he shrugged. Honestly, he didn't care. It was boosting his ego that she was calling out his name the night before. But practically… He should have worried about the guards. He too was lost in the exhilaration that alerting the guards were farthest from his mind.

"Frankly, Zelda. I didn't mind." He said with a lazy smile as he kissed her again. He pulled away for a brief second. "Sorry. I should have thought about that."

But she shook her head. "Urbosa will never let me live this down."

He thought about it. Then agreed, "that's likely. But don't worry. I'll face the music with you."

Finally, she nodded. Realising that there was no other way to face it.

"Are you ready for bed?" He asked.

And she shook her head, gesturing to a small pile of clothes on his desk that he did not notice earlier. "What is that?"

"My nightgown."

He expected that they would be staying in her room. "But what if Sorelia—"

But Zelda had gotten to her feet and he turned around just as she was pulling off her gown. He bit his lower lip, waiting for a sign that she was done.

"Sorelia knows to come for me here."

He felt the mattress sink as he turned around and saw that she was dressed. The lamps were extinguished and she got under the covers. He got under them beside her and held out an arm. She snuggled closer, her head on his chest. He stroked her hair. "Is that wise?"

She nodded slowly. "Sorelia will not say a word."

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. But Zelda was tracing patterns on his chest and it was calming him down.

"I am sure."

A moment passed and she continued tracing his chest. He felt a stirring within him as heat pooled towards his lower belly. He tried to shake the thoughts away. _Not tonight._

"What do you mean, not tonight?"

He didn't mean to say it out loud! "Uhhmm… It's nothing."

But Zelda was the type to not take "nothing" as an answer. She propped herself on her elbow. "What is it?"

He grasped at words. "Really—it's nothing." But he faltered under her gaze. Resigned, he sighed. "I just… remembered last night. And…"

"So not tonight?" Her eyebrow was raised in question. And he nodded.

"But if you want to, we can…" He finished almost lamely.

But Zelda snuggled closer to his chest, her arm winding around his waist. "I agree with not tonight. You have a duel tomorrow and I need you ready for that."

"Yes, Princess." He smiled as he continued to stare at the celiing.

"Link?" She said after a while.

He looked down at her. "Yes, my love?"

"I love you…" her voice was small and she was irresistible. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head towards his, kissing her slowly… thoroughly—passionately. He took several deep breaths as he pulled away and stroked her cheek. He made sure her gaze was locked in his as he whispered back, "as I love you."

* * *

It was morning. And she felt hot. It took her a few moments to realise… that she was covered in Link.

He looked so peaceful… with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He was on his stomach, an arm thrown across her stomach, his leg between hers. Some of his hair has escaped his ponytail and was scattered deliriously against the pillow.

Slowly, as not to wake him up, she brushed his hair away from his face. He slept on.

The past few days, ever since his recovery… has been blissful. She's had everything she ever wanted. And right now, her love, Link, was right here beside her. And as he promised, after the duel… She will forever be his.

She smiled at the thought of spending the rest of her life with the boy beside her. Everything was going well… except of course, the biggest hindrance of them all… Calamity Ganon.

But Link… he will never leave her side. And she'll be safe. Still, there was a nagging thought in her head. What if? What if… Lanayru… the Goddess of Wisdom… What if the visit to Mount Lanaryu proves to be futile yet again?

She couldn't bear to think of the consequences. And so she pushed the thought from her mind. No… Worrying about it will not help. One thing at a time—the duel first. Then she will worry about Mount Lanayru in the morning.

Link stirred beside her and she watched as a slow sexy smile lit his features as he saw her awake.

"Didn't you train?" She asked him. Usually, he wakes up before dawn to train a bit. But he was sleeping so soundly, he assumed he didn't.

He shook his head. She was right. "My whole body hurts." He almost groaned as he shifted to his side and pulled her close, nuzzling her hair with his nose. "Daruk kept hammering me in yesterday."

"But what about the duel? Will you be fine by then?"

She felt him nod against her ear. The old worry crept in. She didn't want him to fight but knew that he will never back down. It was also for her as well.

 _If only… If only I had the courage to say no in the first place. He wouldn't have to do this._

"Link? Promise me you'll be safe today." She couldn't help but make him say it.

He cupped her cheek and turned her head to face him. His blue eyes… so blue they were as endless as the ocean… His eyes gave him a promise she knew he will do his utmost to keep.

"I promise."

"Then… Alright." She said softly, resigned.

Link smiled again as he sleepily closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck. It was… such a nice change. He was ever so quiet and clipped with his words. But now that they've confessed, she was seeing him in a whole new light. She never expected him to be so full of love.

She figured that Sorelia would be in any minute now. And sure enough, as if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door.

Link groaned as he let her go and she got off the bed. She took her dressing gown from a chair and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. Link was already sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Come in."

The door burst open and at first she was shocked. It was so unlike Sorelia to come bursting—but it was Revali. Followed closely by Mipha and Daruk. Urbosa was last and they all filed in, locking the door behind them.

Link, sensing the urgency, stood up and grabbed the Master Sword that was leaning on the bedside table. Her heart was pounding and she grasped the back of the chair, her fingers almost hurting as she waited with bated breath about the results of Revali's investigation.

"Princess." Revali nodded to her. But the Rito immediately turned to Link.

Mipha approached her and put her hands on her shoulders. "What is it, Mipha? What happened?" She whispered.

Revali was almost out of breath. "I was flying just outside of Castle Town. Near the outpost, that is where Lord Numar's men has been camping out."

"What news about the Yiga?" She asked, keeping her voice steady.

"I landed nearby and overhead some of the men talking. We have identified the Yiga." Revali said gravely.

She watched as Urbosa stood tall and Daruk too. Link tensed up, his grip on the Master Sword was tight. His lips were a thin line. "Who are they?" He asked, his voice low.

This time, it was Urbosa who answered. "The ones who attacked you are Lord Numar's men. And Lord Numar… He is Kohga, the leader of the Yiga Clan."

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave me a review. :) Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17 - My Life is Yours

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

"Does my Father know?" She asked.

Urbosa shook her head. "Not yet, we're on our way up to get you two, first."

"Then we must hurry." She said as she got on to her feet. She stuck her head outside the bedroom door and sure enough, Sorelia was outside waiting. She beckoned to the matron. "Please bring me my clothes." The matron nodded and entered her room.

Going back inside, the conversation was in full swing. Link was pulling on a new shirt and he was lacing up his boots. "Where is the real Numar?"

Revali shook his feathery head as Daruk grunted. "We do not know." She knew what Revali meant. But no one wanted to say it out loud. If the Yiga are here posing as Lord Numar and his soldiers… then the real ones must not have made it to the castle in the first place.

She shuddered at the thought of spending most of her time for the past three months with an impostor. But… "If Kohga is Lord Numar… I've spent so much time with him. Why didn't he finish me off?"

"You're too important to miss." Link said. She noticed that his tone of voice was low… almost dangerous.

"It explains everything: why he wanted to marry you and why he wanted to duel Link for the chance at the Hylian Championship." Mipha added.

They all nodded. Everything was now starting to make sense.

"The King noticed it. He mentioned to me that the fake Numar has been acting strange—getting greedy." Link said as he put on his other boot.

"It also explains why he was so hands-on with the investigation, trying to cover up his tracks and making it seem like he was actually helping." Daruk said roughly.

"He wanted to keep an eye on you. He couldn't kill you outright." Urbosa said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That slime… When I get my hands on—"

"Does he know that we know?" Link asked as he redid his ponytail.

Just then, the door quietly opened to reveal Sorelia who brought her gown. With Mipha's help, she got out of her robe and nightclothes. Revali, Daruk and Link all turned around to give her some privacy.

"No one saw me. So he doesn't know that we know." Revali said.

"We need a plan to catch them." Daruk piped in.

"The duel will still continue. I will defeat him from there. But his soldiers…" Link said thoughtfully.

"We can take care of them." Urbosa said confidently.

"How many of them are there?" Mipha asked Revali.

The Rito seemed to be counting in his head. "Around fifty or so. Not too many. But we all have our own soldiers. I say we capture them during the duel itself while everybody is busy. And Link can take care of Kohga."

Everybody nodded at this plan. Once she was done dressing, Sorelia left the room and she coughed to let them know it was safe to look.

"Then let's go to my Father."

* * *

King Rhoam was undoubtedly shocked by the news. He sat still on his desk for a moment once Urbosa and Revali had finished explaining the results of their investigation.

"I thank you… Champions, for finally finding the truth about the Yiga." He said, his hands clasped in front of him. "I am sorry, Zelda. That I endangered your life. It was wrong of me to trust him so easily."

"Nonsense, Father. He fooled all of us."

"Still. Forgive your old man's mistake." The King apologised once again. And Zelda nodded.

Addressing all of them, "What is the plan?"

He stepped forward. "The duel between the fake Numar and I will still continue. I will defeat him while the rest of his soldiers are rounded up by our men."

"I offer my Zorans, your Highness."

"Along with my Ritos."

"My Gerudos are yours."

"Don't forget the Gorons!"

The King smiled at all of them. It was a rare sight and he could tell that he was very grateful. "Thank you. I trust that this will bring peace to our kingdom." He sighed deeply. "The Yiga Clan… are dangerous. They are the ones behind bringing the return of Calamity Gannon. If we do this right… If we cut off the head of the snake and leave them leaderless— we can delay their plans."

He turned to Link. He stood up, proud and ready for his orders. "I trust that you will defeat this… impostor."

He nodded as he kept still. He wouldn't want it any other way. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good… good…." There was silence once again as the King stood up, his hands behind his back. "This means… that my friend, Lord Numar is dead. They could have been ambushed on the way here."

The rest of the Champions nodded.

"Let us avenge his death and the death of his soldiers. They were honourable men and the Yiga are beasts that must be punished."

He gritted his teeth feeling anger surge through him. The Yiga Clan once attempted to kidnap the Princess. Now the Master himself posed as the Princess's fiancé. They tortured him to death's doors… They killed innocent people and endangered all of their lives.

He will not rest until they are eradicated.

* * *

He was in his room, getting dressed. The events of the morning let him focused. Knowing the truth about the impostor fuelled his desire to defeat Kohga. Everything made sense now. Even as to why he insisted on the second duel… even though it was obvious that he was no match for his skills. It was also why he's been so keen on knowing about the progress of the Divine Beasts and the Springs.

The thought of Kohga being alone with his Princess was enough to make his blood boil. He blamed himself for acting too late. If he didn't let his misery take over, she would have been safer.

 _But nothing happened to her._

 _Still. Something could have._

He put on his boots almost angrily.

 _He must be planning something… to defeat me. Let them come._

He was fuming. But was also grateful in parallel. The Yiga did not know they are coming for them. It gave them an advantage— a very good advantage. A knock on his door brought him back to reality.

"Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me."

He wondered as to what Revali is doing outside his door. "Come in." The Rito entered his bedroom just as he was finished putting on his shoes. He straightened up and dusted of his Champion's tunic. Revali was dressed the same. His token from the Princess was wrapped around his neck.

He didn't speak, waiting for the bird to speak first. The last time they were alone together, the Rito basically threatened him and questioned his abilities. Granted, he was the one who found Mipha and led the investigation about his attackers. He decided that if Revali stops being a Bokoblin's butt, he will be nice.

"I am here to escort you down to the grounds." He drawled, just a slight twinge of annoyance and sarcasm.

He expected so much more. But it seems as if Revali was really trying.

"Thank you, Revali. Then let's go."

They left his room without another word as he flexed his fingers inside his leather gloves. Mipha had helped him earlier with some of the bruises Daruk inflicted on him yesterday and he was feeling a lot better.

They met Urbosa outside in the hallway. She was still waiting for the Princess. "Should we all go down together?"

He nodded. Soon enough, Zelda stepped out of her room looking radiant. She was dressed elaborately in a gown of blue—the same blue as his tunic. Her tiara was atop her head. There was a small smile on her face as she thanked Sorelia.

"Beautiful, Princess." Revali commented. He kept silent although he agreed. There were no words to describe her beauty. With Urbosa and the Princess leading, he and Revali followed soon after.

A small group of guards were waiting for them. When they reached the entrance of the castle, Mipha and Daruk stood amidst two Ritos, two Gerudos, two Gorons and two Zorans. He was grateful for the extra protection. With Zelda in front of him, Urbosa protecting her front, she was safe.

It was quite a walk to the town square. But they made it in good time. The enclosure was set similarly as before. Festivities were in full swing. The citizens were wary of the number of soldiers around but were eager to celebrate.

They stopped at the platform where Zelda was supposed to go up along with Urbosa and the other Champions. He wanted to sweep her off her feet… But she smiled at him shyly before taking her steps up the ladder. _It can wait._

"Good luck, Link!" Mipha said to him. And he nodded at his old friend. "Thank you, Mipha."

Revali gave him a curt nod and Daruk patted him—lightly this time— on the shoulder.

And he proceeded to the waiting area where Badek and Ronn stood. He inhaled several deep breaths, prepping himself for what he was about to do. At the other end of the enclosure, he could see a group of green-clad soldiers.

His blood boiled at the sight of them. But he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Looking around, he could see several of the Gerudos and the other Champions' soldiers. They will take care of them. His only target was Kohga.

At last, after a long while of not seeing him, the fake Numar appeared into view. He was wearing the same outfit as before. And he had a smile on his face. His hands balled into fists at the sight of that smug face.

 _You will not get away with what you did, Kohga._

A bell rang. And he squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath. He cast a sideways glance at Urbosa up on the platform. The Champions—his friends were sandwiching the King and the Princess between them. Urbosa on the left, Daruk on the right—Revali behind them and Mipha in front—he gave them a small nod.

Zelda. Her hands were clasped on her lap, her face upturned and expectant. Her lips were set into a thin smile. He locked his gaze with her. Her eyes were the usual emerald depths that he could get lost in for several lifetimes. He took another huge breath as he reached the middle of the enclosure, facing his opponent.

"It's been a long time, Link."

He cocked his head to the right. "Thank you, Lord Numar, for heading the investigation about my attackers."

"Ahh… Link. It is my wish and duty to be as helpful as possible here in the kingdom. Do not worry about it too much. So… ready?"

He nodded curtly. "Are you?"

A flash of annoyance sparked across the impostor's face. _Do not lose your composure now, Kohga._ But he felt a small strand of satisfaction at having annoyed him. He was itching to start the fight. Just as well, another bell rang and he was forced to tear his eyes off the his smug face. He looked up at the platform.

He stared at her. And she was staring back at him. Whispers of her confession echoed through his mind. _A few more minutes, Zelda… And you will be mine. I promise you._ Announcements rang throughout the crowd but he could hear nothing—save for the sound of his own beating heart as he looked at his future in front of him: Zelda.

Any thoughts of anger towards the Yiga has dissipated as he revelled in her presence. She had this power to relax him. She was a beauty unlike any other and he couldn't take his eyes off her. It set everything into perspective. He remembered the promise he made to her last night… to win.

Another bell rang. And he kneeled. "I am honoured to have you here, Your Highness." He turned to Zelda as he bowed his head to her. "Princess Zelda."

Beside him, Numar did the same. "Please to have you here, King Rhoam and of course, Princess." He ignored him as he stared straight ahead. The blood was rushing through his ears.

He was dressed in his linen shirt with the Champion's blue tunic. His vambraces were brown leather on his arms that matched his gloves. He did not wear any armour which Kohga was quick to comment on. They got into position, a few feet apart from each other.

"No shield, Link?"

He shook his head. He had the Master Sword which gleamed brightly in the sunlight on his left hand. "I'm alright." But feeling just a slight bit of annoyance, he transferred the sword on his right and gripped it tightly. _No holding back._

He could see the Princess at the corner of his eye. She had a knowing look on her face as she watched him switch sword hands. And he smirked.

"Today, we have Lord Numar of Lurelin and the Hero, Link of Hateno, battling for the Princess's hand in marriage and the Hylian Championship!" The announcements began. Everyone was waiting for the King's signal.

"When you are ready, begin."

Kohga lunged. And he blocked it immediately with his sword. But there was another attack after that. And another after that. He kept on parrying each blow with his own. He knew that his opponent was trying to hack into his defences. And the fake Numar was right. One wrong move and there will be grave consequences. He could not afford to do that. So he focused and kept his eyes on his opponent.

However, this was a different person than before. During the last match, his opponent was cautious. The ferocity of his attacks was much more pronounced this time around. Numar—Kohga's face was of pure hatred and concentration. But he kept his own passive—not giving him the satisfaction that he was getting flustered.

Defeating Kohga was easy in his state. The last match was full of distractions and he was not himself. But now, he was focused and driven. The Yiga had no chance against him. And Kohga probably knew it too—as his attacks came down heavier—quicker. He was going in for the kill.

Which is why he was not surprised when as he locked swords with Kohga, his opponent grabbed his tunic—pulled him close—and there was a big blast! He was suddenly thrown unceremoniously into the air, his chest smarting! He managed to pick himself in the air and landed heavily on his feet, one hand stopping himself from falling over. Gritting his teeth, he looked over at Kohga who was smirking at him.

The whole crowd was quiet at the sudden turn of events but whispers erupted soon after.

Panting as he clutched at his chest, trying to keep the stabbing pains from overwhelming him, he said in a low voice, "I didn't peg you to be someone to cheat, _Lord Numar._ " He locked eyes with the imposter. There was a threat in his voice and he didn't hide it.

"All is fair in… war, I suppose. My engagement and championship are on the line, _Master Link_."

He straightened up, grimacing as he took another deep breath. His tunic was singed in places and his chest felt like he was kicked by a horse. He struggled to not show weakness as he steadied and caught his breath. He could taste blood in his mouth and he didn't like it. "You mean, _my_ championship?"

There it was again. Annoyance flashed across Kohga's face. He meant to provoke him and it was working. It was better this way. Soon enough, the impostor would reveal himself. "I don't know where you got that idea from but you have been misinformed. There is only one true Hero. Unfortunately for you, it's me." He spat on the ground, still looking at Kohga. He felt the familiar trace of anger bubbling up inside him. But he didn't want to get carried away too much.

"Maybe you are right. But I've still got to try."

"Why though?" He took a step forward, raising the Master Sword again.

"Reasons."

This time it was him who lunged first. A quick sidestep to the right then he brought his sword down towards the left shoulder. But it was blocked so he spun on his heels, crouching low on the ground as he sliced through the air. Kohga retreated—leaping out of the way—narrowly missing his blade. He pursed his lips— _faster._

He could see Kohga tensing up, knowing that he will make the next move. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and waited for it. "Care to share? Your reasons?"

He leaped forward and slashed at his waist! But he blocked it with his sword again. But in a split second—he saw Kohga's free hand reach up and he leaped backward—in a hurry to get away. It was a telltale sign of another bomb hidden up his sleeve.

"Not with you." Kohga was panting heavily as he leaned on his sword—the tip on the ground.

He exhaled. "I might be the best person to confide in."

Kohga roared and came after him again. He was ready for the attack—what he wasn't ready for was at least two explosions that distracted him and rang shrilly against his ears. Almost failing—he blocked Kohga's slash against his chest and looked around.

The far edge of the enclosure was smoking and burning. People were screaming and running around. Amidst the haze, he could see the Gorons and Ritos fighting of what seemed to be Yiga warriors—their red clothing visible behind the smoke.

He gritted his teeth and stared at Kohga. "Finally revealing yourself?" He gripped the Master Sword in his hand.

The other side of the enclosure was also in disarray. The Gerudos and Zorans were fighting another group of Yiga. He looked up at the platform. The King and Zelda was being protected by the four Champions—fending off a small group of attackers. He grimaced—wanting to be by his Princess's side. But he knew that defeating Kohga would put an end to all of it. He couldn't see Zelda as she was being blocked by Revali who was releasing three arrows at a time.

His heart torn, he forced himself to face Kohga again who was smiling widely now, "I am Kohga, leader of the Yiga Clan."

He cocked his head to the side. "I know."

"I guessed as much." Kohga said as he walked slowly in a wide arc as the sound of clashing swords and shields rang around them. People were screaming and he hoped in his heart that the village people will be safe.

Kohga pounced on him fast. He swerved and dodged the attack cleanly but a little bit surprised as the speed by which he moved. With nothing holding him back anymore, Kohga has unleashed his full power.

He circled as he watched him intently. He breathed steadily—staying calm. It was a trick his Father taught him. _Never let the opponent know what you are feeling. Keep it hidden. Keep it safe. And he will not know what is coming next._

With another lunge, Kohga swung his blade sideways. And feeling the thrill of a fight in his bones, he jumped and flipped backwards, landing nimbly on his feet. He could tell that his opponent was getting annoyed at his dodging. But it was not the time to attack. Not yet.

Kohga advanced with quick feet and thrust his sword at him. It missed him narrowly as he turned sideways in time. With another quick follow-up, the sword swung towards him and he dodged it again.

"Why don't you cross swords with me again, Link." Kohga sneered. "Come on, Hero. Don't be scared."

And that was how he knew that it was time as he exhaled. He turned on his right foot, bringing the sword twisting—the crowd and chaos around them a blur. He heard a loud clang as his sword met his. But he didn't stop. He delivered a succession of quick blows so fast he heard the wind rushing through his ears.

And after the final blow, Numar—Kohga—the imposter was down on the ground, bleeding profusely from a slash on his side. He rolled on the ground, his blood staining and seeping through his armour and clothes. His pained face looked up as he walked slowly towards him, the tip of the Master Sword on his forehead.

"Easy." He said in a low voice.

Around him, the fights are broken up. The Yiga soldiers lay dead or incapacitated. Mipha was clutching Zelda safely in her arms while the King looked over them on the platform.

"Your soldiers are gone. It's only you now."

"You're supposed to be dead! I left you dying!" Kohga spat on the ground as he tried to crawl his way out but he laid there, frozen on the ground, staring down the Master Sword's blade.

"Confess." King Rhoam called out.

His arm was steady as he kept it pointed at Kohga who was realising his defeat. There was no way to escape. The wound on his side was deep and he was losing blood—dying. But when he didn't answer straight away, he nudged at Kohga with his boot.

"We heard about… the Numar party. We intercepted them and took their place. We needed to learn… the status of the preparations for Calamity Ganon's return." Kohga spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

"Where are the bodies buried?"

"We intercepted them… when they came to Faron Grasslands." Kohga coughed out another mouthful of blood. He was dying, his blood spilling around him in a wide arc. "We almost made it. If only… If only Link hadn't lived."

He met Kohga's burning gaze. "We have heard… stories of your skill with the blade. We had to… stop you. Separate you and the Princess. So we devised a plan… to secure her hand in marriage and replace you as her knight."

 _So that's why…._

"We knew about the King's weakness. We knew that the Princess will do anything… for the Kingdom. And it worked." He moaned in pain as he clutched at his wound.

"Why did you attack me and not the Princess?"

"The Princess's powers… have not yet surfaced. She is not a threat to us. But you… We needed you to part with the Master Sword. We needed you dead. Without the Hero by her side, Calamity Ganon cannot be slain nor contained."

"What information have you gathered?"

But Kohga shook his head weakly. "The Princess… would not say much. But we know now… about Mipha's Grace."

He didn't flinch. They were bound to know anyway.

"How many of the Yiga are there?"

But Kohga laughed and shook his head. "If you kill me, another will take my place. Calamity Ganon's resurrection is imminent."

"When… will Ganon return?" He dropped to his knees and grabbed Kohga's collar, hauling him up close to his face. "Tell me! Where is your headquarters?!"

But Kohga spluttered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. And before he could answer, he dropped dead.

* * *

The town square was being cleaned. And the bodies were hauled away.

The remaining Yiga who survived the battle—a handful, really—were thrown into the dungeons. Mipha helped Doctor Pitar with the villagers' injuries while Revali and his group of Ritos surveyed the area for any more threats. Daruk helped the cleaning operations along with his Gorons, lifting the debris caused by the bombs and gathering them up to be taken away.

The other ministers and nobles were adamant about keeping the celebrations going as if nothing had happened. Since everything was already prepared, the King agreed. Dinner will be served at the usual time and the presenting of the gifts will continue right after at the Sanctum.

A party will be sent to the Faron Grasslands early in the morning to retrieve the bodies of Lord Numar and his men if found. A messenger was dispatched immediately to Lurelin Village to inform them of the death of Lord Numar and his men.

When things started to calm down right after the battle, the Princess and the King were escorted back into the castle by Urbosa herself and her soldiers. He would meet up with her later as he helped the other castle soldiers along with Badek and Ronn, with the cleaning operations.

Finally… the Yiga problem has been addressed. Kohga did not manage to answer questions about Ganon… But the King is assured that they have delayed his return for the time being. He felt a huge burden lifted off of him. After several days of worry… He finally felt… light. Now that there were no pressing matters to address…

Except one: that he still did not have a gift for his Princess. It was only a little bit after noon… And he had time until sunset to look for one. And he inwardly berated at himself for not being prepared. Granted… he was stuck in bed, recuperating. But still…

And so after a quick bath at the barracks and a hurried late lunch with Badek and Ronn… he found himself wandering the stables and visiting Epona. He had changed into a fresh linen shirt. His Champion's tunic that was singed in places was already sent of to be repaired just in time for tonight.

"Hey…" He said.

The horse looked excited to see him as it pawed the ground excitedly. He stroked Epona's nose. "Missed me?" Epona snorted. "Any ideas… as to what to get the Princess?"

He leaned heavily on the gate of Epona's stable as he thought about it… He knew the Princess better than anyone. He knew what made her happy. The outdoors… Her passion for learning, her thirst for knowledge—but a book?

She has a whole library at her disposal.

What he wanted… really… was to take her out. He remembered the day he took her to the fields and she was just there… in her element. He wanted to see that smiling and carefree face again. He remembered the way she took several pictures of the flowers with her Sheikah Slate and her excitement when she found the frog. He chuckled amusedly at himself as he recalled the feel of the frog's back on his tongue.

But he couldn't bring her a frog. He couldn't bring her outdoors.

And that's when he got an idea. Opening Epona's gate, he grabbed the saddle and started putting it in place. "Come on, Epona. Let's bring the outside to the Princess."

* * *

The sun was low in the sky. And he was tired, muscles sore. The fight earlier was quick but it still took its toll. He'd been riding hard all over around Hyrule Castle, gathering what he needed for the Princess's gift.

He returned back to Castle Town and the festivities were already in full swing. The battle earlier on… it seemed as if nothing happened. And he was glad. The villagers do not need a reminder of the blood and explosions.

He could once again see the children running around. He spied the town square in the distance and all the blood has been watered down. Even though it was already peaceful, he could still see Gorons and Gerudos wandering around. A few Ritos were perched atop high structures and buildings, keeping watch. He was grateful and relieved to see that the town was in good hands.

He steered Epona through the crowd that quickly gathered once he entered the gates. It was…unsettling. And he was not used to the attention. He waved awkwardly at the passersby who shouted his name and cheered as he passed.

Once free, he entered the main gates and steered Epona towards the stable. Getting off, he handed the reins to a caretaker and patted Epona on the nose. "Thanks. See you soon."

Hurrying, he walked up the steps to the castle only to have his way blocked by Daruk.

"Link!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Daruk!"

"Just the man I wanted to see." The Goron clapped him hard on the back and it took all of his remaining strength to not let his knees buckle at the weight. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh. Is that so? How can I help?" He asked as he rubbed some feeling back into his shoulder. Daruk, oblivious, started walking and he followed hurriedly in his steps.

"The other Champions and I… well it is really Urbosa's idea. But we wanted to give you a gift."

"A gift?" He asked incredulously. "What do you mean?" The route they were taking was familiar and he soon realised that he was being led back to his room. "It's the Princess's birthday—not mine."

But Daruk just laughed. "Just wait and see, Link."

Daruk opened the door to his own bedroom only to find Urbosa, Mipha and a cross-armed Revali at the side. Mipha was beaming and so was Urbosa. Daruk gave him a push and he stumbled inside, confused.

"I'll take this first." Daruk said as he carefully grabbed the package that he was holding in his hands. It was the Princess's gift wrapped up.

He stood there in the middle of his room looking up at his friends. "What's happening?" He asked almost stupidly.

Mipha stepped forward and there was a box in her hands.

He looked at it curiously. "I don't understand. It's not supposed to be—"

"Oh shut up and take it." Urbosa snapped.

And he nodded meekly as he took the box from Mipha. It was a very elegant box, dark wood with gold fittings. The box itself was already a gift. It was tied with a red bow.

"It's not actually for you. But… open it and you will see." Mipha said in a small voice.

Gingerly, he held the box with one had and untied the ribbon. Grasping the top part, he opened it noiselessly. What was nestled between the velvet folds made him choke in gratitude as he looked at his friends' faces.

Urbosa had her eyebrows raised, a satisfied smile on her face. And Mipha… Bless her, was beaming at him, her hands clasped in front of her. Even Revali was leaning in closely and Daruk was peering over his shoulder.

He swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "I… don't know how to…"

"We all pitched in. Daruk got the stones from Death Mountain. I helped with the metals. Revali whittled the box himself. Urbosa got it made from Gerudo Town." Mipha explained.

He closed the box and clasped it in his hands. "Thank you. For this. For everything."

"Nonsense. It's a small price to pay for what we've all been working hard for." Urbosa said.

"Still. Thank you." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"You're all set for tonight then, yes?" Daruk asked. He nodded as he gestured to the package that was now lying on the table. "Yeah… I guess."

Mipha curiously approached the package and lifted one corner to peek into it. She gasped aloud, "but Link! These are…"

He nodded slowly, "Yes… I feel a little bit guilty about picking them but… They're her favourite and…"

"Oh she will love them, Link!" Mipha said as she secured the package again.

"Were you outside gathering this whole time?" Revali asked.

He shrugged. "They're pretty hard to find."

"Well… Dinner will almost be ready soon. Get changed. Then we will see you in the Dining Hall, okay?" Urbosa clapped him on the shoulder. "Keep that safe." She pointed to the box in his hand.

He nodded. "Yes, thanks again." He called after them as they filed out of his room one by one. Clutching the small box in his hand tightly, he smiled at himself for what is to come.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, possibly the best meal he'd ever had in the castle. Everybody was spurned on by the defeat of the Yiga and was doubly festive. The Princess sat at the King's right hand side while he was beside her.

Having been reinstated as her appointed knight, he was glad to be back by her side. But except for a few words of pleasantries, he wasn't able to talk to her much. Several ministers and other nobles were vying for her attention during dinner and so Urbosa, who was seated on his other side, kept him entertained with small talk.

After dinner, they had time before they were all gathered at the Sanctum where the Princess will be receiving gifts. It gave him some time to run back to his room to get his gifts and then back to the Sanctum in record time.

The festivities have begun. There were musicians playing their instruments in a corner and there was also a group of dancers that were performing. Slipping past the crowd, he took his rightful place down by the dais where the Princess sat in an ornate and elaborately decorated chair. The King was standing beside her. Urbosa gave him a thumbs up as he stood between Mipha and Daruk.

He was positioned slightly behind her so he couldn't see her face. But he knew she was beautiful. Her long blue gown was made specially for the occasion with gold trimmings. Her tiara shone brightly and her hair… her long sunshine hair sparkled with her every move. He could only see the side of her face but he waited patiently for his name to be called.

When the dancers were finished, they left the Sanctum and the King started calling out names.

"Lord Regan."

The man who approached was familiar. And he remembered who he was. He was Lord Dragonfly.

"I present the Princess…"

And so on and on it went. The nobles and officials presented the Princess with gowns and books and creams hailing from the mountains and oceans of this and that. Each one was trying to outdo the other with flowery speeches that for him—seemed hollow. It was not long before that they were gossiping about her but now they were like leeches that clung to her. He was disgusted by it. But such is the nature of politics.

Urbosa gave the Princess… a sapphire circlet. It was a magnificent piece of jewellery that offered heat resistance to the cold. Revali gave her a small chest that he made himself to put her valuables in. He recognised the same dark wood. Daruk, who always shared with him the love for food, offered a tray of Goron delicacies including a grilled rock roast and several bottles of Goron spice. Mipha's gift was a luminous stone night lamp that glowed faintly and will never need replacing nor will it ever break.

And finally.

It was his turn.

His heart was pounding as King Rhoam called his name. "Lastly… Hylian Champion, Link!"

Taking a deep breath, he forced his feet to take steps and went around the Princess's chair to face her.

He was right. He didn't need to confirm it. But she was beyond words—beautiful. She was surrounded by her different presents and he suddenly felt… poor and unwelcome. Seeing the grandeur surrounding his beloved, he couldn't help but feel small.

"What gift do you offer our Princess, Link?"

"Princess Zelda, I offer you this for your birthday." He said simple. He brought his hand and raised it towards the Princess. And all the worries that he felt about not belonging here disappeared quickly as he watched her face lit up and smile.

"Oh, Link…" she breathed out as she held out her hands for the huge bouquet of Silent Princesses he had gathered all afternoon.

He did not forget what the Princess said about having a hard time cultivating the flower. So he travelled to several different fields, careful not to pick too many from one spot and he made sure that there were still several left behind. It took a long time to gather at least twenty blooms but all the trouble he went through was worth it at the sight of her face right now.

"You remembered." She whispered softly so that the others could not hear.

And he nodded sheepishly. "Of course, Princess."

There was a moment as she took a whiff of her flowers and laid it carefully on her lap, smiling throughout.

 _But I am not yet done…_

A nervousness wracked his bones so hard it was the most anxiety he had felt even faced with a difficult battle ahead of him. He clutched the small box in his other hand and took another huge breath. But before he could say anything else, King Rhoam cleared his throat.

"Today… We have driven the forces of the Yiga away and defeated their leader, Kohga, who has been impersonating Lord Numar." The entire audience was quiet as they all listened to His Higness.

"I would like to take this moment to thank our friends and allies: Gerudos, Ritos, Zorans and Gorons, for coming to our aid and assisting us in this endeavour." There was a round of applause and he joined in.

"But lastly, I would like to thank Link…" At the mention of his name, he froze and looked up at the King. He could feel every eye on him. "You have shown us bravery, courage and skill. The Gods and Goddesses have blessed us with a true Hero. As part of our deal, I have no regrets in granting you your wish. You may have the Princess's hand."

The crowd erupted in cheers and he felt his cheeks burn hot as he nodded and thanked the King. And he knew next what he had to do.

Approaching the Princess carefully, he stopped in front of her and got down on one knee. He looked up at her radiant face. He could see a blush forming on her cheeks as she waited for him to say something… anything. He took the box out of his pocket and held it with one hand.

He cleared his throat as he felt the Master Sword pulse on his back, giving him courage to say what he needed to say. "Princess Zelda, my life is yours. I live only for you. I will protect you from now until the end of our days. In this lifetime, in the next, and the next, whether adrift in time or skyward bound, I will leap through countless trials to be by your side again. So please, Princess…." He stared into her emerald eyes as time stopped around him. Slowly, he opened the lid of the box and presented her with the intricate ring inside.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry, I know I am very late with this chapter but I was sick for almost a week and I couldn't get any writing done. Please leave me a review!


	18. Chapter 18 - Wisdom and Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

He stayed there frozen, waiting for her answer. It seemed like an eternity before she made the slightest movement. And slowly—oh so slowly… he watched transfixed as she nodded her head and mouthed the very words he knew he was born to hear.

"Yes."

The crowd erupted in loud cheers and he burst into a wide smile he could not contain. Getting up gingerly on his feet, he took Zelda's hand in his and helped her off her chair. And he stood close as he took the ring from the box and slipped it carefully on her left ring finger.

The crowd was cheering as loudly as ever—it was almost defeaning. But he stood there in the middle of the room, looking into her emerald eyes. "I love you." He whispered. And she was smiling so much it reached her eyes that sparkled. He held her hands in his as he pulled her close and pressed his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how beautiful you are right now." He wasn't worried at all about the King beside them. His Highness was clapping hard as the rest of the crowd.

And he could hear Badek's furious cheering somewhere from behind him. Daruk's deep laughing stood out along with Urbosa's whistling. He was intoxicated by the sheer amount of support that was pouring form all sides. His plans for the future now included the woman in front of him. He could only dream of this moment but now… everything is falling into place. The King was announcing something but he wasn't listening. He only had eyes and ears for her.

"Let us congratulate Princess Zelda and Hylian Champion Link!"

At the mention of his name, he reluctantly pulled his eyes away from hers and stepped aside, still holding tightly to her hand. He stood by her side and faced the crowd. The sea of faces were a blur as he focused on the right hand that was clasped in his left. It was the hand he'll be holding on to for the rest of his life.

* * *

After the announcement of their engagement, he stood beside her chair the rest of the proceedings, her hand in his. It was mutual. They both refused to let go. There was another performance by the dancers and one more, from a Sheikah court poet. It was a song about Zelda and her beauty.

 _He felt a minute strand of jealousy as he sang about her long golden hair and emerald eyes. The court poet spared nothing—even mentioning her gracefulness. But a squeeze from Zelda brought him back to reality._

" _Hmm?" He leaned close, his ear next to her face._

" _Are you jealous?" She whispered._

 _He almost snorted as he shook his head._

 _~ Goddess-blood Princess with the sunshine hair and emerald orbs…~_

" _I'm not." He said immediately._

 _~ Your footsteps light as you bless us with your presence…~_

 _But Zelda giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "Alright."_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and he focused on where he was at that very moment. They were in the garden. It was the same garden where he spied on the Princess and the fake Lord Numar proposing to her.

It was late at night but she wanted to try putting her flowers in a patch of soil. When he cut them earlier, he made sure to get some of the roots so that she could always replant them later. He remembered that the Silent Princesses only thrived in the wild. Still, it was worth a try.

As he patted the last bit of soil around the last Silent Princess base, he straightened up and stretched his back, his arms over his head. He sighed as he looked around for Zelda.

It gave him a mini heart attack when he couldn't find her immediately but was relieved instantly to see her standing by the fountain, the moonlight streaming on her shoulders as she stared at the ring on her left hand.

The ring was beautiful. The squared diamond with rounded edges was surrounded by a halo of several other small diamonds. The band was silver in colour and was paved with smaller diamonds still. He was not well-conversed with the art of engagement rings or jewellery for that matter but he didn't need a push to know that the ring the other Champions have presented him with was very precious.

He could never afford it in his lifetime as an appointed knight. And he was grateful for the Champions to even think about it.

"Zelda…" he whispered as he took off his garden gloves and set them down on the ground beside the patch. "Hey…" he whispered as he reached her side.

She looked up at him, her smile was still on her lips. "Hey."

"You like it?" He couldn't help but asking.

She nodded as she splayed her hand and looked at it some more. "Yes. But I wanted to ask—I don't know if it's appropriate but I know that this is…"

He shrugged. "The Champions helped. Daruk mined the stones from Death Mountain. Mipha provided the metal for the band. Urbosa had it made in Gerudo Town and Revali made the box himself." He shook his head sheepishly, "to be honest I didn't have a hand in getting it for you."

He felt her warm fingers on his arm and he looked up.

"The Champions are just watching out for us. They know you have done well to keep me and the kingdom safe." She said.

And he nodded, agreeing. "Then… I am glad that you like it. It suits you."

She smiled again. "Thank you"

A random thought did flash across his mind. "But Zelda… Uhmmm before… when Numar proposed… he gave you a ring. You… rarely wore it."

She shook her head slowly. "I didn't. When he asked, I merely said that I didn't want to lose it and I was keeping it safe. But I couldn't… I couldn't wear it."

There was a small moment of silence as he regretted asking her that question. He could feel the tension in the air and he didn't want such a moment to turn sour. And so he took her hand slowly in his and led her back to the small patch of Silent Princesses. They glowed faintly in the night and seem to be swaying even though there was no breeze.

"Let's hope they live this time." He said as he gripped her hand tighter.

"I have high hopes for them." She agreed with a smile.

He looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and the stars were out. The Princess was his to marry. All was right in the world at this very moment and he could not be more grateful to the gods and goddesses watching over them. He spotted the moon and judging from its position, he could tell that it was already midnight. The Princess is officially seventeen.

"Zelda?" He called out to her and she looked up at him. He didn't know how she managed to take his breath away every time her eyes locked with his. It seemed the he had the rest of his life to figure out why. "Happy birthday."

She giggled. "I am the same age as you now."

He cocked his head and nodded slowly. "Yes… But I've never treated you differently before…" He said, just slightly bit confused.

"That means I am an adult and I can drink and do… adult stuff." She said with a naughty giggle.

He raised his eyebrow. "Adult stuff?"

But Zelda didn't answer and just shrugged. He had no idea what she was referring to but his curiosity was already peaked. "What is it?" He pressed on.

"You'll see." She said in a small voice as she bent down and touched one of the Silent Princess's petals. "These are beautiful, Link. Thank you."

Thank the goddess it was dark. She wouldn't be able to see him blushing. "At first… I wanted to take your outside. Remember that day on the fields? With the frog?"

She nodded slowly, a small smile on her lips but there was a naughty glint in her eyes. "I still could not believe you licked it."

His eyes grew wide as he bit his lower lip, "I really… couldn't…resist…"

But Zelda has straightened up, brushing her hands on her skirt. "Resist what?"

He took a deep breath. "You."

She froze as she looked up at him. "Link…."

He'd never told her the extent of his love—when it started—how long it has been—how much he was willing to do for her.

"Did you already… love me… back then?" She whispered in a small voice.

 _Does it matter? It wouldn't change anything._ But now that she was his fiancee…. He had nothing to hide. He was excited at the prospect of spending the rest of his life with her. And he wanted her to know how much he loved her. Slowly… he nodded.

"Since when?" Her expression was curious as she stepped closer, reaching out with her hands. He held them in his and stared into her eyes. And he told her everything.

His first encounter with her was when she was buying baked apples in the town square. It was years ago… He could not even remember the exact time. But he could remember how musical her voice sounded—how it was the best sound he had heard in his entire life—how he stood rooted to the spot, transfixed, unable to move. He wasn't able to catch her then… but her voice was a musical that tugged at his heart strings. And he stood there savouring one of the most magical moments of his life.

And there were more moments like that. He told her in a low voice when he fully first saw her at the tournament just before the start of the last round. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Still is. He recounted how she took his breath away and how the air moved in slow motion as her danced with the wind.

He continued in a low voice as he met her at the Sanctum, just when the King welcomed all the Champions. Sunlight streamed from the windows, making her hair golden. She was a vision as he kneeled in front of her and offered his service.

He told her—almost a whisper… "When you told me to rise… And I met your eyes… It was witnessing perfection right in front of me. I knew at that moment that I was born for you, Zelda… I knew in that moment that I loved you… will love you, that I will do anything for you."

She was speechless. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise as he chuckled nervously. He pulled her close and slowly leaned his forehead against hers.

With a deep breath, he continued in the same low whisper. "Zelda… my life is yours. I live only for you." HIs proposal came back to him as he repeated the same words. He meant them. His life is literally hers—hers and hers alone. Innumerable lifetimes were a testament of his love for her. It did not matter if it was this lifetime or the previous or the next. He will live only for her, again and again—endlessly.

"I will protect you from now until the end of our days. Whether adrift in time or skyward bound, I will leap through countless trials… To make sure that I am and will be by your side again."

In a way, he was not just proposing for himself. He was also proposing for all the Links that would come after him, hundreds or thousands of years from now.

"You are the reason I exist, Zelda. Without you… There is no me." He ran his hands up her arms, past her shoulders. He cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "I love you."

His heart was a beating drum as he gently ran his thumbs over her cheeks. Tonight was theirs. She was his and he was hers. Calamity Ganon can wait. Tonight… It's about the two of them and their love.

"I love you too, Link."

And there, under the night sky, he kissed her slowly, passionately—like they had all the time in the world.

* * *

It was too late to call Sorelia to help her change out of her gown and so he did it by himself. Zelda was not much help as she was dead on her feet, yawning every few seconds. The ribbons and buttons at the back of her dress confused him! He didn't know that women's garments were such complicated traps of puzzles!

It took him a better part of almost twenty minutes before he finally figured them out and he helped her out of it. By then, Zelda was already dozing off as she leaned against his chest. Carefully, without waking her up, he helped her into her nightgown.

When she was dressed, he carried her further up the bed and then started to remove her tights. It triggered… thoughts… that got him excited but was quick to shake away. The tops of her tights ended at the middle of her thighs and he rolled them down one by one. When she was ready for bed, he tucked her under the covers.

It has been a long time since this has happened but when he moved away, her hand was once again holding on to the front of his tunic. Smiling to himself, he pulled it over his head and left her for a brief thirty-seconds to grab a change of clothes from his own room. Urbosa's guards were still stationed outside her door and he was sure that she was safe but still—he hurried.

He came back and undressed quickly. She hasn't moved, her hand still tight around the tunic. She was deeply asleep so he took the opportunity to have a quick wash as well in the bathroom. He came back to her side with a basin of water and a small towel.

Sitting beside her, he started to wipe her face lightly. Just so… Nights can be warm and this will help her feel a little bit fresher in the morning when she wakes up. Her eyes fluttered at the contact but he stopped and waited for her to fall back asleep when she did. Running the towel down her arms as well, he wiped her down. Carefully, he extracted his discarded tunic from her grip as well.

Done, he put the basin back in the bathroom and then got on the bed. The movement of the mattress and the rustling of the sheets woke her up though.

"Link?" She whispered sleepily. He smiled at the adorable expression on her face. She was struggling to keep her eyes open as she looked around, a bit confused at her state. "How did I…"

"Shh. Come here." He held out his arms to her and she snuggled against his chest. Her weight was a comforting presence as he pulled her close.

To be honest, he was exhausted as well. The fight… Gathering the flowers… the festivities of the night. The day was packed. And as soon as his head hit the pillows, he felt the day's weariness on him. Embracing his Princess, his fiancée—tightly, he kissed the top of her head. She was already fast asleep. And he followed soon after.

* * *

He stifled a yawn as the sky above him lightened. He had just come back from a quick breakfast at the barracks—running into a sleepy Badek as well who wasted no time in recounting the events of last night.

" _Ronn… I don't think he'll be up for anything today. We almost drank the whole stock at the tavern." Badek said in a hoarse voice. His eyes were bloodshot as he drank his third cup of coffee. "I don't envy him."_

He ran up the castle steps and stopped to see Mipha walking down the hallway. Figuring it would be a chance to catch up, he caught up to her. "Hey!" He said.

The Zoran was slightly taken aback and gasped but breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw it was him. "Link! Good morning. You are up early today?"

He nodded. "I had breakfast at the barracks. What about you?"

Mipha nodded. "Breakfast too. I am just on the way to the Dining Hall."

"Well, that's on the way. Let me walk with you." He said.

"Are you on your way back to the Princess?" She asked.

He was grateful… that Mipha was not acting awkwardly at all. He remembered the day when he visited Zora's Domain. And she confessed her feelings towards him. He let her down gently though and so far… It had not affected their relationship.

"Yes… If I am not mistaken, we are going to Mount Lanayru today." He said.

The trip to Mount Lanayru was arduous and tricky. The Spring of Wisdom was at the summit and it would be several degrees below zero. At least, the Snowquill sets that Chief Teban gave them from Rito Village would be useful. On the way, they will stop by Kakariko Village where they would meet with Impa, the sister of Purah. The Lanaryu Promenade was the shortest route towards the mountain, a grand walkway structure built over a three-pronged lake. The entrance of which is very close to Kakariko Village.

He knew he had very long days ahead of him. But he didn't worry much about himself. It was Zelda he was constantly concerned about. She definitely has not had enough sleep and will definitely be tired throughout the journey.

They had reached the Dining Hall.

"I have not been there so I am not sure how far away it is."

"It is freezing up in Mount Lanayru. It is between Lanayru Sea and Necluda Sea." He said wistfully.

Mipha had a finger to her chin as she thought about it. "Could be that I've seen it from afar. I've been to both seas anyway."

"The summit is so high it's usually hidden by the clouds. But there are moments when the sky is very clear that you can see if from afar."

They reached the doors to the Dining Hall.

"Well, good luck on your trip, Link. And also to the Princess."

"But what about you and the other Champions? Will you be here when we come back?" He asked before Mipha could go past the double doors.

"I am not yet sure about that. Most probably yes, we will be waiting for you to get back." Mipha said.

He nodded, "Well… thank you, Mipha. And see you when we get back." He made to turn around but he felt a tug on the hem of his shirt. He spun around, "is there anything else?"

But Mipha had a big smile on her face that reached her eyes. "Congratulations, Link, on your engagement. I am glad… to see that you are very happy."

He appreciated it and nodded. "Thank you, Mipha." He said with a smile.

* * *

They reached Kakariko just as night was falling. The ride was long but safe. Urbosa and Daruk Revali accompanied them for the first half —Urbosa still being a little bit worried about the safety of the Princess. He agreed to it though, a little extra safety goes a long way.

Zelda, as he had predicted, lacked sleep.

 _When she stepped out of her room, he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling widely at the sight of Zelda back in her trousers, her hair up in braids with a pack on her back. The Sheikah Slate was hooked on her belt. He missed this… It's been too long since he's seen her in full researcher mode._

 _He approached her and took the pack from her. "Morning, sleepyhead." He said with a small smile. She yawned widely despite the excitement in her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes all squinty and spoke in a soft voice, "Morning, Link…"_

 _She was like a newborn puppy and it amused him to no end. "Have you had breakfast already?" She nodded slowly. "Sorelia brought me some food." She yawned again and it took most of his self-control to not gather her in his arms and kiss her for being adorable. He reiterated to himself that he was still her knight and there were boundaries when he is on duty._

 _With small footsteps, she led the way out of the castle towards the stables where Urbosa and Revali were already waiting. He was finally back being her knight and he was giddy with excitement about their first trip after such a long time._

 _They reached the stables where Epona and Aspen were already saddled and waiting. Urbosa was already on a horse while Revali stood beside them._

" _Morning, lovebirds." Urbosa greeted them._

" _Good morning, Princess… Link." Revali said._

 _The sun was just about to peak out from the horizon and everybody was not in a talkative mood. Still, he nodded and greeted his fellow Champions. "Good morning Urbosa and Revali." He said it along with the Princess._

" _The events of yesterday has tired us all out. But life goes on and we must head out." Urbosa said softly._

 _He led the Princess to Aspen and put his hands on her waist but didn't help her up. He stood there for a moment. "Link?"_

" _Want to ride with me?" He offered._

 _She nodded, almost gratefully. Smiling, he helped her up on Epona instead and put their packs on Aspen instead. He could see Urbosa looking amused at the corner of his eye. When she was settled, he got up on Epona as well behind her._

" _Ready?" Revali called out._

" _Yes."_

" _Let's be off." Urbosa answered._

 _Revali took off into the sky and he nudged Epona with his heels. Urbosa followed soon after, leading Aspen as well. They steered out of the grounds and into sleepy Castle Town. Zelda yawned again in front of him and he couldn't help but chuckle at his little puppy. Taking the reins in one hand, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to lean against his chest. She didn't resist but gave a small gasp._

" _Sleep." He whispered against her ear._

" _But…" she started to protest but he pulled her close again. "Don't worry about Urbosa or Revali. Just sleep."_

 _Relenting, she sighed and leaned fully against his chest. Her head was tucked between his shoulder and chin—bringing back memories of when he first went to fetch her from the spring where she got sick._

 _Within seconds, he could feel her steady breathing and he smiled in satisfaction._

Urbosa kept him awake with Gerudo stories during their short ride together. But when they reached Proxim Bridge by the East Post, the other Champions took their leave and he and Zelda continued on alone. She awoke a little before noon and had already transferred back to Aspen.

Getting some more rest agreed with her as she cheered up considerably and got more lively. It was a treat for him to see her poring over her Sheikah Slate once again. His little researcher was back and he couldn't be any more grateful at the chance to see her like this again.

The way to Kakariko Village was lit up by strings of lanterns that glowed yellow in the fast-approaching night. It was also getting a more chilly as the wind started picking up pace. The village was a traditional and medieval town located in the West Necluda Region, north of Dueling Peaks. It was originally founded by the Sheikah who served the Royal Family exclusively but was opened to the public when Impa took over. It was his first time to be here and could already see the differences between Hateno and Kakariko.

Kakariko was full of… culture—the designs and architecture of the village was one that he could only see in pictures in books at the library back at the castle. It was a treat to see and he could tell that he was not the only one enjoying the long winding road past the village entrance in to the centre itself.

He heard Zelda sigh from beside him. Tearing his eyes off a pillar with the Sheikah symbol on it, he looked over at the Princess. "Hmm?"

"It's so pretty." She sighed again as she looked at the string of red decorations strung up along with the lanterns.

He agreed silently as they reached the village itself. Picturesque, it was one of the quaintest and most beautiful places he's visited. In contrast to Zora's Domain which was the height of opulence and sleekness, Kakariko Village was homey and traditional. Wooden houses with wooden posts and flags lined the streets. Red was the dominating colour but it was muted by the browns and yellows and earthiness of the environment.

Sheikahs were guarding the main entrance and at the sight of the Princess, they bowed down and let them pass.

He pulled on Epona's reins to a stop when they reached a space and a group of Sheikah warriors—judging from the spears in their hands— approached them. He swung his legs off Epona and hurried off to Zelda to assist her unmount.

"Princess Zelda, welcome to Kakariko Village. I am Cado."

He stood aside and let his Princess do the talking. "Thank you, Cado. This is Link, my knight and Hylian Champion." He gave a small bow to the group.

Cado was an old man. But he noticed the way he held his spear and himself. Despite the age, Link could tell that he was very skilled and fast on his feet. "Welcome as well, Master Link."

"Apologies if we gave no warning to our visit. But we are on our way to Mount Lanayru and hope that we could rest here for the night."

The group gave them a small bow as Cado smiled at them warmly. "Anything to serve the Princess and the Hero. Please follow me as I bring you to Impa. She will be delighted to see you."

"The horses—"

Cado beckoned to two of his men who rushed to Link's side and begged for the reins. "We will be taking care of the horses and your belongings will be brought to your rooms." With that, Cado led them up to a long flight of stairs.

He assumed it was where Impa lived. It was majestic and rich in history and tradition. The stairs were worn with use and he followed the Princess and Cado. Their guard opened the double doors to reveal a large room with bare wooden floors and low-profile furniture. The paintings that adorned the walls were rich and dramatic; bold colors splashed across the canvas that depicted dragons, birds and flowers. The natural elements gave him a sense of comfort and security—like he was thrown into he ancient times.

In the middle of the room was a raised platform where a woman sat.

She was an elegant woman with flowing white hair tied high into a ponytail with the Sheikah symbol on her forehead in red. She was dressed in a kimono-style jacket of white, red and blue. Her pointed ears poked out of her hair and she was smiling wistfully at them, smoking a pipe. He'd heard of her being the elder of the Kakariko Village… But he did not expect her to be so young.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda and Link."

He bowed to the Sheikah elder but Impa stood from her chair and sank into a deep bow in her hands and knees directly in front of Zelda. A brief moment and she straightened up at the Princess's bidding.

"It has been a long time."

"My Father has always spoken highly of you, Impa. Thank you for your continued guidance tot he Royal Family." The Princess said. As before, she gestured over to him. "This is Link, my appointed knight and the Hylian Champion."

He stepped forward just as Impa surveyed him from head to toe. He felt a small sense of discomfort at her prying eyes but stared straight ahead. "And your betrothed as well?"

He watched Zelda bite her lower lip to hide her smile. "You are very well-informed, Impa."

Impa sighed and went back to her seat, gesturing to the two pillows on the floor where they took their seats. He hesitated, preferring to stand guard as they talked but Impa noticed this and gestured impatiently. So he sat down beside Zelda.

"You are on your way to Mount Lanayru." It was not a question.

"Yes. And we would like to seek shelter here if that is possible before we make our way again tomorrow."

"I would not have it any other way. Make yourselves at home. But you…" Impa was looking at him again. And he forced himself to look into her red eyes. Even though she was the young sister of Purah, this Sheikah woman had a commanding presence the sort of intimidated him.

"I have heard lots of stories about you, Hero."

He inclined his head. He did not know how to address her… _Should I call her Madam Impa? Just Impa sounds disrespectful._

"You have defeated Kohga, the leader of the Yiga Clan." She said matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "Yes… Impa."

"And asked for the Princess's hand in marriage."

He nodded again. "Yes…"

"I am not surprised." Impa sighed in her seat as she took a long puff of her pipe. "Princess, you are ready for the Spring of Wisdom?"

He looked over at Zelda who nodded although not as confident as he expected her to be. He knew that the previous encounters with the Springs awoke nothing inside her and her sealing powers still lay dormant within her. He knew the constant worry and fear she had inside her.

"I think so…"

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice." Impa settled on her seat.

He could sense the change in Zelda's demeanour. Her face was rapt with attention. And he focused on Impa as well.

"According to legend and history, the descendants of Goddess Hylia—in this case, you—is traditionally the chosen guardian of Wisdom."

She says it like Wisdom is a living being and not just… simple wisdom. He knew it was a power that was essential to the Princess waking up her innate abilities. With all this business of the springs, he regretted not finding more about it. He should have done more… To understand. Much has happened and he has been lax in his duties. He vowed to not let it happen again.

"The reason for Lanayru's decree is to make sure that you have reached a specific age—armed with your experiences, insight and knowledge of the real world before you seek out what is in my opinion—the best quality to have as a leader. It is not enough to simply _know_ and _be intelligent_ or be _smart_ or _be courageous."_ Impa sighed as she took another puff of her pipe, blowing a small cloud into the air.

"Best quality?" Zelda asked.

"Knowledge speaks, Princess. But wisdom listens." Impa said. He caught Zelda nodding slowly. "It is the ability to discern and judge which aspects of intelligence or knowledge are just, true, and lasting. Wisdom is the understanding and application of everything that you know and have learned." Impa shifted in her seat as she continued. "It is knowing why something is and what it means to your life."

"But…" There was a trace of fear in her voice and he longed to reach out and touch her hand—to comfort and assure her that everything would be fine.

"Princess… Wisdom is knowing that while things or people may bring you happiness—it actually comes from within yourself and that it is a state of mind." Impa puffed on her pipe for a long time, choosing her words carefully. "No one can help you in your quest at the Spring of Wisdom tomorrow: not me, not the King, not Link or anybody else."

There was a moment of tense silence as they drank in Impa's words.

"Every single time I go to the springs—any of them… Nothing stirs within me. I feel like the Goddesses are not hearing me at all. There is something… lacking in me." Her words were hollow as she cleared her throat. His heart swelled at the familiar feeling of helplessness as he turned to face her.

"You are not lacking in any way. What you need and what you are looking for is already within yourself. You just have to find it." Impa added. "I have told you what wisdom is. The rest is up to you."

Behind them, the doors opened to reveal Cado bowing low. He turned to look behind him. "The horses are looked after and your rooms are ready at the inn. Dinner will be served in a few moments."

Impa nodded and waved Cado away. He left with another bow and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

He looked over at his Princess. Her head was slightly bowed. The arrival of Cado did nothing to deter her from her contemplation. It was obvious that Impa's words had an effect on her and now she was worrying about the events of tomorrow.

Trays of food were brought to them and Impa sat between them as they ate. He mostly stayed silent during the meal, watching for signs of discomfort to the Princess as she ate her rice slowly. Methodically answering and smiling at Impa's stories and jokes.

Something was bothering her. And he knew what it is exactly.

He couldn't talk to her about it yet. And so he waited until the end of the meal. He waited until they were in their room. He waited until the lights were turned off and he sneaked inside her room, slipping under the covers to wrap her in his arms.

"Tell me." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

She sighed into his chest. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and form words out of the chaos of her mind. "What Impa said…"

He breathed in the scent of her hair. She smelled of lavender and it calmed him. "She said a lot…"

"She said… That I already have what it takes to awaken the sealing powers. I just needed to… find it within myself."

He held her closer, flushed against his body but gentle still. He wished he could pull the fear and sadness and worry out of her. "I think she is right. You are perfect as it is." He said softly, lifting a hand to push her chin upwards to look at her.

Her eyes were wide and searching. "I am scared of what will happen when we get there." Slowly, he removed the hand from her chin and took her hand that was splayed against his chest. The ring… the ring that symbolised his devotion to her glinted in the lamplight. He touched it carefully, his fingers slowly intertwining with hers as he kept his gaze locked. "I am with you every step of the way."

"Link…" She whispered, fear in her voice. "What if I don't get my powers… If Ganon comes… Hyrule will…" she stopped.

"I will protect you. We will defeat and seal Ganon together." He promised. "Together, we will protect Hyrule."

Slowly, she nodded. He knew it was enough to keep her fears at bay. He remembered what Urbosa said to him months ago when he came to get her from Gerudo Town. _She's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication… She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it…_

"Sleep, my love." He whispered as he took the back of her head and pulled her close to his chest again, tucking her under his chin. "I will watch over you. Sleep."

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Soon enough, he felt her steady breathing. The travels of the day tired him out. And as he mentally did a double-check of the room—if he locked the door and if the windows were closed—he secured the Princess in his arms and followed soon after.

* * *

 _She was running. Her legs feel like lead and her breathing was short, clipped and every intake of air hurt her chest. She wanted to stop. But she knows that when does, she dies. She looked around frantically as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the forest around her for a split second. Her voice was caught in her throat as she tried to call out for him—anything._

 _Thunder roared, startling her for a split second as she looked stopped and froze in her tracks. "Princess!" Her head whipped around. There it was! That was him! That was his voice!_

 _The rain was falling in torrents, her long hair hung like limp ropes around her face. She brushed them out of the way as she tried to locate the source of the shout. "Link!" But thunder roared again drowning her out._

 _Her ceremonial gown was in tatters. And she was covered in mud. She had wounds all over her body which left searing pains everywhere. She started running again. Anywhere. Anywhere but here! She was exhausted and hurt and just wanted to stop_ _…_ _But must_ _…_ _go on_ _…._

 _"Link!" She called out again through the forest. Her throat hurt. She was dizzy. The world was spinning around her as she felt her energy wane. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a growl behind her. She froze. The rain was dropping like bullets. Lightning flashed again. Terror reigned in her heart as it pounded, trying to escape her chest._

 _"Link?" She whispered._

 _Before she could turn around and look, a blade slashed across her back! Pain erupted throughout her body as unable to stand, she fell forwards and landed on the grass. A dark figure hovered above her, its menacing growl filled her ears as it came close to her face. She closed her eyes, whimpering. "Link!" She whispered in panic. "_ _Link!"_

 _"You can't defeat me_ _…_ _I'll be waiting for you_ _…_ _in the castle_ _…_ _"_

 _She shuddered at the voice that was like nails on a chalkboard. She whimpered in pain as her vision clouded. "Please_ _…_ _Don't.." She croaked. She felt his fingers caressing her cheek. She wanted to flinch away but she couldn't move as the figure pinned her to the ground. She groaned in pain as stars exploded across her eyelids. She knew she was dying._

 _"You're too late." The dark figure whispered in her ear. It sent shivers against her spine. A rush of wind blew past her face as the dark figure sped away, soaring into the night through the rain._

 _Bullets of water pounded on her as she tried to hang on. Her breaths were short and her chest was tight—so tight. She tried to get up_ _…_ _to move_ _…_

 _Link_ _…_

 _But she couldn't. She couldn't move. All is lost_ _…_ _Everything is lost. Everybody_ _…_ _It's her fault. It didn't matter if she got up now. She had no strength left. She had failed. Her tears flowed as she sobbed soundlessly. She gripped the grass in her hands, anything_ _…_ _anything to hold on to._

 _Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. So this is what dying feels like_ _…_ _It feels like a dream_ _…_ _Everything just seems to be out of focus_ _…_ _Her vision was getting darker_ _…_ _She felt like going to sleep. A very deep sleep. She tried to stay awake_ _…_ _But dying was easy_ _…_

 _Dying is easier_ _…_ _It is easier to let go than to live. Than to live through all of it again_ _…_ _She'd be free. Free from every pain and disappointment_ _…_ _She could just die right now_ _…_ _And it'll be like going to sleep after a long day_ _…_ _She couldn't feel her wounds anymore as the pain numbed everything away._

 _She was cold and the rain was never-ending. Her body shuddered as she tried to hold on. To hang on. Link will come_ _…_ _He will always find her. He always finds her. He will not stop until he finds her_ _…_

 _He…_

 _Link_ _…_

 _Link will come for her._

 _But death is calling_ _…_

 _Link_ _…_ _Hurry_ _…._

 _But death is luring her in_ _…_ _How can she resist the sweet temptation of being free_ _…_

 _Link_ _…_ _Keep me safe_ _…_ _You promised_ _…._

 _But death was stronger. She tried_ _…_ _she really tried_ _…_ _Her entire world went black._

She sat bolt upright, breathing hard. Link flinched beside her, abruptly awake.

"What! What is it? Zelda?!" He said hurriedly as she clutched at her chest, trying to catch her breath. Her head was swimming, spots dancing in her vision as she gasped, her voice hoarse. "Link…" she gasped over and over again.

She didn't feel him pull and tuck her head under his chin as he rubbed her shoulders. "Zelda," he said his voice clipped and full of worry. And when she didn't speak despite him calling out her name, he said softly, "tell me what happened… Please, my love. Tell me."

Slowly… she let herself be pulled into his gaze. His blue eyes bored into her wandering ones. He was her anchor as visions of her dream threatened to crumble her from within. "I… I saw…" A lump had formed in her throat. She couldn't find the words to tell him.

"Saw what?" His thumb traced her cheek as she felt her breath slow down with each stroke. Her head was getting clearer. It took a few more moments before she found her voice again. He waited patiently.

"Thunder… Rain everywhere…" She choked a bit but cleared her throat. Link… he was so close as he brushed his lips on her forehead down to her eyelids. "We lost —"

He kissed the top of her nose. And her own needy lips, wandering—searching—met his as he kissed her soflty. He licked her bottom lip teasingly so as she breathed out. "Better?" He whispered against her mouth.

She nodded. Intoxicating pleasure coursed through her veins as she nodded. Her thoughts have settled and Link was once again looking into her eyes. "Tell me?" He almost pleaded. She knew it hurt him to see her like this. He has always been her source of strength, calm and grounded. She cleared her throat and told him.

The dream was slipping fast through her fingers but she told him everything she remembered. It did not matter if it was in order or if it made sense. They could string the pieces together afterwards. When she finished, the thumping in her heart decreased significantly and she was nestled between his legs, her back pressed upon his chest. His chin was on her shoulder as he traced patterns on the hand that was holding on to his arm as it wrapped around her waist. She could feel his steady breath and waited for his answer.

"Hearing you say this… Makes me remember… I've had the same dream before."

She gasped as she twisted to look at him. His brows were a little bit furrowed, he was staring off into space as he concentrated to remember. Her heart has quickened its pace but she kept it in check. _What does this mean? Is this… a sign? Is this our future? I will… die?_

"But my dream continues where yours left off… I find you…" He said slowly as he tried to recall more, "and I take you back to the village… You don't die."

She felt a surge of relief go through her body as she heard this piece of news. If ever this was their future… Link has managed to save her. They might still have a chance.

"I am scared, Link." She voiced out what has been troubling her.

His response was pulling her closer. "Don't be. I'm here, my love."

Despite the fear that has been twisting and turning in her mind, his endearment gave her courage, bolstering her determination as she sighed and settled back into his chest again. "That dream… is one of the many possibilities we have in store for us. I refuse to believe that's the only path we're meant to tread." His voice was low and as she listened to it along with the steady beating of his heart. "I am yours forever." He added as she felt him kiss her temple.

Warmth surged throughout her body as sleep came creeping back in. Still, the visions of her dream lingered.

He was stroking her hair, holding her close. Soon, her eyes were fluttering closed.

"Go back to sleep, love."

* * *

Author's Note:

And so it begins… Tell me… what you think.


	19. Chapter 19 - Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

It's been hours.

He was standing at the edge of the pool, the Master Sword propped up between his legs as he stood guard at the entrance of the cavern. Night has already fallen, the snow was thin on the ground and he was getting worried. But he dared not to disturb his Princess.

The climb up the mountain was stressful. He was grateful that they started early. At noon, he found a small cave where they could have some food before continuing. But he noticed a vast change in Zelda's demeanour. She was quiet and mostly staring off into space. He didn't say a word. If she wanted to talk, she will. He can wait.

On their way to Mount Lanayru earlier, they were dressed properly to combat the cold. But when they reached the summit, she had taken an elixir to warm herself from within and changed into her prayer robes—a white strapless gown.

They arrived at the shrine where the massive statue of Hylia towered over them at late afternoon. The sun was starting to sink low in the sky. Hours passed. She wasn't shivering when she entered the pool. But he calculated that their elixirs will soon wear off. He can almost feel the shiver approaching. If she wanted to continue, she would have to take another. Or they can try again after some rest.

He looked over his shoulder from time to time to sneak glances at her—to make sure she was okay. But she was still in the water, her hands clasped in front of her with her head bowed as she continued to mutter under her breath. Words like _help, power, hear me_ floated above the water's surface and reached him.

She has been in the pool for far too long.

Now, the moon was high in the sky, casting shadows around him. He was just about to make up his mind and retrieve her from the pool when he heard her speak after almost a whole day of silence.

Her voice was steady but he could detect a slight hint of shiver and worry—not to mention fear, disappointment and desperation.

"I come seeking help… regarding this power that has been handed down over time…" He kept his focus forward but his ears strained to hear what she was saying. "Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away…"

A loud sigh. Then, "Or so I've been told all my life…"

He bowed his head a fraction of an inch. It felt like he was invading her privacy while she was communing with the Goddess. He felt a bit uncomfortable but couldn't tear himself to go away.

"And yet… Grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don't hear… or feel anything!"

He was frozen in his stance as he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, forcing himself not to intervene. There was nothing he could do. This was one thing she need not be protected from. This was something she had to go through on her own.

Oh how he wished he could be of some help!

"Father has told me… time and time again… He always says, 'Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!'" Her voice was rising. It made it harder for him not to go to her side.

Silence where nothing can be heard except the night. He held his breath but caught a few word sthat stunned him. It made him swallow the lump in his throat.

"Curse you." She whispered. He barely caught it. His knuckles went white as he gripped the hilt of the Master Sword. He heard a loud splash of water. "I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods…"

He figured this was no longer part of her prayers. At a desperate attempt to secure her powers, she is now pleading to the gods and goddesses. Her desperation was speaking volumes and his heart tore into several pieces as he listened to it.

"And still, the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion… Please… just tell me… What is it? What is wrong with me?"

Unable to control it any longer, he turned on the spot and looked out into the pool where she was cradling herself. Biting his lower lip, brow furrowed, he strapped the Master Sword back in its place and entered the pool slowly after her.

Her low sobs echoed across the now-disturbed pool, rippling and reaching him. Submerged up to his thighs, he was surprised to see that the water is actually warm as it seeped into his clothes, making the cloth stick to his skin. It was a contrast to the cold air around them. He waded closer to her.

"Zelda…" He whispered when he was right behind her. He wanted to hold her—touch her—take her away from this despair—take her far away to place where she can just be herself and not this bundle of nerves. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him slowly.

Tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were watery, her lips swollen from being bitten down on. And he was right, she's starting to shake—either from the elixir wearing off or from crying. Either way… he was here now.

And yet, he didn't know what to say.

"Link…" His name was caught in her throat as he held her locked in his gaze. Her hands unwound themselves from her waist as she reached out to him. Small fingers grasped the hem of his wet tunic as he answered, "Zelda…"

"The gods… They do not hear me. After all of this… What is wrong with me? What am I missing?" Words were tumbling out of her mouth and all he wanted was to kiss her, stop the pain from forming into words.

"Zelda…" He whispered, cupping her cheek as he willed her to look back into his eyes.

Moonlight was cascading down in torrents, making her glow. The droplets of water scattered throughout out her body glistened.

"There is nothing wrong with you." He whispered, meaning every word. "You are perfect."

"They do not agree."

"You are perfect in every single way possible. Remember what Impa said? It is already within _you_." He whispered as he took both her hands and pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I do not feel anything… Father always said… that I must dedicate my life to prayer." She said softly but he did miss the change in the tone of her voice. "This must be them punishing me."

He pulled back. "Punishing you?"

She gulped. "For dawdling. For… taking the longer route." Her eyes wandered as she grasped at words from the air. "For… not taking this seriously enough. For getting distracted…"

And it hit him. It dawned on him what was troubling her.

"For falling… for me?" He asked slowly, almost regrettably.

She cast her eyes down, not looking at him. Her hands went limp in his and it felt like… a knife was plunged straight into his heart. "You think… We… are a mistake?"

The question was a dagger in his chest as he tried to make her look at him again. He did not expect this outcome. But he cursed at himself for not seeing it. Of course. Of course! She would only blame herself! He had taken matters into his own hands, asking for her hand in marriage particularly—without consulting her! Without even thinking about the consequences!

She didn't answer. But he knew what she was thinking. There was no need for words. Her silence confirming what he just asked. As the weight of what he did bore down on him, he let her hands go… slowly. And he swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at his reflection in the still surface of the water.

"I am sorry…" He said in a low voice. "I am sorry that I am a distraction."

"Link…"

"I am sorry… That it has come to this. I do not wish for you to be burdened by the decisions that I made." He continued. His hands were fists at his side. The nails were digging into his palms, sending a constant wave of tingling pain into his body—making him focus. "I am sorry that I pushed you into an engage—"

"Link… Please…" Her hands were clutching at his sleeves. But he took a step back.

He had to be strong. If this is what it took. If this is what it takes to protect her—to ensure that she will get her powers…

He had to protect her from himself too.

"Link… Please…" she pleaded.

Her hands have fallen to the water with a splash. It broke the image of his reflection as ripples came towards him. He breathed in through his nose as he raised his head and looked at the perfection in front of him.

The moon was at its highest point. And it was exactly at the end of the Princess's birthday when he realised that he was the last thing she needed.

Hyrule is waiting. It cannot be kept waiting just for him.

The gods and goddesses are punishing the Princess for faltering in her duties. And he… like a fool who should have had more common sense… He agreed to kiss her the first time she asked. He guiltlessly held her every single night he could. He sneaked her off to fields of flowers just to see her smile. By not prioritising what needs to be prioritised, the progress in their quest to achieve her sealing powers has been pruned.

Amidst all that—the guilt— the pain of being thought of as a mistake was far greater than any pain he has ever felt. He felt a bubble of anger rising up within him as he looked at her watery green eyes, her lower lip quivering.

It hurt more than the past three months combined.

"All this time… I thought that finally… the gods have answered my prayers." He said. His knuckles were white against the water. " I thought that finally… we have a chance of getting what we want—what we truly want."

The pain and anger was fighting its way to the surface as he fought to keep it down—keep it hidden. "You are the reason for my existence… But if I am the reason for your… failure…." He choked the word out. He had to. "Then…"

"Link… Please!" A splash of water as she threw herself onto his chest, clutching him desperately. "I didn't mean it like that!"

But he held his arms down by his sides even though all he wanted was crush her against his chest, kiss her into oblivion and distract her fully. To show her… what a real distraction is.

"Link, please!" She said against his neck as her hands moved to hold his cheeks forcing him to look at her as he stared off into space. "Please. Don't do this."

"Do what?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"I was just looking for someone to blame. This is not on you." She said in a hurried voice.

"But you are right, Zelda. I am a distraction." He exhaled deeply through gritted teeth.

"Link, please! Don't do this."

Her emerald eyes were wide and searching but he couldn't bear… to look at her anymore, knowing what she must think of him—knowing what he is to her.

"I love you, Link. I love you, remember?" She pleaded.

"I remember…" He whispered back. Her hands pulled him closer and he let her. Her lips brushed against his. He felt the anger fade away.

"I love you." She repeated.

"As I love you." He answered her this time.

As the words spilled out his mouth, her lips pressed upon his and he responded in kind. Her kisses were frantic—desperate. He knew why. She was shivering fully now as he held her close and picked her up. Her legs found their way around his waist as he waded closer to the base of the statue. He put her down on Hylia's feet—never breaking their kiss.

He sucked and licked and nipped at her lower lip as she moaned breathily into his mouth, her hands knotted in his hair. Perched securely on Hylia's feet, he let his hands wander. Her dress gave him access to so much skin.

She gasped in his mouth as his hands reached the underside of her breasts. The fabric was clinging on to her like second skin and he could feel their peaks hardening. With his other free hand, he angled her head and started kissing down to her jaw, up to her earlobe. He took the shell of her ear between his teeth as she breathed heavily against his.

His thumb was massaging her nipple through the fabric and her legs tightened around his waist even more. He was surprised at himself. Minutes ago he was full of anger and disappointment but now, her legs were pulling him in closer. He felt the all-too familiar heat pool in his lower body as she tugged at his hair, loosening his ponytail.

He continued his assault on her skin. He bit softly on her shoulder, making her inhale sharply as he moved down to her collarbone.

Memories of their last tryst was vivid against his mind as he pulled the top of her gown downwards, freeing her breasts. She gasped aloud but didn't stop him when he grabbed her from her lower back and angled her body _just so_.

With heavy-lidded eyes, he nipped at her skin down the valley as she continued to squirm under him. He kept her in place, placing his left hand on her waist to still her. His right was already on one freed breast when his mouth followed soon after.

Moans echoed across the water as he sucked at the peak—lightly nipping at it with his teeth. The grip she had on his hair was bordering on painful as he greedily took what was offered.

"Does this feel…" He whispered against her skin as he traveled back upwards—back to her lips that were begging to be kissed. "okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

A moan was trapped in her mouth as he twisted her peaks between thumb and forefinger. His arousal was evident, pressed hard against her core. She was squirming, giving him this electric signals of desire pulsing throughout his body.

"More…" She whispered as she pulled him closer, their lips crashing against each other. Heated and passionate, desperate for skin—more contact—her hands were tugging on the hem of his tunic, pulling it upwards.

He broke off their kiss just to let her take his leather straps and tunic off—then his shirt— which were thrown haphazardly into the water. The Master Sword was almost carelessly hoisted on to the statue's base. His torso shivered against the cool night air but her hands… her hungry hands explored his body, leaving wet fiery trails. With a groan, he ground himself against her core as her legs tightened around him, keeping him in place.

"Zel-da…" He growled under his breath as she rolled her hips toward him. It hit his arousal—making his vision dark as he inhaled sharply. "Zelda…" With his left hand, he held her by her hips, stilling her.

But she wouldn't have it. Her hair was everywhere, splayed behind her like a golden halo. Water droplets trickled down the sides of her neck, her shoulders, her chest—down the valley of her breasts. Her legs were spread, her skirt pooling at her waist. She was a vision as he memorised the way she looked like. Her back was pressed upon the statue's feet. Her hair curled around her face as she looked at him hungrily—desperately. This was a sight he didn't want to forget. Seeing her unravelled like this—"Link, please…"

Something within him snapped as he grunted his frustration. It made him harder if possible. His erection was straining against his trousers. A split second passed—he grabbed her gown and in one clean sweep, pulled it off of her. He could tell she was surprised but no—he didn't want to stop.

The white fabric floated a few feet away from them along with his tunic and shirt. Her white cotton panties were rendered invisible due to wetness. He could see _her_ against the fabric—inviting him to come closer.

He kissed her again. He was being rough but he hoped that she wouldn't mind. In fact, she was kissing him with the same fervour as he was. Tasting a slight hint of blood, there was no way to know if that was him or her who bit who.

Her breasts were crushed agains this chest—soft heavenly mounds of flesh with hardened peaks that made him groan in deliciousness against her chin. She was now nibbling on his ear—making him shudder in pleasure. The tendrils were in a direct path towards his arousal that was pressed deliriously against her.

"Link…" She moaned again—lost in the throes of pleasure.

He took a nipple back into his mouth as his hands traveled downwards. His thumbs hooked themselves around the waist and pulled down—just an inch—as he hesitated, waiting for her to protest.

But there was none. And so he pulled the fabric off of her hurriedly, past her long creamy legs and sandals that hung limply on either side of him. His fingers were searching and reached her heated core. With one long digit, he traced her wet and slick slit, making her shudder. Taking point, he entered her with one finger. The stark contrast of the water's wetness and hers made so much difference—fuelling him further.

Her reaction was immediate as she moaned and rolled her hips just so. Adding another finger, her hands reached out, grabbing him by the shoulders as her nails dug into his skin. Her head was thrown back as he pulled away to look at her entirety. Her nether lips were wrapped deliciously around his fingers as he pushed into her to the knuckles—disappearing inside her. Thrusting into her with his fingers, he slipped his arm under her waist and held her by her lower back, hoisting her closer to the edge of the statue's base as he proceeded to pump into her. Every pull and push of his wrist made her tremble beneath him.

"Link… Link…" His name was coming out of her mouth in waves as he gritted his teeth and held her close. Both a plea and a warning—he thrusted into her relentlessly.

Taking a nipple into his mouth, it wasn't long before he could feel her trembling against his hand, her hips buckling furiously as he tried to keep her still. Using his thumb, he traced small patterns on the apex of her slit, making her whimper as she clutched at him helplessly,

She was so wet. So wet that the sounds his thrusting fingers made echoed around them—complete with her moans as he murmured her name against her skin—more as a reverence. She was pulsing—pulsing—her legs were tightening around his waist, keeping him solidly planted to where he is—and when he curled his fingers _just so—_

An almost violent tremble wrecked its way through her body as she bit him hard on the shoulder. Gritting his teeth through the pain—he continued to thrust into her, gently—feeling her tightness throbbing around his fingers— and he rode out the wave. Her legs went slack around his waist and she was exhaling slowly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. He locked his gaze with hers as he pulled out of her and sucked his own fingers—tasting her.

"Link…" Her eyes went wide with the gesture but he continued to lick them clean—her taste driving him wild. Intoxicated—wanting more, he kneeled in the water in front of her and pulled a leg over his shoulder.

"Link!" She gasped—but the rest of her words were drowned in a moan as he dragged his tongue along her slit. She bucked underneath him and he grabbed both her thighs, keeping in her place. Her hands found their way back into his hair as continued to lick her, swallowing back his own moans as he spreads her nether lips apart with his tongue. He licks all the way inside her, fucking her slowly with his mouth. She was grinding—grinding deliciously against his face—moans of pleasure and almost-agony tumbling out of her mouth in ripples.

"Link! Please… Please! Hnnn…" She was pleading. "Come for me…" He groaned against her core. As fast as it was, he knew she was almost there again. Clamping his mouth over the swollen nub, he hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked. A few more seconds—and— she let out a noise that was almost a scream—her legs clamped down on either side of his face and he sucked a bit gentler as he slowed down in time with her.

He wiped his mouth against his arm as he straightened up slowly and planted his arms on either side of her. Panting —breathing hard— he pressed his forehead against hers and looked over at her eyes. "Sorry…" He whispered against her lips.

But after a brief moment, her answer was a kiss— a slow one that gently brushed over his. "What are you apologising for?" She asked almost weakly.

His erection was pressed against her core and he made to move away but her legs had wrapped around him once again. He glanced down. "For that."

"Oh, Link…" she whispered, capturing him in a kiss once again. And he let her. She may have finished but him… He was still trapped in an arousal that he didn't know how to escape from. Well—he knew. But it would be too presumptuous of him to ask for a release. _I can always take care of it later._

"Let me…" she whispered shyly, her hands making their way past his exposed abdomen setting trails afire. But he grabbed her wrists. "No. It's okay. Not tonight." He whispered thickly. He stared at her past his fringe as he tried to control his breathing.

She tried to tug her hands free but he kept them still. "Why won't you let me?" She asked softly.

It wasn't a matter of wanting… it was… something else. He glanced down at his bulge. It was straining against his pants, almost bursting. One touch from her would render him helpless.

"I… won't—last…" He choked out the words.

"But—"

"It's okay. I can… take care of this—later." He added, assuring her with his words as he tried to move away.

But her legs have wrapped themselves around him again, keeping him in place.

"Show me." She whispered.

It took him a moment to comprehend what she was saying. The world has stopped spinning at those words.

She nodded in the direction of his arousal that was currently pressed against her. "Show me." She said again.

He couldn't speak. It was an order that he wasn't sure he was happy to comply—sure that he'll be embarrassing himself. But his manhood was saying differently—twitching at her command to present himself to her. He can only imagine how he looks right now, flushed—eyes wild and desperate—wet from the spring as he panted heavily. He stilled but when she grabbed his wrist and aimed it at his groin—he couldn't do anything else but nod.

Slowly, he unfastened his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear.

She was watching him intently. And he felt embarrassed by what he was about to show. His erection sprang free, bobbing against his lower abdomen. He looked up at her heavenly face as she nodded, encouraging him.

He was so hard… so sensitive—it hurt almost. He looked at the vision in front of him and tentatively, he wrapped himself in his fingers. It was graphic—obscene! He was touching himself in front of the Princess of Hyrule! But the lust and desire in him roared and a low rumble of moaning escaped his mouth as he slid his fingers up… then down.

It didn't take long. She was right in front of him—licking her lips as she watched him almost curiously. With an agonised groan—he continued to thrust into his fist as a lightning-paced heat wrecked through his body. Stars exploded against his eyelids as he gasped and shuddered—emptying himself on her stomach—some of it even ending on her chest. Opening his eyes slowly—he gasped bewildered at what he had just done.

"Zelda!" He frantically grabbed his floating tunic not far off and started wiping her down—cleaning her. But she was humming as she let him do it. After, he took some water from the pool and cleaned himself too. Tucking himself in, he pulled his trousers back up and grabbed the Master Sword and its harness. He looked around him… Reality was slowly crashing back down on him. He was starting to shiver from the cold—the elixirs were wearing off.

He looked over at his Princess who was putting on her wet gown. He noticed that she was starting to shiver too.

He looked up. And a fierce guilt passed through him as he stared at the stone face of Hylia.

They have desecrated… the Spring of Wisdom. And not just that—he made the Princess cum at the goddess's feet! Biting his lip in anger—more to himself at letting themselves get carried away. Holding out a hand to her, she took it gingerly and he led her out of the pool.

The snow was crunching underneath his wet boots. Leading her back to their tent and campfire, he fished out two elixirs and handed one to her wordlessly. She took it gratefully and he gulped his down. It was tasteless but the effects were immediate—warming him up from within. It would last for at least several hours before they needed to take more.

She sat down on a log and started to unlace her sandals. He hung his wet tunic on a low branch of the tree they were camping under. Grabbing folded towels from their packs inside the tent, he handed one to her which she took gratefully. He grabbed a fresh shirt from his bag and put it on. Next, he brought her a change of clothes too.

They didn't speak of what has just happened between them as they dried themselves off. It was like… they both needed some time to adjust—to process what has just happened between them. He seated himself next to her in front of the campfire. Both from the fire and the heat his body was producing due to the elixir, his trousers were dry in no time. His boots were drying beside the burning logs as he flexed his bare toes.

"I am sorry that I… spilled… all over you." He said softly into the fire.

She stirred beside him as she dried her hair slowly. "It's alright. I'm more worried what the Goddesses would think… that we…"

"Defiled the spring." He finished for her.

There was a moment and she burst out giggling. He couldn't help but smile himself.

"I'm sorry… It was me who—started it." She said when the giggles died down.

He shook his head. "As if I could resist you." He scoffed.

There was another moment of silence.

"Aren't you afraid, Link?" She asked in a small voice.

The question threw him off course. "Of?"

"Of everything that we are about to face."

He stared into the fire. The logs were burning quite nicely and the sparks from the crackling fire danced. He thought about it for a moment. Yes… he was afraid.

"Are you afraid… of dying?" She asked.

He purse this lips as he thought about it. "No."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "Death… is easy."

"Easy?"

"Yes. It is a quick escape. It's like… going to bed after an exhausting day. I am not afraid of dying." He said firmly as he took one more log from the pile beside him and threw it into the fire. "Living… Surviving… That is far scarier than death—facing the unknown…"

"Then… is that what you are most afraid of? Living?"

He shook his head as he threw in another log. It cracked in the heat almost immediately.

"Then what is it?" She pressed, turning on the log to face him. "What is the great Hylian Champion—the face of calm and courage and bravery—afraid of?"

He shrugged absent-mindedly, not taking his eyes off the fire. "I am afraid…"

 _What am I afraid of?_

It was a loaded question. He was afraid of a lot of things. Failing as the Hylian Champion, not being able to defeat Ganon—how powerful is he really? But what sparked all of it? The root of all his fears? Why was he afraid of not being able to defeat the Calamity?

As soon as he asked the question to himself—faces of the people he has met over this journey flashed across his mind's eye: Mipha and her gentleness, Badek, his fellow soldiers, Daruk and his humour, Urbosa and her commanding spirit coupled with feistiness, even Revali and his smart-ass remarks! Their faces swarmed but one face stood out. Hers. Everything was falling into place.

"I am afraid… of losing." He said simply.

"Losing?"

"You." He looked over at her face, glowing faintly from the firelight. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly opened.

"Me?" She whispered.

His answer was obviously one she did not expect. He nodded and moved closer to her, extending his arms as she sheepishly buried herself in his chest. "I told you before… my life is yours. You are the reason why I am here." He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent—cold and crisp with the hint of lavender. "I am afraid that I will die first… that I will not be able to protect you… That I will fail you."

"Hyrule is more important—"

"Not to me. What's important to me is you." He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Zelda… you have no idea how much my heart aches for you. I was _literally_ born for you. I am _literally_ yours—at your feet, at your service, at your mercy. In this lifetime or the next, my future selves will _always_ _find you_. Nothing can keep us apart."

It was true. He held her tight against his chest as he kissed her forehead down to her nose and brushed his lips against hers. "History—countless books detailing our past lives—have confirmed that in one way or another… we always end up finding each other. No one… not even the gods—can stop us. We are _made_ for each other."

A lone tear fell from the corner of her eye and he brushed it away with his thumb as he caressed her face. "I do not think we are mistakes."

Her bottom lip quivered as he saw the guilt flash across her face. She flung herself onto him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed into his shoulder. Smiling slightly, he gathered her into his lap and stroked her lower back. He knew she didn't mean it… But it still hurt to hear her say it before.

"I'm sorry!" She choked out between sobs.

"I do not believe that the Goddesses are punishing you for falling in love with me." He let her cry it out, just rocking her softly back and forth. Then he remembered something that his Mother said… "we travel through our own different kinds of madness to find ourselves…"

Zelda… She made broken look beautiful. Looking at her made him _feel_ … She's gone through so much and yet… she made strong look invincible. She walked with the whole world on her shoulders and yet… she made it look like she could still fly.

"I am so amazed at how strong you are." He said softly into her hair.

She gave off a half-sob—a laugh really. She pulled away, wiping her tears away. "Does this look strong to you?"

He nodded, admiring her resilience and perseverance. "You…" He helped her fix her hair and wipe the remaining tears away. "Life keeps throwing all these things to us… You might feel like you're broken—unable to move on. But the next day, I see you picking yourself up, ready to fight again. You… amaze me."

A small smile graced her lips. And she looked up at him shyly. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever told me."

"I'm honoured." He said as he knotted his fingers through her damp hair and angled her head. He kissed her softly as the moon watched them both.

* * *

Author's Note:

I like this memory so much, I thought it deserved its own chapter.

This was written in a completely different direction at first. Like—completely. I had the apologies at the start to ready you guys for what you are about to read—asking for no hate and everything. But I decided… after a good night's sleep—to change it to _this_.

Apologies. I am not that skilled in writing smut. :P Let me know what you think.

And no—same versions are uploaded both here in FF and AO3. I'm too lazy to create a _safe_ version. Maybe next time.


	20. Chapter 20 - A Month from Now

Apologies for the late update. I'm back. I was going through something nerve-wracking and I did not have enough time to write. But now, it has become some sort of therapy like it always is to me. I hope you will forgive me and still continue to read my story. I am determined to finish this one. Stay with me until the end, yes?

Also please check out my other story that I just started: **Cigarettes and Cinnamon**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. He could tell it was morning as the tent was bright. He glanced to his side to see Zelda, his Princess, dozing off on his arm.

Her slow steady breaths were calming even to him. Allowing a smile to creep on to his face, he gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead before easing his arm out from under her.

 _Better get some breakfast ready…_ he thought as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

Tucking her in under the thick blankets up to the chin, he made his way out of the tent and shivered against the cold wind. Despite the sun shining, the air blowing around them was still cold— _typical Lanayru weather_ , he scoffed.

Last night ended up with the Princess sleeping on his lap and he had to carry her in. Before that… She spent almost a whole day in the pool—praying. And afterwards…

He gulped and blushed at the thought of what they did at the pool. It always stirred something within him, to reach that level of intimacy with the Princess. And last night… well… let's just say he got carried away in the heat of the moment.

But he does plan to apologize to the Goddess later before they leave.

He checked their surroundings. The fire was almost out so that needs to be done. A light snow has fallen over the course of the night so the logs need a brushing down before they could take a seat. He checked their clothes that were hanging on a low branch of the tree they were sheltered under. They were cold to touch but dry enough.

 _Good…_ he thought to himself as he readied himself to get to work.

* * *

The pumpkin stew he was simmering was done just as when she got out of the tent, yawning widely. She looked around before landing her eyes on him—another yawn escaping her mouth. Hurriedly, he ladled some food into a bowl and offered it to her.

"Did you get enough sleep?" She asked softly as she took a seat on the log and took the offered bowl.

"Yes. And you?"

She nodded as she took a spoonful into her mouth. "You should have woken me up earlier."

He shook his head. "You needed rest."

There was a small silence as they both ate. He bit his lip as he stared at his Princess. He felt honoured—privileged—special, even— to be able to see her like this—all messy hair and in plain clothes. Around the castle, she's always prim and proper—her hair in braids or even a tiara on her head for special occasions. With him… she can always let her hair down so to speak.

After breakfast, he handed her a new elixir just as he downed his own.

"Will you be trying again today or are we going back to the village?"

He watched her shift her weight between her feet as she looked far out towards the pool. A minute of silence passed as she thought about it then shook her head. "I don't think it will make much of a difference."

He nodded as he started to gather their things to prepare for their descent. "We can always come back." He watched her as she absent-mindedly took her gown from the branch and started folding it—staring off into space.

It was clear she was distracted.

 _Most probably thinking of the praying again_ … he thought. It would be better… to let her think about things for a while.

With their things properly in bags, he hauled them on his back, slightly uncomfortable because of the bulkiness but otherwise fine with the weight. His Princess had a much smaller pack than him and she was waiting for him at the start of the path with a small smile.

But before he could follow her—he remembered something that he had to do. He raised a hand, "wait, Zelda. There's something—"

"Did we forget anything?" She asked worriedly.

But he shook his head with a smile and put down the bag first. Grabbing her hand, he led her back to the edge of the pool where the Goddess Hylia's statue was bright in the sunlight.

"Link—it's not going to—"

"That is not what I'm going to do." He said with a chuckle as he knelt down on one knee, bowing his head to the Goddess. Zelda kept silent beside him, waiting for what he was about to do.

"We apologize, Goddess Hylia, for last night's tryst. May you find it in your heart to forgive our weaknesses when it comes to human desires." He said softly—under his breath.

Straightening up, he took her hand again—ignoring the confused look on her face. "What was that about?"

He got himself ready, securing the Master Sword and took her hand—leading her down the trail before answering. "I had to apologize."

Realization dawned on her face as a furious blush erupted in her cheeks. "Oh!" She gasped.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure she won't take it against us."

"Me, you mean." She said with an air of giggling not far off.

Snow was crunching beneath their boots as he laughed. "She could strike me anytime she wants just as much as she could strike you too. We're in this together." He held her hand tightly as they made their way down a steeper slope. "Let's be glad we're still alive."

* * *

Kakariko Village was in sight as they made their way down the hill. It was almost sundown when they walked the familiar path with the red lantern around them.

Cado spotted them in the distance—hurrying to their side and helping them with the bags. A few other Sheikah warriors soon followed, relieving them of their packs.

"Good evening, Princess Zelda and Master Link." He said with a curt nod.

"Good evening, Cado." Zelda answered with a small smile. He greeted the Sheikah as well.

The sky was a lovely colour of orange and blue as Cado led the way back to Impa's house in the middle of the village.

"I trust that it was a safe journey?" Cado inquired at him.

He nodded, remembering their conversation before they left for Mount Lanayru. Cado wanted a small group of Sheikah warriors—including himself— to accompany them as protection. It didn't take long for him to convince the Sheikah that they will be fine—having made such journeys on their own before. Still, he knew that Cado was just looking out for the Princess and him.

"Yes. Very cold though."

"But the elixirs worked?"

He nodded. "Immensely. Thank you, Cado."

"It is our pleasure, Master Link. The elixirs we make have long durations since we use fairies as part of the ingredients. Where a normal elixir will simply last for a few hours—adding such creatures create a more long-lasting effect."

He was intrigued. He'd made elixirs before but has yet to add a fairy to the mix—let alone encounter one. "Oh. Interesting, Cado. Where do you get fairies?"

But Cado gave him a small wink. "If time permits—I will show you, Master Link."

He nodded. "Thank you."

He looked over at Zelda, waiting for her reaction. Such information would surely spark some sort of interest in her—maybe even pressuring Cado into showing her where the fairies are.

But the Sheikah Slate was resolutely hooked on her belt, her eyes looking forward. He sighed. She'd been quiet ever since they left. He was patient—very patient. But he wished that she'll snap out of it soon.

They reached Impa's house where she was waiting for them previously although this time—an early dinner was prepared. They were greeted with a grim expression from Impa—the reason for which he has no idea why.

After eating their fill, their trays were whisked away by Cado and the doors were closed, giving them privacy. Impa cleared her throat as she brought out her pipe and lit it carefully. Taking a long drag, she exhaled a white cloud of smoke, the tendrils dancing above them as the smell of… _is that cinnamon?_ —filled the air.

It was a moment before she spoke again. "Judging from your demeanor, Princess… The journey to the Spring of Wisdom did not yield the results you were hoping for."

He hung his head as he watched Zelda out of the corner of his eye, bowing. "But it will not stop me from trying again."

"It will come. As long as you are still trying, we are not lost." She took another hit of her pipe. "We received a letter yesterday. It was brought here by a Rito messenger. It is addressed to you, Hero."

He looked up at Impa who was holding a tightly furled scroll in her hands. Getting up from his seat, he took the scroll and opened it with determined fingers. A small smile crept up on his lips as he read it quickly—elation bursting in his chest.

"Urbosa has good news about the Yiga. It seems they have retreated further into hiding. Their plans for Calamity Ganon's resurrection has been pushed back as well!" He announced in a loud voice. Zelda let out a gasp, her hands flying to her mouth in surprise.

"May I?" Impa held her hand out.

He nodded and handed her the unfurled scroll. Zelda's eyes were wide in surprise. "That's good news, isn't it?"

He nodded, a slight grin on his face—still in disbelief.

"Hmmm. It also says here that you should go back to the castle as soon as you can." Impa said in a low voice. They both nodded. He could see Zelda almost restless in her seat as they pondered the news.

But he couldn't help but notice that Impa was not as elated as them. There was still a minute furrow in her brow that didn't quite connect to her smile.

"Well, if you're going back to the castle tomorrow, better get some rest."

"Yes, Impa." Zelda said as she stood up.

He turned to follow suit only to be halted by a small cough from Impa. Looking over his shoulder—he saw a stern look on the elder's face—almost as if to admonish him.

Nodding a fraction of an inch, he turned to join Zelda out of the room.

* * *

The lift in her spirits was noticeable on their way to their rooms. As soon as they were in bed, her head on his arm as he stroked her hair to sleep—her cheerfulness was still there although fading fast.

"This is good news. Right, Link?" She breathed out. The day's travel and events have tired her out and he knew she was exhausted.

He nodded. "Yes."

But at the back of his mind, he could not forget the look Impa had on her face.

"Link?" Her hand was clutching the front of his shirt. He smiled against her forehead. It's been a long time since she's done that.

"Hm?"

"Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Anything." She said sleepily, sighing and burying herself deeper at the crook of his neck. He enveloped her in his arms and pursed his lips. "Something… Something that I don't know."

"Hmmm… Remember when we visited Goron City?" He smiled at the memory. It was something he had never told her… almost forgotten over everything that has happened. It was the first time they spent the night together—so to speak.

"We fell asleep for the first time in the same bed…" He held the hand that was on his chest—her fingertips almost cold to touch. "You wouldn't let go of my shirt like you're doing now so I kind of stayed there. I woke up the next morning and we were…" he cleared his throat— "cuddling. Almost like this."

He waited for the blow to fall. He remembered how nervous he was and debating on whether to wake her up or not. In the end he slipped out of the room quietly—narrowly avoiding the Goddess's wrath.

But to his surprise, Zelda's soft laughter came from somewhere under his chin. "I knew."

"What?!" He gasped aloud. "You did?"

"Yes. I woke up around the time you slipped out of the room. I was too embarrassed to say anything and you clearly wanted to act like nothing happened."

Her breath was tickling his neck as he chuckled lowly, "Damn. And here I am wallowing in guilt."

"It was very amusing."

He felt a heat come across his cheeks as he tried to shake it off.

"Tell me more?"

He nodded slowly. He remembered something else. But he promised… not to talk about it ever again. It was when he saved her at the Spring of Power. It ended up her getting sick and him nursing her back to health. It was also… that time when she asked him to help her change her clothes.

She had never looked so enticing in his shirt and loose trousers.

But he can't say anything about that now. With what happened at the Spring of Wisdom last night… It's too close to home.

And everything else… During that night at the garden—he'd already poured everything out for her. He had nothing else to hide.

"I think… I already told you everything about me." He said with a low laugh. "What else is there to talk about?"

"Then… When are we going to get married?"

Her question caught him slightly by surprise.

"Zelda… I am not aware of the technicalities and procedures of a royal marriage…" He confessed almost shyly. At this, she pulled away to look into his face. "When we get married… Do I have to be a prince?"

He remembered the conversation he had with Badek and felt uncomfortable with the thought of—he gulped—ruling a kingdom.

"You will be Prince Consort." She said softly, her finger tracing the line of his jaw—distracting him effectively.

"And that is…?"

She pursed her lips in that adorable way of hers when she's thinking hard. "You would have the social rank and status of royalty but not the political or military powers."

He nodded slowly—trying to absorb what she is saying but stopped when she continued.

"But when Father steps down, and I take the throne as Queen… I would be giving you the formal title of King as well—granting you the same amount of powers that I have."

He winced internally. "Do you have to?"

To which Zelda prodded him on the forehead with her index finger almost sternly. "Why not?"

He looked away almost sheepishly. "I'm not really… royalty material."

To which his Princess gave out a soft laugh. "I can handle the politics. I just have to get you up to speed on how to deal with the nobles and stuff."

He winced internally. All the processes… And interacting with the nobles. He wasn't good with any of that. A mental image of King Rhoam creeped into his mind, making him shudder involuntarily. "Do I also… have to wear the crown?"

Zelda couldn't stop giggling at his obvious discomfort. "Only when the occasion calls for it." But she stopped when he did't say another word. "Does it bother you that much?"

He shook his head immediately—not wanting to give her any cause for worry. "No. It's just something I've never imagined myself being. I don't think I'll be good at it."

Another prod to his forehead that made him look into her eyes. She was smiling. "I'll be there beside you."

He sighed almost dramatically, making her giggle. "Fiiiiine." He said in almost an annoying voice. "Alright. If you insist, I'll be King." Zelda giggled as he kissed the top of her nose and cupped her cheek. "I mean, how hard can it be."

"Ohhh you'll be in for a surprise. Remember all the lessons I have to go through?"

He nodded—feeling slightly nervous at the look on her face. "Think of it as… I've been a Princess for my whole life and I still haven't mastered it yet."

He chuckled lowly. "First you try to convince me. Now you're trying to scare me off?"

"Just testing your resolve." She said with a glint in her eye that made him nuzzle his nose against her hair.

"Cheeky princess." He breathed against her hair as he wrapped her up again in his arms. "No teasing the future King." He growled playfully.

"Yes, my love." She whispered against his neck as she finally settled in his arms.

He smiled at the endearment. It was something he's always said and this was a rare moment. "I love you. Go to sleep."

* * *

It was midnight and he opened the door to Impa's house.

The entire village of Kakariko was silent as it slept on. But Cado was waiiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and gestured for him to continue when he appeared.

Zelda was fast asleep in her room. He waited until she was dreaming before he extricated himself from her wandering arms. She was so tired from what they've done the whole day—she didn't even flinch when he left the bed.

"Thank you for coming, Link. It is very late so let us keep this short." Impa said as he shut the door behind him.

He nodded and approached the Elder in silence. The room was dark save for a single lamp beside Impa. Her face was illuminated barely. He followed the spark of her pipe, the slow tendrils of smoke curling upwards.

"First, did she get her powers?"

He shook his head.

"You need to guide her."

He nodded, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Second. The message from Urbosa—do not let your guard down." She exhaled a cloud of smoke above her head. "The Yiga… they do not rest. We have just given them time to lick their wounds. But Calamity Ganon will still be resurrected."

He nodded again.

"Save her, Link. She is the key to all of this."

At this, he sighed. "I am trying."

"Without her, we will not survive." Impa said in a low voice.

"I just don't know how else to help her."

The whole room was silent.

"Why are you a knight?"

He recalled the previous conversation we had with Zelda. The one where they were on their way back from Gerudo—the one on the hill as they stayed away from the rain. She had asked him if she would have been a knight if presented with other options.

"I…"

"I know a great deal about you. Forgive me. But I have my sources." Impa said softly. "Your Father was once a Royal Guard. He protected the royal family."

It was not a question. But he nodded to confirm it.

"Is that why… you followed in his footsteps?"

He nodded. "He was my greatest inspiration and taught me everything I knew."

"If I am not mistaken, I think I have met your Father before."

He looked up at Impa in surprise. "That must have been a long time ago…"

"I am not as young as I look, Hero."

He dipped his head, "apologies, Impa."

"A compliment, still." She sucked on the end of her pipe, releasing another cloud of smoke upwards. "You have performed well in your duty as a knight and as the Hylian Champion."

He nodded. "Thank you." To be recognised by a respected figure of the Sheikah clan was certainly a notch in his belt.

"But you must remember… That she is the job."

He looked at the elder. "Yes."

"You are dismissed."

He turned to leave the room but before he could close the door behind him, he heard Impa whisper under her breath. "Loving her… protecting her. She is the job." He didn't know if it was meant for him. With another glance over his shoulder, he nodded again, a determined look on his face.

* * *

They left early the next morning. The ride back to Hryule castle was alright. They were accompanied by agroup of Sheikah researchers that Impa has deployed to help with the study of the Guardians.

The researchers were highly interested in the Princess's Sheikah Slate and spent most of the ride with the researchers. He didn't mind. He'd always admired her as her true inquisitive nature and curiosity peaked with the interesting facts that she learned from their companions. He was content to hang back and keep watch.

They reached Castle Town late into the night. Zelda was already yawning in her saddle but still highly animated at talking with the researchers. Soon enough, they parted ways at the stables where he took her hand and led the way back up to their rooms.

"Do you think we should meet up with Urbosa and the others first before retiring?" She asked.

He shook his head. "We can meet them in the morning." He held her by the small of her back and pushed open the door to her room.

Sorelia—on time as ever—was already inside with a change of clothes.

As he turned to leave, she caught his sleeve and he stopped, looking at her. "What is it?"

"Will you be back soon?"

He nodded, catching Sorelia's eye who busied herself immediately with the clothing. After planting a kiss on her forehead, he brushed her lips lightly with his. "Of course. Go take your bath."

She nodded slowly, yawning as he left the room.

He stripped himself off his clothes. He smelled like the road and his muscles were taut with exhaustion. He took a longer time in the bath than he intended—only snapping back to his senses when the water that gushed out went ice cold. It was only then did he realize that he was almost dozing off in his feet.

Scolding himself, he turned the faucet off and stepped out. He grabbed the towels that were hanging on a hook by the door and wrapped one around his waist while he proceeded to wipe himself down with the other.

Getting dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom only to find a sleeping figure on his bed. He could never mistake the golden hair splashed across his pillows. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he padded towards her in his bare feet on the wooden floor.

"Hey…" He crouched over her, stroking her hair away from her face.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep—it didn't surprise him that she didn't answer. Smiling to himself, he discarded the towel he was still rubbing on his hair and picked up the covers to get under it.

The rustling of the sheets fluttered her eyes a bit as she looked around groggily. "Sorry, I lost track of time." He whispered apologetically as he held out an arm for her. "I could have gone to your room."

"I don't… mind." She breathed out as she settled against the crook of his neck, her breath tickling his throat.

They have not discussed sleeping arrangements since the engagement. Granted, there was not a lot of time to talk about it. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair the way that always put her to sleep. And within a few seconds, her steady breathing confirmed it.

Impa's advice was still resounding in his mind. This angel in his arms… She was the job. Loving her and protecting her… It was all he could do to help her.

As he drifted off to sleep, he recalled their past journey. Her desperation at the Spring of Wisdom did not go amiss and he vowed… to do the job perfectly.

* * *

"I hope that the journey to the Spring of Wisdom was… fruitful." King Rhoam said slowly.

He watched the Princess nod. There was an expression on the King's face that he could not read. Gratefully though, he did not press on the matter further. King Rhoam gestured to Urbosa who was standing close by.

The Gerudo chief cleared her throat and took over. "My warriors have determined an outpost for the Yiga near Toruma Dunes. From the looks of it, they left in haste. A letter was found and upon deciphering it, we have learned that their plans of resurrecting the Calamity has been put to a halt."

He nodded although he could not ignore the loud thumping of his heart within his chest. Mixed feelings erupted within him but a dominant thought stood out. They must not let their guards down.

"Undoubtedly… Now that Kohga is dead, they'd be hard pressed to select a new leader soon." Mipha said quietly.

He agreed. That would be their first priority. When a new leader has been selected, then the damn Yiga can get right back to resurrecting the Calamity.

"How much time do you think we have?" Revali spoke up.

"I guess we don't have long." Daruk stroked his beard thoughtfully. "We should not let our guard down."

"But where do we proceed from here?" Mipha spoke up.

"I will continue to visit the Springs. Impa has sent another batch of Sheikah researchers to help us in our quest to control the Guardians. I would suggest dispatching more of our soldiers to the forts and outposts and provide assistance and training." Zelda said in a steady voice.

He agreed with this, remembering their past visit to Fort Hateno on their way to his hometown several months ago. He remembered the fight with Captain Zyle and meeting the soldiers.

"I can send my soldiers to the outposts." Urbosa offered.

"Same as mine. It would not hurt to have a few mighty Gorons in each to help with the defense." Daruk said in his low voice, stroking his beard.

"I can have the Zoras guard the major waters especially around the castle." Mipha chimed in.

"And the Ritos will watch over the skies, your Majesty." Revali said almost haughtily. "As no one else can."

"Highly appreciated, champions. Thank you. On another note, I have received a report from Captain Zyle of Fort Hateno regarding your unexpected visit there previously." The King said.

He nodded once. "Yes, Your Highness. We were on our way to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab to visit Purah and her researchers for more information on the Sheikah Slate and the Divine Beasts."

"He said your visit boosted the morale of the soldiers with your display of swordsmanship." King Rhoam added.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in this.

"Because of this, you will visit the outposts each. It would encourage the soldiers and you can give them some training as well." The King said, his fingers tapping softly on the table.

He gave a small bow, unable to refuse a direct order from the King himself. Besides, he agreed that this would be a good idea.

"Should I go with him, Father?" Zelda spoke up.

King Rhoam pondered on this. "Yes, you are right. If Link is on soldier duties, you will be left without a guard."

"With all due respect, King Rhoam, I would prefer to accompany the Princess myself along with my visits to the outposts." He said firmly.

He did say that he will never let her out of his sight again. Even with the absent threat of the Yiga, he was not comfortable leaving her alone.

"We can arrange a route and schedule that will be beneficial for both parties. When Link is away with the Princess to the Springs, the rest of us champions will be there to guide the soldiers." Urbosa countered.

There was a moment as the King pondered on this. "Very well then. I will leave it all up to you."

He bowed again and smiled at Zelda who was looking at him relieved. "We can discuss the details later." He added.

"First, please allow a few weeks for me to go back to Gerudo and settle my business there. Apologies, your Highness, but I was not expecting to be away for so long." Urbosa said.

"Apologies on behalf of Hyrule as well, Urbosa. To you as well, Mipha, Revali and Daruk. You can all have a few weeks off to go back to your homes and then come back here and fortify the kingdom." King Rhoam sighed heavily. "Our circumstances have changed. It seems that the Goddesses are on our side—granting us some time to gather ourselves. Let us not waste it."

"Yes, your Majesty." Mipha said in her soft voice.

"I will not keep you any longer. Please go ahead and may the Goddesses watch over you."

As they stood up to leave—King Rhoam stopped them again. "But wait, we have not set discussed the other pressing matter."

They all sat back down slowly—looking around. What else did they miss?

He looked at Zelda but she had a blank expression too—as well as Urbosa and the other champions.

"What did we miss, Father?" She asked.

"The royal wedding."

He felt his heart jump to his throat as his cheeks heated up and he bowed his head in slight embarrassment. Mipha was giggling and even Urbosa was grinning at both of him and Zelda.

"Usually, royal weddings are held a month after the engagement announcement." King Rhoam added.

"Father…" She was blushing red like the sunset and the first thing on his mind was that she was adorable. At least they were facing the music together.

"We should discuss when you two are to be wed. Although I do remember stressing the importance of our priorities." King Rhoam said with a small smile. Perhaps… the absence of the Yiga threat did a number on the King's spirits after all. "Having a royal wedding—not to mention the organising and preparation takes time. I, for one, think it is better to set a date…"

Urbosa clapped her hands eagerly. "Yes, King Rhoam. I agree with this. We should at least strike while the iron is still hot."

He almost fell out of his chair as he gawked at the Gerudo chief almost stupidly. "Urbo—what do—what strike?—which iron?!"

But Urbosa was laughing openly now along with Daruk and Revali. Mipha and Zelda were both blushing.

"Oh calm yourself, Hero. It was an expression!" Urbosa teased him but his face still felt incredibly hot at being laughed at. He wasn't _that_ clueless but he has never lost composure in front of the King before! He fought to keep his face straight.

"We all agree that the Calamity is our number one priority. But let us not… put our lives on hold and forget to celebrate." King Rhoam added with a small smile.

He gulped and looked over to Zelda. "We… Link and I… have not really discussed it yet. We were keen to have it as soon as things have… settled down."

"You mean after the Calamity has passed?" Urbosa asked.

They both nodded.

"That won't do. What if—and this is a _big_ what if, little Princess—we do not defeat the calamity? You two will never get married."

"I agree. We should have it as soon as possible. And soon we will have little Links and Zeldas running around the castle. We have to prolong the royal bloodline." Revali smirked.

He blushed profusely even more at this. That bird can really be frustrating.

"Then Link and I will discuss it and come back to you with a date, Father." Zelda said firmly though he can sense her embarrassment as well.

King Rhoam smiled and nodded at this. "Then let's meet again when you have all come back from your homes. Thank you."

With Mipha still giggling in front of him and Urbosa still openly laughing at their expense, he followed his friends out the door.

* * *

Urbosa and the other champions have said their farewells. They were all going back to their homes for a few days and will come back with more soldiers for the outposts. He was on his way back to the castle beside Badek.

Zelda was with her tutors today.

"So how are things?" Badek said suggestively.

He hit him round the arm. "Oh shut up."

"Come on, Link! At least let me give you some tips on… how to please the princess."

He hit him round the head this time. Badek was laughing as they went up the steps. "The Princess and I are fine." He said with a smirk.

"Have you… done it?" Badek asked cautiously—moving away from him to avoid his hitting arm.

He sighed and avoided the question. "Badek. When do you think we should get married?" This question will throw Badek off surely.

They've discussed this back at Mount Lanayru—with Zelda asking him when they should. But he was more worried about him being royalty back then. Also, after the meeting with the King earlier—there wasn't any time to discuss the matter.

Sorelia was outside the King's study waiting for the Princess and she was immediately whisked off to her lessons.

Lessons that he would probably need to take as well—something that Urbosa and Mipha wished him luck on before they left.

"Shouldn't it be soon?"

He shrugged. He'd been thinking about it. On one hand—he was worried about the Calamity and wanted to focus on it first. On the other, what the King and the other champions said made sense.

They should not put everything on hold just because there was a threat looming. And what if… what if they lost… then they would never get married. They will not have the chance to have children…

He was torn between the two and relayed this to Badek.

They reached the barracks were Badek was quick to pull out a cigarette and handed him one. "We should be talking about this over drinks."

"Next time then?" He asked.

But Badek shook his head. "Now's a good time as any." Badek looked around them. The sun was just setting—casting an orange hue to the blue sky. "In my opinion, nothing will change."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen. You are already protecting her. You already love her. Being married—it won't change anything. The calamity is a matter of life and death. But we only live once. So why not do as much as you can while you still can?"

He pondered on this—Badek is making sense.

"Do it soon, Link. You will regret it even more if you don't."

"But what if… What if she gets pregnant… The child will be…"

"Will be what?"

"If ever we have not defeated the calamity yet. It will live in fear… always under threat. I cannot bear—"

"But you will be there to protect both of them." Badek said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke and looked at him in the eye. "You'll just have more reasons not to fail. More reasons to fight more. More reasons on why we have to win."

He sighed heavily as he scuffed the dirt with the toe of his boot—smiling at Badek. A moment passed before he nodded. "I hate it when you make sense."

"Not really, you don't."

"Sometimes, I do."

"So tell me, have you two done it yet?"

He laughed aloud. "Oh shut up!"

"Come on, you owe me after the excellent advice I just dished out." Badek scolded him almost.

He raised his hands in a placating gesture before Badek can hit him round the head. "Fine fiiine. No. We have not. I intend to wait until we get married."

"Damn you and your honor." Badek scowled.

He scoffed. "This has nothing to do with that."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"The right time." He said with a smile.

* * *

He had just finished dinner at the barracks with Ronn and Badek and was on his way back up to his room. But he was stopped by Sorelia who had someone following her.

"Master Link." She greeted him with a bow.

He stopped in his tracks. "Sorelia. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Master Link. I am just here to introduce you to your steward."

"My what?" He repeated.

"Your steward."

He blinked and looked over at the man who was standing beside Sorelia. "My steward?" He repeated yet again. "I wasn't aware that I am to have one."

"As future Prince, a steward will be vital to aid you in your royal duties." She stepped back to have the man step forward.

He was not a good guesser when it comes to ages but he assumed Toren to almost be the same age as Sorelia. He had a kind face with windswept hair and glasses. Toren bowed deeply as he stood rooted to the spot—still unable to grasp the situation.

"Master Link." His voice was deep and soothing. "I am your steward, Toren." He straightened up and adjusted his glasses. "Let us work together in the future."

He nodded. "Oh… Then…. Nice to meet you, Toren."

Sorelia was smiling at both of them. "I hoped to introduce him in your room, Master Link but you weren't there."

He scratched his head. "Uhh I was at the barracks with the other soldiers."

"Do you prefer having your dinner there, Master Link?" Toren inquired.

He shrugged. "Most of the time, yes."

"Please relay to Toren any of your preferences and appointments so that he will be able to handle your schedule and assist you better." Sorelia said.

He nodded as they started walking again. He felt slightly uncomfortable at the thought of having his own steward but this is one of the things he has to deal with now.

"I have already informed Toren of the basics." Sorelia added.

"If you tell me, Master Link, I will be there to wake you up in the mornings and help you get dressed."

He shook his head slightly alarmed. "I can wake up on my own. And get dressed on my own."

"But we would need to discuss your schedule for the rest of the day. What time would be appropriate for me to—"

"I am usually up by dawn." He didn't want Toren bursting through the door with the Princess in his arms while they were still in bed.

They reached his room.

"Very well then, Master Link." Toren said with a small bow.

They stood there awkwardly for a long pause. He was unsure of what he should do. Sorelia cleared her throat and said pointedly, "if there is nothing else you require, Master Link, then?"

He suddenly realised what was missing and he gasped. "Oh! Apologies. I will need some time to adjust to this. But you are dismissed for the rest of the night."

Toren bowed again and he cringed inwardly. "Thank you, Master Link. Have a pleasant evening and I will see you tomorrow."

With another bow, Sorelia and Toren left him alone. And he breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"What are you sighing about?"

He almost jumped in surprise but stopped to see Zelda approaching him from the other side of the corridor. He reached for her with his arms and gave her a quick hug. He opened the door to his room and led her inside, closing it softly behind her.

The day was long and he felt as if he has not seen her all day. As soon as they were alone, he pressed her gently against the wall and kissed her, his tongue exploring her languidly.

"Link…" She breathed in between kisses as he pulled back and fought to catch his breath. Resting his forehead against hers, "I missed you…" he breathed out. All the exhaustion of the day has disappeared. Her lips always draw him back in.

He heard her giggle. "I missed you too. So what were you sighing about?"

He straightened up and released her from his hold. "I just met my steward."

"Oh, you mean Toren?"

"You knew?"

"I expected you to have one. I'm sorry, Link. I should have told you beforehand." She said hurriedly but he shook his head. "I did not expect for me to have my own… Sorelia…" He said sheepishly, the hair on his arms tingling at the thought of Toren 'helping' him 'dress'. "I've never had a… servant before."

"They are more than that. Sorelia is really helpful to me. She keeps track of my schedule and everything else I might forget. She helps me pick out clothes too." She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Pick out clothes?" He asked as he unstrapped the Master Sword from his back and propped it against the wall.

"Yes. When there are occasions, sometimes even I do not know which is really appropriate to wear. She makes sure that I am dressed right."

He nodded slowly as he loosened his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Oh. Like… that dress you wore for your birthday?"

She hummed and nodded, her legs swinging as she watched him. His lips still felt a little bit tingly from the kiss earlier but he really wanted to take a shower before bed. He'd been out in the streets the whole day—running errands for Urbosa and the others—making sure they were ready for their departure.

"She always makes sure that I look presentable."

"Don't I look presentable?" He asked her as the corners of his lips curved upward and he kissed her on the forehead and resumed undressing.

"Of..—course. You always do." She said with a blush.

And he let out a chuckle. "I'll deal with Toren tomorrow. Have you had your dinner?"

She let out a loud exhale. "She's bringing me my dinner in my room. I've been with the tutors all day. How about you?"

"I ate with Badek and Ronn at the barracks. I didn't know what time you'll be done. I should have joined you." He said sheepishly as he stepped out of his trousers.

"It's fine. I will let you have your bath now." She said with a smile from his bed.

"I will come to you when I am done." He said.

"Alright." She stood up and approached him. "Hurry back to me."

He held her loosely, his hands on her waist as he brushed his lips against hers lightly. His previous conversation with Badek was fresh on his mind—about not taking any chances.

And he knew that the soldier was right. Every chance he could get, he will take it. He kissed her lightly, making her blush with his sudden onset of affections. "I will."

* * *

Zelda was still fast asleep under the covers. They spent the night in her room. He came just as she was done with her evening bath and they had both settled in for the night.

" _When do you think we should have it?" She asked as she settled against his chest, his fingers drawing patterns over her arm._

" _I've been thinking about it. And I just want to get it over with."_

" _Get it over with?!" She sounded alarmed and he noticed the mistake in his words._

" _That's not what I meant!" He backtracked with a chuckle and pulled her closer. "Badek told me that we shouldn't waste anymore time. And I quite agree… with what the King said."_

 _She shifted in his arms and looked up. Her emerald eyes were visible in the moonlight. He traced her cheek with his finger. "I know that we are waiting for the Calamity to pass. But he's right. We should not put our lives on hold."_

" _So you're saying…"_

" _Let's have it as soon as possible." He said with a smile, cupping her cheek. His heart was overflowing with emotion right now and he let her know this, capturing her lips with his._

" _Link…" she said as he took a moment to take a breath._

" _Hmm?" He asked as he nuzzled her nose with his._

" _Alright. Let's get married soon."_

He felt so elated he could burst as he got out of bed and stretched his arms over his head. It was just before dawn and he had woken up for his morning training. He'd been slacking off lately but still didn't want to leave Zelda alone. So he walked silently towards the middle of his room to do his morning exercises in silence.

He was almost out of breath and a thin sheath of sweat covered his body as he grabbed a small towel and wiped himself down. The sun was peeking out of the horizon and he watched his Princess—soon to be his Queen—stir in bed.

 _Might as well take my bath now…_ He decided and entered the bathroom through the door on the left.

He washed quickly and got dressed. As he stepped out, he heard a knock on the door. The sun had risen properly now and sunlight was streaming in from the window. Zelda has not moved from her position and was still breathing steadily.

"Sorelia?" He called out.

"Yes, Master Link. I am here with Toren."

He opened the door to the two attendants.

"Good morning, Master Link." They both said with a bow and he flinched—unable to get used to it.

"Uhh… good morning too." He gestured to the bed. "She's still asleep."

But the sheets were rustling and he looked towards the bed to see his Princess—getting out of bed sleepily with Sorelia rushing to her side. "I'm up." She said with a yawn.

"Master Link, should I bring you your breakfast along with the Princess's here or would you eat in the Dining Hall?" Toren asked.

He looked over at Zelda who was getting into her dressing gown. She waved a hand and he interpreted that as breakfast downstairs.

"We'll go to the Dining hall." He said.

"Great. Then about your schedule for today—"

He was blank. He did not expect to have a schedule today—well, besides the meeting with the King to inform him of the date of the wedding. But for the rest of the day, he had no concrete plans.

"—is there anything I should put into your calendar?" Toren asked kindly.

He racked his brains as he led the way out of the room to give Sorelia and the Princess some privacy. "I'll be in my room." He called out to her with a smile.

Toren followed him dutifully—it was like having a puppy following him around. He's not yet sure if he's annoyed by it but he's leaning towards the uncomfortable side.

"The Princess and I have to meet the King later to discuss wedding plans." He said as he sat down on his desk. _Better get it over with,_ he thought.

"Then I will speak to the King's attendants and ask for when he is free so he will know when to expect us. I have other matters to discuss with you, Master Link. Would this be a perfect time?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, gesturing to the other chair in the room. But Toren declined to take a seat.

"There is a matter of your education, Master Link. The Princess is having ongoing lessons for her royal duties and you are to start soon as well. Would you prefer to have them in the mornings or in the afternoons?"

He took a deep breath. "Lessons for?" He already knows how to fight. He could assume that he needs some 'prince training' but what exactly does that include?

Toren cleared his throat. "Essentially, the customs and duties of a royal person—this includes social etiquette, public speaking and hosting. We will have to include politics and dealing with current affairs and other kingdoms, accounting, management and a thorough understanding of our laws and government. Since you are already a knight, there is no more need to master weaponry, hunting, horse riding, or strategic warfare."

"Oh." It was all he could say.

"Do not be alarmed, Master Link. Princess Zelda speaks highly of you and we are sure you will do fine." He said with a smile.

"I am not… alarmed." He said quickly. "Who will be my tutors?"

"The different ministers and scholars. For instance, the Minister of Finance Lord Rein will be assisting you with accounting and other treasury-related topics. The Minister of Trade Lord Kiehl for the topics related to trading and our relationship with the other kingdoms."

He took another deep breath. "And this will be everyday?"

"Preferably, Master Link."

"Except of course on days when I am away or have other errands like escorting the Princess or training?" He clarified.

"Yes. That is why I am asking you for your list of activities so I can properly schedule your lessons, Master Link."

He nodded. This is a big change to his schedule and he was… obviously not looking forward to having his time managed down to the minute. "I will come up with a list and will give it to you by end of the day."

"Much appreciated, Master Link." Toren said with a smile. "Then for today, only the meeting with his Majesty. Or is there more?"

He thought about it. He was actually planning to spar with Badek in the afternoon and meet with the captain of the Castle Guard to discuss the visits to the outposts.

"I intend to spend the rest of the day in the barracks with the other soldiers after the meeting with the King. Also, I am meeting with Captain Kyle of the Castle Guard to discuss tactics for the outposts." He said sheepishly.

"Then I will take note of that, Master Link."

He breathed out. "Thank you, Toren."

"Would you prefer the lessons to start when you come back from the outposts, Master Link?"

"That would be… convenient. Yes please." He agreed. That was certainly something he wouldn't have to be worried about unless he has to. He'd be able to focus more on strengthening the outposts.

"Then if that is all, Master Link, I will take my leave." Toren said with a small bow. "Thank you for this morning."

"Thank you too, Toren. Apologies, I am still not used to having… a steward." He apologised weakly. But Toren just shook his head. "No harm done, Master Link."

* * *

Breakfast was eventful and short with the King joining them. He was ecstatic to hear that they were willing to have the wedding as soon as possible and was scheduled a month from now.

It didn't give them much time to prepare but after the wedding, they will start their mission to go to the outposts and dispatch the soldiers. The other champions will probably be back in two to three weeks. They can be here for the wedding and they can start mobilising then.

"One more month then we're married."He said with a smile as he left Zelda with a kiss on her forehead as she hurried off to her lessons and he made his way to the barracks to meet Captain Kyle. Despite his frequent visits to the place, he has not met the Captain in person yet.

"Heya, Link." Badek greeted him as he reached the barracks. His friend was busy polishing off a small hill of mashed potatoes in his armour.

"Did you just get off from watch?" He asked.

Badek grumbled. "I had to take over Ronn's shift last night. He was not feeling well after our dinner—stomachache. I did tell him to stop eating those damn mushrooms. How about you?"

"I need to meet with Captain Kyle. We're going to visit the outposts soon and I'm to ask him if there are any more soldiers to spare so we can strengthen them."

"The Captain keeps to himself mostly. But he'll probably be in his office. Just go up the stairs and then to your left." Badek said as he took a swig of water.

He clapped Badek on the shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be off."

"We're still on for sparring later?" Badek called after him.

He raised a thumbs-up and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

"My son tells me that you are an excellent swordsman." Captain Kyle said in a deep voice.

He chuckled. "Thank you, Captain."

Turns out—Captain Kyle was the father of Zyle—the captain posted in Fort Hateno. He could definitely see the resemblance.

"So you are here to ask for my soldiers?"

He nodded as he shifted in his seat. "Yes, Captain. The King and I have discussed it along with the other champions. We are going to be fortifying the outposts in preparation for the calamity to protect the surrounding villages and settlements."

Captain Kyle was listening intently, his hands clasped in front of him.

"The other champions will be providing some warriors as well. I will be visiting the outposts with them one by one—maybe provide some lessons or whatever else they need."

"And to boost their morale." Captain Kyle adds.

He nods. Nothing gets past the man.

"When do you leave?"

"In a month or so. After… the royal wedding." He says.

"Ah! So a date has been set, huh? Congratulations are in order!" Captain Kyle laughed.

He smiled back, "thank you. We have just decided this morning."

"For the soldiers, I do have a batch of new recruits coming in tomorrow. Might I ask you to help in their training—they can be ready in a month and you can take them then."

He nodded. "Yes. I am willing to help in any way I can."

Captain Kyle stood up and extended a hand. He stood up as well and shook it. "Then the recruits are yours. They assemble in the morning and you can see them then."

He nods. "This is highly appreciated, Captain. Thank you again."

"Anything for Hyrule."

He leaves the captain's office hopeful and looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
